Dimensional Heroes Universe: Project X Zone 2
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Another rift crisis has begun as our heroes must team up with others once more to protect the worlds and stop Ouma as well as other villains. Will they be able to succeed?
1. Prologue: Shinra

The ships sailed across the sky before setting sights on Roppongi in Japan.

"Okay. According to a few sources, Reiji as well as Xiaomu are said to have been seen heading there." Sci-Twi said.

"Havent seen them in a while. And its just like them to already respond to a situation like this." Jexi said. "Of course, since it was televised, its no surprise they're already on top of things."

"Though if Zavok said he was Ouma, he isnt doing this alone." Hope said.

"I was thinking the same thing. It seems Saya as well as her cronies have gotten back in the game." Spectra said.

"Still, I wonder who else is back this time…" Jexi said.

"Hey, I think it's better to split up today. I'm going to the Imperial theatre with Gemini and Erica, Aqua and Titanica are coming with me. We got reports from the New York and Paris reviews that chains were sighted there too." Hope said.

'Okay. Then me and Indigo as well as Spectra and Dan will meet with Reiji and see what's going on with this crisis." Jexi said. "The rest will do as they please. That is all." Jexi said as the three leaders and their chosen partners left the ship.

The two pairs landed in Roppongi to see the familiar face of the Shinra agent with the harness of multiple swords and two guns.

Top Shinra Agent

Reiji Arisu

"Yo, Reiji! Were here!" Indigo said.

"Hmm. So you came to Roppongi too. Shoudve known you'd act again." Reiji said.

"Man. Hard to believe this was where me and Indigo started out last time this happened." Jexi said.

"Oh yeah! Its where we met those martial artists and fought Dural and Juri." Indigo said.

"Doesnt that bring back memories." Reiji said. "But the rifts here are growing unstable, this place could be sealed off at any time."

"We know. Hey, wheres Xiaomu?" Dan asked.

"Dont ask me. I was just wondering where the devil she'd ran off now?" Reiji said.

"Reiji!" shouted a voice as a yellow haired fox girl with tail like hair and fox ears ran towards them.

Top Shinra Agent

Xiaomu

"You're late again." Reiji said.

"Complain, complain. You sound just like your father, Shogo." Xiaomu said.

"Wait, you had a father?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. He like me was a Shinra agent until Saya gunned him down." Reiji said.

"Yeah, He was good, at being annoying. We agents of shinra are to protect the world from monsters most grody… blah blah blah…" Xiaomu said.

"Man, youre as carefree as ever Xiaomu." Indigo said.

"It doesn't take an agent like him to be annoyed by your work ethic. Show up late again and you're getting a spanking." Reiji said.

"And good to see that hasnt changed. Is that like a deterrent now?" Jexi said.

"He says like it is. So, what are you guys doing here? We were on a mission of our own… what was it again?" Xiaomu asked

"Would it kill you to read the briefings? We take care of things here, then meet up with the BSAA." Reiji said.

"Yup. I knew they'd get in on this. Should be Chris and Jill, like before." Dan said.

"Ugh. Don't they have anyone else? What does BSAA even stand for? Badass Sexy Action Agency?" Xiaomu said.

"Bioterrorism Security Assessment Agency." Reiji said. "But they arent coming alone. Three others are coming here too. You remember those three Nameless squad members, right?"

"Oh I remember them. Kurt, Riela and Imca. They were those soldiers from that alternate universe fighting that war." Jexi said.

"It'll be good to have them were very helpful during the last time, thanks to military firepower and assessment." Reiji said.

"By all means, I think it might be good. And finally, where's the doctor?" Xiaomu asked.

"Hmm. She was suppose to meet us here. She must be….We got trouble." Reiji said as appearing in the square was a crow like monster in a top hat and suit.

"I knew I sensed something. So, shall we get going?" Xiaomu asked.

"Yup. Never thought I'd be doing this again. Moving and attacking as a team. Now let's close the distance!" Jexi said.

Reiji picked up Tenchi Banbutsu as Xiaomu go her staff.

"Heh. It's good to be back." Reiji said.

Prologue 1: Shinra

"Dan, I'll let you take the lead, and I'll follow." Spectra said. "Since you won our fight, I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Got it." Dan said.

"So that means its you and me again, Jexi. Like old times, huh?" Indigo asked.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Jexi said.

The two of them moved up with the others as they closed the distance.

"Let's get it on!" they said delivering a barrage of punches before destroying it.

"That was totally easy." Indigo said before another one appeared behind them.

"Aw snap! Another one!" Dan said.

"Dan! When life gives you lemons, you slash them all! Reiji, counter that thing!" Xiaomu said.

"On it! Stand back!" Reiji said blocking the strike.

Counter Battle Start:

"Trying to outfox a fox is never a good idea!" Xiaomu said.

The two of them slashed at the monster as well as shot at it before it vanished.

KO!

Battle end:

"That went better than I hoped. Good deal." Reiji said.

"Better than anyone hoped, even." Xiaomu said.

"Heh, glad to see you guys haven't gotten rusty." Spectra said.

The third monster appeared as Dan and Spectra caught it from the back.

Battle Start:

"Let's get this brawl over with.' Spectra said.

"Why the rush spectra? Ever heard of attacking together?' Dan asked.

Ready….Fight!

The two quickly charged in with both swords out as they slashed away at the monster as they easily dispatched it.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Heh. That went much faster than any of the battles I had." Dan said.

"You see Daniel? This is what it means to fight on your own." Spectra said.

"Hmm. I'm not getting any other monster readings. I think we got them all." Xiaomu said.

"Right. HQ says that they'll contain this situation." Reiji said.

"Still no word from the doctor… huh? You guys hear that?" Xiaomu said hearing a motor.

"Its too big to be a car, what is that?" Indigo said before seeing a large tank like vehicle pull up along the road.

'Whoo. It took a while but its finally ready!" said a woman climbing out.

Shinra Doctor

Chizuru Urashima

"Everyone, this is our head of the Equipment division, Chizuru Urashima." Reji said.

"But please, i want all of you to just call me Doctor." Urashima said.

"Very well, Dr. Urashima." Spectra said.

"Now thats more like it. Wait...you're Spectra of Spectra Force. Wow. An honor." Urashima said as they shook hands.

"Likewise. So, this thing behind you? A new weapon of sorts?" Spectra said.

"Oh, yes. Introducing the latest technology, a local heavy duty transport with all features nessecery…" Urashima said.

Shinra Heavy Transport Vehicle and Tank

Dragon Turtle Mk. 1

"Magnificent. It can fit a load of people and still have lots of space for legroom." Urashima said.

"Wait, so you were late because you had trouble driving this thing through Tokyo streets?" Indigo said.

"Honey, our streets arent exactly commodius. Even with the city in lockdown, you have no idea how hard it is to maneuver. Gotta remember that for the Mk II." Urashima said.

"You realize that the only ones on this op are us, the nameless members, the heroes and BSAA. We dont need this big thing, and they can use their own ships." Reiji said.

"I dunno…" Dan said. "It might be nice to roll around in this thing. Star speeder gets kinda boring with nothing to do. What else is on here, doc?"

"You realize that's my ship you're talking about." Jexi said with a glare.

"Ehheh, yeah…" Dan said/

"Jexi, we can use this. Whats the point of battling with shinra if were on our own ships? Cmon, they got a bumper pool table!" Indigo said already inside.

"Well, when in rome, do as the romans do." Jexi said following after.


	2. Prologue 2: O Brother, Thou Must Not Die

Hope, Titanica and Aqua were with Gemini and Erica as they stood in front of the imperial theater next to two familiar faces.

"Its quite an honor to see you again, Sakura." Hope said.

"The honors all mine. It's nice to see you again." Sakura said.

Imperial Defense Member

Sakura Shinguji

"So if Gemini and Erica told me correctly, these chains popped up in Paris and New York?" Hope asked.

"Yes. We got the reports from our individual revues after the tournament." Erica said. "They're all over Paris."

"They're in New York too. Not even our Stars can cut through them." Gemini said.

Members of Assault Forces of Paris and New York

Erica Fontaine and Gemini Sunrise

"Incredible, ogami, what do you make of this?" Sakura asked.

"Seems like a dangerous crisis indeed." Ogami said.

Imperial Assault Force Acting Commander

Ichiro Ogami

"Hmm. We might have to split up to get a better look. I could take Paris with Erica while Sakura goes to New York with Gemini." Ogami said.

"Sound's like a…" Hope said before a flash of light and a sort rumble appeared and out of in in seconds came purple devil creatures with wings.

"What the…?! Kouma!" Sakura said.

"But I thought Hopey wiped them all out?" Gemini said.

"Ah man, I hate these things. There only four of them but…" Hope said as one was charging. "Oh no… look out Erica!"

"Aieeee!" Erica said.

"Erica! You keep your filthy mitts off her!" Ogami said. He quickly changed into his battle outfit and blocked the strike, wounding him.

"Ogami!" Hope said.

"Th… the imperial theaters defensive wall...raise them up!" Ogami ordered as the walls quickly rose.

"Ogami! Hang in there…! You.. you did that to save me…" Erica said.

"Ngh.." Ogami said struggling.

"Th-theres no choice! He may never wake again without my passionate Kiss.." Erica said.

"Wait, what? That only works in the…" Hope said.

"E-Erica! Hold it! I'll take care of him, you stay put!" Sakura said as Erica was already drawing close to kissing Ogami before Sakura ran over to him with Gemini and healed him before the kiss was planted.

"Thank you, Sakura!" Ogami said.

"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried…" Sakura said.

"BUt what you were worried about more is the question…" Hope said.

"Hope? Did you say something?" Sakura asked as she turned to him with a hand on her sword.

"Uh… nothing! You didnt here anything form me!" Hope said before Aqua put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have a more important issue right now: those monsters outside the wall." Aqua said.

"Yeah, take our anger out on the Kouma! Alright Ogami, ready to strike back?" Hope asked.

"Thats a good idea. Lower the wall!" Ogami said as the walls lowered.

"Time for our rotation pair to go into full effect!" Titanica said.

"You hurt ogami, so I wont let any of you get way!" Sakura said.

"We'll PEPPER you with attacks from the asSALT force. Get it?" Gemini said giggling.

"Ha. I just got it!" Titanica said laughing.

"Oh for… get em!" Hope said.

Prologue 2: O Brother, Thou Must Not Die

"Imperial Assault force, move out! Erica, youre with me!" Ogami said.

"Okay, Ogami!" Erica said as the two moved in onto a Kouma.

Battle Start:

"Ogami, my heart is ready!" Erica said.

"Er… just make sure everything else is, too…" Ogami said.

Ready...Fight!

The two went in with Ogami slashing at the Kouma as Erica fired at it with her machine guns before it was killed.

KO!

End Battle:

"I'm all out of pudding and crepes.." Erica said.

"Oh, uh...is that how you refuel?" Ogami asked.

"Wow. Those two work well together." Hope said before seeing a Kouma charge at him before Aqua blocked.

"Focus more on the battle." Aqua said.

Battle start:

"We'll show you the powers of a color fighter and a keyblade master! Aqua, lets do this!" Hope said.

"I'm always by your side, Hope." Aqua said.

Ready...Fight!

The two attacked with their respective styles as the battle ended.

K.O!

"The answer for reviving Ven and Terra has to be out there somewhere." Hope said.

"I know. I just need to keep believing." Aqua said.

"Now its our turn, Sakura! You take the lead, okay?" Gemini said.

"Right. Lets work together." Sakura said.

Battle Start:

"Look, Sakura. These are the results of my master's training!" Gemini said.

"I'm sure your training was harsh indeed." Sakura said.

Ready...Fight!

The two of them attacked with sword slashes, each with their own style as they battled the Kouma before it was slain.

K.O!

End Battle::

"Ha! A shrimp like you has to know that life is tempura-ry!" Gemini said.

"Gemini, please…. Youve caused enough pain for one day…" Sakura said.

"One last Kouma. And...Rotate!" Hope said as Aqua switched with Titanica.

Battle start:

"I'm ready to do this, hope. You showed me the way." Titanica said.

"Yeah, let's take these guys down!" Hope said.

Ready...Fight!

The two beat back against the kouma in their own way.

"Lets try something else. Sakura, Gemini, lets see your special move! Take it!" Hope said blasting over to them.

Special Move- Ouka Hoshin

Sakura begin with a single slash asn Gemini charged forth with an aura of a flaming steed. Both then slashed repeatedly as Sakura delivered a fatal blow. Gemini then tossed a baseball as it sailed toward Sakura with the Kouma in tow.

"I've got you, Gemini!"

Sakura changed into her battle outfit, and with a mighty swing, sliced the Kouma down the middle, slaying it with a single slash.

KO!

End Battle:

"Yahoo! Victory complete! Sayonara, Carabona!" Gemini said.

"Er, I dont think a samurai is supposed to say that." Sakura said.

"Hmm. It doesn't feel evil around here now. All the Kouma are gone." Aqua said.

Later…

"Alright, guess well be seeing you around. I'll be going with Aqua and Titanica, see if I can find a way back and meet up with Jexi and the others." Hope said.

"Okay. Take good care of yourself, Hopey." Gemini said.

"By the way Hope, what we did switching between Me and Aqua was awesome." Titanica said.

"Its something I was working on. Its called a rotation pair. I can switch between you two whenever I want." Hope said.

"Must be nice…" Sakura said.

"Uh… Ogami, i think we should get goin before Sakura gets jealous of you bein with Erica." Gemini said.

"Er… yes, I think so too." Ogami said as the two pairs departed.

"Now...how are we gonna…" Hope asked before a flash occurred as he saw Aqua on her keyblade glider and in her armor.

"You getting on?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, forgot about that." Hope said as they flew out.


	3. Prologue 3: Dancers in Shadow

Naruto leaped across the rooftops as he landed in Shibuya.

"This is Naruto. Sorry to disappoint any one coming here, but It looks like I got here first." Naruto said over his comm. "Nothing seems to be happening yet, but… huh?"

He then saw another ninja with his face wrapped in a red scarf. He had a black outfit on and a sword over his back.

"A strange looking ninja is on the scene. Going to...oh wait, this thing has no batteries." Naruto said looking at his comm. "Great. So I've just been talking to myself? Don't care. Still gonna check it out." he said leaping into an alley.

He snuck up to the ninja who turned his head.

"You.. who are you?" He said calmly.

"Uh… Naruto Uzumaki. And...you?"

Oboro Clan Leader

Hotsuma

"Hotsuma of the Oboro Clan. I am the current head." Hotsuma said. "You are not the one I wait for."

"O-kay. Who are you waiting for, Hotsuma?"

"I cant say. Or as a ninja yourself, you might know that we do not reveal our intentions." Hotsuma said. "It would be a great mistake."

"Okay. This guys a real…." Naruto began before the ground shook as part of the building pulled in as a vortex opened inside it.

"A portal?" Hotsuma said as a ninja in red and purple came out with his hair shown but mouth covered.

Special A-Class Strider

Strider Hiryu

"Is this the 21st century?" he asked.

"Whoa. A ninja, but totally weird. I never saw that guy's gear before." Naruto said.

"There is an explanation for that. For some reason, I've traveled to the past." he said. "I am Strider Hiryu."

"So he's from the future? Okay. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, from the Hidden Leaf." Naruto said.

"Hotsuma. Thats all you need to know." Hotsuma said.

"Naruto Uzumaki...the seventh?" Hiryu said.

"Seventh what?' Naruto asked.

"I see. Of course. This is Tsunade's reigh. He hasn't become the seventh Hokage yet." Hiryu said.

"This is really weird." Naruto said.

"But never mind that. Have you seen a woman in chinese clothing from my time? Answers to the name Tong Pooh? Seen her?" Hiryu asked.

"We havent. There is no one here but us." Hotsuma said.

"Yeah, like thats ovi…" Naruto said before the rift summoned another ninja. She was female and had red and white clothing on with blades.

"Is this...Shibuya? Who are...wait…" she said looking at Hotsuma.

"Hm?" Hotsuma asked.

"Youre with the Shinobi agency, arent you?" she asked. "Hotsuma of the Oboro clan?" she asked.

"Yes, I do have government ties, but I do not know you." Hotsuma said.

Shinobi Agency

Hibana

"My name is Hibana. I work for the agency too." Hibana said. "WHere have you been hiding all this time, and Akujiki, did you reconstruct it?"

"You mean the sword he has?" Naruto asked. "Now that you mention it, when I first saw him, i did sense a dark power from that sword.

"Funny. I wasn't even aware I was hiding." Hotsuma said.

"Wait, the orange and black jumpsuit? You….you're the seventh!" Hibana said.

"Wait, why does everyone think im the… wait, not to jeopardize time or anything but… am i the…" Naruto began.

"Yes. You, Naruto Uzimaki, are the seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." Hiryu said.

"So I do become Hokage. Well, it was gonna happen. Gonna have to work hard to get there in the future." Naruto said.

"Yes. You get the title and job after the sixth, Kakashi, retires." Hibana said.

"So youre from the future. I guess we dont have to spell it out you traveled through time." Naruto said.

"Am I to believe that? I do see the cursed blade Akujiki and you here, but am I to believe that?" Hibana asked

"This katana, which feasts on human souls, is dangerous. Only I can wield this cursed blade." Hotsuma said.

"Wow. So much explanations!" said a voice as they looked up to see a familiar ninja girl "Hey! Naruto! Been a long time!"

"Yuffie!" Naruto said.

Member of Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee

Yuffie

"I was hoping to run into you here." Yuffie said jumping down.

"Naruto. Who is she?" Hiryu asked

"This is Yuffie. Shes from Midgar originally, but now she lived in Hollow Bastion, which I guess now is Radiant Garden." Naruto said.

"Radiant Garden. Yes. The city of light that doesn't stop shining. I have heard of it." Hibana said.

"So, we need to take these to back to their own time, right?" Yuffie said. "Isnt it just as simple as jumping back in?"

"You really think its that easy?" Hibana asked before it opened again.

"It activated again!" Naruto said.

"You mean another one of us is gonna come here? Seriously, how many more ninja does this city need?" Yuffie asked.

One more, apparently, as out of the rift came another girl. She had blonde hair with a flower tied in, weariing a pink outfit and a sort of shinobi uniform.

"Man. This is messed up. That was wiggy. Huh? Stone ground and buildings? What is this freaky place?" She asked.

"Is that a...kunoichi?" Naruto asked.

"I think so. But… why would she be dressed like that? She definitely doesnt look like a ninja in that." Yuffie said.

"Hey, lay off! Its not like you have a say in the matter!" she said. "Okay, is anyone gonna tell me where the heck I am?"

"I'm not saying a word unless we know who you are." Hotsuma said.

"Agreed." Hiryu said.

"Fine! Its Natsu, you happy now? I'm with the Fu-Ma clan." she said.

Fu Ma Clan Member

Natsu

"Wait, Natsu? Did you steal my friend's name?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? How can I steal the name of someone I don't even know?" Natsu asked.

"Naruto, calm yourslef. It's easy to see that she bears the name, yet is not familiar with the similar name of the Fire Dragon Slayer." Hotsuma said.

"Oh right. She is a girl, and the one I know doenst use twin short blades…" Naruto said.

"And she is from the past, mind you. I've heard of the Fu-Ma clan from ancient records. Back in the 1600s. She's from 400 years in the past." Hibana said.

"Wha? Youre joking on he here, right?" Natsu asked.

"Does it look like these three are joking?" Yuffie asked.

"Um, no." Natsu said.

"And I also know that I've cooperated with a woman who looked like you in a sense." Hiryu said.

"Like me? My master? Hiryu, you have to tell me if that woman is my master! She went missing and I'm looking for her." Natsu said.

"Hmm. I know who you refer to. But she already went back to her own time after our cooperation." Hiryu said.

"So I missed her… crap." Natsu said. "So, you guys think going back through there is gonna solve our problems?"

"I'm from here, so I'm fine." Hotsuma said.

Hiryu and Hibana stayed silent.

"You seriously dont know?! Oh, come on!" Natsu said.

Meanwhile…

A familar martial artist was standing next to another Ninja in blue with a face mask.

"Kage Maru, this is the spot, right?" he asked.

"It is." Kage Maru said,

World Tournament Fighter

Akira Yuki

Hagakure Village Ninja

Kage Maru

"I know were meeting with someone with government ties, but why did you bring me along?" Akira asked.

"Simple. You fought the cyborg weapon before." Kage Maru said.

"Oh, Dural." Akira said.

"V-Dural. The replica of the original. They were under watch of the organization S. I. N. But after its leader, Seth, met his end at the hands of the man known as Spectra Phantom, they vanished." Kage Maru said.

"So youre meeting with this Hotsuma fellow to know who has them now." Akira said.

"Indeed. Exceptionally skilled, and quiet and reserved." Kage Maru said.

"Cmon you guys! How am I supposed to get back unless you talk to me? What is wrong with you screw balls?!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, calm down!" Naruto said.

"Man, I dont think any ninja talks like she does.." Yuffie said.

"Right….quiet and...wait, I know that voice. Naruto!" Akira shouted.

Naruto turned to see Akira and Kage Maru.

"Akira? Finally a familiar face, even if we didnt fight together…" Naruto said.

"Its good to see you too. I didn't realize you knew Kage Maru." Akira said pointing to him.

"No. I was suppose to meet with the Oboro Clan Leader Hotsuma." Kage Maru said.

"So youre who Hotsuma was supposed to meet." Naruto said.

"Yes. He had business with me regarded the location of the V-Dural Units." Hotsuma said before the rift opened again and a robot flew out and landed on the other side of the street.

"Okay, no more ninja, but who is that?" Naruto siad.

"Strider Hiryu detected. Moving to next phase, terminate Strider Hiryu." the robot said.

"Solo the assassin. He's from my time." Hiryu said.

Then more ninja leaped in front of solo.

"And those are Nakomi conglomerates enhanced Ninja, from mine." Hibana said.

"These guys could be a problem." Naruto said before tightening his headband. "Well since were all here, how about we give you a hand and take these guys down, Hiryu?"

"Just what I was gonna say. Lets give these fake-os the sadface and get the heck outta dodge!" Natsu said.

"Yes. It's clear what we all have to do. Our mission… starts now." Hotsuma said.

Prologue 3: Dancers in Shadow

Hotsuma and Hibana joined with Hiryu as Kage Maru and Natsu went with Akira.

"Looks like its you and me for the time being, Yuffie." Naruto said.

"Yep. Looks like it." Yuffie said. "Not that I mind."

"Then lets do this." Naruto said.

Battle start:

"Yuffies here now, so you can just leave everything to me!" Yuffie said.

"Hey! That's my line! Believe it!" Naruto said.

Ready….Fight!

Yuffie attacked with her shuriken as Naruto with his shadow clones and kunai before slaying a few of the ninja.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Thar felt great! No one can take us down!" Yuffie said.

"Until I become Hokage, I wont die here. Believe it!" Naruto said.

Hibana, Hiryu and Hotsuma went next

Battle Start:

"Would you consider gifting me your Akujiki blade?" Hibana asked.

"This katana is dangerous. It's better in my hands." Hotsuma said.

"Why would he abandon his weapon now? Let's go." Hiryu said.

Ready...Fight!

Wasting no time, the two needed only a few hits to take one down. They then shifted to a larger ninja as Hibana was called in.

"This just isn't our day, is it?"

She went in attacking from angles with clones and her twin blades while also using shuriken. She then produced multiple shadows and removed her mask.

"This is my mission. It's nothing personal."

She attacked them from all angles before slaying each of the ninja.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Rest in peace, O stained Yin." Hotsuma said.

"Can your Cypher suck away souls at all?" Hibana asked.

"Doesn't need to. Slice and dice, that's all I ask of it." Hiryu said.

Then, Kage Maru and Akira struck with Natsu right behind.

Battle Start:

"O shinobi of the distant past, show me your powers…" Kage Maru said.

" Sheesh, do you EVER loosen up? Hey, here's a cool move, take that stick outta your ass." Natsu said.

"Hard to tell who's really from the past here…" Akira said.

Ready….Fight!

Akira moved in his usual way, striking with his usual moves like Tezuzankou and Chouda Choucchu, Kage Maru miking his own moves in such as Kousen and Hagaryu. As they defeated one, another charged in.

"Natsu!" Akira said. Natsu then rushed in.

"Fine, I'll take it from here!"

She began cutting the ninja left in right with her knives before leaping into the air.

"Gonna mess you up for realsies!"

She stabbed them right in the heart as the curse power of hers hit hard.

KO!

End Battle:

"I yet lack training. I must aim ever higher!" Kage Maru said.

"Let's face it. Training sucks. Sucks like nothing that has sucked before. But you gotta do it." Natsu said.

"Two true ninja at heart. Their words may differ, but their intention is the same." Akira said.

Solo was the only one remaining as he aimed at them.

"Prepare yourself, solo." Hiryu said.

Special attack: Ragnarock

Hiryu intercepted solos strike and activated his Ouroboros formation, cutting into solo while the satellites fired. Hotsuma then took over in midair, slashing three times as the their was delayed under a moon. Strider was ready to strike as his options disappeared.

"I'll send you to hell myself."

He grabbed Solo and tossed him into the air before repeatedly slashing away at him before landing with Solo falling.

K.O!

"Mission….incomplete. Retreat advised." Solo said as he went down the huge hole in the building.

"And thats that." Naruto said.

Later…

"So right now...its linked to my own time. Then I guess this is where we part ways." Hiryu said. "It was an honor to meet you all. Even you...seventh." Hiryu said before leaping in.

"Oh crap! I forgot I had more to ask to Hiryu. Catch you guys later! Wait for me, Hiryu!" Natsu said jumping in.

"Guess she'll have to find her own way back. As for me, I should be leaving as well." Hibana said leaping in as well.

"Aw. Guess our ninja day is over." Yuffie said.

"But we still have business here before Akira and I shove off. Hotsuma, the information, if you will." Kagemaru said.

"Of course. The one's that now have the V-Durals are sure to be the ones who created Seth in the first place. Shadaloo." Hotsuma said. "I have a lead that pertains to the ship, the Queen Zenobia, which is on the bottom of the sea."

"Zenobia? Hmm. Sounds familiar. Wait, was it used as some sort of B. O. W. transport?" Akira asked.

"Yes. For some reason, the chains have resurrected it. You should look there." Hotsuma said.

"Of course. Come along, Akira." Kage Maru said.

"RIght. See ya, naruto." Akira said as they left.

"SO its just us now. What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"I would think that we seek out Shinra but…" Hotsuma said before a power flowed through them both.

"Rgh! Whats..happening?" Naruto said as they were all teleported away.


	4. Prologue 4: Welcome to the World

Back on the three ships…

Ulrich was seen walking to the portable scanner room.

"Ulrich? Where are you going?" Kirito asked.

"Where else? If these chains are hitting the same worlds we all went to before, then theres only one game world I think they would hit…" Ulrich said.

"The World… Kite's gonna need help. Okay. Me and Asuna will come with you." Kirito said.

"You're going to the World, huh?" Jerime said walking in. "And here I thought I'd never need these scanners Tails and I built. Conveniently, there's three. Get in."

The three then went into the scanners.

"Been awhile since i said this. Transfer, Ulrich! Transfer, Kirito! Transfer, Asuna! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Asuna! Scanner Kirito! Virtualization!"

The three flew through cyberspace before ending up in a small bar.

"What the?" said a dark skinned warrior girl looking at them on her table.

Member of the .Hackers

Blackrose

"Blackrose! Hey, its been awhile. Sorry about the scare." Ulrich said.

"Sheesh, warn me when you log in to the Mac Anu tavern okay? So, what are you doing back here?" Black Rose asked.

"We'll explain later. Where's Kite?" Kirito asked.

"He's talking with some weird Player at the bridge." Black Rose said.

They saw Kite looking straight at a player with white hair in black armor dressed like the grim reaper.

"No way.. That has to be…" Kirito said.

"So my hunch was right. An R:2 player did end up in R:1." Asuna said.

"I've finally found you. Now to end you...Tri-Edge!" he said.

The Terror of Death

Haseo

"Wait, tri-edge? Hold on! Youve got the wrong guy!" Kite said.

Leader of the .Hackers

Kite

"Since when can you speak? Doesn't really matter." Haseo said. "I'll still make you pay!"

"Wait, you.. Are you from the future? Tell me, you play the world too, right?" Kite asked.

"Yeah, I play the second version of it. Now that you mention it, this data does look...old." Haseo said.

"Thats because this is R:1. I'm Azure Kite." Kite said.

"The legendary Kite? Youre not messing with me, are you?" Haseo said.

"He's telling the truth." said a voice as Kirito approached.

"And who's this? A weird play...wait. Your screen name. You...you're from Sword Art Online." Haseo said.

"Believe me now? Asuna's even with me." Kirito said before another version of kite appeared, patched up and bleak as it floated an inch off the ground. Blackrose and the others saw this.

"Okay, now that just doesnt look right." Blackrose said.

"Two Tri edges? No...that ones the real deal." Haseo said.

"Thats Tri-edge? Why does he look like me?" Kite said before drawing his daggers. "Haseo, lets fight him! If youre after him, then lets do it together."

"If you really are that Kite, guess I should feel honoured." Haseo said.

Blackrose then busted open the tavern door and ran out with Asuna and Ulrich with her sword.

"Hold on a second! Kite's not doing anything without us!" Ulrich said before appearing nearby was blocky monsters.

"Those….monsters from my version of the World." Haseo said.

"Ha! There you are!" said a voice as a familiar ponytailed man pounced in.

Hunter

Vashyron

"Vashyron?" Kite said.

"Looks like it. And wherever he goes…" Kirito said as behind him was Zephyr

"You can't run forever monsters." Zephyr said.

Hunter

Zephyr

"Oh...And what else I see? Its Black rose and Asuna and their bunker busters." Vashyron said.

"Ugh. I see he hasnt changed." Asuna said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We caught these guys in Square Garden, and after being hired due to us being our own PMF, we tracked them here. And since this is Mac Anu, I can only guess we got warped to the world again." Zephyr said.

Suddenly, a medium sized monster with a gaping maw appeared out of the water.

"Now that doesn't look like it belongs in any format." Haseo said.

"Thats an Aragami, i'm sure of it. No mistaking it." Ulrich said.

"Wait, Zephyr, if you and Vashyron are here, where's Leanne? Aren't you a team?" Asuna asked.

"Huh? She was right behind us! Crud Buckets, i think we left her in the dust…" Vashyron said before another girl appeared, and this one familiar to Zepher.

"Aaah! Wh-what happened? Its bright, do I know this place?" she said.

"Oooh! Leanne baby! I knew your makeup could make you into a woman, but you are now fertile soil!" Vashyron said.

"You are an idiot as always Vashyron. Nice to see you, Zephyr."

Cradle Member

Alisa Ilinichina Amiella

"Well if it isnt Alisa. Vashyron, thats not Leanne, she's the god eater we fought with during that rift crisis, remember?" Zephyr said.

"She is? Then it really looks like she's done some changes! Especially the shirt area, taken some heavy fire!" Vashyron said.

"Th-the shirt only came in one size! I couldn't close it up right!" Alisa said.

"Ugh! I can't believe you left without me. I was putting on my makeup!" said a blond girl in a dress.

Hunter

Leanne

"Oh, there you are Leanne. You had us worried we left you behind." Zephyr said.

"Eh. Sorry, but I'm replacing you with New Leanne, sorry Old Leanne." Vashyron said before Leanne hit him with a frying pan.

"Oooh…." Black Rose said.

"Thats what he gets for saying that." Ulrich said.

Suddenly, data traps appeared.

"What are all these? I never seen the town under such heavy load." Kite said.

"Better not touch them, or else who knows what might happen." Kirito said.

"Maybe not the bad ones, but the ones that look the most rewarding…" Vashyron said.

"Got it. Blackrose, youre with me. Keep an eye on the enemy and avoid the traps. Ready?" Ulrich said.

"Always have, and always will be." Zephyr said.

"Heh. No matter what the format, this is why no one can stop playing The World!" Haseo said.

Prologue 4: Welcome to The World

Ulrich and Blackrose moved fast as they approached the Aragami with Alisa.

Battle Start:

"You ready for some real battling, Black Rose?" Ulrich asked.

"Please. You should just leave all this to me." Black Rose said.

"You two have a lot in common. Reminds me of Soma and Lindow." Alisa said.

Ready… fight!

Blackrose and Ulrich went in with their usual moves with Blackrose swinging her sword as Ulrich slashed with his twin katanas, quickly putting an end to the Aragami.

KO!

End Battle:

"Not bad. Wanna become a Lyoko Warrior?" Ulrich asked.

"Sweet moves. Wanna sign up for the World?" Blackrose asked.

"Or you both switch and join Cradle." Alisa said.

Zephyr and Vashyron the teamed up, meaning Leanne was backing them up.

Battle start.

"Its time to begin the final tale. A tapestry woven in destiny and gunshots…" Vashyron said.

"You got it! And once we finish this, I'll whip up a huge meal!" Leanne said.

"Uh, Leanne, we were going for a bit more drama than that." Zephyr said.

Ready….Fight!

Zephyr and Vashyron went in guns a blazing before Leanne jumped in.

"I'll show you just how serious I am!"

Leanne was firing small bombs that froze the enemy as she fired guns of her own before pulling out a frying pan.

"This is my favorite frying pan!"

Leanne shattered the iceberg with one go and with another mighty swing, smacked the world monsters silly before they vanished.

KO!

End Battle:

"I wonder... Can any of us really overcome fate?" Leanne wondered.

"Who knows? We just gotta keep on resisting it, I guess." Zephyr said.

"No matter what path you guys take, I'll be here to back you up." Vashyron said.

Just then, Tri Edge leapt into the air and tried to strike the hunters before Kirito blocked it.

"I dont know who you are or why you look like Kite….but I'm gonna find out!" Kirito said.

"Hang on a sec!" Haseo said. "Back us up, hes my problem, Kite, lets go!"

"No...let them do this." Kite said. "They got this."

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted.

"Right!" Asuna said.

Battle Start:

"No matter what the game, or where we are, we cant lose." Kirito said.

"We have to keep winning no matter what." Asuna said.

Ready...Fight!

The two of then charged in as their swords clashed with Tri Edge's blades as the battle escated over Mac Anu before Tri edge was weak.

"Asuna...its time." Kirito said.

Special Attack: Sword Skills Unlimited

The of then slashed at Tri edge as Asuna was doing her piercing moves on him.

"I'll start you off, Kirito!"

She continued to pierce before sending Tri edge into the air as Kirito went in with both his swords.

"This is why...we survived!"

Kirito slashed through Tri Edge in a cross slash.

KO!

End Battle:

"We still make an incredible team, Asuna." Kirito said.

"Yep. We are a great duo." Asuna said.

Tri Edge still hovered, looking unharmed.

"After all that, you're still standing? Then I'll finish you!" Haseo said charging at it before Tri Edge logged out. "Damn it. He got away again!"

'Geez. Who is he?" Kirito asked.

"Tri Edge. He's from my version of the World. He's a PK. A Player Killer." Haseo said.

"Now I remember the files. They say whover he defeats in your game… never logs back in ever again." Kirito said.

"Yeah. He took out someone precious to me and I'm gonna finish him off so they can come back." Haseo said.

"Ahem… arent you forgetting something?" Alisa said.

"Right, we have to log you out of here. You still have a mission." Asuna said.

"I still have the data in my bracelet from last time. It should work." Kite said.

"Guess this is so long for now, Alisa." Ulrich said.

"I'll see you guys again sometime!" Alisa said before being logged out.

"As for me and these kids, we're taking the other way out...back the way we came." Vashyron said.

"Alright. We'll contact you or meet up with you if you need help or vice versa." Kirito said.

"Hey, dont be afraid to call on ol Team Vashyron for any problems. Especially you girls and your bunker busters." Vashyron said as they left.

"Geez, hes never gonna let that go." Blackrose siad. "So, Kite. If were gonna get answers, I think you already know where to go."

"Yeah. Delta Server….Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground." Kite said.

"Hulle Granz Cathedral. Seems like every catastrophe in the world starts there." Haseo said.

"Were going there with a good reason. Theres someone we know that we can get answers from. She's an AI, Aura." Kirito said.

"The Key of Twilight, huh? Its just a myth, but if you think we can get answers there, then I'm not backing away." Haseo said.

"Were all going. You coming too, Blackrose?" Ulrich sad.

"You kidding? I helped you guys last time, and for me to get benched now, I'd miss all the action. Kite, I'm coming to see Aura, and you are not benching me, cause I'm stronger than you." Blackrose said.

"Fine. Let's hit the portal and go." Kite said.


	5. Prologue 5: The Fire Emblem

Back on the ships, everyone was doing they're own thing. Sanji was cooking as Franky was fixing things. Rainbow was reclining on the kitchen table and chair sipping a drink.

"Man, most of the team has scrambled to who knows where. Most of us who dont take an interest are here doing our own things." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, you know you can leave to go anytime." Sanji said.

"Yeah, but I partnered with Lucina at the time. And No one's here to do it. I mean, where else am I gonna find a head strong girl as awesome as me?"

A teleportation beam was then seen as a familiar princess appeared on the kitchen table.

Princess of the Endless Frontier

Kaguya Nanbu

"Hello, rainbow, Sanji! Been awhile, hasnt it?" Kaguya said.

"Oh! Kaguya!" Rainbow said as sanji turned with love striking immediately.

"My sweet Kaguya! You've returned to me!" Sanji said.

"Ah. Nice to see you too." Kaguya said innocently.

"So, is the endless frontier in trouble again?" Rainbow asked.

"No but I did get a distress from Valkyrie." Kaguya said.

"Oh, her.." Rainbow said. "The warrior maiden form marvel land with all those awesome spells and magic."

"Yes. She wants me to come on a mission of help to Ylisse." Kaguya said.

"Ylisse? But isnt that Lucina's world? WHy would she go there?" Rainbow said.

"To seek the divine dragon oracle, Tiki herself." Kaguya said.

"Tiki? Tiki...oh I remember her. She's that Manakete who sleeps a lot. Hmm, but you shouldn't be going alone." Rainbow said as an idea popped into her head. "So, I'm taking it upon myself to be your bodyguard."

"Oh, good idea! Haken's busy any way, and youre one I can mostly relate to besides him. Sorry Sanji, but I really want to spend time with a girl who gets me." Kaguya said.

"Its fine. I didn't wanna see Lucina or Tiki anyway." Sanji said hiding his sad face.

"Let's go! To Ylisse!" Kaguya said with a hand out.

"To Ylisse!" Rainbow said.

"To Ylisse!" said Linkle joining in. "So, when do we leave?"

"You teleported here, so we can just go right there." Rainbow said as they immediately warped to the Divine Dragon grounds. There, they saw Tiki as well as the very familiar sight of Valkyrie.

"Yo! Valkyrie!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, Rainbow! It certainly has been too long."

Warrior Maiden of Marvel Land

Valkyrie

"So you are Valkyrie. It is a pleasure to meet a legendary hero like you." Linkle said bowing.

"And you must be Linkle, the proclaimed…" Valkyrie said.

"Yep! I'm the Legendary Hero of Hyrule!" Linkle said.

"So what brings a servant of the heavens and heroes to the land of Yilisse?" Tiki asked.

Divine Dragon Oracle

Tiki

"I'll be blunt. Marvel Land as well as Ylisse is in danger. And old enemy of mine, Kamuz has been revived and is causing chaos. Additionally, strange monsters are appearing in Marvel Land. I don't know how to deal with either on my own." Valkyrie said.

"Kamuz..Kamuz.." Rainbow said. "Got it! He's the guy that almost got away with that legendary artifact, right?"

"Yes. The Golden Seed. Twice he tried to take it and twice I slew him. The Golden Seed is a powerful artifact, able to grant a single wish to the user." Valkyrie said.

"Wow… someone could really do some damage with that." Rainbow said.

"I only wanted to warn you of the dangers. It could threaten here, The Endless Frontier, even your own worlds." Valkyrie said.

"Quite. But it our affairs arent finished." Tiki said.

Four undead fighters came out from the ground.

"The Risen." Tiki said as flying blue monsters appeared in the south.

"Wait, those monsters down there. They come from…."Rainbow began.

"Terca Lumireis." said a couple of voices as the monsters were quickly slain by two familiar figures.

"Nice to see you, maiden and princess!"

Royal Knights

Flynn Scifo

"Thought we might just crash the party."

Brave Vesperia Member

Yuri Lowell

"Yuri and Flynn! Wait, you two took this on? Wheres..?" Rainbow asked.

"Estelle? Back home. Yeah, Flynn and I had to team up this time." Yuri said.

"It was the only thing we could do in such troubling times." Flynn said.

"Well, now that youre here, we can get started." Rainbow said.

Tiki then leaped up to a spot in the temple.

"I'll leave the rest to you all." Tiki said.

"Hey, arent you gonna help?" Yuri said.

"Shes not the Manakete she was before." Rainbow said.

"Yes, and expending my power...makes me… sleepy...zzz," Tiki said falling asleep.

"Well, since those two took care of the monsters from their world, we just gotta deal with the Ri-" Rainbow began before shadowy creatures rose.

"Those are the monsters who attacked Marvel Land!" Valkyrie said.

"Wait...those are….Heartless?" Rainbow said.

"Hehehahaha! Aw. Whats wrong? Wittle Rainbow can't handle a few Heartless? Hahaha!" Pete said showing up.

"Aw, geez." Rainbow said.

"Yup, knew hed be behind these guys. Guy never gives up, does he?" Yuri said before fireball creatures appeared as well as a four armed demon.

"Huh? Humans? That explains the stench." he said.

"Lemme guess, youre Kamuz?" Rainbow said.

"Huh? Who are...Valkyrie? Great. Just my luck." Kamuz said.

"Kamuz! I'm here to make sure your evil stops here!" Valkyrie said.

"Heh. Not gonna happen. I ain't stoppin till I get the Golden Seed." Kamuz said.

"Yeah. And I ain't stopping till I get the Golden Seed and wish every world to belong to me!" Pete said.

"You'll both do no such thing." Tiki said.

"Gah! Ya scared me!" Pete said.

"Where did you come from? Go back to sleep!" Kamuz said.

"I cannot now. Because you, Kamuz, have something that belongs in this world. Give back the Fire Emblem!" Tiki said.

"Oh. So this thing is important after all." Kamuz said holding a small shield.

"Hmm. Wait a minute pally." Pete said whispering something into his ear.

'Okay. Either you tell me where the Golden Seed is, or me and my pal here smash the Fire whatsit to the ground." Kamuz said.

"Enough, foul cretins!" said a new voice.

"What the..?" Pete said.

"Oh!' Rainbow said.

Two familiar faces then showed up, one being Lucina and a familiar hero king.

"Chrom." Rainbow smiled.

King of Ylisse

Chrom

Princess of Ylisse

Lucina

"Oh. Just my luck. You two mugs just come outta the woodwork." Pete said.

"Not just any mugs. Chroms the current king of this land, and you remember Lucina, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Gah! Wait, that guys her pop? He's WAY to young to get a daughter like that!" Pete said.

"She's from the future." Rainbow said.

"Oh. Hey, in the future do I-" Pete began.

"Conquer other worlds? Never do. But you do invent a large company." Lucina said.

"Eh. Gettin there." Pete grinned. "Wait...if that guys the king than….okay Heartless, go after the old guy and his kid! Get em so I can take on over!"

"Hey, that aint happenin! Lets do this, you guys!" Yuri said.

"Agreed. These two want to use their own ways to blood soaked ends. And murder me to get the crown of Ylisse. That may be a destiny you have in mind, but I pledge to you now… that we will change that destiny!" Chrom said.

Prologue 5: The Fire Emblem

"Now that we got that outta the way, lets rumble!" Rainbow said going into battle with Kaguya.

Battle start:

"Let's take this to the extreme!" Kaguya said.

"I like that idea. Lets hit em hard and fast." Rainbow said.

Ready...Fight!

Rainbow and Kaguya ran into the battle with their swords armed as they slashed at the Heartless and Risen with their swords before slaying them.

KO!

End Battle:

"Yeah! We hit them hard!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah but... I'm starting to get hungry... " Kaguya said.

"Hehehe. I'm coming for ya Mr. Ki-go?" Pete said as Yuri, Flynn and Linke blocked him.

Battle Start:

"Lets get this started, mini hero. Ready?" Yuri asked.

"I am. But its not mini hero...its Legendary Hero." Linkle said.

"I think the hero parts the only thing you need." Flynn said.

Ready...Fight!

Yuri and Flynn ran in with sword attacks against Pete before calling Linkle in.

"For Hyrule!"

Linkle charged in with a barrage of arrow shots and boot kicks all across Pete before drawing her crossbows again.

"This is...my legend!"

She fired two exploding bomb arrows before leaping back.

KO!

End battle:

"Yes! Another victory for Linkle's company, right second in command Scifo?" Linkle said.

"Yes! We laid waste to the enemy!" Flynn said.

"Hold on, since when did this fight make us part of your army?" Yuri asked.

"Grr. You little brats. I'm outta but you ain't seen the last of me!" Pete said running off.

"Now only Kamuz is left. Lucina, Valkyrie, with me!" Chrom said.

"Father… I'm right behind you!" Lucina said.

Battle start:

"I note that Valkyries in other worlds do not appear to ride horses." Chrom said.

"From her style, I would have guessed her to be a dread fighter, myself." Lucina said.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I can fly and grow into a giant too, if that helps." Valkyrie said.

Ready...Fight!

Chrom and Lucina attacked with a variety of weapons, including their falchions and Levin swords as Valkyrie came in.

"Together with many warriors!"

Valkyrie had her normal attack routine this time, but alot of figures were in place of her clones throwing bombs with the addition of ships and a green creature as she spiraled into the air.

"Big Magic! Here goes!"

Valkyrie grew large as she fell towards Kamuz.

"I always hate it when she does that." he said as Valkyrie landed on him.

"Not done yet!" Chrom said.

Special Move- Fire Emblem: Awakening

Chrom and Lucina attacked with their falchions as Chrom stabbed into him on the ground. Lucina came in with her bridal outfit and attacked with a Gradivus as chrom catched it and threw two consecutively, knocking Kamuz into the air.

"Fate will change!"

"We'll change it ourselves!"

They both did a diagonal slash on Kamuz.

KO!

End Battle:

"Are you okay father? You're not hurt, are you?" Lucina asked.

"Im fine. Sorry to make you worry." Chrom said.

"Dang...surrounded. Only got one shot….here!" Kamuz said tossing the Fire Emblem as he ran.

"He got away, huh?" Yuri asked.

"Yup. But at least he dropped something." Rainbow said picking up the emblem.

Later…

"So I guess we'll be splitting off here. Linkle, you stay with Chrom and Lucina and try to track down Kamuz, he cant have gotten far." Rainbow said.

"Meanwhile, you two will come with me back to marvel land. Fighting by your sides again seems perfect." Valkyrie said.

"Yes. More battle companions for the long journey." Kaguya said.

"Meanwhile, were heading back to our own world. Can't keep Estelle on her lonesome for ever." Yuri said as he and Flynn left them.

As they split off, Tiki looked up as she couldn't help but wonder if this crisis was already beginning. Who knows what other worlds could intersect, and who may be involved.

The ultimate crossover now begins, in the Present day, Shibuya…


	6. Arisu in Chainland

It was further into Shibuya that the golden chains as locked themselves into the ground as well as a few buildings as two familiar BSAA agents arrived.

BSAA Agent

Chris Redfield

BSAA Agent

Jill Valentine

"Phew, well we made it in. This is our meet up point, right Jill?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Though I dont think we should wait for Shinra or the Nameless Squad. This was a bad idea to get involved, but its just as bad to ignore it." Jill said.

"Youre right. We should get some info first. Think a scan with the Genesis might tell us something?" Chris said as they walked over to a nearby chain. Before they could even use their bio-scanner, four of the crow monsters showed up.

"What? Where'd they come from?" Chris asked

"I'm not getting a confirmed scan. They aren't zombies or even regular people. Most likely, monsters from another world." Jill said.

"Youre probably right. Lets not wait for backup. We should take them out and save the others some trouble." Chris said.

"Got it." Jill said as they engaged one of them.

Battle start:

"Time for a combination, Jill!" Chris said.

"Right behind you, Chris." Jill said.

Ready...fight!

Chris and Jill went in with their usual gear and combat skills. Though best against B. , they work on just about any monster.

KO!

End battle:

"Its over. Guess things have a way of working out." Chris said.

"Just be glad you're still alive." Jill said.

One other monster attacked them and they defeated it. Then, three rat monsters appeared.

"Those ones… the genesis has data we need, those are definitely ouma monsters!" Jill said.

"Then I guess these guys must also be their minions." Chris said.

"Heh, it took you that long to figure it out, Chris-chan?" said a voice as Izaya walked out. "And here I thought you were still in top shape."

"Izaya Orihara, Ikebukoros main info broker… dont tell me you're working with them?" Chris asked.

Suddenly, a girl with rabbit ears and revealing magician attire showed up carrying a shield with a sword sheathed into it.

"Oh! Very muchsmart desu! Yes, Izaya is with Ouma currently desu." she said.

"Now now. Don't give away too much, Sheath. We only just started after all." Izaya said.

"Huh. But you already said it. She's with ouma too." Jill said

"Oh, mistake! It was supposed to be secret desu! But you say it and now it un-secret! But, Izaya say solution is make you un-people, yes?"

"It has to be done. Besides, I don't need those two, so you can do whatever you want with...Hmm? Sounds like we have some more guests." Izaya said.

The dragon turtle then rolled up as Reiji and the others got out.

"I think you already know who we are, Ouma. You too, Izaya." Reiji said.

"Oooh, Reiji Arisu. You as very pretty man as everyone say desu!" Sheath said.

"The heck? Please tell me that isnt her schtick, Dan." Xiaomu said.

Jexi was more focused on Izaya.

"Izaya, you manipulated Akane and you're working with Ouma? Is there no length you won't go?" Jexi said.

"Humans are easy to manipulate people. I was just having my fun to keep Shizu-chan out of the picture. But it didn't work. But, Ouma's little plan does reach my interest, so of course I would say yes." Izaya said.

"So you sold yourself to Ouma and that rabbit girl? And who the heck is that funny bunny?" Xiaomu said.

"Sheath is me! Good morning! I am nice agent from American Ouma." Sheath said.

"This scheme's so big that extra help was to be needed. I'm sure you realized that when Zavok gave that little speech." Izaya said.

"Yeah, but we know Zavok isnt the one putting this plan into action. Someone else had to be pulling the strings. And does all this revolve around you...Saya?" Reiji said.

Appearing near the two was the werefox Saya herself.

"Oh, very good, Reiji boy." Saya said.

"Quit calling me boy. Whats your game with these chains?" Reiji said.

"Its a mystery, and I'm working, does that answer that?" Saya said.

"Not even close. And I sense darkness behind you. Thats the reason Rainbow reparted heartless in her location. So why dont you come out and explain your reasons for working with ouma..Maleficent!" Spectra shouted.

Appearing by the three was the witch herself.

"Well done. Yes. Allying myself with Ouma is needed if I want to achieve my goal of claiming all of these worlds. Having them linked is no problem for me." Maleficent said.

"And we had our hands full with Zavoks idea, so of course we had to call on Sheath, Izaya and Maleficent." Saya said.

"But, now we must make you all unpeople, right?" Sheath asked.

"Yes. They must breathe no more!" Maleficent said summoning Heartless.

"Here they come, at least we know what theyre after." Jexi said.

"Sorry boys. But youre gonna have to die in a spectacular mess. And maybe I'll smash that trailer behind you." Saya said.

But before any one of the Ouma minions could advance, an Anti-Tank lance was fired halting their advance.

"Hold it right there!" said a familiar voice.

"Who dares…!" Maleficent said.

A male in armor with tne number 07 on it dashed into the area firing a machine gun at the remaining Blue Hatters, dispersing them.

"Well look whos here, guys!" Dan said.

"Ah, finally!" Chris said.

"Sorry I came late, but we're here." the man said.

Nameless Squad N0. 7

Kurt Irving

"Kurt of the nameless squad… Maleficent dear, if you would be so kind?" Saya said.

"The soldier does not matter here. Kill him!" Maleficent said as he heartless charged.

"I didnt come alone." Kurt said as a big glow was behind him.

"What..? Th..this power…"Maleficent said.

"Kurt, duck!" said a female voice as a blue aura surrounded her as she fired a blue ray.

Nameless Squad No. 13

Riela Marcellis

The ray demolished half of the heartless.

"A user of Valkyria?!" Maleficent said.

"Ah yes. I remember her well. I also remember...our little sneak attacker." Izaya said as he blocked a knife attack with his own. "Always one for the back stab, right, Imca-chan?"

Nameless Squad No.1

Imca

"You wont block Var's assault that easy!" Imca said pressing a trigger that detonated a bomb as Izaya leapt into the air as he jumped off the chain and onto the building.

"Boy, you are just too much, Imca. You haven't changed at all." Izaya said.

"You guys made it, huh? Now that were all here, lets teach these three a lesson." Indigo said.

"Right. Nameless, move out!" Kurt said.

"Come on! Together we can do this!" Reiji said.

Chapter 1: Arisu in Chainland

Imca went to Reiji's side first as he and Xiaomu went into battle.

Battle Start:

"So each soldier has a number, eh? Must make things easy to manage." Reiji said.

"Names are meaningless on the battlefield." Imca said.

" I guess my number would be No. 765." Xiaomu said.

Ready...Fight!

Xiaomu and Reiji attacked a Kamaitachi rat with their moves as it went down. They then engaged the second one as Imca came in.

"Attacking fatal point."

Imca fired Var at the monster as she moved quickly across the battlefield.

"I have no remorse!"

After one final firing, she took the monster out quickly and easily.

KO!

End Battle:

"Come on Reiji. Show me some love and affection!" Xiaomu said.

" That sounds fine with me. Shall I give you the usual?" Reiji said.

"Victory... The only possible outcome." Imca said.

Chris and Jill Kept Sheath busy while Jexi and Indigo battled Saya. White that happened, Kurt and Reila went to challenge Maleficent herself.

"Foolish human mortal. You dare challenge a dark witch? It doesnt matter if a Valkyria user is helping you, I will end you both!" Maleficent said.

"We'll see about that." Kurt said.

Battle start:

"I wish we had more intel to decide a plan of action from…" Kurt said

"How about just pushing forward and observing as we go?" Riela said.

Ready….Fight!

Both members attacked with weapons, normal and Valkiyan alike as they laid out a large assault on Maleficent even though it wasn't much damage.

"Is that your best?" Maleficent said.

"Guess we have no choice. Reila, lets go all out!" Kurt said.

Special Attack: Localized Assault

"Mount a full-scale Attack!"

Kurt and Riela then open fired on Maleficent with their weapons before Riela activated her Valkyria.

"I...will not be afraid!"

She fired a large blue beam as it hit her directly.

KO!

End Battle:

"We should have done better. Okay Riela, time for some drills!" Kurt said.

" Right now?! Can't I at least catch my breath?" Riela said.

"Grr. This will not be the last time we meet, Valkyria." Maleficent said as she vanished into darkness.

"Well, not exactly going to plan, but it is what it is. Our ally has the right idea." Saya said.

"So, is okay retreating, Saya?" Sheath asked.

"We all have to run at some point, but before I go, here's a little something for Indigo." Izaya said tossing her an envelope before the three ran.

"Huh? Why did he….Ah!" Indigo said looking inside. "Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey are...in Kamurocho?"

"Could this relate to Thanatos? The outbreak started there, and then headed into Ikebukuro too." Chris said.

"I hope Shizuo and Celty are alright." Dan said.

"Those two aren't exactly normal people. They should be fine." Jexi said. "But Phoenix and Maya are just civilians, we need to get there fast."

"Doc! How fast can this thing go?" Dan asked.

"You kidding? The Dragon Turtle can get us all there in five, two minutes tops!" Urashima said.

"Right. Since were all on this mission, Imca, Reila and I will come too." Kurt said.

"Wait, youre okay with us calling you by your names?" Indigo said.

"Kurt talked with us and… we all think youre trusted allies ever since the last crisis. We wont be announced as numbers to you. To you all and others who join us, we're just Kurt, Riela and Imca." Riela said.

"Yeah. Lets fight together. Now to go to Kamurocho!" Jexi said.


	7. Like a Dragon

The scene opened up to a ruined Kamurocho as the familiar lawyer, medum pair were together.

"N-Nick? Whats going on here?"

Spirit Medium in Training

Maya Fey

"I was hoping this was just a Steel Samurai or Pink Princess film shoot, but all evidence suggests otherwise, Maya."

Ace Attorney

Phoenix Wright

"And these walls appeared so fast, besides the fact." Phoenix said.

"And these creepy almost undead guys here don't look to friendly." Maya said.

"These walls seem broken down, do you think we can..?" Phoenix said before three BOWs appeared.

"Nick, look out!" Maya said

"Hahaha!" said a voice as a familiar man dropped down and battled two of the zombies.

King of the Iron Fist

Heihachi Mishima

"Get ahold of yourself, Phoenix Wright! Any lawyer of mine must be sterner if that girl from before reccomended you to me." Heihachi said.

"Well, its not like fightings in the...wait, you're my client?" Phoenix said.

"Indeed, Heihachi Mishima. Sorry I'm late, I had some business to attend to. I'm surprised youre still even here." Heihachi said.

"We wouldnt have been here, if it were up to us…." Phoenix said.

Just then, another zombie was about to attack before a figure on a motorcycle slashed it apart.

"So...she's come here too." Heihachi said.

Transporter

Celty Sturluson

"What the?! Who are you?" Maya asked.

Celty then got out her phone and typed something in. "I was hired to make sure you were safe. My name is Celty." she typed.

"Hah! I'd expect nothing less from the Black Rider of Ikebukuro. Im glad youre here, i was just about to explain the reclation to my case and Kamurocho and your neighborhoods incidents." Heihachi said. "The source of it all is a viral weapon called Thanatos, the one I'm accused of smuggling here."

"So if you didnt do it, do you know who did?" Phoenix asked.

"I had hoped to speak with you directly, but they got to you first, it would seem." Heihachi said.

"Really? So you know who's behind this? Well go on, dont keep us waiting!" said a new voice.

"Yeah! I need to kill whoevers behind all this so i can get back to smashing that dirt bag into the ground." said another.

Approaching them was a man dressed as a bartender as well as a stitched up girl. Nerby themwas another man with an eye patch and a loose jacket.

Strongest Man in Ikebukuro

Shizuo Heiwajima

Spectra Force member

Seryu

Mad Dog of the Shimano Family

Goro Majima

'You okay, Professor Wright? Looks like youre not much use outside of a courtroom." Goro said. "How about you, Miss Medium? Guess that spirit channelin dont help much in a fight either."

"Y-yakuza, Nick, he's totally Yakuza! Wait, do we know you?" Maya asked.

"I do. He was on trial during a court exchange case here in Japan. I represented him." Phoenix said.

"Glad ya remember me Prof! Didnt get the chance to thank you personally for savin my ass." Goro said. "Remember. Told me not to punch the judge. Good advice."

"So, you gonna tell us who did this to our towns, or what, Wright?" Shizuo asked.

"I-i will, once you calm down…" Phoenix said shaking.

"Hmm. Fine. Just get on with it so I can bury whoever did this into the pavement." Shizuo said.

"I think I might know. Motor's been investigating leads, and he told me the evil that did this was the criminal organization Shadaloo. I was on my way to deal out justice to them myself, but then...I may have gotten a little too greedy with justice." Seryu said.

"She tried to waste me when I was dealing with some punks so I slammed her into a building." Shizuo said.

"Shadaloo? Nick, have you heard of them?" Maya asked.

"I've never dealt with them directly, but thier names do come up in frequent criminal cases." Phoenix said.

"Yes. We've gotten proof of it too. Juri is involved with them. And so are the B. O. Ws." Seryu said.

"So, Shadaloo, huh? I see. Maybe a few knives in their ribs, and they'; reconsider doin this to our city." Goro said.

"Not unless you see the scumbag in charge of this Shadaloo thing. Then I'm taking their legs and ripping them right off." Shizuo said.

"Y-you two have some...unique ways of dealing with others." Phoenixs said.

"Tell me about it." Celty typed.

Just then, the heroes soon arrived through the cracks in the door.

"Oh! Master Spectra!" Seryu said.

"Seryu. I told you to wait for further orders." Spectra said.

"Shizuo and Celty are here too. Good." Jexi said.

"Mr Wright! Were here with some government agents, and they can help!" Indigo said.

"You got me into this mess in the first place!" Phoenix said.

"Heh. She knew you could help me, nothing wrong with that." Heihachi said.

"So, whadda we got here, Jill?" Dan asked.

"Definitely the work of the Thanatos virus." Jill said. "But i also see some t-abyss ones in here. Meaning they turned this neighborhood into a test lab."

"But what's with these huge walls?" Kurt wondered.

'They're made to keep the city protected in case of invasion. But the main issue is the civilians." Reiji said. "We need to get them out of there."

"Screw that for me! This is our city! If we Yakuza dont protect it, who will. I got my knife with me, I'll be fine. As for blondy, stitch girl, black rider and the old man… eh, they'll be fine too." Goro said.

"Heh. All I need are my fists." Heihachi said.

"Find me a vending machine and I can send these guys back in the grave." Shizuo said.

"I have my weaponry with me, and my training. Justice wont rest here in me." Seryu said.

"And when you consider my abilities, you can already guess I'll be fine." Celty typed.

"But the prof needs to get outta here with his girl." Goro said.

"Yeah, I'm way outta my league here!" Phoenix said.

"Channelling doesnt help in a fight!" Maya said.

"I think i see a spot. See that manhole? Get in the sewers, there you go." Celty typed.

"Okay." Phoenix said as he and Maya ran before zombies came from underneath a truck.

"Damn. They're coming from underneath the tanker too." Shizuo said.

"Not good!" Chris said.

Suddenly, they heard a sniper fire as the tanker exploded taking four of the zombies with them.

"Wh-what happened?" Phoenix said.

"Was that a shot from a rifle? Who did it?" Shizuo said.

"No one could pull of that kind of accuracy, even in the empire…" Imca said.

Goro was silent.

"Is something wrong, Goro?" Seryu said.  
"I was just thinking that the piece de resistance was just added. See, Kamurochos got one more man here. A certain Je nois se Kazuma. Eh, Kazzy?"

Jumping down from a building with weapons in his hands came a serious man in a gray suit.

Dragon of Dojima

Kazuma Kiryu

"Looks like I'm just in time, Majima." Kiryu said.

"Its just like you, Kaz. Always the one to wait til the last second." Goro said.

"I bought these just for you." Kiryu said holding a bag of weapons.

"Hell yeah. Grenades, a shotgun and oh even a flamethrower!" Goro said.

"Anti material rifles? How did he get those into Japan?" Chris said.

"I got them from a gunsmith I know before coming here." Kiryu said.

"You knew? Something tells me youre more than just a normal guy in a suit." Shizuo said.

"Indeed. This man was former Yakuza." Heihachi said.

"I didn't want to return to this life, but when I saw what was happening on the news, I left Sunshine Orphanage and rushed over here." Kiryu said. "You two, get out while you still can, hurry!"

"Thank you! Maya, lets go!" Phoenix said.

"Ok, nick!" Maya said as the two ran down into the manhole.

"Now, since we don't got any civilians holding us back, we can really let loose." Goro said.

"Majima, is it ok for me to do this?" Kiryu said.

"I know ya dont like fighting, Kazzy. But when you saw what was happening, you had to have heard the call. Same with you, blondy." Goro said.

"Whaddya mean? I dont like Violence as much as he does." Shizuo said.

"You two heard the calls of Kamurocho and Ikebukuro. They need the help… of the legendary dragon and the strongest man in Ikebukuro." Goro said.

"I know one thing, its my city and I don't want anyone messing with it." Shizuo said.

"Yeah, youre right. I'll do it. For now." Kiryu said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go kick some undead ass!" Shizuo said.

Chapter 2: Like a Dragon

Heihachi went to back Goro and Kiryu as Celty backed up Shizuo and Seryu.

Kiryu/Goro and Heihachi- Battle Start:

"The Dragon of Dojima and the Mad Dog of the Shimano family...Heh heh. Let's see what you got." Heihachi said.

"Heihachi Mishima, the King of the Iron Fist? I wonder what those legendary fists can do." Kiryu said.

"All these crazy nicknames are makin it sound like the boxing match of the century." Goro said.

Ready...Fight!

Kiryu and Goro used their guns as well as their fighting skills to decimate any zombies in their way. Heihachi got in on the action too.

"Out of my way!"

Heihachi got in as he punched and kicked away at the zombies as well as spin to deal with them.

"I'll crush you where you stand! Ha!"

With an electrified fist, he completely obliterated them.

KO!

End Battle:

"Mob bosses like you must have a lot of combat experience." Heihachi said.

"Of course we do, dumbass! Better not mess with the Majima family!" Goro said.

"I'm out of that world now. Not that I really wanted in…" Kiryu said.

A large thanatos zombie then appeared before Shizuo and Seryu well as intervened with celty.

Battle Start:

"Youre In my way, huh? Get ready, cause I'm gonna kill you!" Shizuo said.

"Justice will be dealt to you swiftly, with no trace left behind!" Seryu said.

"Good Grief, its like you two were made for each other." Celty typed.

Ready...Fight!

Seryu fired her weapons at it as Shizuo was alternating between tossing objects as well as using his own fists against it before Celty came in.

"Time to get to work!"

She raced across the field hitting the monster with her bike before calling out her scythe.

"I have no head, so what?"

She slashed right through the thing before driving off.

KO!

End Battle:

"As always, you over do it too much, Shizuo." Celty typed.

"Geez, I was just teaching the punk a lesson." Shizuo said.

"All in the name of justice I suppose." Seryu said.

"Whew. Did we get em all?" Indigo said. Checking around, she ran over to the man hole and opened it. "Mr. Wright? Maya? Its safe now...huh? Where are they?"

"Wait, this is the cursed manhole, isn't it?" Kiryu asked.

"Cursed?" Shizuo asked.

"Dammit. I knew I felt a demonic presence coming form there. Thought it wasn't anything to worry about but…" Celty said. "But, it looks like I have work to do." Celty said as she jumped right into it.

"Celty, wait, your bike!" Jexi said as the bike changed into a horse as it called out for its rider.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there fella. Great. Can't exactly fit a horse down a manhole, let alone a…" Indigo said as the hose absorbed a leftover skateboard into its body before taking on its form.

"Whoa, since when could it do that?" Jexi asked.

"Youd be surprised what celty's ride can do." Shizuo said. "How do ya think it became a motorcycle?"

"Uh, guys?!" Indigo sias as tons of zombies advanced.

"Well, ladies first!" Urashima said jumping in.

"Hey, wait! We dont know where that goes!" Riela said.

"A lot better than staying up here." Indigo said grabbing the board as she jumped down.

The rest of the team followed as the manhole sealed itself.

DOwn below…

"This place... it feels familiar, right?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah. Feels just like...wait. I remember this place. This is...the Makai!" Jexi said.

"I noticed it too. Its the same sensation as Demitri's castle." Xiaomu said.

"Hmm. I wonder if we someone wandered into his territory again." Spectra said.

"If we did, he's not here right now." Dan said.

"Huh? Makai realm?" Seryu asked.

"To put it simply...a demon world." Shizuo said.

"What? You guys are joking, right?" Goro said.

"Judging by their serious faces, they aren't joking." Kiryu said.

"And I think I know who we may run into next." Indigo said.


	8. Turnabout Family Reunion

In a caslte, two rulers, a vampire and succubus, stood at one another.

"How long are you going to Stand there, Demitri?"

Head of the Aensland Family

Morrigan Aensland

"It has gotten incredibly quiet here in the Makai, so I came to finish things with you." the vampire said.

Head of the Maximoff Family

Demitri Maximoff

"Well, I cant think of anything else to see that you would come into my castle." Morrigan said.

"Yes. Now, Master of Aensland! Fight me! Its time to see who is truly worthy of ruling the Makai Realm!" Demitri said.

"Hmmm, not at this moment. I believe we have some guests here." Morrigan said as Phoenix and Maya wandered into her room.

"Hello? I'm sorry to bother you but…" Phoenix said.

"We're kind of lost." Maya said.

"Humans?" Demitri said.

"They most like ended up here from the world of men." Morrigan said.

"Wait, so… Makai isnt a myth?" Phoenix said.

"It most certainly isnt. I go there for fun all the time. And this would explain the strange presence outside so.. Hee hee, i think things could get a little less boring around here." Morrigan said.

Outside.

Hisen-Ko swung down on her chains carrying Korra as she made a rough landing before getting up.

"Aaaah. I didnt think I'd be glad to come back to this place." Hsien Ko said.

"So, why did you just drag me here?" Korra asked.

"Oh, this presence I've been feeling. Its really strong here." Hsien Ko said. They hid behind the rocks as they saw a man with a red eye and white pants.

"At long last. I finally have full control of it, the Devil gene." he said.

Devil Gene wielder

Kazuya Mishima

"I know that man. He is Kazuya Mishima. He's Heihachi's son." Hsien Ko said. "I thought he was dead."

"So what is he doing here?" Korra asked.

"Heh heh. Now I can finally begin." Kazuya sid.

"Oh, I dont like the sound of that…" Korra said.

"Begin what, Kazuya Mishima?" said a familiar voice as a younger man approached.

"Oh! Its him!" Hsien Ko said.

Head of Mishima Zaibatsu

Jin Kazama

"The grandson of Heihachi and son of Kazuya. Jin Kazama." Hsien Ko said.

"Wow." Korra said.

"Well well, I'm surprised you followed me here. Dont tell me its because we share the same blood?" Kazuya said.

"Dont be ridiculous. I never once thought of you as my father. I came to wipe you and that gene of the face of the earth." Jin said.

"You really think you can do that?" Kazuya said.

"Enough talk. Today is the day you die, Kazuya." Jin said.

"Dont kill him just yet, not until i get what I need to know." said a new voice.

"Now what?" Kazuya said.

"No way.." Hisen-Ko said.

"Whoa…" Korra said.

"You…" Jin said as Heihachi approached.

"So, Kazuya, you are still alive. A hahahaha!" Heihachi laughed.

"So you come to stick your nose in again, Heihachi Mishima." Jin said.

"Is it really him? Why does he look that way?" Kazuya said.

"Side effects of the new drug we developed." Heihachi said. "I don't want you dead, not until I get that gene."

"So you still want it, eh?" Kazuya said. "Then come and take it, though it wont be easy."

"Excatly what I had in mind, that goes for you too, Jin." Heihachi said.

"This chance is what I had hoped for. Time to take this cursed bloodline out all at once!" Jin said.

The three charged at one another as the ground rumbled beneath their feet as all three of them went in for a punch. Before they even could though. Hisen-Ko and Korra sprun into action. KOrra erected four earth pillars as Hisen-ko wrapped her chains around the rocks and all three Mishima bides and had then littered with explosive tags.

"Don't move unless you want to live all at once." Hsien Ko said.

"What in the world…? A darkstalker?" Kazuya said.

"Damn! I was so close too!" Jin said.

"Hahaha! Nice to see you, Hsien Ko. Same goes for the Avatar as well." Heihachi said.

"It was better to hold all of you down so the shock wave from the missed punches couldnt destroy everything." Korra said.

"This doesnt concern you, Avatar. I have to do this." Jin said.

"Thanks for the restriction. I was about to do it myself." Celty typed as she approached them.

"You… the Black Rider…" Kazuya said.

"Look what I have here. All three Mishima's in one place. I could transport all of you to the local police, but considering what's going on, I think its better to negotiate." Celty typed.

"What do you…?" Jin said before three bee creatures appeared.

"Look...Humans…" one said.

"Are you all...nutritious? Poisonous? DELICIOUS?" another said.

"Soul Bees!" Hsien Ko said.

"I think my bending and the devil gene mixed well with Celtys own flavor mustve attracted them. Its like an all you can eat buffet for them." Korra said.

"Hmm. Makai insects. Fine. I'm willing to agree to this...truce for now." Kazuya said.

"Good, cause here comes more backup." Celty typed as the others arrived.

"There you are Heihachi, Celty. Think you can stay with the class this time?" Reiji said.

"Hey, celty! Next time, remember to take your horse with you instead of leaving it behind." Indigo said tossing the skateboard as it morphed into a horse.

"Shooter! There you are!" Celty typed as she got onto it.

"Oooh, so thats its name." Indigo said.

"What, you think Celty didnt name her ride?" Shizuo asked before three reaper devils appeared.

"Hell Prides too?" Hisen-Ko said.

"Guess we made a little too much noise down here. We mustve roused the neighborhood." Xiaomu said.

"Heres the deal, Kazuya. I won't turn you over to the police if you agree to fight alongside us." Reiji said.

"Jin, we could use your help too." Jexi said.

"Right. And also, I saw them collecting the chains." Jin said.

"Them? Who?" Spectra asked.

"The zeti, Zavok. As well as monsters from Ouma." Jin said.

"Then its more reason for you to join our side." Indigo said.

"Fine. I'll hold off my vengeance for now." Jin said.

Hisenko released the chains.

"Try to keep up, jin." Kazuya said.

"I was gonna say the same to you, old man." Jin said.

"Heh heh… you know what they say about turning your back to the enemy." Heihachi said as all three teamed up. Celty teamed up with Korra and Hisen-Ko.

Battle Start:

"The Avatar, a dullahan and a Jiang-Shi. Yeah, this isnt an odd pairing." Celty typed.

"Compared to everyone else, we might be the most normal." Hsien Ko said.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who's the most human here." Korra said.

Ready...Fight!

Korra and Hsien Ko went in with Korra bending fire and rocks as Hsien Ko slashed with her claws and launched her knives. They laid waste to two Q-Bees as one tried to bite in with Celty driving up.

"Lets ride, Shooter!"

She dashed into the Q bee repeatedly before drawing her scythe.

"Get away from them!"

She slashed through the Q bee before driving off.

KO!

End Battle:

"Well, that was a close one. Almost lost our heads." Korra said.

"Some of us don't have heads." Celty typed with her helmet off.

"Put your helmet back on, Celty. No one wants to see that." Hsien Ko said.

After a while of fighting, Demitri and Morrigan appeared.

"So, what sort of party are you throwing at my castle?" Morrigan said.

"Disturbing the sanctity of the night on the verge of a battle. How unfortuitous." Demitri said.

"Ah, Demitri and Morrigan. Right on time." Spectra said.

"Well well, Jexi, Spectra and their friends. How have you been, boys?" Morrigan asked.

"Doing great." Jexi said.

"Who're melons and muscle tights over there? Some kind of models?" Goro asked.

"Theyre darkstalkers. Demitri, Morrigan and Hisen-Ko live here." Xiaomu said.

"Those two are heads of their own houses here." Hisen-Ko said.

"And if you all hadnt shown up, we would've seen who was REALLY meant to rule all of the Makai." Demitri said.

"But, it was really these two who came first." Morrigan said as Phoenix and Maya appeared.

"Uh...hi everyone." Phoenix said.

"Good to see you still alive, Phoenix. You can die AFTER my trial is over." Heihachi said."

"O-of course…" Phoenix said.

"Hey, thats not for you to decide!" Indigo said.

Just then, four lizard like BOWs appeared along with a girl in a red hood and a basket.

"Aww, and I was gonna say that too. Well, it isnt entirely up to all of you." she said cheerfully.

"What the? A red hood…" Reiji said.

"Wait, thats…" Hisen ko said.

"Wait, what d'you mean it isnt entirely up to us?" Korra said.

"Just what I said. Dont you get it?" she said sweetly. But after that, her face turned sinister as she smiled evilly and her eyes. "I'm here to kill that blood sucking lawyer."

"Great. They got Baby Bonnie Hood in here." Hsien Ko said.

"Who?" Korra asked.

"She's a dark hunter who kills Darkstalkers for money." Morrigan said.

"Oh, dont worry Ms. Jiang-Shi! I'm not after you or those two back there." BB Hood said sweetly again.

"Instead, you were hired by Shadaloo, correct?" Spectra said.

"Are you implying something, young man?" BB hood said donning her evil grin. "Cause I got more than enough room in my basket for more heads."

"Just what Spectra said. Those BOWs you got are used by Shadaloo. Its not rocket science." Jill said.

"So Shadaloo desperate enough to hire an assassin to off Mr. Wright to make sure Heihachi takes the blame for our neighborhood destruction? Those scumbags! I'll beat down every last one of them!" Shizuo said.

"Great. Phoenix is a target and he can't even fight." Kurt said.

"And we don't have enough time to get him out of here." Dan said.

"So, basically, he needs a way to keep himself safe." Morrigan said. "I think I have the thing. I'm going to put some power inside that little necklace his girl has." she said pointing to Maya's Magnata.

"Huh? What about it?" Maya said.

"Easy. I'm going to charge it with magic." Morrigan said.

"Wait, I feel like this happened before. Oh, when Pearl did that, i was able to see those Psyche-locks on people." Phoenix said.

"Yep. Now, I need you to wish so I can make it work." Morrigan said.

"I wish I could fight like the Steel Samurai and Nick could lay them out with a big ol OBJECTION!" Maya said.

"Is that even a right way to wish?" Phoenix said.

"Here you go." Morrigan said charging the magatama as it glowed green.

"Wh-what? I feel weird, like when I do really intense training…" Maya said.

"So it worked. Now Mr. Wright and Maya can keep up in a fight." Indigo said.

"Morrigan, you certainly do have the oddest hobbies." Demitri said.

"Demitri, Morrigan. If you dont mind, you think you can get in on this too?" Jexi said.

"They disturbed the night, why wouldn't we fight?" Demitri said.

"So there's no need to run anymore, huh? Then it's time to send a message to shadaloo by smashing that kids face in." Shizuo said.

"Okay. But if youre not gonna run, try to stand still, okay?" BB hood asked.

"And why would we do that?" Korra said.

"The Better to chop you, my dear!" BB hood said in evil mode.

"Hahaha! Any lawyer of mine had better do more than run. Now let's have some fun!" Heihachi said.

"Mr. Wright, you ready to go?" Indigo said.

"I don't have any choice, Indigo. Maya, stay close to me." Phoenix said.

"Okay! And I'm not gonna let that psycho-killer touch you no matter what!" Maya said.

Chapter 3: Turnabout Family Reunion

"Lets take em down guys!" Jexi said as they charged in. Phoenix and Maya stayed with Demitri and Morrigan.

Batttle Start:

"Objection! Vampires cant survive in sunlight!" Phoenix said.

"Hold it! My aura protects me." Demitri said.

"Well, Mr. Wright? Care to try again?" Morrigan asked.

Ready….Fight!

Morrigan and Demitri went in full force against all of the BOWs with their skills before Phoenix and Maya came in.

"If i can help in any way, its worth it!" Phoenix said.

Phoenix was tossing legal comebacks at the BOWs as Maya summoned the Steel Samurai and Pink Princess as they soared across they slashed into them. The last one then charged in.

"It's all or nothing!" Phoenix said.

"Just gotta keep moving forward!" Maya said.

OBJECTION!

The word was the final nail as the monsters were slain.

KO!

End Battle:

"Thats that. Youre next, morrigan." Demitri said.

"Hey, if youre looking for a little one-on-one action, i wouldn't complain." Morrigan said.

Jin and Kazuya then approached BB hood.

"Oooh, all three Mishimas together at my feet? I can probably get a big bonus if I take all of you out right now…" BB hood said.

"Dont delude yourself. I've never considered myself part of this bloodline." Jin said.

Battle Start:

"Three generations of Mishimas! The gangs all here!" Heihachi said.

"Don't give me that sappy family crap, you tottering old man." Kazuya said.

"I will eradicate this bloodline... and you both with it." Jin said.

Ready...Fight!

Jin and Kazuya went in nailing BB Hood with martial arts moves as well as kicks and punches. Heihachi then was called in.

"I dont hold back against anyone!"

He crossed with a number of his own moves as all three of them moved in perfect synch.

"I can feel the power!"

He fired his twin hammer volley, making BB hood bounce off a wall and into another attack.

Special Move: Fated Combination

Kazuya laid one Rising uppercut after another on BB Hood before JIn slammed down, blasting him out of the way and doing damage to her. JIn then piled on a barrage of hits before Kazuya came back in, knocking BB hood into the air as they both took opposite sides of each other.

"Pray to your god, for all the good it will do to you!"

"Youre headed straight to hell!"

They both went in for a finishing punch before BB Hood fell between as the punches hit her instead.

KO!

End Battle:

"Heh. Whats wrong, Heihachi Mishima? Those old muscles not move like they used to?" Jin asked.

"Its only an act. He'll be playing bingo in a nursing home any day now." Kazuya said.

"I'm the only thing you two agree on, aren't I." Heihachi said.

"Owww! Forget this, I'm outta here!" BB Hood said. "But dont think I know what you all look like now. I'll see you later, Mr. Lawyer." BB Hood said before she left.

"Ah great. I get the feeling shes not done with us yet."Phoenix said.

"A wise notion. Once she has her sights on someone, she won't give up." Morrigan said.

"Guess that means my job isnt done yet." Celty typed.

"Great, Just what I need. A stalker." Phoenix said.

Later…

"Well, now that that's over with, we should see what these chains are all about. I mean, theres one right in that poison pool." Dan said.

"Yes. Its clear they're not natural. And Zavok and Ouma harvesting them leads to more suspicion as to what they are." Spectra said.

"Well, this energy isnt natural." Urashima said. "Almost like… that of a rift?"

"A rift? Hmm. It makes sense. When we saw them at the stadium, it looked like they were ripping into other universes as well." Jexi said.

"Well, its not like anything else can happen.." Indigo said before she saw the others disappearing into portals. "I just had to say some...yaaaah!" she said before being sucked in.


	9. A Summons to Action

Back on the ships as they flew through the air…

"Man… seems like when a lot of us go out, the place gets boring." Gray said.

"It's better to have some quiet time than just going places." Lucy said.

Just then, crashing was heard in the ship.

"Again?" Espio said.

"Natsu!" Gray said making a cup bounce. "Would you quit screwing around already?!"

The mug hit a switch which triggered an air lock, which just so happened to be close to Lucy as it opened.

"Aaaah! Why do things like this always happen to me first?!" Lucy shouted as she flew out. As she flew out of the ship, she rammed righ into another. Inside was a duck and a dog.

Court Magician of Disney Castle

Donald Duck

Captain of the Royal Knights at Disney Castle

Goofy

"Lucy?" They both said.

"Donald? Goofy? What are you guys doing out here?" Lucy asked.

"Ask these two." Goofy said seeing two more familiar faces.

"Hi lucy! Been awhile, passing through?"

Keyblade Wielder and Hero of Light

Sora

"You're still keeping your heart strong?" said a silver haired boy.

Keyblade Wielder and Hero of Darkness

Riku

"Sora and Riku too? The gangs all here, huh?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. We were tracking Maleficent and Pete. They've been acting strange, going to other worlds beyond the worlds we know." Donald said.

"So the King and Yen Sid picked the four of us to go on a mission to find and stop them." Riku said.

"And how did you ram into our ship? Get thrown out the airlock?" Goofy asked.

"How did you..?" Lucy began. "You never cease to amaze me, Goofy."

"Hyuck. Well, why don't ya come with us? After all, an adventures more fun with your best pals." Goofy said.

"We were just on our way to that island over there." Sora said. "Detectors going crazy with engergy. If its not Maleficent or a big heartless, I don't know what it is."

"Then what are we waiting for? Land this thing." Lucy said.

They landed in a grassy field where some sort of makeshift classroom was set up. A girl with red hair in a unique uniform and a sword at her side took notice.

"Er, hey… uh… were you doing a mock lesson or something?" Lucy asked.

"Oh. No. I'm a tutor you see. Are you new students?"

Tutor and Wielder of Shartos

Aty

"Well, not exactly. Why do you ask?" Sora asked.

"Well, you have untamed summoned beasts with you." Aty said.

"Excuse me?!" Donald said.

"Sorry, but they aren't summoned beasts." Riku said. "They're from another world like we are."

"Oh. I thought it was strange they wore clothing like that. But if it's another world, I completely understand." Aty said. "Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Aty. I'm a tutor."

"A tutor with a sword? Isnt that...huh?" Sora said feeling a source. "Riku, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I got it. Something's wrong… what the?!" RIku said as Aty's appearance had suddenly changed in a flash of light.

"Shartos is reacting. Activity at the Evocation gate, perhaps?" Aty wondered.

"Wak! Whats with the white hair like a cat and the green ring?" DOnald said.  
"Oh, my sword did this." Aty said returning to normal. "I dont mean to ask, but can you come with me to the Evocation gate? You might have sensed something's wrong too."

"Okay. You got it." Sora said as they followed her. As they came to the gate, they saw ghost like entities as well as a yellow creature made of pure energy.

"I was for certain...I had lost myself. But, now I have physical form. Pyron...lives." it said.

"Pyron? Wait, is that his name?" Sora asked.

"He doesnt look like a heartless, and definitely not a Dusk, either. From the look of his body, hes gotta be alien." Riku said.

"Hear me, gate! I am Pyron! And I.. am the truth of this Universe!" Pyron said as the gate rumbled.

"He's doing a summoning." Aty said.

Appearing on the platform were the heroes who were in the Makai.

"Ugh. What a bumpy ride. Where are we?" Indigo wondered.

"Oh, I've done this loads of times. We've been summoned." Xiaomu said.

"As in called to another dimension. It's like Lucy and her spirits." Dan said.

"Hmm? Is that...Pyron?" Demitri asked looking at the alien.

"He's burning? Is he some kind of auto arsonist?" Phoenix said.

"He's definitely hostile, for sure." Kurt said.

"Hmm. So you are here, Darkstalkers. And… is that...Valkyria I sense? As well as the Avatar?" Pyron said.

"He knows about Reila and Korra?" Jexi asked.

"What are you doing here, Pyron? I thought we Darkstalkers defeated you." Morrigan said.

"It appears the universe is not done with me. I have been given physical form once again!" Pyron said.

"And what do you suppose you wanna do with that body?" Dan said.

"Simple. I came to Earth for one reason, to destroy it and absorb its power. But...I see no harm in conquering it instead. But for that...I need more in my army!" Pyron said activating the gate again.

"He's gonna summon again!" Goofy said as appearing this time were Hotsuma, Natsu, Hiryu, Naruto and Yuffie.

"Oh my head… what happened to us?" Natsu wondered.

"I think...we were summoned." Hiryu said.

"Hiryu, Natsu? How'd you guys get here?" Naruto said.

"I dunno, but it looks like Hibana didnt get on this ride." Natsu said.

"I see, so we were all called forth." Hotsuma said.

"Whoa. I see Yuffie, and Naruto too. But those other ninja are a mystery." Indigo said.

"I recognize two of them. Hotsuma!" Reiji said.

"Hmm? The boy from Shinra? I was not expecting you." Hotsuma said.

"You know that guy?" Jexi asked.

"He works for the Shinobi Agency. You might also know Hiryu." Reiji said.

"The strider? But how do you..?" Jexi asked

"We worked together on a misson 10 years ago." Hiryu said.

"So does that mean all of them know Master Taki?" Natsu said. "My name is Natsu! Do any of you know Master Taki?"

"Oh good, at least one of them is a genuine, traditional kunoichi." Indigo said.

"Got that right, sister! Im DTC, down to chop!" Natsu said.

"Though, its a little weird that a ninja is talking like someone from our century…" Dan said.

"Hmm. It would seem the summoning attempt didn't work out. Better to try again!" Pyron said as the gate activated.

"Again?! How many summonings is this guy gonna pull off?" Riku asked as two robots and a Chinese woman appeared.

"Destination coordinates unknown? Where are we?" she asked.

"Hey, Hiryu. That woman… was she the one you told us you were looking for when we met?" Naruto said.

"Yes. That's Tong Pooh. She was Grandmaster Meio's top agent, thank god he's dead. I have been tasked with eliminating the remnants of his organization." Hiryu said.

"Is that… Strider?! What is he doing here, and…? Impossible...youre here too, Seventh Hokage?" Tong Pooh said looking at Hiryu and Naruto.

"Funny seeing you here. Now i dont have to worry about tracking you down. I can do it here and now." Hiryu said.

"Like that would happen. I wont stop when i'm so close!" Tong Pooh said. Then, another ninja appeared.

"What is that? A...ninja robot?" Yuffie asked.

"Hotsuma… it looks like you in a way." Hiryu said.

"Yes. I feel this robot comes from the future and has some tie to me." Hotsuma said. "I will call him Kurohagane since he will need to be remembered after his death."

The gate was still shaking.

"This is insane! We gotta stop this thing!" Indigo said.

"We could try destroying the thing, but how…?" Chris asked.

"No! You mustn't destroy it!" Aty said running out.

"Aty! Wait!" Sora said going to her side.

"Well, guess our covers pretty much blown. C'mon!" Riku said as he, Donald, Goofy and Lucy ran after Sora and Aty.

"Guys! You can't destroy it...for some reason." Sora said.

"Sora? And Riku, Donald and Goofy too?" Jexi said.

"Huh? I wasn't expecting those four to be...is that Lucy?" Naruto asked.

"I'm only here because i was tossed off the ship!" Lucy said.

"Oh dear, its as I feared! The Evocation Gate has gone haywire!" Aty said drawing Shartos. "Shartos, lend me your strength!"

"Aty, wait!" Sora said as Aty stopped before she could do anything after she transformed. Sora summoned his keyblade. "Lemme try something." Sora said swinging his keyblade as he sealed the gate before them as it calmed down.

"Thats…!" Aty said.

"A keyblade? And wielded by one so young, impressive." Pyron said. "I figured they were all wiped out in the Keyblade War, but it appears I'm mistaken."

"Sorry to ruin it more, but Sora is not the only wielder. I can do it too. Sora, you mind?" RIku said.

"Yeah, here." Sora said as Riku summoned his own.

"We can both wield the Keyblade!" Riku said.

"Incredible…" Aty said.

"Urgh… well no matter. Its time to wipe you all out, strider and the Seventh as well!" Tong Pooh said.

"Nuh uh!" Donald said as he and Goofy took a stance.

"If you wanna get Sora, you gotta go through us!" Goofy said.

"I see. Then you all will burn and the keyblades shall be mine!" Pyron said.

"Okay, I thought wed never get the chance to fight. Ready to team back up, sora?" Riku asked.

"Of course, Riku." Sora said.

"Hey, save some fun for us, why dontcha!" Goro said.

"Aty, was it? Think you can give us a hand?" Jexi asked.

"Of course. As a summoner, I'll do my best to help!" Aty said.

Chapter 4: A Summons to Action

"I'll go and support the important ones in red. Lucy, I dont know what you can do, but can you support Sora and RIku?" Aty said.

"Er… sure. I wanna help too. Besides, I'm more than just the guilds pretty face. I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard!" Lucy said going to Sora and Riku's side.

Battle Start:

"Do you think those keys would work for us in the same way our own summons do?" Sora said.

"Who knows? Maybe we should borrow Lucy's keys and give it a shot." Riku said.

"Hey! Don't even touch them!" Lucy said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Sora and Riku went in attacking the monsters and robots with their keyblades as well as dark fire and light beams before calling Lucy in.

"Open…."

She began by summoning Taurus who rampaged through before she called Loke who doubled teamed the monsters.

"Loke, you know what to do!"

"Got it, stand back! Regulus….Impact!"

The attack wiped away all of the monsters they were facing.

KO!

End Battle:

"Oh yeah, that takes care of that! I'm all fired up!" Lucy said.

"Looks like that battle gave her some confidence, huh Riku?" Sora asked.

"More like a chance for her to be in the spotlight." Riku said.

Natsu stuck with Hiryu and Hotsuma as they attacked Tong Pooh while Naruto and yuffie kept her combat robots busy.

Battle start:

"Commence operations." Hotsuma said.

"Don't fall behind, Natsu." Hiryu said.

"C'mon, we're all ninja here, right? Why you guys gotta be so friggin' stoic and crap? Lighten up, you're a badass ninja and-Hey! Come back here! I'm not done! Guys!" Natsu said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Hiryu and Hotsuma did loads of heavy damage to Tong Pooh as they clashed Cypher and Akujiki on plasma kicks. Natsu then caught up and intervened.

"Okay, lets do this!"

She attacked with energized blade attacks and electrical hits as she also employed a drop attack befoe getting into a unique position.

"My moves take ass and kick names!"

She nailed Tong Pooh with a charged knife strike before leaving.

Special Move: Ragnarok

Hiryu activated his Ouroboros formation as the satellites fired and he slashed Tong Pooh, knocking her into the air. Hotsuma then took over in mid air as slashed three times, the third delayed as a moon appeared behind them. Hiryu then was ready to strike.

"You can't escape me."

Hiryu grabbed Tong Pooh and took her into the air where Hiryu slashed from every direction using his Vajra device, finishing it with a triple angled strike from three of himself. Tong Pooh then fell to the ground as Hiryu landed perfectly.

KO!

End Battle:

"Mission accomplished." Hiryu said.

"Natsu. Next mission." Hotsuma said.

"C'mon, we won! Shouldn't we revel in it more? Be all ninjariffic, like, "I am the blade of the night" or something? Hello? Hello? Oh, I see how it is. Hi Natsu, how are you? Swell, thanks!" Natsu said.

"Urgh… I cant believe I failed here… even after...No I can't afford to fall here." Tong Pooh said as she ran.

"Wait, come back! Hiryu, should we chase her down?" Yuffie asked.

"No need. That last attack gave her fatal wounds. She wont survive for long." Hiryu said.

"Well, one problem down..and two big ones to go." Naruto said.

"Jill and I will take Pyron. Someone take Kurohagane." Chris said.

"You can leave him to us real ninja." Yuffie said.

"Okay. Lets go, Phoenix." Chris said.

"Hey, wait! Dont I get a say in…? Oh, never mind. Come on, Maya, looks like we have to help them." Phoenix said.

"I'm right behind ya, Nick!" Maya said.

Battle Start:

"Here we go! Cover me with your occult power, Maya!" Jill said.

"Don't worry, Phoenix and the Steel Samurai are here with us too!" Maya said.

"So a lawyer, a medium, and a samurai walk into the bar exam…" Chris said.

Ready...Fight!

Chris and Jill attack with their weapons cutting right into Pyron's body as Phoenix and Maya were called in early.

"Dont worry, I got your back!" Maya said.

Phoenix manifested a Psyche-lock and broke it by using evidence as the Steel Samurai and Pink Princess struck against Pyron before Maya and Phoenix stood side by side.

"Now! Go for it!"

"All together, everyone!"

OBJECTION!

This hit Pyron dead on, but he was still standing.

"Gyahhh! He's still standing!" Phoenix said.

"Chris, Jill! Let me, Xiaomu and Aty takeover!" Reiji said.

"All yours, Reji!" Chris said falling back.

"It does not matter what you throw at me, I'll still defeat you! Now come at me!" Pyron said.

Battle Start:

"Hey, Aty, if you ever need help, feel free to give Xiaomu a summon." Reiji said.

" I am Xiaomu, the great Sage Fox! My incisors yearn to rend flesh!" Xiaomu said.

" Um... I'll pass. I'm not convinced she'll obey my commands." Aty said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Reiji and Xiaomu attacked with their guns and swords against Pyron before having to call in Aty.

"Go Ahead, Everyone!"

Aty attacked Pyron by summoning her summoned beasts as well as using Shartos against Pyron before she stood still.

"I wont let you hurt anyone else!"

Shifting into her linked form, she blasted Pyron back.

"Now to end this!" Reiji said.

Special attack- Battoh-Ryu Defensive Art Shinra Bansho: Tenchi

Reiji kicked pyron in the face as Xiaomu drived him into the ground as Reiji threw Tenchi Banbutsu into the air.

"Sage Fox Sorcery: Demon Gate Seal!"

Xiaomu then sealed Pyron inside a sphere as Reiji fired and slashed at Pyron while he was inside of said sphere. Xiaomu even got in on the acton and slashed and blasted magic too. As the sphere shattered, both of them charged at Pyron and slashed at him in one go. Reiji caught his sheath as both of them sheathed their swords, as they did, Pyron split in two.

KO!

End Battle:

"Well, that wraps that up! Want to scrounge for food and throw together a snack?" Aty said.

"Ooh! I can take a mushroom and another mushroom and make a poison mushroom!" Xiaomu said.

"Uh, how 'bout we just leave the cooking to Aty?" Reiji said.

"Alright! We got him!" Sora said.

"Hmm. My powers have not yet fully returned. It would appear I need more time. Traveling to a world or two should do so." Pyron said as he vanished.

"Hmm. Its still a mystery why he came back, but he's gone for the time being." Demitri said.

"Gawrsh, who knows when we'll see that feller again." Goofy said.

"Naruto, wheres that Kurohagane guy?" Jexi asked.

"As soon as we hit him, he said nothing and left. He's definitely a true ninja." Naruto said.

"But he was accompanied by Hellspawn. Just who was he, and does he really have a connection to me?" Hotsuma asked.

LAter…

"I think I can use the evocation gate to get you all back to your own world. BUt I cant say the same for these five here." Aty said.

"Actually, wherever youre sending them, we'd like to come with." RIku said.

"We know Maleficent is causing trouble again, and we can't just sit by and let her do as she pleases." Sora said.

"Yeah! So we're gonna stop her and Ouma!" Donald said.

"Yep. We're puttin our lives on the life for the worlds and you guys. After all, what are friends for?" Goofy said.

"Good deal. If those two are Keyblade wielders, no sense in bringing them along." Reiji said.

"Can I come too? I really dont want to go back to the ship and just punch gray for getting me out the airlock. I think whatevers doing this, I should rub it in everyones faces that I helped you guys take down a major criminal empire like Ouma." Lucy said.

"Well, not like we have a problem with that. You're sticking with us." Maya said.

"Well, that settles it. Fire this thing up, Aty." Indigo said.

"Yes. O evocation gate, hear my call! Shartos, so that I may aid these travelers...Lend me your strength once more!" Aty said as the gate activated, teleporting the entire party through it.


	10. Side Chapter: Hope's Return to Oblivion

Hope could be heard groaning as he awoke inside of a white room with Aqua and Titanica by his side as they awoke.

"Ugh. What happened? I remember leaving the Imperial Assault Force Headquarters...but...wait, I think we were...attacked?" Hope wondered as he looked around. "Wait, I've been here before."

"Ugh. Where are we?" Titanica wondered.

"Wait. Hope, all three of us have been here. Its…" Aqua began.

"Castle Oblivion.' Hope said. "But...how could we have ended up here?"

"Good question." Aqua said. "I remember we were heading to Shibuya, but then something attacked us. After that, nothing."

"Well, we could check out that room." Titanica said pointing to a door with a slightly opened door.

The three of them entered to see dozens of machines at work.

"What is this place?" Titanica asked.

"This must be Vexen's old lab. Where he made the Riku Replica and….Xion." Hope said remembering some sad thoughts. "No. Can't think of it now." Hope said bumping into a tank. "Oh, please don't…." Hope began before seeing inside the tank was himself.

"Its...you?" Aqua asked.

"I think Reuniclus wanted to more than make some of you." Titanica said.

"I don't think this was done by Reuniclus." Aqua said looking at a few scratch marks on the walls. "Something was in here...or someone."

They continued further in to see several more tanks, each with a Hope inside.

"Look at this. There's enough of you to make a private army." Titanica said.

"But who could be behind all of this?" Hope asked.

"Well, why don't you ask the mastermind yourself?" said a voice as the three looked at a floating chair sitting in it was a familiar face with a robotic arm. "hello...Hope. Miss me?"

"You….Despair?" Hope asked.

"In the flesh, well, mostly flesh." Despair said.

"But how? I took you down…" Hope said.

"It was bison that did that replica I sent out in." Despair said. "Though I can't say I blame him. That idiot learned too much."

"So youre making more of me, and yourself? And for what?" Hope asked.

"Well, to put it simply, I'm starting my own villain syndicate. I make these clones as an offer to villains around the universe. In return, they join my side. I've already gotten a few on board, Bison included." Despair said.

"Its not just me youre cloning. Youre mass producing Katana and Akatanas too, and… whats that?" Hope said looking at a male in a white suit and a sword at his side in a tank.

"That is something I've been working on. A male version of Katana for Ouma America. Project: Sword. In addition to you, I mass produce artificial soldiers for dozens of evil organizations. They're endorsing is what keeps me on top. And I have Vexens notes on the replicas to thank." Despair said.

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous. Its time to smash this place." Hope said.

"Oh, I wouldnt be too sure of that. You have to get past my big gorilla first. Hey, get out here, Nemesis!"

"What?!" Hope said as the familiar sight of the massive Nemesis T-ttype.

"Now, don't kill the boy. I need him for more clones. But the other two are free game." Despair said.

"Grrr. STARS!" Nemesis shouted.

"Uh… nice to see you again?" Hope said. "I think we better RUN!"

They dashed out of the room as nemesis followed them.

"Wait. Hope, we can't leave the castle!" Aqua said.

"No, but we can-" Hope began.

"That's not what I mean. If Despair is using it as a base, then I need to get something out he can't have." Aqua said.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"Ven." Aqua said.

They ran down the stairs before reaching a blank wall. Aqua rose her keyblade as a door appeared. Upon entering, Hope and Titanica were surprised to see a sleeping Ven in a chair with his keyblade nearby.

"He was here the entire time?" Hope asked.

"It was the only place I thought he might be safe. But with Despair here, I can't risk it." Aqua said. "I need to warp him somewhere safer."

"A warp spell?" Hope asked.

"Yes. But, I need some place so…" Aqua said putting her hand on Hope's head as she used her magic to find a good place. "Perfect!" Aqua then ran over to Ven as she rose her keyblade up and in a flash, Ven and his keyblade vanished.

"So, where did you send him?" Titianica asked.

"Somewhere that Nemesis can't reach, neither can Despair, the Multiverse Tree." Aqua said.

"Okay, but…" Hope said as Nemesis crashed through the wall. "Does that go the same for us?!"

"STARS!" Nemesis roared.

"Somebody help us!" Titanica said.

"No ones coming to save you." Despair said arriving. "Nemesis, nail the blue brat. We can use whatever living organs are from the remains."

Nemesis prepared to fire at Hope as it launched an attack. Hope braced himself as a disc of flames blocked it. When Hope opened his eyes, he found himself in the arms of a person in black.

"You know...even in someone else, you cause a lot of problems, eh...Xion?" they said.

"No way." Titanica said.

The figure was revealed to be a man with spiky red hair.

"Axel!" Despair said.

"Axel? Nah. I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea said.

"Thank god." Hope said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Despair said.

"See, I made a promise to them. That no matter where they ran, I'd always be there to bring them back. So, seems like you didn't right a sequel to this little plan. So...what's your next move?" Lea said with a smirk.

"Grr. You're dead!" Despair said as Nemesis charged.

"Yeah, not happening." Lea said grabbing the three as they vanished in darkness.

"What? Noooooo!" Despair shouted.

When they came up, they found themselves in some kinda shop

"So, you were able to save them?" said a blue haired merchant.

"Yep. Got all three of them out. I owe ya big." Lea said.

"I'll take them from here. I think my other customers destination could be the same as theirs." she said.

"As much as I wanna keep looking for them, I think I wanna stick with these guys for a bit. I kinda owe them too." Lea said.

"Thanks Lea. Um… dont mind me asking, but who's the girl?" Hope asked.

"Welcome, new customer! I'm Miyuki, the owner of this airship shop." she said.

"I ran into her when looking for some people. She told me you might end up here, and well, consider it to me making it up to Xion." Lea said.

"Okay. So… where are you headed, Miyuki?" Hope said.

"A customer of mine wants to head to a ship called the Queen Zenobia. SHe knows youre on here, but she wants to be concealed until she can grandly enter properly. I could add you to that destination, but…" Miuki said.

"Let me guess, you want us to shop here?" Aqua asked.

"Its how it works." Lea said. "Women's already ate through the savings I got working in Paris."

"Wait, I think the bigger question is….how are you back?" Titanica asked.

"Well, after I, I mean Axel, gave my, his life for you...I woke up in Paris. I was surprised. I was...a person again. Heart and body in all." Lea said.

"Wow. Guess were together so… lets see what you got Miyuki." Hope said.

"RIght this way! I got some good deals." Miyuki said. 


	11. The Phoenix Mirror

It was back in Shibuya that our main group found themselves back.

"Yes! Back in the present!" Indigo said.

"Yep. I'm glad I could...wait...I didn't mean to transport myself too!" Aty said.

"Well, you did say that gate was still in the experimental stages, right?" Sora asked.

"Oh, i did...maybe I shouldve thought that through. But how am I supposed to get back now?" Aty said.

'Well, we could probably give you a lift in our ship after this whole adventures all done with." Goofy said.

"Uh, Goofy? Are you forgetting something?" Riku said.

"Oh no! We left the Gummi ship parked on the Island of the Strays!" Donald said.

"Garwsh. Now how are we gonna get back?" Goofy said.

"Well, we can figure it...wait, wasn't this area littered with chains when we came here?" Riela asked seeing the place completely missing chains.

"Jin did say Zavok was here a while ago. Looks like the chains were harvested after all." Jexi said.

"I think I know where they all are. Shibuya 601. Doctor, you go get the Dragon turtle and we'll find some leads." Reiji said.

"Ok. welll met back up in the dragonturtle, location-wise." Urashima said as they split off.

Meanwhile…

Peacock was walking the streets of Shibuya with her gang.

"The ouma creeps have really got my blood on the boil! C'mon boys, were off!" Peacock said.

"Its murder time!" Avery said.

"Hold it, Peacock." Naoto said approaching with her gun locked. "Remember our reason for being here. We're looking into the chains. We know these were man made somehow but we don't know much other than that. Either fall into line or go back on the ship."

"Sheesh, youre more of a pain than Yosuke. Why'd you want me comin along on your detective work anyway?"

"Because you are a loose cannon. Left unwatched, you'll strike it out on your...wait." Naoto said as they hid in an alley as they saw Pete walk by. "Pete? Hmm. He's up to something with Ouma, we know that. We should follow." Naoto said.

They followed him to the 601 building where Saya, Sheath, Izaya and Maleficent were gathered with Dokugozu and Dokumezu next to the familar sight of a man. Pete was the last to arrive.

"Oh great. Its that guy." Peacock said. "The guy in charge of those shadaloo creeps."

"M. Bison himself. He must be allied with Ouma. And I think it involves that." Naoto said pointing to a large vortex in the sky.

"So, this vortex, this is your ace in the hole, Ouma?" Bison asked.

"YOu could say that. More of a last resort, really." Saya said.

"Yes. And as I hear it, you've been having a little fun in the other worlds, gathering Psycho Power, right?" Izaya said.

"Hmph. They let an info broker like you onto this plan? You should know that of you like our species, you are part of it yourself, Orihara." Bison said.

"True. But I like to think of myself as a person who controls their fate. Just like how I manipulated Despair into sending that replica to that future city." Izaya said. "He didn't even realize I was playing him for info."

"So the chains nor the vortex are not your true objectives here?" Bison asked.

"That info is need to know. And our deal was no questions asked, fool." Maleficent said. "If you're asking about our plans, then we have the right to ask about this "Psycho Drive" of yours."

"Yo, Bison!" shouted a voice as below arrived Juri.

"Juri Han?" Naoto asked. "No sur...what's that mirror in her arms?"

"Hmph. Youre late juri." Bison said.

"Whatever, I got what you wanted. This is it, right?" Juri said holding the mirror.

"Oh, Juri-chan. Now that Seth's gone you had no choice but to be Bison's errand boy, eh?" Izaya said.  
"Huh? Say that again and I'll kick that smug look of your face!" Juri said.

"If memory serves, that's the Phoenix Mirror, from...Hazuki dojo, right?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah, and Bison wants it. I aint climbing up there, he'd better come down and get it."

"You should know your place, Juri." Bison said.

"Well why dont you hurry it up? We got an old friend knocking on the door." Juri said as a familiar chinese woman appeared.

"Stop right there, Juri!"

ICPO Interpol Detective

Chun-Li

"Oh, Chun-chan. After Juri chan as usual I see. Its nice to see a woman your age is still keeping up." Izaya said.

"I'm not that old! But I knew for a fact that Bison wouldnt stay dead. And your sources said you're working with Ouma, so I had to get involved." Chun-Li said.

"Wow! Macho police lady desu!" Sheath said.

"Whats she done to her thighs?"" Dokumezu said.

"Chun Li! Chun Li!" shouted a voice as a girl in orange chinese clothing arrived.

Highschool girl

Ling Xiaoyu

"Xiaoyu? What is she doing here?" Naoto said in surprise.

"Xiaoyu? Why are you here?" Chun Li asked.

"I came here with Jin but he left cause there was someone he was gonna kill, so I was running after to try and stop him." Xiaoyu said.

"Heh heh. Always the one to follow after your interest eh, Xiao-chan?" Izaya said.

"Izaya? And Juri and Saya too? With Bison of Shadaloo? Er… did I come at a bad time, Chun Li?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I'm afraid they'll come for you too. But don't worry, I'll protect you." Chun Li said.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this. I need to leave. Juri, give me the mirror and let's be done with it!" Bison said.

"I'll take it instead!" said a voice. Nearby was a young man in a brown jacket who approached.

Hazuki Dojo

Ryo Hazuki

"I've finally caught up with you. Now.. give me back the Phoenix Mirror." Ryo said.

"Oh! First is School Girl, now is School boy!" Sheath said.

"He certainly is courageous, to stand up to foes such as us. Just who is he?" Maleficent said.

"Ryo Hazuki. His father led the Hazuki Dojo but was murdered by a high up criminal, he also happens to be the one the mirror was stolen from." Izaya said.

"Izaya Orihara. I see theres no one in the world you have info on. But theres a place I need to bring that mirror to, and I need it back!" Ryo said.

Naoto then took out her gun and stepped out of the shadows.

"Freeze! Drop the Mirror, Juri!" Naoto said as peacock popped out by her side.

"Bout time! I was wondering when we'd get to pumping these chumps full of lead." Peacock said.

"The detective prince and the….crazy mish mash?" Saya said. "I guess they must have followed someone here?" she said as they looked at Pete.

"Wh-what? I didnt know they were behind me, I swear!" Pete said. "But it looks like we gotta deal with all of those bozos. Heartless squad! Round Up!"'

Heartless then began to appear below alongside Juri as well as a few BOWs.

"What the? Whats with the entourage, Bison? I can handle myself, you and that fat cat know it, right?" Juri asked.

"These are the finest soldiers we have at disposal. And they won't be the only ones fighting, Pete is too!" Dokugozu said.

"What?" Pete said before he was tossed below.

"You lead them here, you can deal with them." Dokumezu said.

"Aw no. I;m gonna get kicked in the face a thousand times." Pete said.

"Not our problem.' Dokugozu said.

"Here they come! Help me out, Xiaoyu! Naoto, Peacock, you in too?" Chun-Li asked.

"Of course. Peacock, time to paint the town red, as you always say." Naoto said.

"Yeah! I was getting so bored!" Peacock said.

"Will you help too, Ryo? Its as good as a time as any to show us what the Hazuki style can do." Naoto said.

"Yeah. I'll help too. I'll defeat those two, and take back that Mirror!" Ryo said.

Chapter 5: The Phoenix Mirror

Chun Li, Xiaoyu and Ryo engaged the BOWs while Naoto and Peacock went for the heartless.

Battle Start:

"These are strong foes... But we've got the advantage of youth!" Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah, Xiaoyu, we've got vigor and idealism they can never touch!" Ryo said.

"Umm... You know I'm in earshot, right? Hello?" Chun Li asked.

Ready...Fight!

Chun Li and Xiaoyu battled with chinese martial arts skills paired with kicks and strikes against the BOWs before calling in Ryo.

"This is the Hazuki Style!"

He focused his attacks on a Hunter type as he used arm thrusts and shoulder strikes against it. He then grabbed it and prepared a strike.

"I must keep moving forward!"

He karate chopped the monster before falling back.

KO!

End Battle:

"That wore me out. Why dont we get something sweet today?" Chun li asked.

"Chun-Li? What about your diet?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Man. Even the street brawls in Yokosuka were better than that." Ryo said.

"Now, its our turn to deal with the monsters." Naoto said.

Battle start:

"You dont need ta go into every single detail, Naoto. Once you get the right evidence, you can go nail the chump responsible!" Peacock said.

"You would make a terrible detective." Naoto said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Naoto and Peacock charged in with gun fire against the Heartless as Naoto used her persona to slash them while Peacock relied on a myriad of projectiles and cartoonish objects.

KO!

End Battle:

"We make a very good team, don't we Peacock?" Naoto asked.

"Two dames with guns. Yup, much better than when I was with that whiner." Peacock said.

It was after this that the main group soon arrived.

"Aw….its you!" Pete said.

"Pete?!" Donald and Goofy said.  
"What are you two nimrods doing here?" Pete asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" DOnald asked.

"I think that answers your question, Donald. Look!" Riku said seeing Maleficent with Saya and the others.

"No mistaking it. Thats Maleficent. But who's the fox girl?" Sora asked.

"Saya of Ouma." Reiji said.

"And there's that butt chin guy up there too!" Maya said.

"Bison." Heihachi said.

"Oh, so youre all here eh? You as well, Shizu chan?" Izaya said.

"Uh… I think we wanna take a step back now, guys." Jexi said.

"Why?" Aty asked. She was stunned to see Shizuo rip out a mailbox.

"I...ZAAAAYAAAA!" Shizuo said tossing it at Izaya who dodged.

"Hmm. Saya, I think I'm gonna leave now. I don't need to cause you some more trouble right now." Izaya said.

"Well, we were just about to leave ourselves." Maleficent.

"Not before i get what I came for." Bison said teleporting down. "Juri, the mirror."

"Yeah, here. You happy?" Juri said as bison escaped through the vortex.

"Mistress Saya, what of us?" Dokumezu asked.

"Were all going to church. Come along. Sheath, I trust you can handle what pete started?" Saya asked.

"Oh. Me handle what cat idiot start, desu." Sheath said heading down.

"Come Pete, were leaving." Maleficent said as she opened a portal as they all left.

"Hey! Wait for me, please!" Pete said running up the stairs after them. The portal vanished.

"Dammit! That bastard got away and now we have that bunny girl to handle instead." Shizuo said.

"Oh yes! Enemy is sheath now! Ouma america, come on lets go!" Sheath said as the well dressed crows appeared.

"The people of this world are… very exhausting, arent they?" Aty asked.

"You dont know the half of it." Dan said.

"We can handle these guys. Let's just waste em!" Goro said.

"Now youre taking. Lets clean this place up!" Naruto siad.

Sora and Riku paired up with Heihachi as they engaged the remaining Heartless.

Battle start:

"Keyblades, a weapon of pure light…. Interesting…" Heihachi said.

"What ever youre after from us, don't even try it." Sora said.

"Besides, these things are very picky about their owners." Riku said.

Ready...Fight!

Sora and Riku then attacked the Heartless with their keyblades all over them as Heihachi soon joined in.

"Hah! Looks like fun!"

He charged in and blasted back Heartless one after the other. The final one desperately charged in.

"Twin Hammer Volley!"

His final attack decimated the heartless.

KO!

End Battle:

"Is that all your enemies have to offer? I could have only used one fist and still win!" Heihachi said.

"You probably shoudnt say that until you see the much bigger ones." Sora said.

"Or even have to go into the Realm of Darkness." Riku said.

Jin and Kazuya then confronted Juri with Lucy backing them up.

Battle Start:

"The Celestial Spirits… heh heh… they will be mine one day as well." Kazuya said.

"Lucy, above all else, do not let Kazuya take your keys." Jin said.

"I know that. Hard to believe this psycho's your dad." Lucy said.

Ready...Fight!

Jin and Kazuya matched Juri blow for blow until Lucy came in and caught her off guard.

"Hey, save some action for me!"

Lucy then summoned Cancer as he ran across the battlefield slashing before she finished off by summoning Scorpio.

"Scorpio...if you would?"

"You got it, babe! Sand Buster!"

A large rush of sand was then fired out against Juri before Lucy retreated.

Special Move: Fated combination

Kazuya landed blow after blow on juri before JIn jumped in and slammed down, knocking him back before Jin assaulted Juri with his signature combo move. Kazuya then launched her into the air as he and Jin stared each other down.

"I;ve been waiting for this!"

"Me too… get ready!"

Their punches were about to collide before Juri fell between them, their attacks nailing her instead.

KO!

End Battle:

"If that enemy hadnt gotten in the way, youd be dead by now, Kazuya." Jin said.

"Please. It was me who was close to finishing you." Kazuya said.

"Geez, these two are like Natsu and Gray." Lucy said.

"Ugh. Eef this. I'm leaving this place." Juri said.

"We may have fought alongside each other before juri, but youre not getting off easy this time!" Jexi said charging in before juri dodged.

"I still want payback for the last tournament, but i need time to get ready." Juri said as she ran.

Chun-Li and Xiaoyu then switched to Celty as they prepared to battle sheath.

Battle Start:

"I've met some crazy cops in my town, but you using kicks instead of handcuffs doesn't even come close." Celty typed.

"Well I may not look it, but I am a detective." Chun Li said.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna go and start Xiaoyu land!" Xiaoyu said.

Ready...Fight!

Chun Li and Xiaoyu attacked Sheath with kicks and strikes before calling in Celty.

"Get out of my way!"

She drove back and forth ramming into Sheath before pulling out her scythe.

"You're going down!"

Celty then sliced through Sheath before Chun Li and Xiaoyu came back in.

Special Move: Hosenka and Rock n' Roll Circus

Xiaoyu started out with a two hit attack, sending Sheath back to Chun-Li, who hit her with a greeting before kicking her. Chun Li then did her signature pose and laid a parrage of kicks on her and Xiaoyu jumped on top and rolled her around like a balancing ball. After Chun-Li whireled around to kick Sheath in mid air like a tornado, Xiaoyu leapt high into the air.

"This is my special finisher!"

She dived down feet first and slammed into Sheath making a huge impression in the road.

KO!

End Battle:

"Celty, if you want, I can vouch for you next time that traffic cop comes after you." Chun Li said.

"Are you sure you wanna tangle with that guy? He's a monster!" Celty typed.

"I'd like to see him make a crash with Chun-li in the way." Xiaoyu said.

"Ouch! Oh. Sheath lost big time, desu. Guess Sheath have to go retreating now!" Sheath said as she vanished.

"Damn! One more second, and I'd have grabbed her and forced her to tell me where that flea bag ran to!" Shizuo said.

"This is no longer your problem any more, Shizuo. We'll track down Izaya, Maleficent and Saya. and well finish them all at once together." Reiji said.

"Grrr. Fine." Shizuo said. "But I get the flea bag."

LAter..

"Okay. So this was where you guys were separated from your times right? You can use this area to get back." Reiji said to the ninja.

"You nuts or something? We ain't leavin yet." Natsu said.

"If you dont kill a dog when its just a pup, it'll turn into a hound and hunt you down in your sleep." Kiryu said. "Bison's gotta pay for what he did to Kamurocho."

"Yeah. And he's gonna regret messing with Ikebukuro too.' Shizuo said.

"Plus, I need to retrieve the mirror he stole from me." Ryo said.

"Hiryu, youll come with us, right? After all, no sense in looking for Tong Pooh even if she had fatal wounds." Sora said.

"Very well. I shall stick by all of you yet." Hiryu said. "So, what is our next move?"

"Our next move is...going down the rabbit hole." Indigo said looking at the portal above.

"But how the heck are we supposed to get up there?" Goro asked.

"Oh, you can leave that to me. Just need to call up MY ship and…" Jexi said.

"Oh, not you dont, honey! There's more to the Dragon Turtle than it may seem. Dragoon mode...activate!" Urashima said arriving in the Dragon Turtle as it became a large flying ship.

'That thing can fly?" Dan said.

"What, it wasn't called Dragon Turtle for nothing." Urashima said looking at jexi who gaped and dropped his com.

"Jexi.. youre not jealous are you?" Indigo asked.

"Just a little shocked." Jexi said.

"Well everyone on board." Indigo said.

"No way! I'm staying here!" Phoenix said.

"Nick, you can't just forget about our own case, can you? We dont have anything to prove Heihachi innocent!" Maya said.

"Plus.. you know whos still looking to put your head in her basket." Korra said.

"Oh right. Miss Little Red Killing Hood." Phoenix said.

"Like it or not, you're stuck with us." Peacock said.

"So I know whos behind it since I saw him. I just need evidence to prove it huh? Well, I havent let a single client down, and I'm not about to do so now.' Phoenix said.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Indigo said.

"So up and away we go." Jexi said as they all got on. The dragon turtle then flew into the vortex.


	12. You Will Know Our Names

The next area they came too was a cemetery of sorts.

"So.. this area is where we ended up. I don't see that bison character anywhere." Imca said.

"No. Looks like a graveyard, but it seems to have been neglected for quite some time." Chun Li said.

"By the way, youre pretty good." jin said.

"Ive had some practice." Kiryu said.

"Maybe I could take you on next?" Kazuya said.

"If this is about fighting one another then dont…!" Lucy said.

"Naw, Lucy. We're talking about Ping Pong." Goofy said.

"Wait, they were playing that?" Lucy asked

"They even got arcade games and VR helmets. WAY more awesome stuff than in the Starspeeder." Indigo said.

"Dang government. Hmm. Note to self, make room for a game room." Jexi said to himself.

"Guys, over here!" Natsu said.

"You find something, Natsu?" Dan asked.

"Theres a hidden passage way under a gravestone. We were investigating it." Hotsuma said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Xiaoyu said as they went down.

Already inside was a familiar android who was scanning the surrounding area.

"Hmm. Detecting some sort of signal here." she said.

Gnosis combat Android

KOS-MOS

KOS-MOS walked over to the coffin nearby.

"Pinpointing. Its…" She said opening it to find a girl in a cyborg outfit.

Mechonis Cyborg

Fiora

"Huh? Why am I here? Did something go wrong with transport?" she wondered.

"Hmm. Who are you?" Kos Mos asked.

"I should be saying it to you. You don't look like a Homs. Are you a Machina?" Fiora asked.

"My name is KOS-MOS, and I am a combat android." KOS-MOS replied.

"An-drod? So that doesnt make you Machina, but you look like a Homs. Wait, where am I? Am I still on Mechonis? Or did I somehow end up on Bionis?" Fiora asked.

"This is a location in the Planet Mictam, far beyond the locations not in my database." KOS-MOS said before her eyes turned blue. "This location isnt supposed to exist. We shouldnt stay long." a new voice said.

"Huh? You look different… hm? You want to speak, Meyneth? All right." Fiora said as her eyes turned red.

"You, who is sworn to uphold honor and has the soul of a homs. I ask you, this is a burial ground. Do you know this location?" a serious voice asked.

"This world was created from a memory of the past. We must not remain here." Kos-Mos said.

"Say no more. This place is...nowhere." Meyneth said. The two then switched back to normal.

"Fiora, do you have a being inside you as well?" KOS-MOS asked.

"I dont really understand it myself, but I do. Meyneth isnt bad though, she is helpful." Fiora said.

But before they could make a move, soon then appeared a few gnosis.

"Gnosis!" Kos-Mos said.

"Gnosis? Why do they look like we can see through them?" Fiora asked.

"Because these creatures do not move in normal space. Our attacks cannot touch them." Kos Mos said.

"So My drones and blades cant hit them?" Fiora asked.

"We can damage them, with this." KOS-MOS said. "Activating Hilbert effect."

In a flash of light, the Gnosis became solid.

"What was that?" Fiora asked. "They became...solid?"

"Hilbert Effect. A device that brings Gnosis into normal space. Now we can fight them." Kos-Mos said.

"Well, seems good enough to me. Lets do this, KOS-MOS!" Fiora said.

"You wish to fight alongside me?" KOS_MOS asked.

"OF course. It feels like we met somewhere before. So, ready?" Fiora said.

"Understood. Initiating battle."

Battle Start:

"Lets do this thing, Kos-Mos!" Fiora said.

"Understood, Fiora. Switching weapons safety to off." Kos-Mos said.

Ready...FIGHT!

KOS-MOS and Fiora attacked with their respective weapons, laser swords, cannons, drones and twin mechon blades, each easily cutting through the Gnosis like butter.

KO!

End battle:

"My external appearance is down 5%. Fiora, I need to be cleaned." Kos-Mos said.

"Ok. Um.. you need a waxing, too?" Fiora asked.

It was at this moment that the others arrived.

"Huh, were a little late. Fights already started." Shizuo said.

"I see Gionis and KOS-MOS fighting them, but that girl with them…" Riku said.

"Oh, more of them. Hey, theyre all Homs of some kind." Fiora said.

"Yo! Kos Mos!" Indigo said.

"They are friends. They are not our enemies, Fiora." Kos Mos said.

"Fiora?" Donald asked himself before getting an idea. "Hey, robo girl! You happen to know a guy named Dunban?"

"What? You know my brother?" Fiora asked.

"Youre his sister… so that makes you the last member that was supposed to leave Mechonis before the heartless destroyed it!" Sora said.

Just then, a giant robot appeared with some robotic minions.

"Huh? What in blazes are you talking about, boy? Mechonis isn't dead. After all, I just came from there."

"Wait, that's...Metal Face?" Fiora said.

"Ah. Dunban's sister. Been looking for you." Metal Face said evilly.

"Lemme guess, giant Killer robot?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah. Metal Face is a Mechon from Mechonis. But he's suppose to be dead." Fiora said.

"Oh am I? Well, guess I got a second chance than. Now, I think I'll take your head so I can make Dunban fall in despair before I gut him!" Metal Face said.

"Youll do no such thing. Fiora and I still have a wish to fulfill." Meyneth said surfacing before Fiora switched back.

"So if you think you can take us down, think again!" Fiora said.

"Blast! Meyneth's still in ya after all this time? I cant be surprised though. Aw well, just one less life taking up space." Metal Face said before the ground shook. "Aw. Now what?"

A building with the sign "Shop" appeared in the wall.

"What is that?" Jexi asked.

"I know that place." Hiryu said as a woman came out.

"Yes. this certainly is the place. Ahem..Hello, my name is Mirabelle and this is my shop." she said.

"So youre a merchant? Why did you come now, we were just about to throw down here!" Shizuo said.

"OH, but i think i have someone of importance here, or two of them. After all, I see KOS-MOS here." Mirabelle said.

"I am confused. What does this have to do with me?" KOS-MOS asked.

"Everything, Kos-Mos." said a voice as walking out of the shop was a familiar purple android.

"Aw no…" Jexi said.

"I knew it! No one would pass up more of an opportunity to take out KOS-MOS than you...T-elos." Dan said.

"Hmm. I don't sense Yang. You told me...she would be here, T-elos." Bass said walking out.

"Bass! He's here too!" Jexi said.

"Hm? You...you were on the TV with that message! Where is Yang, answer me! I've come...to settle things with her!" Bass said.

"Shes not here, tin can! And even if she was, we'd tell her we'd kick your sorry can! Like we said, we've had it with your morals of solo jobs. Nothing gets someone by more than friends by your side, got it?" Indigo said before Bass appeared and knocked her back with an Explosion.

"Indigo!" Jexi said.

"You all….how dare you….say such a weak thing? You have no idea what this means between me and her. And if she's not here, I won't fight." Bass said turning back to the shop.

"Hey!" Kiryu said.

"Kiryu, what're you doing?" Goro asked.

"What do you want, human?" Bass said.

"I want you to stay out here. If you think someone cant rely on friends, you should see us in action." Kiryu said.

"Enough talk! I'm harvesting that spirit and you arent stopping me. Lets get started, KOS-MOS." T-elos said. "Hey, big guy. Get in my way and I'lll kill you."

"Heh. All I want is Dunbans sister. Since the one you want is with her, you can have her." Metal Face said.

"Hmm. I'll humor them." Bass said as he stood atop the shop to watch.

"That Machina thinks friends are meaningless?" Fiora asked.

"Not Machina, robot. An artificially created being." Kos Mos said.

"Well were all gonna prove him wrong, right guys?" Fiora said.

"Yeah. I've had enough of his claims. Lets do this! Indigo, can you still fight?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah, lucky he didnt get me too hard." Indigo said.

"Metal Face was it? I think I like you." T-elos said.

"T-elos huh? You aren't so bad yourself." Metal Face said.

"Great. They're getting all buddy buddy with each other." Xiaomu said.

"At least we know who the ones we need to hit are. Cmon, lets back up KOS-MOS and Fiora and show Bass what teamwork really is!" Naruto said.

Chapter 6: You Will Know Our Names

(Cue- You Will Know Our Names {Xenoblade Chronicles} Project X Zone 2 Remix)

The solo units switched to different pairs as the fight began. Natsu started the fight against a group of Mechon with Naruto and Yuffie.

Battle Start:

"So, this is what modern female ninja wear all the time?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. Sure is." Yuffie said.

"Hey, this is Modern too! But now that i think about it…." Naruto said.

Ready...Fight!

Naruto and Yuffie rushed in with Yuffie attacking with her shuriken as Naruto fought with his shadow clones and his kunai before they called Natsu in.

"Theres no time to waste!"

Natsu attacked using her short blades and electrified attacks, she then pile drived a mechon to the ground and assumed her signature stance.

"Come on, Arahabaki!"

Slamming her blades down, she unleashed a pursuing wave attack that decimated the mechons near her.

KO!

End Battle:

"Aw, that was too easy. Bo-ring!" Natsu said.

"Man, she sounds like the me from three years ago." Naruto said.

"Yeah, like you three years ago." Yuffie said sarcastically.

Sora and Riku then attacked Metal face with Celty.

Battle Start:

"Celty, if you died… why didnt you manifest a nobody?" Sora asked.

"I didn't die. I've always acted like this, being a Dullahan and all." Celty typed.

"Hmm. Its strange to imagine living with a detached head." Riku said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Sora and Riku charged in with their keyblades against Metal Face before calling in Celty.

"You're not getting away!"

Celty rammed into Metal Face with her bike repeatedly before she manifested her scythe.

"You're mine!" Celty said slashing at Metal Face.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Riku said.

Special Attack: Session

Sora and Riku charged in doing a large amount of combos on Metal Face before Riku and Sora's blades grew long with laser lights on them as they cut into Metal Face multiple times. They then manifested 13 swords and slashed into him with those before they stood side by side.

"Riku!"

"You're gonna lose it all!"

They then fired a large beam of light that pierced Metal Face.

KO!

End Battle:

"Well, thats one battle outta the way at least." Celty typed.

"For us, i think its never gonna end, as keyblade masters." Sora said.

"Yep. As long as we have them, we'll never stop fighting." Riku said.

"Gah. You brats. So, you're allies of Dunban too, eh? Well, I'll be sure to gun for you two as well." Metal Face said.

"Metal Face! How did you get here?" Fiora said.

"Don't ask me, ask those golden chains. I just followed them here." Metal Face said rocketing off.

"The chains again… it all points back to them." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I get the feeling that they're bringing more people back as we speak." Reiji said.

"And we only got one obstacle left...T-elos." Jill said.

"Come, KOS-MOS. This time, youre mine." T-elos said.

"You know I cant do what you ask me to, T-elos." KOS-MOS said.

"Bass, was it? Watch us. You're gonna see what we can do as a team. Ryo, help us out!" Fiora said.

"Yeah, I'm here. Let's do this!" Ryo said.

Battle Start:

"Harasaki... I promise I'll get through this!" Ryo said.

"Shulk... I will come back, I swear it!" Fiora said.

"Shion... I…" Kos-Mos said.

Ready...Fight!

KOS-MOS and T-elos clashed weapon for weapon. Fiora then intervene, knocking T-elos off balance. They piled on the pressure as t-elos broke free. Before she struck back, without warning or thought, Ryo charged in.

"I can't just sit back and watch this!"

Ryo then began using martial artist moves against T-elos as he performed chops and kicks before lifting her up and raising an arm.

"Dad, watch over me!"

Ryo then did the chop on her before retreating.

Special Attack: D-Teneritas & Sword Drones X

KOS-MOS and Fiora attacked strike after strike on T-elos as Kos-Mos pulled back. Fiora then deployed six floating laser blades which cut right into T-elos multiple times before sending her flying.

"Disabling chest limiter."

Kos-Mos' chest then opened as an orb began to form before it fired and entrapped T-elos. Both of them then slashed through the orb as explosions occurred inside, defeating t-elos.

K.O!

End battle:

"Aaaand done! Whew… I'm exhausted." Fiora said.

"Yeah. That was a good experience." Ryo said.

"Drat! And I came all this way too!" T-elos said. "But rest assured Kos-Mos. I will make you join with me." T-elos said as she vanished.

Fiora looked at the shop to see Bass had vanished as well.

"He;s gone! But did he see the whole fight?" Fiora said.

"Trust us, Fiora. You aren't going to get through. In fact, I don't think he's ever gonna stop till he gets what he wants." Jexi said.

"Then we arent gonna stop either. Bass must be ended, with or without this Yang person." Kazuya said.

Later..

"Hey, Mirabella! You can come out, fights over!" Indigo said. Mirabella then came out.

"Thank you for waiting. Oh, and due to extensive marketing research, i have changed my name. You may address me as Sylphie from this moment on." Sylphie said.

"She changed her name based on market research? Are all merchants like this?" Yuffie asked.

"I've met a few and they are like this, but not as bad as she is." Xiaomu said.

"Right. And it looks like our little flight has caused some problems with the Dragon Turtle. We cant get out of here." Reiji said.

"Hmm. I wonder if we can escape into Cyberspace from here?" Hiryu wondered.

"Cyberspace? Yeah, that could work. Sylphie, can you take us there?" Reiji asked.

"Of course...for the right price, loyal customers." Sylphie said.

Everyone looked at Celty.

"Huh? Wait… you expect me to cough up some payment from my account?" she typed.

"Youre loaded, Celty. You take all those jobs, its safe to assume you rackup the cash in bucketloads." Indigo said.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll pay for this one." Celty typed as she dug into her suit and pulled out a large envelope. Sylphie took it and inside was a large amount of money.

"This is just enough. Thank you loyal customer." Sylphie said.

"Thanks. Now lets get digital." Jexi said.

"Before that, we should connect to a certain online game." Reiji said.

"The World. Makes sense. Maybe he's willing to help us out again." Dan wondered.

"Ive scanned the banks, and It looks like data is unstable there. There may be crisis. I suggest you employ the help of the Maverick Hunters." Sylphie said.

"X and Zero? Well they have helped us in the past so I can't see why they would ignore us." Lucy said.

"Sylphie, would you be so kind as to contact Megaman X and Zero for us?" Jexi asked.

"Id be glad too! Now right this way. Next stop, cyberspace!" Sylphe said.


	13. Going Commando

When Sylphie's call for the maverick hunters was sent out, X and Zero did receive it. What she didnt know was that the call signal bounced across the network to a familiar world. And in that world, Call, a female robot, picked that signal up.

"Beck, Dr. Sanda. I am picking up a summons call from a shop. They are requesting an escort into cyberspace." Call said.

"Really? Cyberspace?" said a familiar blue and gray robot.

Mighty No. 9

Beck

"Something about this seems fishy. Why would we get this call if it was originally for another party?" Sanda asked.

"I suspect it has to do with Beck sharing the same hardware as all other Megaman lines. Wisest possible solution, respond immediately." Call said.

"Oui. But the other Mighty Numbers are out trying to figure out what is with these chains in other worlds. Who should go with beck?" Sanda asked.

"There is one other unit that can go, Sanda." Call said.

"D-do you mean...her?" Sanda said. Call was serious. "Oh, alright. Ray, you've been given a green light. I know you haven't gotten out since White repaired you, but your world as well as the universe needs you."

A familiar red female robot with a digital scarf and mask dropped down in front of beck.

Vermillion Destroyer

Raychel

"Very well. Shall we get going, Beck?" Ray asked.

"Yes. I'm primed and ready." Beck said.

"Good luck you two." Sanda said. "Godspeed."

They teleported into cyberspace where they saw a large golden ring. Behind them was another, as they heard fighting behind it.

"I think Sanda mighve overshot our location. Should we go to where the fighting is?" Beck asked.

"No. I detect teleporter signals, three of them. SOmeones coming." Ray said.

Three shapes then teleported into the area. They all looked alike, except they had different colors on their suits and masks. They each had a harpoon gun armed in their hands.

"Are these suppose to be Maverick hunters?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. I've never actually seen them before. Maverick hunters I mean." Beck said.

"So those two were the ones we picked up. What are they doing here?" the yellow one asked.

"I dont know, Junior." The pink one said.

"Theyre in the way, so all we have to do is take care of them." the blue one said.

"Look, we're not here to fight. We're just here to help our friends." Beck said.

"So thats why youre here?!" the pink one asked.

"Dont tell me someone found out about our plans already?" the blue one said.

"Plans? We only just got here and… hey wait, Ray, I see them in the database." Beck said.

"I already checked too. These three are criminals who used to work under the criminal organization Scumocide." Ray said.

"That is right!" said a voice as appearing between them was a man in white and blue as well as wearing a red pair of sunglasses.

"Captain Commando!" the three said.

Leader of the Commando Team

Captain Commando

"Whoa! Youre really THAT Captain Commando?! No fooling?" Beck asked.

"Yes. It was I and my team who brought Scumocide down. The Commando Team. And I am its leader. The one and only...Captain Commando!" he said posing.

"It is him. DNA scans are a match." Ray said. "Now the question is, why are you here, Captain?"

"Wherever evil goes, the Commando team will follow! Or for the time being, just me. My team is investigating these chains. But for me, I've come to stop these dastardly villains!" Commando said.

"Well, you arent your own man without your team. We fight for the same reasons too. Mind if we give you a hand?" Beck asked.

"Not at all. Besides, we equal their numbers perfectly. Shtrom, Shtrom Jr and Druk, you three are going to face justice!" Commando said.

Suddenly the main group then appeared, Seryu out in front for some reason.  
"DId I just hear that…"Seryu said before seeing the captain himself. "It is him. Captain Commando!"

"Good to see you again, Captain." Reji said.

"Ah, Reiji and Xiaomu. And that Jexi boy too, strong as ever, I hope!" Commando said.

"Wait, Captain knows you, Jexi?" Indigo said.

"We met when I was on my training trip. I was a temp member of his group before leaving." Jexi said.

"Look! Beck and Ray are beside him." Dan said.

"What are you two doing here?" Indigo said.

"Why do you ask? You sent us that message." beck said.

"Message? We did send a message, but it was for the Maverick Hunters, not Mighty Numbers." Jexi said.

"I figured Call was right. I do have Megaman software in me after all." Beck said.

'It doesn't matter now. We're already stuck in a tight spot." Ray said referring to the three Scumocide members.

"Indeed. I'd be obliged if you filled me in on any info regarding the chains after we get through this pickle." Commando said.

"Gahh, this jerks gonna get in our way again!" Shtrom Jr. said.

"Focus, Junior. We still have our objective." Shtrom said.

"Yeah. Lets take these chumps out and get the fragments we need. Hey, you lot! Get out here!" Druk said as out came people in cheesy looking henchmen costumes.

"Remnants of Scumocide." Hiryu said.

"They may not have anything to do with the chains, but that doesnt mean i'll let them get away with evil. No matter what it is those arch-criminals are plotting, we will stop them!" Commando said.

Chapter 7: Going Commando

Captain Commando stayed with Beck and Ray as the battle started.

BAttle start:

"Y'know Captain, there are nine of us mighty Numbers, and I think the Commando Team may need more robotic members, dont you think?" Beck asked.

"Hmm. Could be. I would call you and Ray...Robo Commandos!" Commando said.

"That does sound interesting." Ray said.

Ready...Fight!

Beck and Ray attacked with their blasters and claws respectively. They also used their ReXelections and Variation codes to rip through the Scumocide line. Captain commando also pitched in.

"Justice! That is what I bring!"

It turned out Captain Commando wasnt entirely alone. He attacked with a missile launcher and Captain fire as jets fired and an angel fired a sniper rifle. A warrior named Flynn the fired a laser cannon as Captain COmmando performed his captain kick as Flynn spiraled out as Commando posed.

"This is my Answer! Full Power! Captain Corridor!"

He hit the ground sending the minions into the air before being finished as they crashed.

KO!

End Battle:

"We should call for our own allies too. Bat, Cryo, Pyro and Mic…" Beck said.

"I may call my own allies too. Mack, Jinzu, Baby Head and Guy…" Commando said.

"I dont even want to know how many stranger allies you have, let alone one." Ray said.

The three arch villains were moving forward before Druk was stopped by Donald and Goofy.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Donald said.

"Outta my way bird brai… ow!" Druk said as Shtrom Junior rammed into him. "Watch it, butthead!"

"You were in my way, doofus!" Junior said.

"Stop it you two! Enough!" Sthrom said.

"Good job getting them all together, Donald." Chris said.

"Huh?" all three said.

"See ya." Donald said as he got out of the way.

Multi attack: Rocket Launcher Mayhem

Chris fired his Hydra shotgun, knocking the three into the air as Jill set multiple proximity bombs, all the while Chris keeping them in the air with a machine gun. Chris pulled back as Jill tossed multiple grenades into the air as Chris readied an RPG.

"I just need to land this last shot!"

He fired the rocket launcher which detonated in front of all the bombs, causing a cataclysmic explosion, wiping out all three arch-criminals at once.

Multi KO!

"Wahaha! Great aim!" Donald said.

"Grrr. Fooled by a duck. How humiliating." Druk said.

"As usual, Druk. You;re too thick headed for a right-hand man to ever notice a good strategy." Commando said. "Now, i think its time to tell us what you're up too."

"Forget it. We ain't telling ya squat about the virus." Shtrom Jr said.

"We wont forget this, Captain Commando! You havent heard the last of the Shtrom family!" Shtrom said as the three ran for it.

"I dont think theyre done yet." Riku said.

"Well, evil is nothing but tenacious. They'll be back, and we'll be waiting for them." Seryu said.

They passed through the next ring and saw the Dragon Turtle nearby.

"Yes! We're so close! Nothing can stop us now!" Xiaomu said as small mavericks appeared.

"Except that." Dan said.

Then a familiar looking assassin robot appeared.

"Aw great. He's back again!" Naruto said.

"I wont let you go any further." Solo said.

"Solo the assassin… Grandmaster Meio is dead, so what brings him here?" Commando said.

"We dont know, but we ran into Tong Pooh awhile back." Hiryu said.

"Yes. But you forget, someone who is leading these mavericks." said a voice as out of the shadows walked a purple maverick.

"Oh no…" Jexi said.

"Oh yes. I have returned, Jexi! Surprised to see me?" he said.

"Vile! I should've known." Spectra said.

"But he looks...different." Peacock said.

"Yes. My body has been upgraded since our last encounter. I am Vile Mk 2. I've returned because the demon inside me said to." Vile said.

"Demon?" Jexi said.

"However, I dont see X or Zero with you. I need them here to have my revenge. Where are they?" Vile asked.

"Were right here, Vile!" said a blue familiar robot teleporting in.

17th elite unit leader

Mega Man X

"So you really are back. Just in time for us to put you down again!"

1st elite leader

Zero

"Okay, so these guys are the ones we want, right?" Goro asked.

"Yes. Those are the Maverick Hunters." Hiryu said.

"Hiryu? And the Captain too? Looks like the battles started already. Sorry we're late." X said.

"So you made it after all, X? Good." Hsien Ko said.

"Yes. We're here to clean up the trash in cyberspace." Zero said looking at Vile.

"You know why I'm here now, you two. Revenge. Its time we settled that score from the last crisis, my demon wants it that way! What about you, X?" Vile asked.

"There's nothing like that in me! You want to be a demon? Then we'll send you back to hell, Vile!" X said.

"Lets bust open these tin cans!" Goro said.

"I'll go and support the Maverick hunters." Imca said going to X and Zero side.

Battle Start:

"Show me your arm. I might be able to use it on Var." Imca said.

"Sure, after the battle is over." X said.

"X, you shouldn't reveal technological secrets so quickly." Zero said.

Ready….FIGHT!

X and Zero charged in without delay and destroyed mavericks left and right. Nearing close to Vile, he called in three ride armors at the last minute, primping Imca to join the battle.

"I will defeat the enemy!"

Imca charged into battle as she fired Var all over the battlefield as she hit the ride armors before mounting a final assault.

"I won't let you escape!"

She fired Var and finally eliminated all three ride armors.

KO!

End Battle:

"The weapons of your world are interesting. I could use them to upgrade Var." Imca said.

" How about adding on a double charge shot?" X said.

" X, you shouldn't reveal confidential information." Zero said.

Beck and Ray followed engaging Solo quickly and dealing heavy damage to him.

"Die, you mechanical monstrosity!" Ray said slashing into Solo like paper with her claws, making large dents in him.

"Heavy damage taken. Combat zone too hot. Preparing to retreat." Solo said.

"Solo, i have a question. We saw Tong pooh in a world accompanied by robots used by the fourth empire, the very same ones the Star Gladiators wiped out. Were you aware of this?" Hiryu asked.

"I have only been hired to exterminate striders. No more." Solo said as he left.

"No matter, her wounds are fatal." Hiryu said.

"Cmon, Sora! Lets attack that junk pile all at once!" Donald said.  
"Yeah, if his heart...if he even has one, is being led by a demon, we need to do something about it." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Vile is evil, isn't he?" Sora said.

"Makes sense if he continues, he'd make a heartless. Vile! Were your opponent's!" Riku said.

"Keyblade wielders and the guardians of disney castle? Yes. You shall be the first for my blood bath!" Vile said.

They engaged vile as they clashed with his new weapons. It was a bit of a struggle, but Donald and goofy caught him off guard enough for Sora to rush in and stab Vile in the heart with his Keyblade.

"He got him!" Indigo said.

"But will the keyblade work on a reploid like Vile?" Spectra asked.

Vile then grabbed the keyblade and pulled it out. "You….You brat. It appears...this body is not yet ready." Vile said.

"Wak! It didnt work?" Donald said.

"I need to leave and fix myself." Vile said as he warped.

"I guess you cant use the Keyblades power on a machine…" Jexi sadi.

"No. I know I hit something when I connected with Vile. Something like a heart, but not completely." Sora said.

"Zero, do you think his weapon hit Vile's core?" X asked.

"Hard to say, X. But we both know Vile's too far gone." Zero said. "It's why we hunted him."

Later…

"That was a hike, but at least we got the Dragon turtle and the doc back." Korra said.

"Yeah, i wasnt even sure it was gonna fit on here. I cant wait to get back to HQ and make some repairs." Urashima said.

"Before that, we have to enter the World and logout from there. And if we play our cards right, we might run into him." Jexi said.

"Him? Oh right! Kite!" Indigo said.

"Well, its been nice seeing you guys again, but we really gotta go." Jexi said.

"Actually Jexi, I'm coming along on this mission." Commando said.

"As are me and Zero, as well as Beck and Ray." X said. "If Vile's back, we gotta do something about it."

"And we convinced Hiryu to stay with us. Shinobi gotta stick together, ya know." Natsu sid.

"I'm pretty sure we dont. But I do need to track down the Grandmasters servants, and if Tong Pooh really did survive, then I need to finish the deed." Hiryu said.

"Then its off to the World with a couple more friends." Jexi said.


	14. Dance Battle

We open to a familiar looking cathedral where we see Kite, Haseo, Kirito, Asuna, Ulrich and Blackrose looking at a slashed pedestal as well as a creepily lit interior.

"This is...all wrong. Where's the Aura statue?" Kite said looking around.

"And those claw marks weren't ever there before." Blackrose said.

"What's going on in the World?" Kirito wondered.

"I think I can explain. Its because we're not in Revision 1. We're in Revision 2." Haseo said. "To put it bluntly, this isn't the World you all know."

"So thats it. It explains why this Aura isnt the Hullez cathedral we know." Asuna said.

"But, thats not right…. Aura! Aura, you there? Say something!" Kite said.  
"Kite, this is another version of the world. If aura were here, her statue woulve been here." Blackrose said.

"So you two know the Key of Twilight. Well….you're asking for nothing here. Cause its just a legend. It might have been real in your World but there is no Aura here." Haseo said.

"Yeah. So, what do we do now?" Ulrich asked.

"You guys can keep looking, I'm gonna log out for a while, see ya." Haseo said before nothing happened. "What the hell?!"

"Its just like last time this happened. Blackrose and I couldn't log out because of those rifts that occurred. Plus, you said this one was seven years into the future. So if me and Blackrose tried, I have no clue what would happen." Kite said.

Suddenly, strange monsters teleported in.

"Ah great, R:2 monsters." Haseo said.

Just then, strange purple blobs with tentacles appeared.

"Eek! Those are some really freaky ones!" Asuna said.

"Are they rare or something?" Ulrich asked.

"Those aren't monsters. Their….AIDA!" Haseo said.

"AIDA?" Kirito said.

"Short for Artificially Intelligent Data Anomaly. They're viruses that infect PC making them powerful but at a cost. It even affects the people using the PC's in the real world." Haseo said.

"So what youre saying is… we cant touch them or we get possessed? Gee, i wonder if those things have any relation to the Scyphozoa?" Ulrich said.

As if on command, the very same monster appeared.

"Well, speak of the devil. He's right here." Ulrich said.

"What the? How did a XANA monster even get in here?" Kirito said.

"XA...NA?" Kite asked.

"An AI bent on world domination." Ulrich said.

"And that thing, the Scyphozoa, is like AIDA in a way. Its like one huge virus." Asuna said.

"Heh. Is that so? Then I guess I'll have to summon my avatar." Haseo said. "Now. I call for you. SKEEEEIIIITH!" Haseo said.

"What?! Kite, did he just say….?!" Blackrose asked.

Silence….

"Uh…. nothing happened." Kirito said.

"No, that never happened. I'm right here! Come on! Skeeei…!"

Then the real Skeith appeared. Everyone was in shock.

"Skeith?!" Kite said.

"No way! Whats he doing here?!" Ulrich said.

"Hold on. My avatar doesn't look a thing like that!" Haseo said.

"Yeah. I've read your file, Haseo. Your characters and Epitaph user, able to summon an avatar. Yours is the "Terror of Death" Skeith, but this one is one of the Eight Phases." Kirito said.

"Maybe it somehow split from Haseo when he was sent to Kite's version of the World." Asuna said.

"Yeah. It might be. So...all I gotta do is knock some sense back into it." Haseo said.

"Guess that means we have to take on those monsters, Aida and the Scyphozoa too. Whatever you do, dont let either of them touch you." Kirito said.

Just then, the main group soon arrived through the church entrance.

"What the? Is it me or did this place get a major makeover?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Its so creepy and dead in here." Indigo said.

"Guys, look over there!" Riela said pointing to the fighters ahead. "Hey guys! Its us!"

"Oh! Shinra and the others!" Kite said.

"So theyre here to help? And you know em?" Haseo said.

"Kite, why are you working with him? He looks like a delinquent." Xiaomu said.

"Yeah. A total wannabe gangster." Goro said.

"Hey, this is how my PC was rendered, alright? Get off my back." Haseo said. "Anyway, I'm Haseo, I'm a player in the R:2 version, which i guess you guys are in right now."

"R: 2? Score! I'm in a version of the World that hasn't been released to the public yet!" Indigo said.

"Well, this one is seven years ahead." Seryu said looking at the enemies. "Whoa, Skeith, monsters, a Scyphozoa and… are those blobs it's distant relatives or something?"

"We'll explain later. Right now we could-" Asuna began.

"Halt!" said a voice as appearing on the side was a figure in black in red as well as several small robots. "Hmm, so this counts as cyberspace too, eh? How retro."

"Huh? Haseo, is that a new boss character or something?" Kite asked.

"I never seen a boss with specs like that. He's not from the World." Haseo said.

"He said this place looked retro, so he could be from the future." Korra said.

"Wait, if I recall, I remember reports of someone fitting his description. He and his robot minions would capture civilians...and force them to dance!" Commando said.

"Are you pulling us right now?" Jexi said.

"Checking criminal databases. Yes, I see a match that is indeed the one." Ray said before another familiar face walked in.

"Yes! That is Shadow and with him are….the Rhythm Rogues!" said a girl with pink pigtails

Space Channel 5

Ulala

"Oh great, its her again." Indigo said.

"Hello, Space Cats! Ulala from Space Channel 5 reporting in as she reports in on an appearance of the Rhythm Rogues as well as a confrontation of old and new faces!" Ulala said.

"Huh? I'm outta the loop here, but who is she?" Sora said.

"Her name is Ulala. Shes….a reporter for a news station called Space Channel 5." Naoto said.

"I remember her. In our last adventure together, she reported on us right to the end." Morrigan said.

"Ulala! There you are!" said another familiar voice a Sonic and Tails ran up. "Whoa. Talk about a case of Deja vu." Sonic said.

"Yeah, werent you with Ulala the last time she showed up?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. She was on the ship trying to get an exclusive interview but we chased her off and followed her here." Tails said.

"This just in! Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prowler have admitted to stalking this reporter for a while. Could this be a potential love story? I bring you more later." Ulala said.

"So youre here after all, Space Channel 5." Shadow said. "And right now, we're going to take you down. Come on out, Tapioca!"

Another familiar robot appeared.

"That big blob again?" Jexi said.

"What was it called again? Oh! Coco Tapioca!" Indigo said.

"Correct! Its a robot used by the Morolians during their attack on Space Channel 5. But why is it here?" Ulala asked.

"We easily lifted this thing. It will soon be a nice dancing robot that can allow us to take all that Dance Energy." Shadow said.

"Dance Energy?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Its energy that can be produced through the amazing power of dancing. It has unlimited potential." Ulala said.

"That's right. We use it for a multitude of things such as time travel and warping between worlds." Shadow said.

"So if we fill this place up with it, could we find a way outta here?" Dan said. "That could work."

"Heh. If youre gonna do that. I wonder...if our Dance Energy could overpower yours." Shadow said.  
"I think we need to get rid of this guy first before we do something like that." Peacock said.

"Wait, when did this turn into a dance off? Ulala, should we do both, or what?" Sonic asked.

"Just move your body in tune with the music!" Ulala said.

"Basically, lets just fight like we always do. That counts as dancing, i think." Beck said.

"I think youve got it down. Well then good people of Space Channel 5! Shall we begin?" Shadow said.

"Youre on!" Jexi said.

"Exactly! Whether you like it or not…" Ulala said.

Chapter 8: Dance Battle!

The battle immediately started as Sonic and Tails sped over to Kite and Haseos side with Ulala behind them. Natsu followed them, swiftly jumping over to them and pairing up with Kite and Haseo.

Battle start:

"Time to show off my Musoh-Battoh-Ryu dual sword style!" Natsu said.

" That oughta work well with a Twin Blade like me!" Kite said.

" Huh. Well, if everyone's doing it…" Haseo said.

Ready...Fight!

Haseo and Kite broke down the gate and charged the monsters, defeating them one by one. Skeith then charged in and battled them with his blade. Natsu then leaped in.

"Okay, let's do this!"

Natsu caused big damage to Skeith as all three of them laid into them. Natu go behind skeith and assumed her pose.

"Great! Curse!"

Natsu then stabbed her knives down as they inflicted great damage unto Skeith.

Special Attack: Data Drain

Kite and Haseo rushed skeith with both their weapons out at they slashed and hacked at Skeith with all their might before Haseo transformed his scythe into a chainsaw blade and launched Skeith into the air.

"Its Data Drain or nothing!"

Kite then pointed his arm up as his bracelet glowed with data. It then trapped Skeith inside of an orb of data.

"Data….Drain!" Kite shouted as Skeith was sent flying.

KO!

End Battle:

"Hey, Natsu. I kinda dig what you got in your shoulder and hair slots." Kite said.

"Ooh, good eye! I made this stuff myself. Pretty stylish, isn't it?" Natsu said.

"Why would a ninja want to be stylish? Wouldn't you stick out?" Haseo said.

Skeith looked at Haseo for a moment.

"Skeith?" Haseo asked before Skeith logged out.

"Damn, not again. Looks like we have to chase him down." Ulrich said as the AIDA and Scyphozoa surrounded them. "Okay, no more running away from that thing. Kirito, Asuna, Sonic, Tails. Let's take these guys!" Ulrich said.

"This just in! Ulrich of the Lyoko warriors is planning on confronting their most hated XANA monster yet, and called upon his friends for an assist!" Ulala said.

"Thats right. I'm tired of running. Ready guys?" Ulrich asked.

"You bet!" Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails battled the two AIDA.

Battle Start:

"Ulala, sonic's never been much of a dancer. You think he could learn some of your moves?" Tails asked.

"That was outta nowhere, Tails! I'll have you know I'm a great dancer." Sonic said.

"Now now, let's get moving!" Ulala said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Sonic and Tails spin dashed into both AIDA as Tais used his arm cannon to attack afterwards. Ulala then came in.

"Here comes a Cross Hit!"

Ulala attacked with her allies with cameos by Alex Kidd and a were wolf fighter as she danced up the middle in the midst of all the lasers and action. She then pulled out two laser guns.  
"Tension Blaster!"

She fired her pistols before unleashing a rip cord with her guitar, finishing off the AIDA.

KO!

End Battle:"

"Todays battle broadcast has been brought to you by Ulala of Space Channel 5…" Ulala said.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, fastest thing alive…" Sonic said.

"And Miles "Tails" Power, ace pilot!" Tails said.

The AIDA exploded after wards.

"AIDA, data thats gone berserk, huh?" Kite said.

"Yeah, Its a real problem here in my version of the World. Not much to do but exterminate them." Haseo said.

"Yeah, and you need your avatar for that. I'll come with Haseo, Blackrose and I have a history with Skeith too." Kite said.

Ulrich and Blackrose then approached the Scyphozoa, which just floated near them.

"No more running away from you, monster." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. We'll finish you with one hit." Blackrose said.

Special Attack: Impact

Ulrich slashed his twin swords into the Scyphozoa as Blackrose took over and raised her sword up as she charged up with energy.

"Here goes! One shot!"

Slamming her sword down, she launched the Scyphozoa up in a fiery explosion as Ulrich skydived down with one of his katanas ready.

"You're going down!"

Ulrich sliced right through the monster with a clean slice as the monster exploded.

KO!

The Scyphozoa soon exploded after this was done.

"Ulrich, come in!" Jerime said. "There was a Scyphozoa signature where you were and then.. It was defeated. DOn't tell me you actually…" Jeremie began.

"Nope. We did it together." Black Rose said.

"Yeah, take note Jeremie, these things actually can be defeated." Ulrich said.

X and Zero faced down Shadow with his minions defeated. Supporting them was Captain Commando.

Battle Start:

" Rising Fire and Triad Thunder!" X said.

"And I've got my Ryuenjin and Raijingeki." Zero said.

"Hold on, robo-buddies! You keep that up, I'll have nothing to do here!" Commando said.

Ready...Fight!

X and Zero blasted away at Shadow with their copied attacks as well as the x buster and z saber before the Captain got in.

"Time to finish this!"

Captain commando went in full force with the members he had on, using his own gadgets and moves in the mix as well.

"Taste the Thunder of justice!"

He slammed a fist down into the ground as an eruption of power hit Shadow directly.

Special attack: Ultimate Armor and Sougenmu

X began with a Cross Charge Shot and followed up with a Hadoken as Zero activated Sougenmu and slashed into Shadow. Both then kept Shadow in the air with a tornado and spinning slash as X activated his special armor.

"Its go time!"

With the ultimate armor equipped, he rocketed forward and launched shadow higher into the air. Instead of ending the attack there. He propelled up wards, grabbed shadow, and piledrived him into the ground with a huge amount of force.

KO!

End battle:

"Yes! Spectacular moves out there, Zero!" Commando said.

"You weren't too shabby, either. Every bit the Commando Team leader." Zero said.

"Sheesh, you guys, get a room." X said.

"Ugh. Impressive, Space Channel 5. And thanks for the Dance Energy I needed to get out. See ya!" Shadow said warping away.

"He's gone!" Sonic said.

"But what could he be planning to do with this Dance Energy stuff?" Indigo said.

"We'll find out the truth! After all, thats why I'm here, to follow the Rhythm rogues. And with my mike and dance skills, I will get the truth!" Ulala said.

"Uh, I think we're forgetting something?" Tails said pointing to Tapioca as it ran rampant.

"Whoa! Somebody stop that thing!" Riela said as Dan and Spectra stepped up.

"Kuso, we're getting rid of that thing." Spectra said.

"Right behind you." Dan said.

Special Attack: Dragon Fury

Both of them charged in slashing at Tapioca and sending it into the air a few times before Dan's Dragon blade ignited.

"Fire...Tornado!"

A tornado of flames hit Tapioca as Spectra leapt into the air hold the black stone.

"Now….Zekrom...Burst!"

Spectra entered burst as he was electrified and went flying straight at Tapioca with a Bolt Strike attacking, hitting it dead on.

KO!

Tapioca soon exploded after the attack was dealt to it.

"And thats that!" Dan said.

Later…

"I checked the Chaos gates. They're out of commision, and we cant log back out from the world. Unless we do something, were stuck here." Blackrose said.

"Unless we can figure out how to get through this sign, were hosed." Indigo said.

"Hmm. I have something that might work. One of my skills is Sign Hacking. I can warp us to someplace else in the World. It might take us to the first revision." Haseo said.

"Well what're you waiting for?" Ulrich said.

"Geez, you dont need to rush me… Sign Hacking!" Haseo said creating a portal.

"It worked! This must be the result of our Dance Energy." Tails said.

"Yes! We're going to revision 1!" Xiaomu said.

"Might be." Haseo said.

"So, you dont know where this is gonna take u...yaaaah!" Indigo said as they were sucked in.


	15. A Part of Me I Can't Let Go

It was a stormy night as a man in a black vest and brown jeans approached a cathedral.

"This is definitely tall oaks cathedral. But it was supposed to be decontaminated and destroyed, what's happening." he asked. "Hunnigan, I've arrived at th destination. Huh? Hunnigan, you there? Damn. Communications are on the fritz."

Government Agent

Leon S. Kennedy

"Either way, gotta go in. No contacts, no backup, no reliable intel… sigh, story of my life, i guess." Leon said.

He went inside and cautiously walked through the entrance of the cathedral. He suddenly heard a noise in the main complex. Curious, he drew one of his twin handguns. Wasting no time, he kicked down the door, aiming his gun…

And was surprised to see a little girl in a cat ear hat playfully teleporting around the cathedral with a smile.

"Is it really? Is it really? Really, really it is." she said.

Dream Warrior

Neneko

"What the? Hey, kid!" Leon said as Neneko turned to him.

"What is it?" Neneko asked.

"This cathedral is off limits to kids like you, this was once a biohazard location. What Are you even doing here?" Leon asked.

"A big mystery is going on, you know. So Neneko is checking it out." Neneko said.

"This isn't a game kid. Leave now." Leon said.

"Aw. Same old Leon." said a voice as a woman in red walked out.

Woman of mystery

Ada Wong

"Ada? So Neo Umbrella's getting involved too?" Leon asked.

"WHo is this woman, Leon? Do you know, really?" Neneko said.

"I'm just a passerby. I came to see the cathedral." Ada said. "As well as seeing if IT was still underneath."

"The underground lab?" Leon said.

"This is more of a mystery! A complete enigma, real…" Neneko said before freezing in place. Her face suddenly changed.

"What the?" Leon said. "Something's changed about her."

"I apologize for nenekos behavior. Maybe it will be easier if you speak with me. My name is Neito. You could call me Neneko's second personality." Neito said.

"As if this day wasn't crazy already. Well, maybe you'll be easy to speak to. Somehow, this church came back after it was destroyed. And there wasn't any signs of those chains reported here. Must have been a trick." Leon said as they headed to the second floor to investigate. But as they did, they saw Saya as well as Zavok enter the church.

"Seems the recovery team was able to get them before any outsiders came." Zavok said.

"Yes now we have to deal with the underground faci-" Saya said before Zavok stopped her.

"It appears...we've been seen." Zavok said pointing to the three up on the second floor.

They teleported up to the second floor.

"So, there were others in here." Ada said. "Who are you?"

"Yeah, I dont think a chick looking like a fox and carrying swords and guns accompanied by a big red devil thing is normal." Leon said.

"Hmm. Well, we can explain. You see, we're agents of a Japanese organization called Shinra." Zavok said.

"Are you so sure about that?" Neito said walking up.

"Huh? Whos that brat?" Zavok said.  
"Leon, Ada, this one is misdirecting you. Zavok is a Zeti who is planning on using the chains. With the help of an old ally of me and Neneko. So, what are up to this time...Saya of Ouma?" Neito said.

"Hmm. I honestly have no idea why you are here...agent of Ouma." Saya said pointing to Neito. "Yes. We overheard your plan to fill this entire town with BOWs again so you can cause havoc against the US." Zavok said.

"So...she was trying to deceive us." Leon said pointing at gun at Neito.

"Yes. She is a little devil, isn't she?" Saya said. "She may look like a child, but she's really an evil agent of Ouma, seeking to cause mayhem."

Just then, the main group teleported in.

"Whoa, now that was wild. Where are we?" Sonic said.

"Huh? More of them? Wait…" Leon said.

"Chris, up there. Is that…?" Jill said.  
"Leon? Is it really him?" Chris asked.

"Hmm. Alright, who are you two?" Leon asked.

"Leon! Its me. Chris Redfield and I'm with Jill!" Chris said.

"Hmm. Nice try. You're gonna have to try a lot harder on homework. You guys are too damn young to be them." Leon said.

"Wait, if we traveled through time to R:2, does that mean were now seven years into Chris's world?" Indigo said.  
"You seriously expect me to believe that you came here from the past? What a bogus lie." Leon said aiming a gun at them.

"Yes. They are liars. They happen to be Ouma agents like the little girl." Saya said.

"Yes. I mean, would regular government agents walk around looking like that?" Zavok asked.

"Leon! Were on your side!" Jexi said.  
"You can trust us! Saya's the liar here!" Sora said.

"Damn it! I don't know who to believe here!" Leon said.

"Let's make the choice easier." Zavok said quietly as he pressed a button, summoning a few BOWs on the ground floor. "See, the BOWs are what they were making in the underground lab."

"I still dont know who to believe. All right. Hey, cat kid, stay with me up here. Until we know whos friend and foe, I cant go down there, and youre a suspect too, alright?" Leon said.

"I understand. This is the best way to resolve your doubts you have." Neito said.

Chapter 9: A Part of Me I Can't Let Go

Just as this was said, the statue at the end began to move upward as it revealed a secret stairway.

"A secret passage?" Korra asked as Dokugozu and Dokumezu walked out of it.

"Hah! We did it ma'am!" Dokugozu said.

"What the?! How did Shinra get here already?" Dokumezu said.

Leon, Neito and Ada turned to Saya and Zavok.

"Oops. Cats out of the bag, lady." Ada said.

"Idiots." Zavok said. "But, this works out. It means we already finished what we came here for."

"Right. I'll punish them later, but yes. We are the true Ouma here." Saya said. They went to the Doku's and summoned Ouma minions along with Katana clones

"Mistress Saya, Master Zavok, all is in order." One katana said.

"Oh, we also picked up something that was down there too." Dokugozu said.

"Did you now? Well, let it loose." Zavok said as up the steps came a zombie like creature.

"Graaaah!" it roared.

"What is that thing?!" Riku asked.

"That's a...BOW? Hiding underneath the church?" Chris said.

Suddenly, crystal like creatures appeared and completely surrounded them.

"Hmm?" Zavok said.

"Ouma, the Ustatank, but what are those things?" Leon asked.

"Feydooms. Of all the times for them to come. Leon, you know who to fight along side now, so let's hurry on down there." Neito said.

"All right , after I find a quiet room and have a nice scream, they can fill me in. Wait, you two can fight?" Leon asked.

"Yes. Neneko, you can take things from here." Neito said as Neneko switched back.

"Dont you worry about Neneko, Okay? Neneko's fought feydooms before, really." Neneko said.

"Same ol' neneko. She never changes." Indigo said.

"Well, looks like we have a fighting frenzy on our hands here." Peacock said.

"Lets get busy, guys!" Jexi said as they all charged in. Leon and neneko jumped down as Leon paired with Chris and Jill.

Battle Start:

"Well well, who'd have thought we'd ever form a team like this?" Chris said.

"Seriously. You gonna call up your little sister Claire, too?" Leon asked.

"You joke, but I wouldn't be surprised if that happened one day…" Jill said.

Ready...Fight!

Chris and Jill fired at the BOWs with their artillery as well as combat moves and knives before they called out Leon.

"Let's take the wind outta their sails!"

Leon jumped into battle as he fired from his gun as well as other arms weapons against them before pulling out a rocket launcher.

"Time for the Rocket Launcher!"

He fired the rocket inside destroying the BOWs.

KO!

End Battle:

"OK, that's all cleaned up. Let's move on, Leon." Chris said.

"You sure are calm considering the circumstances, Chris." Leon said.

"Sadly, these days we rarely have missions that AREN'T incredibly weird." Jill said.

Neneko paired up with Kurt and Reila against the feydooms.

Battle Start:

"They're getting closer! I've got to stay calm!" Kurt said holding a jar of candies.

"It's candy, it is! Neneko wants some candy too, you know!" Neneko said.

"Hurry Kurt, before Neneko loses her cool!" Riela said.

Ready...Fight!

Kurt and reila used their own arsenal to clean out the feydooms easily. They then called in Neneko.

"A chance to solve a mystery, it is!"

Neneko was materializing cutting discs as she sliced the Feydooms with them before summoning a whole bunch.

"Here we go, okay."

She fired them all off as they finished off the Feydooms.

KO!

End Battle:

"Neneko wishes someone would pat her on the head, you know." Neneko said.

"We must work our hardest for the good of the people, Kurt." Riela said.

"Yeah. Study to win, fight to protect." Kurt said.

"Urgh! They wiped out all of them at once?" Zavok said before looking at the Ustanak. "Dont just stand there, destroy them!"

The Ustanak roared as it lumbered towards the group.

"Here comes the big guy!" Indigo said.

"Demi-Demi, why dont we have some fun with our new guest?" Morrigan said.

"Dont call me that. But Lets see what its got. Celty, assist us." Demitri said.

"Of course." Celty typed.

Battle Start:

"Celty dear, you really have to relax in Makai one of these nights." Morrigan said.  
"Oh. Do you think I'd be allowed in there?" Celty typed.

"You're definitely inhuman enough." Demitri said.

Ready….Fight!

Demitri and Morrigan laid the smack down on Ustanak with necronomic abilities as Celty called in.

"This is a chance I cant miss!"

She rode in on her bike as she rammed against the Ustanak a few times. She then summoned her own scythe.

"Time to cut you down!"

She then cut through the Ustanak before riding off.

Special Attack: Midnight Pleasure and Darkness Illusion

Morrigan disappeared as Demitri dashed to Ustatank.

"Let us begin this feast of blood."

Grabbing ustantank, Demitri relentlessly gnashed at it before performing a combo that passed it to morrigan. Creating a copy of herself, she laid on a pressure of hits to Ustanak before a final kick launched it into the air. Under a blood red moon, Demitri and morrigan did a double team on it before Morrigan flew off as Demitri became a swarm of bats.

KO!

End Battle:

"Phew… It was hard keeping up with you two. Though it was expected of the leaders of the families." Celty typed.  
"Indeed. But only one of us can truly lead Makai for good." Demitri said.

"Are you including Celty in our little dispute, Demi Demi?" Morrigan asked.

The Ustanak then got up and ran off.

"Damn, now I have to worry about that thing following me again." Leon said.

"Guess we both have monsters following us." Jill said.

Meanwhile, the main Ouma members and Zavok were battling with the others as Jin and Kazuya dashed forth.

"I;ve had enough of this. Youre all going down at once." Jin said.

Multi Attack: Backstabbing Devil Blaster

Kazuya kicked Dokugozu straight into the other OUma members as Jin took over, unleashing a barrage of punches on to all of them like tenderizing meat. But unknown to jin and the other heroes watching, Kazuya was powering up.

"I'll take you all out at once. All of you!"

He unleashed his devil powers and fired a golden laser across the floor, making an explosion that wiped out the Ouma members and sent the heroes flying backwards.

Multi KO!

"Yow! Hey, watch it, Kazuya! You couldve killed us!" Hsien Ko said.

"Hmm. Saya, I believe this calls for a retreat. Besides, we already got what we came for, so fighting them would be waste of energy." Zavok said.

"Right. You two, remind me to punish you for giving us away later." Saya said.

"Oh boy…" Dokugozu said as they all left.

"At least we got them all out of the cathedral." Hotsuma said.

"Yeah, but why'd Kazuya have to aim for all of us?" Donald asked.

"He doesn't care about us. He just wants power. I promise he's gonna turn on us moment this crisis is over." Riku said

"And when that happens,I'll be the one to pay him back for that attack." Jin said.

"Man, it always goes back to you for the job of taking your family out, doesnt it?" Korra said.

"As long as he isn't turning on us, its a victory." Lucy said.

"But the question is...why was Ouma even down there?" Spectra wondered.

"They brought that BOW from underground. Maybe the lab is down there." Leon said.  
"Another mystery solved, it is. But is the lab really there, really?" Neneko said.

"Eeesh. Did this kid annoy you this much with her mystery talk the last time she was with you?" Leon asked them.

"You don't know the half of it." Kite said.

"Well, shes gonna be stuck with us the rest of the way, thats for sure. So, shall we go, Leon?" Spectra asked.

"Normally, this would be as far as i go. But if more organizations are using B. , then I see no harm in taking a look at the proof myself." Leon said.

They came into the underground lab and found themselves in a new location.

"Yup, there was definitely a rift down here. Now where are we? And why is the place swaying back and forth?" Indigo said.

"We must be on a ship." Lucy said.

"And I have a pretty good idea which one it is." Jill said.

"Yup. Definitely the Queen Zenobia. But it was suppose to be on the ocean floor." Chris said.

"Hmm. Yes. I've heard of that too. In that case...I think we should split up." Spectra said. "Jexi can lead a team on deck and I'll lead one to the control room."

"Okay. I'll take Reiji and Xiaomu, Hiryu and Hotsuma, Kiryu and Goro, Ryo, Natsu, Kirito and Asuna, Ulrich and Black Rose, Captain Commando, Beck and Ray, Leon, Demitri and Morrigan, Shizuo and Seryu, Sonic and Tails, Sora and Riku as well as Lucy." Jexi said.

"Right then. Donald and Goofy, youre with my team consisting of X and Zero, Chun-Li and Xiaoyu, Chris and Jill, Kos-Mos and Fiora, Neneko, Aty, Ulala, Kite and Haseo, Naruto and Yuffie, Celty, Korra and Hsien Ko, Jin and Kazuya, Heihachi, Phoenix and Maya as well as Naoto and Peacock." Spectra said.

"Right, good luck everyone." Jexi said.


	16. Code Holder

The Jexi group reached the main deck.

"Whew. Eights flights of stairs to get to the main deck." Tails said.

"Yeah. Someone should have considered putting in an elevator." Lucy said.

"Uh...guys?" Indigo said as she pointing forward as the saw the golden chains attached all around the sailing ship.

"Ah-ha, so my scanner worked!" Tails said holding a scanner.

"A gold chain scanner? When did you have the time to build that?" Sora asked.

"Well, when me and Sonic were chasing Ulala, I had time to study a few of the gold chains in some of the other worlds. I made a scanner to verify when they would be nearby." Tails said.

"Hmm. From the looks of things, it seems the chains are the only thing keeping the ship afloat." Beck said.

"It also explains, why we aren't moving." Seryu said.

'Still, its strange the ships moving with no passengers." Ulrich said before a few BOWs appeared on deck.

"Hunter Type BOWs." Reiji said as they tried to pounce on them only to be killed quickly. But even after that, several robots soon appeared with Tong Pooh behind them.

"Tong Pooh. So Naruto had a point to you having a chance of still being alive." Hiryu said.

"Yes. I was saved by someone I met whom I now owe a debt to." Tong Pooh said.

"Saved...but by who?" Hotsuma wondered.

"It won't matter for much longer. Kurohagane!" Tong Pooh ordered.

Kurohagane then appeared followed by several cyborg men with sharp claws.  
"Hey Hotsuma, its that ninja we saw in Aty's world." Sora said.

"And thats not all. He's being accompanied by Zs, Scumocide's enhanced human soldiers." Commando said.

"Hmm. Remnants of Grandmaster Meio as well as Fourth Empire robots and remnants of Scumocide. But what could it all mean?" Hiryu wondered.

"You wont live long enough to find out, Strider. Attack!" Tong Pooh said as the minions charged.

"We dont have time for you!" Sora said knocking aside a few Zs and Engaging a vector. Kiryu and Majima then followed with Ryo right behind them.

Battle Start:

"Just one after the other! Maybe I should just run 'em all down with a forklift." Ryo said.

"Good initiative, Hazzy. Though I'd use a tank myself." Goro said.

"Are you planning a war, Majima?" Kiryu said.

Ready….Fight!

Kiryu and Goro attacked the enemies with their guns as well as flamethrowers knives and their own fists and legs before calling in Ryo.

"I'll move in closer!"

Ryo shoulder charged the Vector sora was fighting as both double teamed it with Keyblades and martial arts. Sora then knocked the Vector off balance as Ryo grabbed it.

"I'll hit you with everything I got!"

Ryo then karate chopped the Vector with his bare hand as it exploded.

KO!

End Battle:

"Hey, do you guys know where sailors might hang out?" Ryo asked.

"Damn, son, you never shut up about sailors, do you." Goro said.

"Kids these days have strange obsessions. I don't get it." Kiryu said.

As soon as the Vector was destroyed, a familiar psycho power user soon appeared.

"I was wondering what was making the noise, but I never would have guessed Shinra." Bison said.

"Bison!" Jexi said.

"So youre the one who helped Tong Pooh." Hiryu said.

"Yes. And in return, she has given me all of this wonderful technology from the distant future." Bison said.

"Well youre not getting your hands on any more of this stuff. Youre goin down!" Indigo said.

"Don't be so cocky girl. My Psycho Drive can easily crush you and that tin can of yours" Bison said. "And... there is no end to the soldiers i have."

Thanatos and t-abyss BOWs then appeared. Then along side Bison appeared a silver bodied robot with feminine features.

"Huh? Jexi… that robot…" Indigo said.

"Yeah, we've seen it before." Blackrose said. "Er… what was its name again?"

"It's name...is Dural!" said a new voice as a ninja in blue leaped up onto the deck.

"Hey! Its him. The traditional ninja guy! Kagemaru!" Natsu said.

"Kagemaru? From the World Tournament?" Jexi said.

"Yes. I've been hunting you down, Dural." Kagemaru said.

"Don't forget me, pal." said a voice as a figure leapt onto the deck too. It was a face a lot of the heroes remembered.

"Akira!" Jexi said. "Whoa, now this is a pair no one would've expected. World tournament rivals."

"Kagemaru told me about this Dural thing so we got in a rowboat and headed out to see." Akira said.

"Wait, you seriously came all the way out here in a rickety thing like that?!" Lucy said.  
"It was good training. And what else could I do? Kagemaru was on the bow doing nothing. But anyway, I think thats not the Dural we've seen." Akira said.  
"Yes. Bison has gained control over the production units, called V-durals." Kagemaru said. "We have yet to encounter the real one."

"Is there no end to your persistency?" Bison said.  
"Not until you pay for what you did to our towns and give Ryo his mirror thing back, bastard!" Shizuo said.  
"Yeah. The phoenix mirror isnt something that can be owned by you. I need it back!" Ryo shouted.

"Yeah! I'd listen if I were you!" shouted a loud voice.

"Huh? Where did that come...from?" Sonic said before they saw a large airship approach with words on it. "Come...In?"

"Hey guys!" Hope said in the funnel.

"What the?! Hope, what are you doing up there?" Jexi said.  
"It doesnt matter where they come from, when this Mirror is Complete, nothing will stop me from using my Psycho Drive!" Bison said.  
"Psycho Drive?" Leon said.

"Hoooh-hoh-hoh-hoh! I heard that!" said a female voice as a girl in light blue clothing appeared behind Hope. She jumped down causing him to fall from the edge and onto the metal platform while the girl just landed perfectly.

"Ow! Jesus, Ingrid, learn to warn somebody!" Hope said.

"Ah, the kids these days. Bison, I'm going to seal away your Psycho Power forever, then I'm taking back what you took from me." Ingrid said.

Immortal being?

Ingrid

"Who is she, Hope?" Jexi asked.

"Her names Ingrid. We met her when I came on to the Air inn with my group." Hope siad as Aqua and Titanica came down" "She seems a bit mysterious, but it seems she knows alot bout our history."

"Yeah, like when the foolish genius here decided to destroy my Pandora." ingrid said looking at Hope.

"Wha? That was yours?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I made it and you idiots destroyed it. But, I should have expected this from the kids." Ingrid said.

"Kids? You sound like youre 60." Blackrose said.  
"Hey! You arent supposed to talk to women about their age!" Titanica said.

"Thank you. This one is polite. Now, back to the business at hand, return my crest and the mirror Bison, or else." Ingrid said.

"Hehehe. How can I return something I don't have possession of?" Bison asked.

"Meaning you don't have your Psycho Drive either." Ingrid smirked.

"Why you…."Bison said before sending a wave of psycho power at them before it was blocked by a flaming wheel as Lea dropped down.

"Geez. You gotta at least tell me when you plan to drop ship." Lea said.

"Axel?" Sora said.

"Axel? Nah. I'm Lea, got it memorized?" Lea said.

"So hes human again? Wow…" Sora said.

"I do not know who you are, nor do i care. You all just sealed your fates!" Bison said.

"Here he comes! Hope you havent gotten rusty, Sora!" Lea said.

"And Ingrid, you better tell us what's going on later." Hope said.

"OH, very well, youngster. We only just met, and a girl need some secrets. But I'll tell you a few things." Ingrid said.

Chapter 10: The Code Holder

Hope and his group attacked first, Ingrid right behind with Aqua starting out.

Battle start:

"A keyblade master, eh? My, how their numbers have decreased from the last Keyblade War." Ingrid said.

"What? But how could you know? It was thousands of years ago." Aqua said.

"I dunno about you, but I think she's more older than she looks." Hope said.

Ready… Fight!

They both charged into battle and attacked the BOWs with magic and color fighting. Ingrid was then called in.

"This is my true power!"

Ingrid went in with light infused projectiles and melee attacks as she lit up the battle feild and the enemies.

"Dance of the Heat Haze!"

Ingrid then lifted the enemies up into the air before she smashed them into the ground.

KO!

End Battle:

"Not a bad color fighter, for a youngster. You didnt even need Rain Bows training." Ingrid said.  
"Man, she even knows him? Aqua, do you think she knew your master?" Hope said.

"I don't even know what to make of her." Aqua said.

V-Dural then charged at them before Akira and Kagemaru blocked it off.

"Where you going? We got business to take care of." Akira said.

Battle Start:

"Lets do this! Watch my back, Kagemaru!" Akira said.

"No need. Your back is already a formidable weapon." Kagemaru said.

Ready...FIght.

Akira and Kagemaru matched the V-Dural blow for blow until finally getting the advantage. They pled on the pressure and then forced it to the edge of the ship.

Special Attack: Hougeki Unshin Soukoshou and Rairyu Hishoukyaku

Akira stamped the ground as a beach arena of some kind appeared and he commenced the attack. Kage maru threw V-Dural into the air as he laid a double kick on it to the ground as Akira took over. He performed his signature triple thrust combo and blasted it towards Kagemaru, who was rolling on the ground.

"Live in darkness, die in darkness!"

Kagemaru then launched himself into V-Dural sending it flying.

KO!

End Battle:

"Youre twenty years too early to beat me!" Akira said.

"You already put in another ten years worth of training?!" Kagemaru asked.

V-Dural then exploded.

"Its alright, just as long if it wasn't the one you were looking for, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes. The real Dural has to be somewhere in Shadaloo's clutches. I won't rest until I find it." Kagemaru said.

Hiryu then quickly made short work of Tong Pooh.

"Grr...You won't be alive long...when I bring him back." Tong Pooh said as she ran.

"Now I'm curious. What is her connection to the Fourth empire?" Hiryu said.

Kurohagane was fast approaching before Sonic and Tails cut him off.

"Sorry, ninja bot, but denied." Sonic said.

Captain Commando then joined them.

Battle start:

"You would make excellent additions to my team as a Speed Commando, sonic. Tails, i would think you would be a good match with Baby Head." Commando said.

"You really think a Hedgehog and a twin-tailed fox would be good on a team like yours?" Sonic asked.  
"Think about it, Sonic. Basically everyone of his teammates are bizarre." Tails said.

Ready...Fight!

Sonic and Tails attacked with spin attacked as well as Tails using his arm cannon before they called Commando in.

"Time for a combo attack!"

Captain Commando then moved in as he battled with his fire and weapons. Ships then joined in as well as a few members from his Commando team.

"Underestimate the captain at your peril!"

His gloves powered up as he punched the ground sending the ninja flying high into the air.

KO!

End battle:

"Yes! Impressive, you two! Free though your sense of justice never dies!" Commando said.

"Hey, we crack some Eggman almost every time, it's like he asks for it." Sonic said.

"Yeah. We've cracked Eggman more time than we can count." Tails said.

Kurohagane sparked as he uttered a single word. "Aku..jiki.." before exploding.

"He said the name of your blade. Just who was he?" Sonic asked.

"I do not know, but what I do know is that now I know he is somehow related to me and my blade in a distant timeline." Hotsuma said.

"Bison! We're coming for you!" Jexi and Indigo shouted.

"It does not matter if you defeat me. I told you your fates were sealed. Until next time." Bison said teleporting away.

"We just missed him… huh?" Jexi said as the chains disappeared.

"Ouma, they mustve already been here." Reiji said.

"They must have been on the ocean floor when they harvested." Titanica said.

The ship then began to slowly move forward after the chains vanished.

"At least the ships moving again." Leon said.

"Now Hope, what were you doing with her on the air inn?" Jexi asked.

"Oh, right! I have something to tell you." hope said.

Later…

"Despairs… still alive? And he's turned Castle Oblivion into a weapons and soldier factory. And he's using you as the grunts as well as a few others?" Indigo asked.

"Yup. Then Lea took us to the air inn and we met Ingrid and Miyuki. Oh, that reminds me. Miyuki, you still up there?" Hope said as she was in the funnel.

"Thanks for your business. I was worried you had almost forgotten about me!" Miyuki said before a dark presence was suddenly over her. "Though if you HAD, we'd have words…"

She then jumped down in front of the others.

"Miyuki here has been helping me out in terms of transportation. If it wasn't for Lea or her, we'd be dead." Hope said.

"And she's been helping me too." Ingrid said. "And Might I add that all you youngsters have good stories? Hope here's been telling me all about you. The wandering Color Fighter, the Avatar, the Keyblades current masters, even the story of the fastest hedgehog around."

"Yeah. She's pretty fun to be with." Hope said. "Learned a few things from her too."

"Alright, we may have the same goals, even though she's a mystery. Why dont you join our little party, Ingrid?" Morrigan asked.

"Be glad to. But first I need someone to pay off my bill to Miyuki, by shopping around her goods." Ingrid said.

"Huh?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah… see i kinda said you would pay for additional expenses she and I made." Hope said.

"Are you nuts? We don't have that kind of money." Jexi said.

"Just do it. You have no idea how scary this girl gets." Titanica said.

"Fine." Jexi said writing a check before handing it to her. "Better hope that check bounces." he whispered.

"Huh?" Hope whispered back.

"I said, I hope she likes houses." Jexi said.

"What house?" Hope asked.

"Will you just go along with something." Jexi said.

"Okay." Hope said.


	17. Boulevards of Belligerence

Along the inner pathways of the ship, Leone and Yang walked the corridors.

"No sign of any zombie activity yet. Shame. I was hoping for a slugfest." Leone said.

"Me too. We have alot in common, but why did we come here? I thought you said we were gonna look for Bass." Yang asked.

"Yeah, about that. I get why he's after you, but why are you after him?" Leone asked.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I'm actually enjoying our solo brawls. It's making me feel a lot stronger since what happened in Vale and...if I can overcome him on my own, I'll feel like I can beat anyone." Yang said looking at her cyborg arm.

"Oh. Yeah, I get what you mean." Leone said. "Sometimes, the best way people can do things is with their own two fists."

Suddenly they heard crashing in a nearby room.

"Finally, some action!" Leone said.

"Is it him? If it is I hope someone has an insurance policy on this ship.." Yang said as they came into a room lined with crates. There, they saw a group of Zombies trying to defeat what looked like a blond-haired man. He had a white tank top, blue jeans and sneakers on and sported a blue headband and red gloves. And he was currently punching his way through all the zombies, being so powerful that a single hit could snap their necks. His fists could be even set ablaze.

"Whoa! That guys good!" Leone said.

"Yeah, his punches are like dynamite." Yang said.

Street Cop

Axel Stone

He finished off the last zombie and cracked his knuckles.

"Thats what you get for getting in my way. Just hope I'm not too late… huh? Civilians? No wait… their looks dont add up." Axel said.

"Wow. Those were some pretty awesome punches there. Are you a boxer or something?" Yang asked.

"No." Axel said looking around. "My name is Axel Stone, I'm an undercover cop."

"And you say were civilians. You dont even look like a real cop." Leone said.

"I'm undercover. No one knows who I am here. So I'm trying to stay hidden till I find the bombs." Axel said.

"Bombs? Well why didnt you say something? Where are they located?" Yang said.

"The central deck, I know where it is. Hurry!" Axel said as the three ran and busted down the door to the central hall. They saw the main group led by Spectra surrounded by BOWs and a man looking almost identical to Axel except he had blue gloves on.

"Whew. Did we make it?" Yang said.

"Yang and Leone? And… whoa, its the same guy, Chun-li! Does your policeman have a twin?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Chun Li? From Interpol? No! I'm the real Axel! The guy up there is my doppleganger robot, Break." Axel said.

"Axel, whats going on? If thats Break, why is a Syndicate robot here?" Chun-li said.

"I'll tell you later, but it looks like my old friend still hasnt activated the bombs. Good thing too, they're full of raxine." Axel said.

"Raxine? The newly discovered element?" Heihachi asked.

"Yeah, its a good thing they…" Axel began before the bombs became active. "Oh crap."

"No worries. Me and Leone can get them all in one." Yang began before the doors broke down. Coming through were new BOWs as well as Nemesis himself as he glared.

"STARS! YANG!" it yelled.

"Great, Not him again." Leone said.

"And he brought Tyrants with him." Chris said.

"We cant slow down and let him stop us. We got 10 minutes before any of these bombs blow!" Axel said before BB hood appeared.

"Cant let who stop you?" BB hood asked.

"Yaaaah! Y-you again?!" Phoenix asked.

"A girl? But why is Mr. Wright scared of him?" Kite asked.

"It's cause Im here to kill em… idiot!" BB hood said in her evil looking smile. "Gonna put their heads right in my basket."

"We cant let em stop us! We got ten minutes left, so we can do this. Time to shut these guys up and put em down.. With our fists!" Axel said.

Chapter 11: Boulevards of Belligerence

Axel, Leone and Yang paired up as they took the upper levels.

Battle Start:

"Well aint this something. Two girls and a guy who love to solve problems with their fists." Leone said.

"Yeah. I bet you two could make it as cops in my town if you were there." Axel said.

"Eh. I'm good where I'm at.' Yang said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Yang and Leone plowed through the robots and wasted no time getting to Break. The two easily combated the robot copy before calling in the original.

"This is how you make an arrest!"

Axel charged in punching away at Break as he moved all around and beat on Break easily with his fists before charging one of them.

"My final attack!"

His charged fist then uppercutted his robotic fake as it was sent flying into the air.

KO!

End battle:

"Whew, that went much easier than any jobs we used to do." Leone said.

"You probably were in a lot of pinches. Maybe used some bazooka cover fire?" Axel asked.

"Trust me, there were a lot of explosions, or so I hear." Yang said.

Break sparked as he exploded.

"Ha! Take that, robo fake." Axel said.

"Geez, you had a grudge against that thing." Yang said smashing the bomb to deactivate it.

"Well yeah, The Syndicate used it to frame me for crimes I didn't commit, they also used raxine back then. I figured Shadaloo got some tech from what remained, but I never thought they'd use raxine and these androids." Axel said.

"Wait, what if...ah man. The raxine bombs are to cover their tracks." Leone said.

"So while we're smashing them, Bison mustve made his escape by now." Yang said.

"Uh, guys? We could use some help down here!" Dan said trying to hold Back nemesis.

"STARS!" Nemesis yelled.

"Chris, Jill, could you do something about that big gorilla?" Yang asked.

"Its not a gorilla, but definitely." Chris said as he and Jill moved at it. Following them was Aty.

"Id never summon a monster as horrid as this. Lets get rid of it!" Aty said.

Battle start:

"Former soldier, teacher, summoner? That's quite a resume." Chris said.

"Maybe the Bio-Terrorism task force will be the next step for you, huh?" Jill said.

"I-I think maybe we should first deal with the battle in front of us…" Aty said.

Ready….Fight!

Chris and Jill fired at Nemesis with it charging at them. Their firepower had little effect on it before calling Aty in.

"I'll cover you!"

Going in with shartos, Aty called forth her signature summons as she and them swarmed nemesis before aty raised her sword up.

"Dont underestimate us teachers."

She transformed before unleashing a powerful beam on Nemesis.

Special Attack: Pale Rider & Murasama

Chris and Jill went in close quarters as Jill stabbed Nemesis with a knife and Chris prone fired his pistol. Jill then uppercutted Nemesis and comboed him in the air before performing a fiery dash. Chris then jumped up into the air and performed a two-handed smash that flung nemesis to the ground. Chris dropped down after firing as shot gun as Jill knee-dropped Nemesis and Chris punched him before he took out the Pale Rider.

"Jill, now's our chance!"

"Together now, ready?"

Chris laid flat on his back as Jill had a unique sniper rifle in her hands, both guns were primed and ready as it took one shot from each gun to critically wound Nemesis.

KO!

End battle:

"Cant say I'm looking forward to the paperwork for this one." Chris said.

"Just say it was business as usual." Jill said.

Nemesis then got up holding his stomach wound.

"Had enough?" Chris asked.

"Grrr. BSAA." Nemesis said as he ran.

"Great. The nightmare never seems to die." Jill said.

Phoenix however was running from BB Hood as she gave chased.

"Nowhere to run, Mr. Lawyer." BB Hood said.

Out of nowhere, Goofy bashed BB hoods face with his shield, knocking her to the floor.

"Owww! I see you've made some resilient friends since last time. This is very upsetting!" BB Hood said with her evil face.

"If you wanna get him, you gotta go through us." Donald said joining in.

"Guess I need a new plan of attack." BB hood said. "Which is taking your heads as well." BB Hood said.

"Bring it!" Donald said.

Battle Start:

"We cant keep leaving these things to the others, Goofy. Lets step up our game!" Donald said.  
"Alright Donald, but remember, we're both in this together." Goofy said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Donald and Goofy rampaged on BB Hood with magic as well as shield attacks such as lightning as well as hitting her with the shield.

Special Attack: Fantasia

"Here we come!"

Donald held Goofy like a battery ram as he charged at him, inflicting large amounts of damage before tossing him as he did a tornado attack. BB Hood was launched into the air before seeing Donald summoning fireworks.

"Its time to light it up!"

The fireworks were fired as they all hit BB Hood, making a large design of the Disney Castle symbol in the air.

KO!

End Battle:

"See, I knew we could all do it." Donald said.

"Yeah. And I only fell down a couple times." Goofy said.

BB Hood was on the ground as the two looked down on her.

"Had enough yet, little girl?" Donald said.

"Grrr. I'll get you three next time." BB Hood said as she ran off.

"I'm so tired…" Phoenix said.

Later, the group rendezvoused.

"So Hopes back with some new mysterious ally and Lea as well as Akira and Kagemaru joining us." Spectra said.  
"And on your end, it looks like you got Yang and Leone as well as an undercover cop. Uh, sorry if our being here blew your cover, Axel." Hope said.

"Shadaloo brought that fake me out. The cover was already broken." Axel said. "But I'm not stopping till Shadaloo and whatever remains of the Syndicate goes down with them."

"Ouma already got the chains here. And we checked the control room, too. There was no one inside. The boats on some kind of autopilot." Reiji said.

"But question is where is it going?" Titanica wondered.

"With no signal, but new allies, where could this ship be going?" Ulala asked. "The answer, after this short break!"


	18. One Big Questionably Happy Family

"And we are back! Now, let's get an update from Hope as we sail closer to that creepy island in the distance." Ulala said.

"You never change to broadcast, Ulala. But, as you can plainly see, that island is chain central. Which means Ouma, Zavok, Maleficent and…" Hope looked around. "Izaya...have got to be on that island."

"Hmm. Wait, I know that island." Lea said. "Its called Mallet Island. Word is a lot of supernatural stuff happens there. Its got some connection to the Makai."

"Hope, why were you glancing about when you were gonna say Izaya's name?" Jexi asked.

"You know what happens when any mention of him is near Shizuo. And were on a BOAT, jexi. Do you really want him to go berserk on this thing with all of us on it?"

"He's not even in the same room as us. You can relax a little. But if he doesn't sink us, those will." Jexi said pointing to the jagged rocks.

The ship then suddenly stopped.

"Looks like this is our stop." Hope said jumping down. On the island, they could see a castle.

"Whoa, sweet castle." Sonic said.  
"Lemme guess, were getting medieval." Natsu said.

"This castle does warrant an investigation, but how do we scale this wall?" Spectra said.

"Should be no trouble with my Climb Sickle." Hiryu said.

"Uh...maybe something so us normal people can get in too." Lucy said.

"Well, I found this rope ladder on the ship. We just need to fasten it onto the walls on top and we're in." Xiaomu said.

"Let me. My wall jump can get it up there." X said doing so as they scaled up and into the courtyard.

"Alright, lets split up and look for a way inside." Jexi said.

Inside the castle…

Maka, Soul and Ruby walked the halls of the castle into a bedroom.

"I can't believe we chose to come in this place. Why are we even here?" Soul asked.

"Several reasons. One of them being that our idiot pirate friend decided to go exploring by himself again." Maka said.

"We got lost from him, and we dont know where he is. Ah, I see a door." Ruby said as they came to a bedroom.

"Guys, I'm getting some weird vibes. Theres definitely a Makai entrance somewhere." Souls said.  
"Really?" said a familiar voice as a white-haired man in red came into the room.

Devil May Cry and Son of Sparda

Dante

"Dante!" Ruby said happily.

"You know this guy?" Soul asked.

"He's someone we met from our last adventure. Maka, Soul, meet Dante from Devil May Cry." Ruby said.

"Ah. So you didn't come here alone." Dante said.

"Nope. We were looking for some-" Maka began before feeling a presence. "Someone powerful is coming."

"I'm on it." Soul said transforming his arm into a scythe but as he struck his hand hit a lead pipe held by someone in blue and a top hat.

"Man take it easy for a little bit." he said.

Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff

Sabo

"Sabo!" Ruby said.

"Ah. I was hoping to run into a familiar face here." Sabo said. "Still being the good little sister?"

"Yep! Better every day." Ruby said.

"Why are you here, Sabo?" Maka asked.

"I don't know. One day, I was just in my room at the Revolutionary Army base, next thing I know, I fall through a mirror and end up here." Sabo said.

"Wait, this mirror?" Ruby said as it was showing Dante's reflection before a flash of light made it walk out of the mirror.

"Freaky." Maka said.  
"Well, aint that a handsome sight. Who're you, stranger?" Dante asked. "Me, I'm just your run-of-the mill- devil hunter."

Dante clone then morphed into a strange looking demon with a sword in his arms.

"Okay, he's not Dante anymore." Ruby said.

"Heh. So, Mundus did come here at some point." Sabo said.

"Sabo, you know who he is?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. I was told about him by the crew in the future. His name is Nelo Angelo, a demon who came on the scene after Mundus was resurrected." Sabo said.

"So thats the true guy, huh? Not as handsome as me any more, but I think some guys still dig it." Dante said. (What's strange is, I get the feeling I've met this guy somewhere before.)

Back outside the castle, the group was checking out the castle as they inspected the grounds around the place.

"Find anything?" Reiji asked.

"No good. Everythings locked down." Ryo said.

"This place is sealed with a very powerful magic. Physical attacks won't do a thing." Aqua said.

"So how do we get in?" Jexi asked before puppets and strange beings with shears appeared.

"Oh great, demons." Chris said.

"I guess this place really is connected to the Makai." Morrigan said.

Just then, they heard glass break as jumping out of a window was a familiar straw hat pirate.

"Yes! I'm out!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy?" Jexi asked.

"Why the heck doesn't it surprise me that he would be here? This place is an adventure magnet." Lucy said.

Then another figure ran out of a window, this time it was Dante.

"Dang, that guy inside is tough." Dante said.

Maka, Soul, Ruby and Sabo came out next with Nelo following.

"Why won't this guy just give up?" Ruby shouted.

"Sabo? And Maka, Soul and Ruby?" Hope said.

"Hmm? Oh, hello! Its been a while!" Sabo said. "Hey, Luffy!"

"Hmm. SABO!" Luffy said falling over to him and smiling big. "I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, me too." Sabo said.

"So, aint this a coincidence. I guess you call coming here has to do with these creepy gold chains?" Dante asked.

"They do seem to turn coincidence into the inevitable." Kagemaru said.

Just then, Ouma monsters soon appeared on the castle as Saya followed.

"Well, so this is where the next set was. I was wondering." Saya said. "No more worries about these chains, I'll take care of them now."

"Saya. I knew youd have to come...ghh!" Jexi said.

"Jexi?" Hope asked.

"I...feel...weird…" Jexi said as a black haired woman coated in purple slime appeared.

"What the…?! Who is THAT?" Hope said.

"Hope...don't go for that one. I can feel a lot of things from her. She's...dangerous. Yet...in pain." Jexi said.

"Strange. She looks so...familiar." Jin said.

"Really? I wouldnt exactly say I know her. I'd definitely recognize a woman with black hair, yellow eyes covered in purple slime and oh yeah… completely naked!" Hope said before he saw soul feeling something.

"Yeah. I'm getting a lot of energy from the Makai off that woman." Soul said.

"So, chains, Ouma, door to makai, and this woman making the Mishimas act up. Crazy place." Hope said.  
"Yeah, some party this is. Wonder whats next? And It better be something that knocks my socks off." Dante said.  
Ruby was getting ready to fight on all ends when she felt someone drop in front of her. She turned around to see a man in a blue coat with brown boots and styled white hair. He also had a katana at his side.

"You, woman. Do you know where I am?" he asked.

Son of Sparda

Vergil

"Uh… this is mallet island and.. No way… Vergil?!" Ruby said in shock as the others looked at him.

"Vergil? No way. What's he doing here?" Lucy said.

"I thought he'd be dead by now." Hope said.

"Hey, Vergil. I didn't realize you decided to rise from the dead." Dante said.

"Wait, is that really you...Dante?" Vergil asked.

"That's a rude thing to say to the little brother who tried to kill you." Dante said.

"What do you mean? We only parted ways a few days ago." Vergil said.

"Ah. I get it. That Vergil is from this world, but in a distant past." Yang said.

"Great. Now we have even more confusion now." Seryu said. "Past, Future, other worlds, things are even crazier than last time."

Hope looked at Nelo, then to Saya, then to the unknown woman. Jexi was still recovering, but then he asked something really stupid.

"Vergil…. I need you to work with your brother and help us against foes." Hope said.

"What? Why would you ask me this?" Vergil asked.

"We don't have a choice brother. We need to do this, not as siblings but as sons of Sparda, a demon who loved humans." Dante said.

Vergil was silent.

"Now this is a party, dont you think?" Saya said to the unknown girl. "But i see you let you outfit, whatever is left of it, do the talking. So, shall we boys?"

"Yeah, I think these two might agree." Soul said. "Knock it off you two, they say… silently."

Vergil looked at Hope.

"Fine. I'll stick around, just this once." Vergil said.

"Yes!" Hope said.

"Oi, Hope. Got room for the a member of the Revolutionary Army?" Sabo asked.

"Sure, though Ace isnt here to pair up with Luffy, so that means…" Hope began.

"Say no more. I'd gladly fight alongside my little brother." Sabo said.

"Man, fighting side by side… takes us back to the days on Dawn Island." Luffy said.

"Yeah. Those were our best days." Sabo said.

"Heh. Now the party's back on track. Though to be fair, this is the second time you helped out Vergil. After all, whats not a feature that a bro cant have?" Dante said.

Chapter 12: One Big Questionably Happy Family

"Let's get it on." Dante said as he and Vergil confronted Nelo as Lea went to back them up.

Battle Start:

"The way you two bros act all the time… kinda reminds me of someone I used to hang with." Lea said.

"Heh. So we're kinda like friends to you?" Dante said.

"You mind is not thinking straight." Vergil said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Dante and Vergil ran at Nelo as they attacked him with their swords and guns, the guns only coming from Dante as Vergil only resorted to using Yamato and its ability to cut through even dimensions. It was then Lea was called in.

"Burn!"

Lea jumped in tossing his chakrams at Nelo piercing him as he warped all over the field striking Nelo before summoning four chakrams and igniting them.

"Sorry, but you're too late!"

All four of them hit Nelo and damaged him greatly with fire.

Special attack: Double Jackpot

Dante pulled of his million stabs attack before wheeling his sword around, launching Nelo into the air as Vergil summoned swords of energy as they leaped into the air. They attacked from both sides, Vergil launching the swords from the right as Dante initiated Devil Trigger and blasted lighting from the left. Dante then went above Nelo and used Rainstorm as more swords stabbed him. Back on the ground, Dante and Vergil held one of Dante's guns. Dante held Ivory and Vergil held Ebony.

"I always thought this was childish."

"Jackpot!" they both said.

They fired as they both hit Nelo directly.

KO!

End Battle:

"Geez. For people who try to kill each other, you two work pretty well together." Lea said.

"You say that like we haven't done this before." Dante said.

"It is only natural I be the one who ends it." Vergil said.

Nelo just stood there silently before leaving after uttering a single word. "Sparda."

"Sparda? Hm… why did he…?" Vergil said before he disappeared.

Unknown was leading a three man troop of Qbees as Maka, Soul and Ruby got in their way.

"Look lady, I have no clue who or even what you are, but I can tell your dangerous." Soul said.

"Wow Soul, its been that long and you still havent gotten one of your nosebleeds from seeing a naked woman before you." Maka said.

"This is a serious thing. Besides, I get the feeling if I drop my guard for even a minute, she's gonna kill us." Soul said.

"Well, lets not waste any more time." Ruby said getting crimson rose as Neneko came to their side.

"Naked slime lady is a walking mystery, you know. So Neneko has to help too, really." Neneko said.

Battle Start:

"Amazing, it is! Maka and Ruby have large scythes, you know! Neneko is amazed, really." Neneko said.

"I am pretty cool in my weapon form, but Ruby has her hugeness because she over compensated." Soul said.

"I just thought a armor piercing sniper rifle would look good in this thing. Though, I may have gone a little overboard with the size of the blade…" Ruby said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Maka and Ruby went in slashing away at the unknown woman with their scythes with Ruby also using the gun part of her scythe at times. Neneko soon joined the fun.

"Tadaa, okay!"

Neneko walked into the battlefield before changing into her suit and attacking with her ripper things before summoning a large amount of them.

"Get ready, okay."

She sent all of the at the Unknown woman as they hit her.

Special Attack: Red Like Roses

A killer song played as Maka and Ruby ran at Unknown. Maka was slashing away at Unknown first before Soul glowed and his blade grew long.

"Here is comes! Genie...Hunter!"

The slash attack knocked Unknown high into the air with a huge cutting motion as Ruby stood in front of a red full moon with her scythe She hooked Unknown with it and ran up the wall firing her rifle attachment until reaching the top of a cliff face.

"Here's the big finish!"

She soon fell from the cliff as she spun with the scythe as it slashed right through Unknown.

KO!

End Battle:

"We won, we won, we won, it is." Neneko said.

"Kids today, excited about something, right Maka?" Ruby asked.

"Same goes for red hooded huntresses too." Maka said.

Unknown was silent as she vanished, with her QBee's shaking.

"Unless you wanna get the same beatdown...run." Soul said as the three of them flew off.

"Just who was she? And why did our devil gene react to her?" Jin asked.

"Could that have been? No. That's impossible." Kazuya said.

Most of the group was tangling with Saya as they took out her monsters as Saya smiled. Before she could even more however, Luffy and Sabo got in the way.

"Well, isn't this fun? One day you're fighting with us? Now you're against us. Gotta say, I'm not surprised." Sabo said.

"Oh, is it? We have a plan, and its going to work. Just hope the others can get the other chains inside." Saya said.

"So there are more of them inside? You must be crazy. I didn't see a single chain inside that castle. Only the ones out here." Sabo said.

"Well, there is one way for you to find out, but I'm not telling. Now, are you coming to get me or not, revolutionary boy?" Saya asked.

"Youre asking for it, you know that?" Sabo asked.

Battle start:

"Luffy, together, were gonna carry Aces will through the ages." Sabo said.

"Yeah. We're never going to forget our big brother." Luffy said.

Ready….Fight!

Luffy and Sabo ran at Saya as Luffy gave her punches and kicks while Sabo attacked with his dragon claw techniques as well as his pipe. Soon enough, Saya was on the ropes and knocked against the castle wall.

K.O!

End battle:

"Luffy, you really have grown since our childhood days." Sabo said.

"Heh! Two years of training can do that." Luffy said.

"Oh well, not exactly going to plan, but I bought them enough time." Saya said.

"You mean you didnt come here alone." Hope said.

"Nope. Zavok is our head harvester. He was harvesting the chains outside the island while I kept you busy." Saya said.

The chains around the castle soon vanished after she said this.

"Ah. He's already done. Bye bye." Saya said as she vanished.

"Dang it. But if they were here. The others may be here too." Hope said.

Later…

"So you need to know where I came from? I was in Makai, in a place with a giant fetus." Vergil asked.

"No way… Demitri, you dont think…." Hope said.

"Indeed, he came from the God's fetus." Demitri said.

"But that doesn't make sense. I thought that place went kersplooey after we beat Jedah and freed the kids?" Indigo said.

"The chains had a way of bringing back Tall Oaks Cathedral and the Queen Zenobia. I think its safe to say that the Fetus of God got saved too." Spectra said.

"Great. We get to go back to that creepy place." Ruby said shivering.

"Why? Is it really that bad?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. Jedah's plan was to use the fetus to destroy and restart the universe, but after we beat him, he sent his power into it, but Raptor got in the way. After he absorbed some of Jedah's powers, as well as some of our own, a huge explosion happened. He...was the one who created the Enhanced." Hope said.

"Wait, so this Raptor guy is the reason I got these powers?" Titanica said. "Wow. He must have been amazing."

"Yeah...keep dreaming." Hsien Ko said.

"So like it or not, were going back in there." Jexi said.


	19. The Second Coming of Valkyrie

It was inside a familiar red space that Ouma monsters were at work with Sheath and Izaya supervising.

"So, how goes our little operation, little bunny? Are we close to getting the pieces?" Izaya asked.

"Very much, desu! Byakuya X working hard. Akatana, get Byakuya to next point fast!" Seath said.

"Roger desu!" a Akatana said.

"Help meee! I dont wanna be assimilated!" sad a familiar voice.

"Oh, Izaya! You say thing?" Sheath asked.

"Oh, it wasnt me. Though that voice sounds incredibly familiar. Its as if it belongs to someone incredibly annoying." Izaya said.

"I know youre there, Izaya baby!" it said.

"It knows me?" Izaya asked.

As they kept working, the others landed in the fetus.

"Ugh, gross as ever….ah!" Hope said. "Sheath and Izaya!"

"Oh! Unexpected Shinra!" Sheath said.

"Hope chan. Didnt expect to see you here." Izaya sid.

"And I just hope I'm lucky enough Shizuo doesn't rip out anything in here to throw at you. This place is alive after...all…" Hope said seeing Shizuo growl as he grabbed one of the meat things.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted ripping it out as tossing it at Izaya who dodged by jumping onto a chain. But from the meat thing he pulled out, a lone head fell out.

"Thank….you." it said.

"Eeeee! It talked! A talking decapitated head!" Lucy said,

"Oh no…" Hope said.  
"Ha! I see some familiar faces! Thats right… IM back!" it said reforming into a familiar rock zombie. "The main event of hell, the undead rocker! Lord Raptor is back, baby!" Raptor said.

"That's Raptor?" Titanica asked Hope. "He's not at all what I imagined."

"Ah I see my little power trip didn't go to waste. Wish I kept it instead of it going all out." Raptor said.

"I cant believe you survived with this place." hope said.

"I didnt either. At least that squid guy ran after the collapse. I got sick of hearing his ideas for movies...which are just ripoffs of already made ones! He drove me crazy!" Raptor said.

"Wait, Mckraken is still out there? Ah hell…" Hope said. "Well you witnessed what those two were up too, right?"

"Are you kidding? I didnt see anything in that meat sack! But hey, thanks for lettin me ou-Oh! My sweet Hsien Ko's here too!" Raptor said.

"Aiyah." Hsien Ko groaned.

"Well, you better take a look around at who youre facing. If you didnt see anything, i think youre screwed." Hope said.

"Yeah, you dont jerk yakuza around, ya hear?" Goro said.

"Fool. I'll break you like a twig." Kazuya said.

"Now you die. For good." Hiryu said.

"Holy crap, this place got dark fast…" Hope said.

"Ah good. It just dirty smelly trick from dirty smelly zombie." Sheath said.

"Oh, what about the part where you were salvaging the location where the chains pointed to, huh?" Raptor smiled.

"Oh! Kuso!" Sheath said.

"Great. Now I have to deal with more annoying aspects of this zombie." Izaya said before his phone buzzed and he grinned. "Sheath, you can handle the fighting while I finish up. We're about to get some guests."

"Guests?" Sheath asked.

Appearing through portals came summoned beasts and ghosts all being lead by Pyron.

"Yes. The power I sensed. It is here!" Pyron said.

"Pyron!" Demitri said.

"Its that alien we met back on the Island of the Strays." Lucy said.

"Works for me. Always wanted to punch an alien like, BOOM! Welcome to earth!" Axel said.

"Same here, pal." Leone said.

"(Hmm. This can work for me.)" Raptor thought. "Hey yo! Pyron! I'm wanting to work for you! I'd make a great accomplice."

"Raptor, a shameless opportunist as always. Guess we'll have to take him out first." Hsien Ko said.

"Hmm. I know you're just using me to get a leg up, but you will make a wonderful pawn." Pyron said.

"Yeah! Lets...huh?" Raptor began before the place shook as a white hole opened on the wall.

"A fracture? Here?" Haseo said.

"Guess this place must connect to multiple dimensions." Hope said as monsters appeared.

"Marvel Land monsters?" Xiaomu said.

"But that would mean…" Spectra began.

"Yeah, wouldnt be surpised if she shows up." Dante said.

Leaping through the portal first were Kaguya and Rainbow and then following after flew the warrior maiden of Marvel Land herself, Valkyrie.

Chapter 13: The Second Coming of Valkyrie

"Stop right there mon… waaah, theres no ground!" Rainbow said falling straight on her back and tumbling into the middle of all the monster parties. Kaguya and Valkyrie landed on a vein.

"Rainbow! Are you okay?" Kaguya said.

"Yeah, I'm just.. Chilling here...like a boss." Rainbow said.

"Falling like a fool, same old Rainbow Dash." Izaya said.

"Izaya? So he;s on this too? I take it Shizuo already threw something at him." Rainbow asked.

"That he did, you zombie hating rainbow hair. Wahhhh!" Raptor said.

"Raptor? Well if this was the fetus of the gods, I wouldn't be surprised." Rainbow said.

"It is the fetus of the gods, mortal." Pyron said.

"It is? Well that explains the meaty parts." Rainbow said.

"So this fracture also leads to the demon world? Wow." Kaguya said.

Valkyrie then looked over. "Oh! Greeting my friends!" Valkyrie said.

"Finally, more babes with class! Who are they?" Goro asked.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbows on our team. Shes pretty reliable." Jexi said.

"Kaguya's the princess of the endless frontier. She and her friend Haken Browning helped us on our last adventure." Reiji said.

"And Valkyrie, she an angel from Marvel Land, bent on protecting all good races. She's the awesomest of them all." Hope said.

"Valkyrie-chan and Kaguya-chan. So you decided to come drop in too?" Izaya asked. "Well, welcome."

"Izaya Orihara. Ever the manipulator of mortals. And who is that?" Valkyrie asked.

"An agent of ourma, one responsible for the chains. Weve been pursuing them." jexi said.

"We were just protecting the lands ourselves. May we join you?" Valkyrie said.

"You kidding? Powerful ladies are always welcome." Axel said.

"Sheath, go ahead and deal with them. I still need to collect the chains." Izaya said.

"Okay, let's go!" Sheath said.

"Hey, multi-hair! If youre done taking a dirt-nap, were gonna throw down!" Raptor said.

Valkyrie and Kaguya leaped to Rainbow's side as the recovered. The battle began with most of the party Laying on the marvel land monsters and Sheaths forces as well as as Sheath herself.

"Okay, whos first to rock with the Raptor?" Raptor said as he saw Korra dragging Hisenko as she tried to get close to raport.

"COme on, Hisen-Ko, fighting your love stalkers the best way to take out some rage." Korra said.

"He is not my lover." Hsien-Ko said.

"Oh yeah! My babe Hsien Ko's gonna fight me! Oh yeah!" Raptor said.

"Ugh, lets just get this over with." Hisen-ko said.

"Mind if I help you youngsters out?" Ingrid said.

"Uh… sure." Korra said.

Battle Start:

"So youre the new avatar eh? My, how the cycle goes so fast." Ingrid said.

"Huh? How would you know how fast the cycle goes?" Korra said.

"I think she's a goddess Korra. Don't mess with her." Hsien Ko said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Korra and Hsien-ko held nothing back as they blasted Raptor with weapons and Bending. Ingrid then wa called in.

"You called?"

Ingrid acrobatically attacked Raptor with her light attacks as she was tossing him left and right like a ragdoll.

"In the name of heaven, i'll punish you!"

She grabbed raptor and lifted him up with a levitation attack and slammed him into the ground.

Special Attack: Avatar Rising

Korra flip-kicked Raptor into the air as she and Hsien-Ko swung in hitting Raptor with her knives as she swung back and forth hitting him. As Raptor came down from the air, Hisenko raided her sleeve.

"Hsien-Ko winds up for the pitch…"

She grabbed raptor and pitched him to Korra in the same manner as she did to frank. Korra was all ready.  
"It's time to show you why I'm the Avatar!"

Korra was getting into a stance as Raptor flew at her. She stopped into the ground as a stone pillar rose, hitting Raptor directly, sending him flying.

KO!

End Battle:

"Well that wasn't too back for a youngster like you, Korra." Ingrid said.

"Heh. Some people are just so hard to please." Hsien Ko said.

"Hey, I'm still in training. I'll get there, one day." Korra said.

Raptor the got up.

"Ah, forget this! It was fun getting beat by Hsien Ko though. Okay, my baby! I promise we'll be seeing you again for a date soon." Raptor said as he ran.

"Ugh. Why did he have to be a zombie?" Hsien Ko groaned.

Pyron was soon faced with Rainbow, Kaguya and Valkyrie.

"So, how is it that a mere human thinks they can overcome a supreme being of the universe?" Pyron asked looking down on them.

"Look, I faced down a giant two headed dragon, fought three sirens in a magical music off, and survived a magical fusion apocalypse. Not to mention all the other crazy stuff I did." Rainbow said.

"Well, let us see if you have the power to back up your nonsensical ranting." Pyron said.

Battle Start:

"I've never seen an angel like you before. You don't even have a tail or horns…" Kaguya said.

"Kaguya, is that normal for angels in your world?" Valkyrie asked.

"I think she's moving more along the lines of demonic. But why would they be like that?" Rainbow asked.

Ready...Fight!

Rainbow attacked with her blade and Arpeggio while Kaguya used her Zankanto blade to rip into pyron as they went blow for blow. Valkyre was then called in.

"In the name of Bravery and Faith!"

Valkyrie went in with lots of strange creatures supporting her as she attacked Pyron with her lance as well as a few swords before leaping into the air.

"Unleashing powers! Big Magic!"

Valkyrie grew into a giant as she fell on Pyron before going back.

Special Attack: Sonic Rainboom Buster and Gekka Bijin

Rainbow went in striking Pyron with her Rainbow Blade as she slashed as him at the speed of light as Kaguya followed with striked from all angles as they juggled him into the air. Ranbow then switched her blade to the blaster setting.

"Your turn to take the spotlight, Kaguya!"

Rainbow aimed upward to pyron and fired a massive blast with a shockwave of the rainbow spectrum coming out first in a straight forward beam. And just like with Haken, Kaguya was slashing inside the beam itself as she went over Pyron with the full moon behind her.

"The moonlight glistens on the beautiful blade…"

She then did a downward slash, cutting Pyron in half.

KO!

End Battle:

"I must say, Rainbow. You seem to have gotten so much faster since we last met." Valkyrie said.

"Its thanks to some training. Always fun to get new moves and stuff.' Rainbow said.

"I agree. I always try to come up with new ways to use my Zankanto." Kaguya said.

"Ugh. I still do not have enough power." Pyron said.

"And you won't cause I plan to seal this entire space off personally." Valkyrie said.

"Heh. It is no big loss. All I must do...is follow the chains." Pyron said as he vanished.

"So thats it. Pyrons following the chains to these other worlds." Tails said.

"So where could they lead?" Reiji said as they had already downed Sheath.

"Ouch! Oh! Very bad Shinra!" Sheath said.

"Unless you want more of that stuff in words, youre gonna tell us what these chains are all about. Otherwise, I might just sic shizuo on you so he'll ask you where Izaya went. And I don't think hes in a good mood." Hope said.

"Oh...Izaya gone?" Sheath said looking behind to see him and the chains gone. "Then Sheath leave too." she said as she vanished.

"LIke before, I'd wager. Sheath distracted us while Izaya got the chains harvested. We need to get after them." Jexi said.

"Yeah, but that's impossible because we left the Dragonturtle behind in the World." Urashima said.

"Since we have so many companions, i think we be better off getting it back. But how?" Indigo said.

Hope then called up a number.

"Uh.. yes, hello? Is this Sylphie? Yeah, could you do us a favor and come to our location? We need your help in getting back into the world." Hope said.

The ground then rumbled as a shop rose from the ground.

"Ah. Hello valued customers. I did not expect you to call for me. I was in the middle of another job." Sylphie said as noise was heard from inside.

"What is going on in there?" Kaguya wondered.

"You will not beat me this time, you useless toad!" shouted a voice.

"Ha! Strong words from a stupid spider!" said another.

"Ah no…" Hope said running in to see Ogama and Tsuchigumo fighting.

"I'm gonna win, spider." Ogama said.

"No, its is the spider who overcomes the frog." Tsuchigumo said.

"Okay, break it up, you two!" Hope said as they stopped.

"Thank you very much. They were trashing my shop as it was." Sylphie said.

"We apologize. We were fighting over the result of a card game in back. We apologize." Tsuchigumo said.

"But I did win." Ogama said.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" Hope asked.

"We were summoned for a special gathering in another worlds. Certain Yo-kai from different districts were called upon. Me and the frog were summoned as representatives of the Classic Yo-kai." Tsuchigumo said.

"So they asked me to deliver them to said world. And on top of a new Ride Armor delivery as well." Sylphie said.

"Well, i dont suppose you can get us to Cyberspace again than?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Always for a price of course." Sylphie said.

"And Hope, before you make a purchase, we'd like to tell you, we have new names we'd like you and your friends to call us." Tsuchigumo said.

"New names? You mean you got english names!" Hope said.

"Yes. You can now call me Arachnus." Tsuchigumo said.

"And I am now Toadal Dude." Ogama said.

"I'll remember those. So Sylphie, I'd like to buy… that." Hope said pointing at a blue outfit with biker gloves and black boots.

"That? But I havent finished the designs on it. I would have to re furnish it, any purposes?" Sylphe said.

"Face it, a guys gotta get new clothes or else your current ones will get ragged from all these battles. I've seen Jexi's single outfit go through so many battles now. Its a wonder how he never buys new threads…" Hope said.

"I sew it up every time a battle is finished." Jexi said.

"You mean to tell me you basically wear that same outfit over and over again? Doesn't it, yknow, get dirty and you have to wash it?" Xiaomu asked.

"I have more than this, but I like what I have on a lot." Jexi said.

"Oh. Well anyway. We wont take too much of your time. So if i buy that, we'll be on our way to the world in a second and out of your way." Hope said.

"Certainly! And both these orders are on the house." Sylphe said. In a matter of minutes, they were teleported.

"Well, there they go." Toadal Dude said.

"Yes. But I get the feeling we'll be seeing them again at Ryugu Palace." Arachnus said.

"Yeah. To see if that artifact really has been sought after." Toadal Dude said. "So, who are these so called reps anyway?"

"Ugh. This is why you need to pay attention. Hmm. As far as I know, six groups were picked. First is us, representing Classic Yokai. Then there are Kyubi and Venoct, representing the Yo-kai in Springdale, then there's Spoilerina and Poofessor, representing the Legendary Yo-kai, Then we have Komasan and Komajiro representing the Yo-kai out in the country, next is Bunny Mint and Speedy W, superhero Yo-kai representing the Merican Yo-kai. Finally, representing the heroes and the Yo-kai they collect….Jibanyan and USApyon." Arachnus said.

"Quite the party. Guess we'll be seeing them soon." Toadal Dude said.


	20. Renaissance of Fate

It was in a cybernetic like area that the hunter pair of Zephyr, Vashyron and Leanne had appeared as they looked over the Dragonturtle before them.

"You guys have any idea where we are now?" Leanne asked.

"No clue. One minute we were heading back to Square garden from the world and now were here. Think this is part of it too?" Zephyr asked.

"I don't think so. It looks a little too weird to be the World." Vashyron said. "Maybe we're somewhere outside of it."

"Well, good thing this cars conveniently here. But its locked up tight. I think we could walk but the only think in the way are those re barrier things." Zephyr said.

"I bet if we take down those weird pylon guys in front of em, the barriers will shut down. Shall we boys?" Leanne said.

"Of course. Lets do this, Team Vashyron!" Vashyron said.

The three of them marched forward as they attacked the pylon monsters with their own guns and weapons. As soon as they did, the first barrier went down.

"Wow. I was completely right." Leanne said.

Just then, the others arrived.

"We made it, but where are we?" Rainbow said.

"I think were in some kinda back door of the main server. Weirds, but cool." Indigo siad.

"Hey, i see the DT over there, and look who else came to crash the party." Jexi said seeing the vehicle and Team Vashyron.

"Zephyr, Vashyron and Leane!" Kite said.

"Oh, we got some people here." Zephyr said looking at them.

'Yep. Some old friends and new, and some ladies with those amazing bunker busters!" Vashyron said.

"Argh! There he goes, bringing that up again…" Rainbow said.

"What did he mean by 'bunker busters'?" Aty asked.

"Trust me, you dont wanna know." Indigo said.

"Wait. Hey! Hope! Aqua! Titanica!" Zephyr said.

"Yo, Zephyr! Been awhile, huh?" Hope said.

"Oh, so Hope's the one you ran into when you went missing." Leanne said.

"Yeah, I got sucked from my room and straight into Paris near the Chattes Noire theater. I went travelling with him for a bit, seeing a lot of weird stuff along the way." Zephyr said.

"Ah man. So unfair. You got to see all of those bunker busters. Why could I have been taken?" Vashyron said.

"Putting that aside, if Zephyr's willing to come back after this is over, I'm willing to make some room for you and Leanne on my team if youre interested, Vashyron." Hope said.

"Hell yeah we're interested!" Vashyron said.

"Yes. Count me in as well. We owe you for last time after all." Leanne said.

"I see, Hope. Cant be the full PMF set without all of Team Vashyron." Zephyr said.

Suddenly, Gionis teleported in.

"Ah great, Gionis." Jexi said.

"Of all the times. Lets just blast through em and these bug monsters and get to Team Vashyron and secure the Dragon turtle." Reiji said.

"Oh, so this car is yours?" vashyron said.

"Seeing as how Hope put you three back on his team, youre welcome to come aboard too." Urashima said. "Dragonturtles even got a cypress bath and some dressing tables for cosmetics."

"A bath! Dressing tables!" Leanne said.

"Two other fancy items that Jexi doesnt have in the star speeder." Rainbow said. "I mean, Rarity complains all the time that she cant get a good makeover."

"Okay. I get it. I need to remodel. You don't have to rub it in my face." Jexi said.

"Well, now that thats outta the way.. KOS-MOS, if you would be so kind?" Hope asked.

"Hilbert Effect!" Kos-Mos said as the Gnosis entered normal space. But as soon as they did, on one said appeared robots and arch criminals.

"Arch Criminals!" Commando said.

Appearing behind them was a familiar robot assassin.

"Target Strider Hiryu located." Solo said.

"Solo." Hiryu said.

"Uh, Jexi? Who is that guy?" Hope asked.

"He's a bounty hunter trying to kill Hiryu." Jexi said.

"But how'd he know we were here?" Hope asked.

"I simply acquired a valuable piece of information. Nothing more." Solo said.

"Info? No, that damn flea bag couldnt have picked up our trail again already…" Shizuo said.

Just then, more Gnosis appeared as T-elos appeared with them.

"I have come...Kos-Mos." T-elos said.

"T-elos too? Which also means...ah man…" Hope said as Bass appeared behind her.

"I finally found you...YANG!" Bass said.

"Heh. I was wondering when you'd show up." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"Huh?" Bass said looking at solo. "No one told me anyone else got the intel. Hey! Get out of here you piece of junk, youre in the way of a fight!"

"It is you who is in my way. I must kill Strider, and your destructive usual brawls will make it difficult." Solo said.

"I don't care about your little paycheck. You can have the ninja….all I want is Yang!" Bass said flying right at her.

"Oh yeah." Yang said as they began punching away.

"Great, there gonna destroy the place. How are we gonna know where its safe to duke it out?" Hope asked before seeing Mavericks appearing near the hunter team. "Now what?"

Appearing behind them was Vile in ride armor. "I was hoping you'd be here, X." Vile said.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow said. "Wait a second… is he in a ride armor? Then that means that Solo, Tel-os, Bass and Vile all got the intel from…"

"Sylphie. Because she was the one who had the ride armor in the first place. Great. Can't even trust a merchant." Hope groaned.

"That woman...I swear when I see her again, I'm going to buy the clothes off her back so I can rip them up in front of her." Xiaomu said.

"That is, if you can withstand all of us." T-elos said.

"Especially since I have my new armor. It took a fortune to buy this but it was worth it. Time to test the maiden voyage by destroying all of you. Its what the demon inside me wants." Vile said.

"Oh, really? And whats its name? Something generic like the "Goliath"? Real original." Rainbow said.

"Gah!" Vile said. "Enough of this! Lets end this, X! And you, Keyblade boy, I havent forgotten how you tried to use your power on my core. I'll be sure you suffer like I will make X suffer."

"I'd like to see you try!" Sora said.

"Thats the spirit!" Vile said.

"Here we go!" Zephyr said.

Chapter 14: Renaissance of Fate

"We should change things up, you two. I'll go over to Chris and Jill while you take someone else. And if you get a girl backing you up, please do not pick her out of the sake of your habits." Leanne said running over.

"Eeesh. Men and their habits. Guess I'll go." Leon said.

"Sounds like a plan. I really dont wanna be in the midst of that perv." Lucy said.

Leon ran over to Zephyr and Vashyron, odding fire from every direction and avoiding T-elos as well as Bass and Yang crashing around.

"Hahaha! Yes. This is what I've been looking forward too!" Bass said.

"Same here, but we both know…" Yang said.

"I'm going to surpass you!" they both shouted.

"Whoa!" Leon said as they rammed into each other. He slid outta the way and made it to Zephyr and Vashyron in one piece.

"Man, you had to run through all that? That took guts." Zephyr said.  
"Least Im still alive right?" Leon said drawing his pistols and looking at T-elos. "If we take T-elos out, Bass will have no choice but to retreat since their working together."

"Yeah. Let's get her." Zephyr said.

Battle Start:

" If you want to take 'em down, two shots to the brain stem'll do it." Vashyron said.

"Yep. No better way to stop them." Leon said.

"Well, that's lame. Where's the fun in that?" Zephyr said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Zephyr and Vashyron were both firing their guns at T-elos as well as grenades to go with them. They jumped all around from every angle, throwing all T-elos's targeting and aim. This allowed leon to jump in no problem.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained!"

Leon fired a barrage of weapons such as a mine thrower and his twin handguns. He even tossed a napalm grenade and kicked telos as he grabbed a rocket launcher.

"Try this, its custom-made!"

He fired the rocket as it hit T-elos dead on.

"Time to end this now. No hard feelings, T-elos!" Zephyr said.

Special Attack: Two Shots to The Head

Zephyr and Vashyron leaped into the air and fired guns and grenades as Vashyron landed, Zephyr unloading a mean bullet spread on T-ellos as Vashyron jumped out of the way. Vashyron then jumped to t-elos and performed a unique kick as Zephyr unloaded upside down. It was all Vashyron from then on as his trusty magnum was high in the air.

"Where are you looking? I'm right here!"

Vashyron then punched T-elos into a wall as he grabbed a gun. He then fired two shots into her.

KO!

End Battle:

"For cryin out loud, can you just shoot like a normal person?" Vashyron asked.

"Hey, i'm hitting my targets, arent i?" Zephyr replied.

"Argh! Beaten by organics before even getting to Kos-Mos. Bass, we're leaving!" T-elos said.

"No. You're leaving. Like I said, we were only allied till I reached Yang...now I don't need you!" Bass said as they continued to battle.

"Ouch. SOmeone's not feeling the attention. Guess youre all alone on your quest again." Hope said.

"Hmm. Not unless I get that Metal Face person." T-elos said wickedly as she vanished.

"Not good." Hope said.

"Yeah, if she negotiates, with metal face, who knows what would happen?" Fiora said.

"Yeah. I can tell that already." Rainbow said.

Jexi punched Solo in the face as he sparked from holes and cuts.

"Face it solo, youre fighting a losing job. You cant beat all of us." Jexi said.

"Damage has exceeded ratio….returning for repairs." Solo said as he teleported out.

"I dont think hes ever gonna give up." Indigo said.

"Yeah. Those bounty hunter types never do until they get what they want." Jexi said.

Bass and Yang were soon breathing heavily.

"This is it. One last punch...to decide this." Bass said.

"Yeah." Yang said as they both charged. Before the punches could collide, Yang moved hers to the right before nailing Bass in the face. "Heh. I finally got a win." she grinned.

"Yes. You did. I should fell upset, yet something inside feels...happy." Bass said.

Hope then walked up.

"Its because of the satisfaction that you found a rival, and you had the pleasure of battling her to the end. No matter the end game, youre happy." Hope said grinning.

"Wait… you mean to tell me you said all that during the tournament to…?" bass started.

"Yup. I knew I wouldnt get to you, so I said something to piss you off." Hope grinned.

"You really are a conniving bastard." Bass said as Vile approached.

"Yes! They're weak, now I can...huh?" Vile began before his ride armor was blown up by Bass's Explosion.

"Listen you...you will not be the one to beat her. It is I." Bass said getting up. "And I wanna make sure it stays that way."

"So thats it eh? Very well then..!" Vile said charging as Beck and Ray caught him and blasted him back.

"You gotta get past us first!" Beck said.

"Yes. Come past us if you feel like losing it all." Ray said.

"Grr. Well, the ride armor held up more than I thought." Vile said. "Until next time...X." he said as he vanished.

"And thats that." Hope said.

"Though we still gotta take care of this guy. What do we do with him?" Lea asked referring to Bass.

"I have the solution...a temporary truce." Bass said.

"Oh, so you wanna help?" Hope asked.

"Yes. While I do wanna beat Yang...I wanna smash T-elos into the ground too." Bass said.

"Yeah, us too. So, I guess youre in." Fiora said.

"But we're going to keep a close eye on you." Donald said.

"Ah yes! The awesome Dragonturtle is back in business!" Indigo said.

"Pile in everyone!" Rainbow said.

They then drove off to a cathedral which, unlike the last one, was completely sunny.

"Alright, a Hullze grand cathedral. And its our time too!" Kite said.

"Yes! We're back in Revision 1!" Blackrose said.

"Which means that Aura girl's in there, aint she?" Goofy asked.

Everyone looked at goofy.

"Hold on a second, you know Aura's in there?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Kirito explained it to us after we met up." Goofy said.

"The whole point of coming to Revision 2's Cathedral was we were trying to get to this one. We had to ask Aura about this weird guy roaming around the World called Tri edge." Ulrich said.

"So, lets head inside."


	21. Echoes in Eternity

Tri-Edge floated near the statue of Aura, looking curiously at it. He said nothing as his mind was elsewhere at the time. Anyone could've guessed what questions were going through his mind. What was he thinking, seeing the statue of Aura as he just floated in front of it. As he did, the group soon walked right through the door.

"Hey, everyone quiet. Look." Hope said seeing Tri-edge still looking at Aura's statue.

"Its tri-edge. But why is he interested in the statue?" Haseo asked. " It doesn't really matter. I can finally get my revenge.".

"Alright, it doesnt look like he's noticed us yet. Lets hit him while hes looking at Aura's Statue. Kiryu, snipe him." Hope said.

"Right." Kiryu said getting his Anti-material rifle. He quickly aimed and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet right to Tri-edges head but Tri-Edge was quick as he knocked the bullet away.

"So much for the element of surprise." Asuna said.

Tri-Edge then rose its arms as monsters appeared around it.

"He's a lot more skilled than we thought." Kirito said.

"Looks like hes ready to throw down. Lets give him a fight, guys. Charge!" Jexi said.

The group ran straight at Tri-edges forces before Tri-edge turned his head again. This time, Skeith appeared behind him.

"Skeith is here too?" Ulrich said.

"I didn't know he came back." Hope said. As soon as Skeith had appeared, so did familiar jellyfish like entities.

"AIDA!" Haseo said.

Before they could take on both of them at once, Tri-edge teleported away.

"Coward! Come back and fight!" Bass said.

"Looks like Tri-Edge must have finished whatever he came here to do." Spectra said.

"Now we just have to beat Skeith and find some way to get him back into Haseo as an avatar." Blackrose said.

But before any fighting could happen, robots appeared near the entrance along with a man with cyan hair in silver body armor and an eyepatch.

"Okay, he's new." Indigo said.

"Heh heh, heh heh heh.' He said.

"Aaaand I cant already tell hes crazy… wait a minute…" Rainbow said looking something up. "Guys, thats Hayato Kanzaki!"

"I already knew that." Hiryu said.

"Hayato?" Hope asked.

"Remember when we talked about the 4th Empire? You're looking at the man who slayed its leader." Commando said.

"He took out Edward Bilstein, one of the top villains on the wanted list all on his own?" Jexi said.

"Sure did. Guys a skilled member of the Star Gladiators, another hero team from the future." X said.

"Hold up guys, I dont think hes here to help. If hes with vectors… hey, Hayato! Whats goin on? Why are you with 4th emprire cronies?" Rainbow said.

"Hayato Kanzaki? Heh heh, that man no longer exists.' Hayato said.

"Wait, what?" Hope said.

"Hold it!" shouted a voice. Before them warped in a girl in pink with a weird hairdo. "You're still you, Hayato!"

Star Gladiators

June Lin Milliam

"That woman… I never thought she'd make it this far." Hayato said.

"Ohmygosh, youre June Lin Milliam of the Star Gladiators! Can I have your autograph?" Rainbow asked.

"Hayato! Remember who you are!" June said.

"Who he is?" Hope said. "Wait, is she saying Hayato's not himself?"

"No. He was investigating these weird black bubbles and he touched them. He's been acting different since." June said.

"AIDA! Hes been infected!" Haseo said.

Suddenly Hayato clutched his head.

"Wh-what?! Argh, my head!" Hayato said.

"Hayato?!" June asked.

"Whoa, it looks like somethings fighting whatever's controlling his body." Jexi said.

"No! This is my own body now, Hayato! Get back down there. I am going to kill that girl so I, Black Hayato, can get full control." Hayato said.

"Its almost like he's got two personalities." Fiora said.

"AIDA signature rising. I sense the current entities here are calling reinforcements." KOS-MOS said as weird monsters appeared in the form of yetis and other weird creatures.

"Hey! Monsters from Basel!" Vashyron said.

"But why are they giving off the same signature?" Tails asked.

"I think its obvious. Those monsters have been infected by AIDA too." Kite said.

"Will getting rid of the bubbles bring Hayato back?" June asked.

"Yeah, but first we gotta knock out so that we can get the AIDA. That said, we'll help you out." Hope said.

"Getting in my way, are you?" B. Hayato said drawing a Plasma sword. "Dont dog me any more, or else I'll kill you!"

"Not happening, faker." Hope said.

June then created a Plasma Ring in response to this.

"RIght, I swear I'll get Hayato back, even if it means risking my life!" June said

Chapter 15: Echoes in Eternity

"You guys handle Hayato. Me and Kite are going after Skeith." Haseo said. "I'm getting my avatar back no matter what."

"Aty, back em up. June, stay with us and we'll dog pile Hayato's own army." Hope said.

"I wasn't planning to leave. I want him back just as badly." June said.

"Alright, youre a star gladiator, right?" Rainbow said. "Well I guess its showtime!"

"Right! So lets go you two!" June said.

Battle Start:

"Gymnastics and a Plasma Ring, your styles almost as unique as mine, june!" Kaguya said.

"Thanks. If you want, I can give you guys a few lessons in gymnastics after this is over." June said.

"I'm already good at sports. So I think I'll pass." Rainbow said.

Ready...Fight!

The two opened up a path straight through the Basel monsters and sliced through one of the AIDA's like butter. Hayato then compacted the two with his own blade as they cut and clashed all around the chapel. June then leapt into action.

"Check this out!"

June leapt into the battle attacking them with gymnastics as well as her plasma ring. She also looked more cheerful and having fun than before.

"It is a delightful orb of darkness!"

She then used her ring as she laid on some finishing attacks before swinging away from the battle. Rainbow then knocked Hayato's sword away and punched him in the face, knocking him down.

KO!

End Battle:

"Excellent work. If you two werent heroes and a princess, I'd sign you up for the Star Gladiators." June said.

"I'm more of a sporty and rocker girl than one to use Plasma weapons, really." Rainbow said.

"And I have responsibilities back home." Kaguya said.

"Gah. Ahh!" Hayato screamed as he held his head.

"I think we got him. Snap out of it, Now!" Beck said doing the snap out thing before seeing Hayato knock the wave away.

"What? He knocked it away?" Beck said in shock.

"What's happening...to my head? Gaaah!" Hayato screamed as he grabbed his sword and ran off.

"Hayato! Hang on, I'll…" June said.

"Hold it, miss! We cant have a pretty lady like you get infected too." Vashyron said.

"Well find a way to save him, one way or the other." Commando said.

"Yeah. As long as you have hope in him, we can save him." Sora said.

Hope then turned to Skeith.

"Oh, youre still here? Didnt realize." Hope said running to him and hitting him in his husky face, dodging Skeith's sword as he pulled back.

"Nice move, but we'll take it from here." Haseo said as he, Kite and Aty engaged seith.

Battle Start:

"We got company. Back me up, Atoli! Wait, you're not Atoli." Haseo said.

"Now, now, Haseo, no picking on your teacher." Aty said.

"Heh. Bet you thought The World would keep you safe from school discipline." Kite said.

Ready..FIGHT!

Kite and Haseo laid into Skeith, doing more damage as they crossed blades. Aty then came in.

"You dont wanna be on a teacher's bad side."

She came out swinging with Shardtos and comboed in summoning her signature beasts before raising her sword in the air.

"This power is to protect those precious to me."

Aty then transformed as she hit Skeith with a huge beam of light before Kite and Haseo went in.

Special Attack: Data Drain

Kite and Haseo went in as they laid waste upon Skeith as Kite struck with his daggers while Haseo hit with his twin swords before Kite activated his bracelet.

"This is the power of the Twilight Bracelet!"

Data then flew from it as it went to Skeith.

"Data….DRAIN!"

The data soon exploded and sent him flying.

KO!

End Battle:

"I wonder if this battle's ever gonna end?" Kite said.

"Just take it easy. Keep walking ahead and never give up." Aty said.

"At a walking pace, huh? Hah. Yeah, great." Haseo said.

Skeith just floated there for a minute, looking at Haseo before logging out.

"That looking at me...I'm sure of it now. That Skeith is my avatar!" Haseo said.

"Yeah, I see it, it must be yours." Hope said.

Later…

"I think weve uncovered alot about whats happening in the future. A lot of the criminals formerly working for Meio and Scumocide are coming out of the woodwork and have somehow allied themselves with an even greater evil...Shadaloo." Commando said.

"Yeah. It was evident enough when we saw Tong Pooh with Bison back on Zenobia." Naoto said.

"And their using robots from the 4th empire." Hiryu said.

"And now Hayato's been infected by AIDA. It explains what has been happening to him, what with the headaches…" June said.

"This is really becoming complicated. Lots of mysteries and plans are intertwining." Hope said.

"It's just becoming all one big mystery, it is." Neneko said.

"Bass, you were with T-elos for a while, can you tell us anything about their plans?" Yang asked.

"Well, I don't know what they're planning exactly, but I do know one thing. Two of those...Ouma members, was it? They have ulterior motives for joining them." Bass said.

"Two of them?" Hope asked.

"Yes. The red monster, Zavok and the info broker, Izaya." Bass said.

"I knew it." Hope said.

"Only one option, we head back to Shibuya and figure out what Ouma's up too." Reiji said.

"And since this is R:1 of the world, i think I know someone who can help." Indigo said.

"Aura, you mean? Is she even real?" Haseo said before a ghostly girl in a white dress appeared.

"I am real. For after all, I am here now, arent i?" she said.

World Protector

Aura

"Aura!" Kite said.

"Kite. I want to thank you. There was some sort of bug keeping me from interacting, but thanks to you, it was removed." Aura said.

"Uh...I didn't do anything." Kite said.

"Oh. But the person who removed it looked so much like you." Aura said.

"Wait, Tri-edge? He must've.." Hope said.

"Removed the bug from Aura's system. But….why would he do that? Isn't he trying to destroy the World?" Ulrich asked.

"I dunno. But.. this brings us to the next question. Can you log us outta here so we can get back to Shibuya?" Kirito asked.

"Yes. I believe I can." Aura said.

"Good enough for me. Everyone in the dragon turtle." Hope said as they piled in. Outside though, they didnt notice four shapes coming their way.

"Hurry, hurry! Under the car, gob!" one said.

"Now be warned, this trip might feel shaky. The World has been through a lot already." Aura said.

As they logged out, the four were already under the car.

"This is the day we have our revenge, gob. Those heroes will rue the day they humiliated us back then, back in that….graveyard...place. Gob." one of them said.


	22. Thicker than Water

The dragon turtle landed in a dam area, not at all like where they were supposed to go.

"I think we made a wrong turn on the logout, guys." Kirito said.

"Yeah. I don't remember there ever being a dam in Shibuya." Xiaomu said.

"Yeah, but I can't shake the feeling we've been here before." Vashyron said.

"We should split up." hope said. "I'll stay here with Titanica and Aqua to guard the Dragonturtle"

"I'll take Goro and Kiryu, Chun li and Xiaoyu, Jin and Kazuya, Hiryu and Hotsuma, Zephyr and Vashyron, Leanne, Naruto and Yuffie, Bass, Lea, Akira and Kage Maru, Axel, Heihachi, Captain Commando, Dante and Vergil, Ryo, Neneko, Sonic and Tails, Shizuo and Seryu, Celty, Ingrid, Rainbow and Kaguya, Kurt and Riela, Sora and Riku, as well as Luffy and Sabo. We'll go check out where we ended up."Jexi said.

"Which means Spectra and Dan, Chris and Jill, Leon, Reiji and Xiaomu, X and Zero, KOS-MOS and Fiora, Kite and Haseo, Ulrich and Blackrose, Imca, Yang and Leone, Maka and Ruby, Beck and Ray, Aty, Lucy,June, Natsu, Ulala, Demitri and Morrigan, Phoenix and Maya, Naoto and Peacock, Hsien Ko and Korra, Valkyrie, and finally Donald and Goofy stay with me to stand guard." Hope said.

"Okay, stay safe guys." Jexi said as they went off.

"We could do some patrolling. Lets see if.." Chri said.

"Negative, enemies incoming." KOS-MOs said.

Buglike creatures then appeared.

"What are those things?! Giant bugs?" Maya asked.

"Dreadpikes. And those are normal Aragami. Does that mean…?" Hope thought.

"We're back in the ruined world." Titanica said.

"Doctor, are we ready to go?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, but has anyone seen the ignition key?" Urashima said.

"Wait, didnt you have it? We gotta search for it or else…" Hope said.

"No need for that, gob!" said a voice.

"What? Who said that?" June said.

"That sounds familiar…" Kite said as Hope turned to see four goblin like creatures.

"Ah crap, you four again?!" Hope said.

"Yes. The golden goblins, Stehoney's are back." Stehoney said.

"Looking for this?" said Stehoney T who held the ignition key.

"There! They have it!" Urashima said.

"Ah great. And I think I know what they're planning on doing next…" Hope said.

"I guess you know the drill now, Gob? Play tag with us, and if you beat us all, you get the reward." Stehoney R said.

"And whoever makes it to the other side of this dam wins, gob." Stehoney X said.

"This is just a repeat of last time. We dont know which one has the key, or if we can even know who has it." Hope said.

"So we just beat them all until we get the key. Easy enough." Yang said.

"Yeah. That's fair." Hope said before the Dreadpikes took notice and roared.

"And now they have the scent of humans nearby." Ruby said.

"Guess we're goin for goblins and bug monsters." Blackrose said.

They ran after the Stehoneys and engaged the Dreadpikes. It was heard to deal with both of them at once as the four Stehoneys raced a head.

"Were gonna do it, gob! We'll beat them!" Stehoney R said.

"And this time, no one can eliminate us all at once, gob!" Stehoney said.

Suddenly, a smaller Aragami appeared as it dashed to the lower section of the dam.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"Dont worry, brothers. Pay no attempt to...GAK!" Stehoney said as he felt a sword sliced through him.

"Gyaaa!"

"Yarg!"

"Urgh!"

All four stehoneys were slashed at once by two swords wielded by two familiar black haired girls.

"The four goblins...have been eliminated." said the older one.

"Akame, Kurome. Excellent work." Spectra said.

"To think… we were taken out all at once not once, but twice…" Stehoney T said.

"Its like deja Vu, huh?" Hope said.

"You'll see, Hope the Victor… and Azure Kite! The step honeys will be back, and even more powerful than before." Stehoney said as all four exploded.

"Nice job girls. But how did you know we were in trouble?" Dan asked.

"We didn't. We were trying to escape that." Kurome said pointing to a large saber toothed aragami.

"Oh no. That's a Vajra." Leone said.

Following behind it was several smaller Aragami as well as a large wolf like aragami.

"Great. Its an Aragami parade or something." Hsien Ko said.

Just then, two girls familiar to hope Showed up.

"Alright, we made it just in time!" said the one whos black hair was shaped into cat ears.

Blood Division of Fenrir

Nana Kouzuki

"Nana, wait. Isnt there something else we need to investigate?" The one in goth clothing said.

Blood Division

Ciel Alencon

"Wait, are those civilians? Please, you all need to leave right now!" Ciel said. "These are dangerous aragami!"

"Ceil, dont tell me you and Nana forgot me already?" Hope said.

"Huh?" Nana said getting a closer look. "Hey, Ciel, look! Its Hope, he's back!"

"Hope huh? Well, I don't care. You all still need to evacuate. The large wolf aragami is a psion. You need to evacuate!" Ciel said.

"Two girls? Carrying a giant sword and hammer?" Valkyrie said.

"Yep, definitely not the world we know." Leon said.

"Hang on ciel, they dont look all civilan-y to me." Nana said.

"Youre right. A Lot of them, including Hope himself, could be ill-suited for battle." Ciel said.

"Is that some sort of joke? You guys need to take a look at your outfits." Haseo said.

"Whats wrong with them? All God Eaters dress like this, Silly!" Nana said.

"God Eaters? And wait Hope… do you know them?" Valkyrie said.

"Sure do. God Eaters are the ones fighting these Aragami, having genetic uniqueness that gives them powers. And those huge weapons? Theyre god arcs, tactical weapons that are build to fight these things." Hope said.

"So if those two are God Eaters, then that means we mustve been transported 60 years into the future of Japan." Jill said.

"Wait, I thought only Hope and Fuyunyan knew about us. How do they know?" Nana said.

"Oh right. I didnt tell you this when you joined, but we actually worked with three God eaters on a previous mission. They may sound familiar. You know Alisa already, but do you know of Soma and Lindow?" Hope asked.

"From the independent Cradle branch, sure." Nana said.

"Those two, In addition to Alisa, also worked with us to defeat Orox Phlox. I think I speak for all of us that if all three of them saw us in action against aragami, that were more than capable of taking these guys down." Akame said.

"Uh...what about these guys?" Lucy asked as BOWs were approaching from behind with Nemesis and Ustanak leading them. Nemesis then glared at Hope.

"BS...A...A. HOPE!" Nemesis said.

"Ah nuts." Hope said.

"Why does he remember you now?" Chris said

"Uh..I might have run into him at Castle Oblivion." Hope said sheepishly.

"Of course, since Despair was making more than clones of you." Jill said.

"Graaah!" Ustanak roared.

"At least Ustanak is less of a thinker than Nemesis." Leon said.

"Okay. We're cornered with large enemies on all side. No running away from this mess." Beck said.

"Only one thing to do. Take em all out!' Hope said.  
"I'm still not sure what is going to happen, but Its nice to be working together with you again, Hope." Ciel said.

Chapter 16: Thicker than Water

The battle escalated across the entire dam, the heroes fighting the Aragami and the BOWs, Nemeis, Ustatank and the BOWs gunning soley for the heroes, and the Aragami, being the unbiased third party, attacked anything that that was near them, be it heroes, BOWs, or other wise their own kind.

Hope dodged Nemesis's clothesline strikes and rocket fire as he jumped across the dam. Just then, the Marduk Psion charged at him from behind. Hope barely had enough time to get out of the way off both their strikes, resulting in Nemesis punching the Marduk in the snout and the Marduk hitting Nemesis with its claw, blasting magma at it.

"PSION!" Nemesis roared.

The Marduk howled as they lunched at each other, crashing and smashing all over the place.

"Yeah, you two have fun destroying each other!" Hope said trying to back away before the Vajra growled at him. "Oh….right." Hope said as Ciel and Nana got in front of him.

"Eliminating Aragami is our job, Hope. You can leave this to us." Ciel said.

"Dont have to tell me. I'll handle the others." Hope said. Leon then came to their side.

"I'm not sure if you two even need backup, but I need a break form Ustanak. Hope you two dont mind." Leon said.

"Oh, its no trouble at all. Heres a token of our cooperation, an Oden Sandwich." Nana said.

"What even IS that?" Leon said. "Ah, nevermind. Lets do this."

Battle Start:

"Opening attack. Leon, back me up." Ciel said.

"That's a God Arc, huh? Maybe I need to study large weaponry a bit more." Leon said.

" I think a Charge Spear would be a good match for you, Leon." Nana said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Ciel and Nana attacked with their god arcs abilities and blood powers, significantly showing more potential than Soma and Alisa. They easily damaged the Vajra heavily, and as it tried to recover, Leon stepped in.

"I'll get them with the Mine Thrower!"

Leon attacked with said weapon along with his dual pistols, a roundhouse kick and a incendiary grenade before he picked up a conveniently placed rocket launcher.

"This ends now. Sleep tight."

Leon fired the rocket as it hit the Vajra directly. But when the smoke cleared, the Vajra was unharmed but a lot more angry.

"Just great, my shots didnt do a thing." Leon said.

"Only our own bullets and weapons can kill Aragami. Our apologies, Leon." Ciel said.

"But, you did distract it long enough for me to charge up. Its time to go in blasting!" Nana said.

Special attack: Fated Decide

Nana jumped in and slammed her Hammer down, after which Ciel followed and used her sword to devour the Aragami before launching it into the air and slashing it repeatedly from the air, landing perfectly. Nana then boosted ahead and whacked the Vajra, and then pulled her hammer back, releasing a huge amount of blood power.

"Everything is riding on this!"

She leapt into the air as her hammer began unleashing the power, hitting the Aragami head on, sending it crashing into the ground as Nana landed near it.

KO!

End Battle:

"Right! That wraps it up! Time to gather up some materials!" Nana said.

"We need to scout out the area first, Nana. You too, Leon." Ciel said.

"Heh. You're pretty tough ladies. I feel like I'm hardly even needed." Leon said.

The Vajra soon exploded after Nana landed the blow to it.

"Yeah! We did it!" Nana said.

"Not bad. Now lets check up on nemesis and that wolf thing." Leon said.

"Uh…." Ciel began as they saw Nemesis finishing off the Marduk before turning attention back at Hope.

"STARS! HOPE!" Nemesis said.

"I thought that Marduk would give it more of a fight, but this Nemesis creature is very durable." Ciel said.

"Uh...we can talk this out." Hope said backing as Nemesis approached.

"HOPE!" Nemesis said.

"Oh, so talking wont work, then. I have no reason to be scared right now. I got myself into this mess, and I'm gonna get myself out of…" Hope began before a large hand was blocking Nemesis's attack. He saw it was Titanica.

"Don't forget, you partnered yourself with me." Titanica said.

"Yeah, i did. Now get back to normal size, my friend. Its time to take out the trash." Hope said as Titanica shrunk and joined him.

"Room for one more?" Valkyrie asked as they faced Nemesis down.

Battle Start:

"I see. So my powers went in to your friend there. Well, at least they found a truly just soul." Valkyrie said.

"Wow. Thank you...Master Valkyrie." Titanica said.

"Heh. I guess there are just those people." Hope said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Hope and Titanica charged in, Hope attacking with his color fighting at Titanica hit Nemesis at different sizes. It was after a little bit that Valkyrie came in.

"Together with many warriors!"

Valkyrie came in with strange creatures attacking the monster as she also used her own spear and sword as she attacked before leaping into the air.

"Im going to get big! Really big!"

Valkyrie used her big magic as she grew large and landed on top of Nemesis before reverting back.

"Hope..its time." Titanica said.

"Yeah. One of the two specials we and Aqua invented." Hope said.

Special Attack: Big Time

Hope charged at Nemesis as he punched him a few times before flinging him into the air as Titanica grew huge and pounding Nemesis into the ground with her huge fists before picking him up and tossing him into the air. She then picked up Hope and pulled him back.

"Here we go, Alice!"

"Time...for the big one!"

She tossed him right at Nemesis as a single punch went right through Nemesis.

KO!

End Battle:

"You two did a splendid job. I really had no idea you had gained such dependable allies, hope." Valkyrie said.

"Its what I wandered the universe for, and how I helped Alice in the first place when she was stuck at her giant size in the first place." Hope said.

"Aw Hope. You're gonna make me blush." Titanica said.

Nemesis groaned at it recovered from the blows.

"HOPE! ALICE!" it shouted before running off.

"Great. Now I made you a target." Hope said.

"Its okay Hope. If mean old Nemesis pops up, I'll stop him in the pavement." Titanica said.

"Wow, youre getting really courageous." Hope said.

"Well, its something I picked up from all you guys." Titanica said.

"Yeah. Heroes learn from others. Maybe thats why Anima and Evan were great with me. You think maybe… I could take others onto my team and help them be heroes too?" Hope said.

"You mean like taking in rookie heroes? There arent alot of them out there. Most heroes get the gig after they get their powers." Dan said.

"Yeah, but one day… I need one, if not three people who are heroes out there who need guidance. Hopefully i find them. That trio…" Hope said.

"Hmm. Well, looks like we eliminated all of the Aragami as well as those strange civilians. We should be safe for now." Ciel said.

"Well, that's a relief." Donald said.

"I didn't realize you two would be out here." Hope said. "Neither would I expect Akame or Kurome."

"I called those two sisters over here. I figured we might need back up." Spectra said.

"As for us, we were on a job hunting that small aragami you thankfully wiped out." Ciel said.

"Now we celebrate with an Oden Sandwich!" Nana said.

"I swear, that thing is weird no matter how many times I see it." Hope said.

"It's basically all the components of Oden in a sandwich. You eat it top to bottom." Nana said.

"I know fusion cuisine is hot right now, but…" Kite said.

Ceil then came back.

"Oh! OUr other god eater has come back with a supervisor report. What do they have to say, Miss Ciel?" Ulala said.

"Hope, I contacted Fenrir far east, and told them about the situation. I also told them about how Nana and I were MIA when you met say it would be fine to take us and Alisa from Cradle out into your team again. We left before because we didn't want our units to worry too much." Ciel said.

"I see. Glad you told them again. I'll tell Alisa the news when we see her. Oh, and Its nice to have you, her and Nana on the team once again." Hope said.

"Pleased to rejoin." Ciel said.

"Wait...where is Alisa?" Aqua asked.

"She's heard rumor of an Aragami outbreak in the ruined city so she went to check it out with the God Arc Soldiers." Nana said pointing a certain direction.

"Thats the same way Jexi and his group went. We better get after them." Spectra said.

"Come with us in the Dragonturtle. We can get there faster." Reiji said.

They then drove off.


	23. Road Combatants

It was in a ruined city that a lone Alisa was wandering about, looking over the area.

"I didn't think Aragami would come all the way here. They shouldn't even be here since the place is deserted." Alisa said before she saw Bison standing atop of a building. "A civilian. Sir! You need to leave!"

"Hmm? I see, she must be native here…" Bison said.

"This area is blocked off to civilians due to the Aragami outbreak here. Please, I can escort you to a safe house." Alisa said.

Just then the group jexi was in charge of came out.

"Made it. Wait a minute… I recognize this place now!" Jexi said.

"Huh? More of the-wait. Guys!" Alisa called out.

"Huh? Whos she?" Ryo asked.

"Dont you recognize her? Thats Alisa, y'know, from the last crisis?" Rainbow said.

"Yup, definitely her." Zephyr said.

"Yoohoo, Alisa! I missed your bunker busters!" Vashyron said.

"Yeah. I really missed you too." Alisa said plainly.

"Seriously, whats with her clothes now though? Close up your shirt already!" Xiaoyu said.

"Th-this was the only size they had! But, er… I suppose you know the guy behind you?" Alisa said.

Jexi then turned to see Bison.

"Yeah, all too well. Bison!" Jexi said.

"Hehehe. So, Shinra followed me all the way to this place. You rats don't give up." Bison said.

"Lemme guess, bad guy." Alisa said.

"He's the leader of a group back home called Shadaloo. He's been world jumping, trying to get his hands on lots of stuff from other worlds. Future tech, androids, and now, i think he's looking to tame some…" Indigo began.

"Aragami. You're right about that." Bison said. "But it won't matter." he said as V-Dural soon appeared with a few God Arc Soldiers.

"Kagemaru, look! Its that Dural Fake!" Indigo said.

"Indeed. There is no end to the number of V-durals he will throw at me before we find the real one." Kagemaru said.

"Wait, those are the God Arc Soldiers that were supposed to wait for my orders. Youre telling me he used that robot to take over their AIs?" Alisa said. Just then a swarm of Aragami appeared.

"Zygotes, Ogretails, cocoon maidens, the whole basic package." Jexi said.

"Well, wed better not waste any time. Lets take em out!" Sonic said.

"Just leave the V-Dural to me!" Kagemaru said as he and Akira attacked it and the God Arc Soldiers.

Multi Attack: Yuki-ryu Hakkyokuken Hiden

Kagemaru rolled on the ground knocking all of the God Arc soldiers into the air as well as V-Dural. He then rolled back and forth as Akira rapidly kicked and punched them before Kagemaru rolled away. Akira would be the one to finish it.

"This...is my budokan!"

Akira then did his signature shoulder check sending them flying before they exploded.

Multi KO!

"Hmm. I am glad it was not the real one. I must wait a little longer." Kagemaru said.

Just then, they saw a familiar robot doppelganger walk in.

"Break?" Axel said.

Following it were two familiar martial artists.

Wandering Warrior

Ryu

American Martial Artist

Ken Masters

"It's Ryu and Ken, it is!' Neneko said.

"Huh? Is that neneko? And wait, TWO Axels?" Ken asked.

"That one you were following is a fake called Break! Whoa, that actually rhymed." Indigo said. Appearing next were chie and Ranma

"Huff..huff… we finally caught up to you two." Chie said.

"Yeah. Just wish we knew better then to cut through the river. But no. You said it was a shortcut." Ranma said in his girl form.

"Chie, Ranma! Er… do i even have to ask?" Jexi asked.

"It's like this. When we got the report that Bison was somewhere, I knew the first thing I had to do was warn Ken and Ryu about it. Conveniently, Ken was nearby." Chie said.

"Yeah. She stopped by New York where we were in a martial arts tournament." Ken said.

"Wait, did Ryu participate too?" Indigo asked.

'No. I was simply there to watch." Ryu said.

"But then these weird gold chains popped up in New York so the Tournament was postponed, then we followed Axel." Ken said.

"Yeah. And Chie thought it was our 'duty' to follow them. She made me walk through the east river and this deserted place." Ranma said.

"This is not the world you know. Its the world of God eater, where Soma, Lindow and I came from?" Alisa said.

"So, were back here, huh?" Ryu said before he saw Bison.

"Heh. I knew that android would do its part." Bison said.

"Bison?! So Chie's assumptions were right, is that it?" Ryu asked.

"Heh. The girl was a pawn. Her idea to warn you was an order given with my Psycho Power. She was a perfect assist pawn." Bison said.

"So you used me? Ugh, i hate it when people get in my head!" Chie said.

"And judging from Bisons history with Ryu, i can guess what he wants from him." Jexi said.

"Yes. His power and martial arts, they will be great weapons for Shadaloo, as for Ken...he's just a bonus." Bison said.

"Now thats just plain rude, you think I'm second rate to Ryu? Well, not that it matters. One day, i know one of us will be on top of one another. But I aint letting Bison jack Ryu's body and ruin it." Ken said.

"You made me walk into a river and activate my curse. No way you're getting off the hook for that." Ranma said.

"Aw. Girls think that can talk tough." said a voice as they saw Thanatos BOWs arrive with Juri leading them. "But can they back it up?"

"Juri! I knew it!" Chun Li said.

Just then, Jexi fell to the ground. "This surge of...no. Its here too."

Soon on top of a ruined building appeared the same woman in purple slime that was on Mallet Island.

"What the hell?!" Ranma asked in shock.

"Whoaaaa! C-come to papa!" Vashyron said before Leanne hit him with a frying pan.

"Please keep all thoughts to yourself." Leanne said.

"That's the same Makai woman from Mallet Island." Dante said.

"Yeah, she seems to take note of Jin and Kazuya for some reason." Indigo said as they saw her leap to a building and summon devils.

"I dunno who she is, but i think she may know the Mishimas more than we know." Commando said.

"If that were the case, could she possibly be…?" Jin said.

"It cant be the same one. If we want answers, we need to beat them out of her."Kazuya said.

"Enough of this." Bison said teleporting down. "Its time if finished you all personally."

His power then summoned more aragami.

"Medium-sized aragami on command? It's almost like hes controlling them like a Psion!" Alisa said.

"Nngh…" Jexi said.

"Jexis out! You street fighters are gonna have to take the ball and cover for us until that lady goes away!" Indigo said.

"Not all of us are martial artists, but we'll get this wrapped up in no time, indigo." Seryu said.

"Yes. We must take charge and stop these four big threats." Ryu said.

"Oh yeah! Its martial arts time!" Chie said.

Chapter 17: Road Combatants

"Ranma, why dont you let Chie take the lead here?" Ryu said tightening his headband.

"Why does it suddenly matter who takes lead? We're just a pair. But...we do wanna go after someone, so Chie, we're gunning for Juri." Ranma said.

"Sounds lije a good idea to me." Chie said.

"Then I'll go with you two. I still need to pay her back for taking the Phoenix Mirror." Ryo said.

"And this cops got some business with that Andriod. So I'll go with Ken and Ryu." Axel said.

"Sounds like were ready for em. Lets bring the heat!" Ken said.

Ryu, Ken and Axel-Battle Start:

" I don't need words. My fists do the talking." Ryu said.

"Yeah! Fists are all you need!" Axel said.

"Are you guys dissing kicks? Them's fightin' words!" Ken said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Ryu and Ken went in attacking with their own martial arts skills as well as a few Shoryukens before calling Axel in against Break.

"Here goes! The enemy's wide open!"

Axel hammered on Break with his fists as he moved about with speed and power.

"It's just me and my bare knuckles!"

Axel nailed Break with his powered up fist breaking him apart and making him explode.

KO!

End Battle:

"You're quite the detective, Axel. I bet lots of cities could use someone like you." Ryu said.

"Why don't I introduce you to the mayor of Metro City? They've got a bit of a crime problem there too." Ken asked.

"Sure! I'll smash anyone, no questions asked!" Axel said.

Chie and Ranma with Ryo then faced down Juri.

"Eh? So the little girls wanna mess with me now?" Juri said.

"We arent little, Juri. I'll show you the results of my training!" Chie said.

"Hey, what about me? I went through intense training too. In the wilderness, with an Elekid as a teacher." Ranma said.

"Can we save this for after the fight?" Ryo said.

Battle Start:

"Kicking strikes that send one into orbit and punches that apply certain effects? Yeah, I could definitely learn those." Ryo said.

"Trust me, it would take you years to master my kicks." Chie said.

"Maybe even shorter than that. I can tell Ryo isnt an ordinary kid." Ranma said.

Ready..Fight!

Chie took the lead with powerful kicks and summoning tomoe in tandem for punishing physical attacks and Ice moves while Ramna struck Juri with different elemental punches before leaping back as Ryo took charge.

"I'm ready!"

Ryo attacked Juri with his martial arts moves as he chopped, punched and kicked at her before positioning himself.

"Hazuki Style Secret art!"

He chopped Juri into a building before retreating.  
"Is that it?" Juri asked.

"Not even close!" Chie said.

Special attack: Galactic Punt

Chie and Ranma laid into Juri as they attacked with kicks and elemental punches and ranma pulled off a Shin Shoryuken type move.

"Show them your Ultimate Attack, Chie!"

Ranmaru uppercutted Juri into the air as Chie stretched, charging herself with energy.

"Here it comes! Galactic...Punt!"

Chie kicked Juri so hard, it sent her into orbit like a shuttle on takeoff.

KO!

End Battle:

"That was a good fight. Wanna try your hands at Hang-On or Lucky hit next?" Ryo asked.

"Oh, you mean those arcade games? They do sound interesting." Chie said.

"Wow. Didn't realize we were going old school." Ranma said.

"Ugh! Screw it. I'll get you kids next time. Even you ya green wearing little kicker girl." Juri said as she left.

"Cool. I have an archenemy now." Chie said.

"Trust me, its not something to celebrate, Chie. I know from experience." Ranma said.

The Unknown Woman was approaching a downed Jexi and Indigo before Jin and Kazuya intervened.

"We're going to get answers out of you even if we need to beat them out." Jin said.

Unknown assumed a fighting stance.

"Well, no sense in taking action now." Alisa said. "I'll back you two up."

Battle Start:

"Alisa, close up your front already." Jin said.

"Don't you have any shame, woman?" Kazuya said.

"That's rich, coming from a couple of guys who walk around topless." Alisa said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Jin and Kazuya ran at her as they punched and kicked at her with their powerful martial arts moves before calling in Alisa.

"I can do this! I promise!"

Alisa attacked the woman using her God Arc as she slashed with the sword and fired with the gun inside dealing damage to her.

"I can feel the overwhelming power welling up inside."

She fired a strange orb that hit the woman head on before leaping back.

Special Attack: Fated Combination

Kazuya layed the smackdown on Unknown with one uppercut after another. Jin then barged in and slammed down, knocking him away as he dished out his signature combo. Kazuya then came back in and knocked Unknown into the air as both stared down one another.

"Its over, Jin Kazama!"

"Thats my line, Kazuya Misinma!" Jin said.

The two ran at them with their fists before hitting the woman who fell inbetween.

KO!

End Battle:

"IS that all you got, Jin? FInish them off." Kazyuya said.  
"Someday, i'll send you to the same place." Jin said.

Unknown just stood there, trying to recover.

"You have something to say, dont you? Well say it! What is it that you have to target Jin and Kazuya all the time? Unless…" Indigo said. "You're her, arent you? Youre Jun Kazama."

Unknown just stood there before she vanished from sight.

"You really think she was my mother, Indigo? It just can't be. Ogre killed her." Jin said.

"Well, I can't say I know for sure, but they do look alike." Indigo said.

"How would you know? Have you seen the Tekken tournaments with her in them?" Kazuya asked her.

"Well I have, and I'd know that dark hair anywhere." Indigo said as Jexi got up.

"Man...what power she had within her." Jexi said. "Didn't something that evil could exist."

"Jexi, I dunno if we can risk you running into her any more. I think what she has now… is mixing with your own abilities." Indigo said.

"Its weird. I can feel her overwhelming power of evil, but for some moments, I could hear a faint voice inside. It was saying...save me." Jexi said.

"Huh. Wonder what that means?" Indigo said.

Kiryu, Goro, Seryu and Shizuo were battling Bison with Ken and ryu.

"You are the reincarnation of the devil himself, M. Bison. Justice will be delivered!" Seryu said.

"And you messed with my city and their town. I ain't gonna let you get away with that, you butt chinned bastard!" Shizuo said.

"Hang on a sec, you two." Goro said. "He messed with Kamurocho first, so we gotta do this."

"Heh. What could ones like you do to me?" Bison said.

"Plenty. Majima, whaddya say we make him pay up?" Kiryu said getting his anti-material rifle.

"Oh hell yeah, I was waiting for when you'd want to do that move." Goro said getting his shot gun. "Get ready, BIson. This is what happens to chumps who mess with Kamurocho!"

Special Attack: Dragon's Rage

Kazuma and Goro fired thier weapons at Bison, then after that Goro charged in and laid down two hits on him. Goro then dropped down with his knife and spun around dealing some major cuts. As he was exhausted, Kazuma dropkicked Bison and then suddenly ignited with some sort of flame. He then dropped on Bison with an Axe kick as a red circle with a kanji in the center appeared on hit.

"Time to settle this!"

With one last kick embedded in red paint, Kazuya punished bison as he was sent flying.

KO!

"Grr. Well, I've already accomplished what I set out to do anyway. So no need to further waste time." Bison said before he vanished.

"Kiryu, that was amazing!" Indigo said. "I dont think youre a total Yakuza if youre doing the right thing with a power like that!"

"As I have said, I am not Yakuza. I've left that life behind." Kiryu said.

"Damn. Bison got away before I could smash his goddamn face in. Next time I see him, he's not getting away so easy." Shizuo said.

"He will face justice, Shizuo. That i can assure you." Seryu said.

Just then, the Dragon turtle appeared.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Hope said before seeing the battle already over. "Oh, youre fine. And Ryu and Ken are here too, huh?"

"Hey, Hope man. Good to see ya!" Ken said.

"Yeah. We had a run in with Bison and his cronies, but its over now." Indigo said.

"Been awhile, hasnt it?" Alisa said.

"Oh, Alisa, youre here too! Perfect timing." Hope said.

"Is it because of the update I got from Cradle?" Alisa said.

"It is. Nana and I told fenrir far east about Hope and his gang. They say we can leave anytime we wish to help hope." Ciel said.

"I see." Alisa said as she got a call. "Hello sir? Yeah. Hope, my boss wants to speak with ya." Alisa said.

"Oh. Okay." Hope said taking the phone. "Sir, I hope you don't mind me taking you-" Hope began.

"Just who's ass do ya think you're kissing up too anyway, Hope? I know its been three years, but you still sound like a sap." said a voice.

"What the? Who is.."

"And by the way, the man you're taking with is Cradle's second in command Lindow Amamiya." the voice said.

"Lindow?! Oh man,youre the second brass of Cradle? Who knew?" Hope said. "So who's the leader?"

"You know him. Its Soma Schicksal himself." Lindow said.

"Whoa, these three years really have changed alot in the God Eater world." Hope said. "Ahem. But with all due respect, you and soma are really okay with me taking Alisa?"

"We got no problem with it. Just make sure she visits us once in a while. Also, see if you can get me some smokes from that other Japan." Lindow said.

"Heh. I assume you want some beers to go with that? Man, you never changed that laid-back personality at all." Hope said.

"I never did. Oh, and make sure Ciel and Nana, the two Blood members your taking, dont give you too much hassle. Ciels alright, because shes serious about her job, but Nana is too much of a loose cannon to wander on her own." Lindow said.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on her." Hope said seeing the others board. "Alright, were heading back to New York where Ken and Ryu came from. Sorry you and SOma cant join us like last time, but we'll be sure to get whatever's behind this." Hope said.

"You do that. I'll send some Cradle members over to your location so that Saya or her partners cant get their hands on those chains there. That should fix their wagon for a while. Consider it a favor from an old pal." Lindow said.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to call ya." Hope said as he hung up and got on as the dragonturtle flew off. As soon as they left, Zavok soon arrived with Ouma monsters.

"I was wondering when they might leave. Begin harvesting the chains." Zavok ordered the monsters.


	24. Escape from the Gangs of New York

The team had arrived in New York to see if they could return to their own Shibuya city. However, this one was different from the original New York.

"This architecture, the pipes, the buildings…" Hope said. "This is Sakura and Gemini's world!"

"Yep. Definitely theirs. I can see the Little Lip Theatre down below." Jexi said.

"Everyone! I'm detecting a huge amount of Dance Energy from down below with my Space Detector! Could it be that someone else besides our friends is down there?" Ulala said.

"Only one way to find out. Land this thing!" Hope said.

Down below…

Nami walked through the streets of new york holding her sorcery clima-tact.

"Ugh, this city's like a maze! Stupid Gray and Natsu, making me the second to go out the airlock with lucy! Sigh, though its not much of a problem. I can see the Little Lip Theater, so I think i know who can help me outta this." Nami said.

She walked to the street of the theater and was surprised to see someone else. It was Shadow and his robots.

"Yes. The Dance Energy from that place is through the roof. I must acquire it as a base." Shadow said.

"Hey! That theaters already owned, you cant take it!" Nami said prompting shadow to look at her. "Eep! Oh, why did i blow my cover like that…?"

"Nami, the cat-burglar navigator of the strawhats…" Shadow said. "No matter. You would aim to stop us alone? I'm taking over this theater, and if you try to stop us, we'll make you...DANCE!"

"Hold it right there, partner! She aint alone on this show!" said a new voice.

"Oh! That voice!" Nami said.

"What?" Shadow said.

Sakura and Gemini appeared in flashes of light.

"I am Sakura Shinguji, of the imperial assault force!" Sakura said.

"And I'm Gemini Sunrise, of the New York Combat Revue!" Gemini said.

"Ah. So you know what this magnificent building is?" Shadow asked.

"It's the Little Lip Theater, the largest theater in the city, even in all of the state." Gemini said.

"Youre telling him that, and you dont even know him?!" Nami asked.

"Oh ho, so you two work here. I knew I sensed multiple sources of Dance Energy inside." Shadow said.

"Dance..Energy? Nami, do you know what he's talking about?" Sakura asked.

"It actually pretty easy. This guy wants to take the theater for himself!" Nami said.

"What in sam hill… he's gotta be joking!" Gemini said.

"Its no joke. We need Dance Energy to travel from world to world, and we need a place if perfect for us...the Rhythm Rogues." Shadow said.

"And you think were just gonna hand it over? Hoo-wee, you couldnt be more wrong!" Gemini said.

"So, youre in our way. If that is the case, I'll have to take this theater by force, even if we have to force you….to dance!" Shadow said.

"If its our theatere on the line, Youre darn right were gonna dance!" Gemini said.

"Crud, the Star division is out investigating the chains… Gemini, Nami! We have to hold the fort. We must protect the Little Lip Theatre." Sakura said.

"I'm right with ya there, partner." Gemini said.

"Hold on a second, I just got here! When did i become a part of all this?" Nami asked.

"These rogues are trying to take our theatre, which acted as a home for you guys at one time. Its your duty to protect it." Sakura said.

Nami looked at the theater. "Youre right. Guess I gotta do this!"

Nami got out her clima tact and put all three together to form the main weapon.

"Oh, so you are going to fight, cat burglar Nami?" Shadow asked. "I never would have guessed."

"Believe me, I wouldnt want to get in a fight myself, Id just leave it to the others. But after two years training on Weatheria, I need to stand up for myself. And one of those ways, is taking you down." Nami said.

"Ha! I hope your ready, cause you'll be dancing all night when we're finished with you." Shadow said.

The three then engaged the rhythm rogue minions.

Battle Start:

"You trained on a moving Sky Island? Seriously? Whoever was your master mustve done a lot of work on you like mine." Gemini said.

"Aw come on. Its not that impressive or anything. Just reading and controlling weather." Nami said.

"Controlling weather is still something amazing." Sakura said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Sakura and Gemini ran at the Rhythm Rogues as they slashed their way through them with blazing speed and devastating techniques. Nami was soon called in after.

"Here's todays forecast!"

Nami went into the battle hitting the surrounding enemies with her Sorcery Clima Tact as well as launching a few weather eggs into the air.

"Looks like we're getting some strong storms today."

Lighting then came down and struck all of the Rhythm Rogues where they stood.

KO!

End Battle:

"Nami, have you ever considered joining the Imperial Forces?" Sakura asked.

"Or perform at the Little Lip Theatre?" Gemini asked.

"Maybe...depends on how much I get." Nami said.

It was after this battle that the others soon arrived on sight.

"What the heck is this? Some sort of street brawl?" Jin wondered.

"Wait, those two in the center. Sakura, Gemini!" Hope said getting there attention.

"It's Hopy! He's back Sakura!" Gemini said.

"Huh? How did he get here?" Sakura said.

"We were hoping to get to our own new york from a rift, but we wound up going to yours instead." Reiji said.

"And good timing. Youre all alone facing…" Hope started.

"Yes viewers! Shadow and the Rhythm Rogues are here in New York!" Ulala said.

"Ah. Space Channel 5 finally arrived." Shadow said.

"Why do you keep thinking were all with her?" Hope said.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Nami said getting the others attention. "If you hadnt left, I would still be on the ship and not get tossed out the airlock with Lucy!"

"It's Nami, she's here too." Jexi said.

"Oh, Nami! Hey! How goes it?" Luffy said before being met with a strangle.

"You're gonna pay big time for the torture I went through!" she shouted.

"Uh, whos this, Jexi?" Kiryu asked.

"Nami. She's a navigator and a member of my group." Jexi said.

"Yeah, i've seen her poster. That babes worth 66 Million. And she's got a nice body to back it up." Goro said.

"Oh great…" Zephyr said.

"Whoa MAMA! Those bunker busters! Why didn't I notice them before?!" Vashyron said.

"Vashyron, you stinkin pervert!" Chie said.

"And this is why I always tell Nami never to go out in public sometimes." Hope said.

"Oh, but you're gonna be dead soon so it won't matter." said a voice.

"Huh?" Hope said as they looked up to see a familiar boy with rabbit ears and a scythe.

"I'm back." he smiled.

"No… It cant be!" Gemini said.

"You! Youre -!" Hope said.

"Ranmaru." Chie said.

"Yes. The Demons of New York are making a comeback starting with me." Ranmaru said. "Of course, we have our foolish fool there to thank." he said pointing his scythe at Hope.

"Me? But you guys were dead, I saw i…" Hope said. "No way… that sword that Toxic took from Le Paradox's collection... dont tell me it belonged to…"

"Our Lord Nobunaga himself. When you tossed it underneath that van and broke it, you freed me and another powerful Demon of New York. Now, we're going to get revenge on this city! All thanks to you." Ranmaru said.

"You broke the sword?!" Sakura shouted.

"Ahehehe. Ah...whoops." Hope said.

"No, its my fault too. We shoulda been more aware of what happened during our time with sly. If I'd have seen Ranmaru coming when we were in the old west… we would've never brought them back here!" Gemini said.

"Gemini, dont worry!" Hope said. "What's done is done, we cant blame any of us. Ranmaru's back, so what we need to do is take him out and make sure he never comes back ever."

"Ahahaha! Not if I got a say in this!" said a voice as a familiar rock zombie arrived.

"So karma strikes once more. We thought youd never come back from that beat down we gave you, Raptor." Korra said.

"Ha! As if a beating from my sweet Hsien Ko could keep me away." Raptor said.

"Yeah. You guys can't keep me away either." said another voice as a skull faced man in armor walked onto the scene.

"Dokurobo!" Gemini said.

"That idiot?! That skull-headed goofs the last Demon of New York i'd expect to see back from the dead!" Jexi said.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Ranmaru said.

"Hey! DOn't diss me. I am an awesome strategy guy!" Dokurobo said.

"Oh yeah? What flawless plan did you come up with this time?" Hope asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. Raptor, bring em out!" Dokurobo said.

"You got it. Come on, Hell Wraths! Yeah, baby!" Raptor said as demons with bombs on their backs appeared.

"They're gonna blow that hall to smithereens!" Dokurobo said.

"What are you thinking, Dokurobo? The item we need to resurrect our master is in there!" Ranmari said.

"Not to mention destroy our base and scatter the dance energy. You certainly didnt think this one through, you moron." Shadow said.

"Well, then I'll just blow one small hole in there, grab the sword shard and run back out." Dokurobo said.

"Ugh, just summon what we have. Come forth, Steam Beast Pawns!" Ranmaru said.

"Kouma minions, arise and do my bidding!" Dokurobo said as Steam Beasts and Kouma appeared.

"Wha? Where did they get those?!" Hope said.

"And what's shadows goal in all of this?" Jexi said.

"Hm. Well if you really want to know…" Shadow said. "Its...a Dance Virus."

"What?" Hope said.

"You want to know more, you'll have to face us all in a Dance Battle!" Shadow said.

"Figured as much." Hope said.

"Hmm. Rhythm Rogues, Demons of New York and Raptor. We got a real party starting here." Dante said.

"And its only gonna get bigger, see?" Dokurobo said pointing at an object. "When this is up and running, this Generator's gonna flood the streets with minions!"

"Oh, so thats how you summoned these Kouma, you say?" said a familiar voice as a girl in chinese clothing walked up.

"Thats ri… wait, who the hell're you!?"

"It doesn't really matter now." she said as she broke the generator with a swift strike.

Actress

Pai Chan

"GAH! The generator!" Dokurobo said.

"Oh, sorry! I got so much kung fu in me i dont know what to do with it. But unlike mine.." Pai said leaping away from Dokurobo's swing. "Yours is nearly not strong enough to challenge mine!"

"Pai!" Akira said.

"Oh, Akira. And others. I wasn't expecting any of you in New York." Pai said.

"Thats cause i think you wandered into ours. What happened, Pai?" Gemini said.

"We were doing the shooting for the movie when the chains appeared. While we were evacuating, I got lost and now I'm here." Pai said.

"Pai, before we get started, Is my brother all right?" Shizuo asked.

'He's fine. He's at the studio." Pai said.

"Good. I don't wanna end up hurting him on accident." Shizuo said.

"So we got a huge crowd here. But I'm not worried. Lets go to work!" Hope said.

"Yeah! And dont let any of em reach the theatre! Ready...GO!" Gemini said.

Chapter 18: Escape from the Gangs of New York

"Charge!" Hope said as the streets of new york became a massive battle.

"Hahaha! So much Dance Energy. This is all too perfect." Shadow said.

"Hey, Dance Freak!" shouted a voice as Zephyr and Vashyron blocked him off.

"You're about to become nothing but a corpse in the ground." Vashyron said.

"All part of the job, huh?" Celty typed driving up.

"Finally! A woman helps us! But wait, where are your…" Vashyron began before a scythe was pointed at his neck.

"Say it….i dare you." Celty typed.

"Lets just go." Zephyr said.

Battle Start:

"Before we do this, I have to ask, Celty… do you have a date partner?" Vashyron asked.

"Look at her, Vashyron. Does it seem like someone would go out with her?" Zephyr asked.

"I would appreciate it if you left my personal life out of this!" Celty typed.

Ready….FIGHT!

Zephyr and Vashyron leapt across the battlefield as they fired their guns at Shadow repeatedly before Celty joined in.

"I'm moving now!"

She drove right into Shadow a few times with her bike before pulling out a scythe.

"Its time to end this!"

She slashed right through Shadow before riding off.

Special Attack: Two Shots to the Head

Zephyr and Vashyron fired their guns right at Shadow as they moved around him with Zephyr firing off massive loads of bullets before Vashyron tossed a gun into the air.

"That's a decoy! The real ones right here!"

Vashyron punched Shadow into the wall before firing two shots into his head.

KO!

End Battle:

"Gotta say, that bike moves pretty fast." Zephyr said.

"Ever consider selling it to us?" Vashyron asked.

"You won't get my horse." Celty typed.

"Ugh. It would appear Space Channel 5 has beaten me again. But fret not, the Dance Virus will come into reality!" Shadow said as he vanished.

"Darn, I was hoping to get some answers. No matter. Our real targets are you, Ranmaru and Dokurobo!" Hope said.

"Urgh, It was Roronoa Zoro I wanted to get revenge on, but you, Hope the Victor, for helping the combat revue, will die first!" Ranmaru said.

"I wont be the one to die today. Aqua!" Hope said.

"Right with you." Aqua said as they ran at him.

"Hey! What about me? I got someone to smash personally too!" Dokurobo said.

"Looking for a challenge are you?" Ryu said coming up with Ken. " How about we be your opponents?"

"Yeah. Of course, it'll be pretty easy to crack that empty head of yours." Ken said.

"Urgh! Dont make fun, it isnt nice! Now i start smashing you guys!" Dokurobo said.

"If all you do is attack without caution, you'll never beat us." Ryo said walking up. "We'll be your opponents. Lets have a good match!"

Battle Start:

"Ryu, you remind me a lot of my father." Ryo said.

"It's an honor to hear that, but I still have a long road ahead of me." Ryu said.

"Yup. Good thing our sensei is still around to pound some sense into you." Ken said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Ryu and Ken went in attacking Dokurobo with their martial arts tactics as they dealt damage to the large brute before calling Ryo in.

"I'll move in closer!"

He attacked with his own style with shoulder charges, chops and punches before grabbing Dokurobo and lifting him up to everyones surprise.

"Wh-wh-what?! How is a scrawny kid able to lift Dokurobo's massive body?!" Ranmaru said.

"This is the power...of Hazuki Style!"

Ryo then chopped Dokurobo dealing massive damage.

Special Attack: Metsu Hadoken and Guren Senpukyayu

Ryu charged up with focus engery and an Aura of black paint surrounded him. He then laid on an onslaught of attacks as Ken tagged in with a Hurricane Kick and landed in the ground, He then did a special kick with him spinning around and flames coming from his legs as they Damaged Dokurobo. He then passed it on to Ryu who got in a pose.

"I know my path!"

"Metsu….Hadoken!"

A large ball of aura then came from Ryu's hands as it hit Dokurobo dead on.

KO!

End Battle:

"I really need more moves. Do you have any scrolls on you?" Ryo asked.

"Wait... You learn martial arts by READING?" Ryu asked.

"The Ken Masters karate-by-mail course might be up your alley!" Ken said.

"Aw man. They beat my clever strategy. I guess I got no choice but to retreat and think of a better one." Dokurobo said as he ran.

"Man, even if hes back, hes still stupid." Gemini said.

"Ugh. Why couldn't some brain cells be revived with him?" Ranmaru sighed.

"Its game over, Ranmaru!" Hope said.

"Well, if I gotta get someone's head…." Ranmaru said wielding his scythe.

"No, youre not taking my head!" Hope said.

"Need me to help out hope?" Pai said. "I cant let someone Yuhei's playing die like this."

"Yeah. I cant let Yuhei down. I still owe him for getting me treated." Hope said.

Battle Start:

"Hope and Aqua, is your kung fu strong enough?" Pai asked.

"Pai, I use color fighting, so you should be asking if thats strong enough." Hope said.

"I prefer magic to physical combat so you don't need to ask me that." Aqua said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Hope and Aqua went in attacking Ranmaru with Color Fighting as well as magic and keyblade strikes on Ranmaru before calling in Pai Chan.

"Need some help?"

Pai attacked using her mix of Mizong Quan and Kung Fu moves as she moved around ranmaru and hit him from different angles.

"I've trained long and hard for my Kung fu!"

She hit Ranmaru with a dual palm strike and sent him flying.

"I'm still standing! Its gonna take more than just hitting me!" Ranmaru said.

"In that case, its time to show of my special attack with Aqua this time!" Hope said.

"Wait, he has two individual special attacks?" Rainbow said.

"With Hope being a rotation pair with Titanica and Aqua, not only is he changing up his attacks, but he also has two Special ones." Spectra said.

Special Attack: Ghost Drive

Hope went in as he delivered a few punches to Ranmaru before hitting him to Aqua.

"This is where I reach my peak."

Aqua began attacking him quickly with strikes as duplicates of herself also attacked, moving around like a ghost would before they all struck him all at once.

KO!

End Battle:

"Not bad, Hope. This is why were making a movie of you." Pai said.

"Not to mention the best actor is playing me." Hope said.

"Don't get full headed now, Hope." Aqua said.

"Argh! You lousy little brat. I swear this is not the last you see of me!" Ranmaru said getting on his scythe and flying out.

"Damn. Hoping to finish it there…" Hope said. "Looks like the battles started back up again."

Dante and Vergil wasted no time getting all the demon bombs.

"Darn Sons of Sparda!" Raptor said.

"You think a guy like me would be bored of fighting devils. But hey, I'm used to it." Dante said.

"You'd better not rope me into your hunting business, Dante." Vergil said.

"Nowhere to run, Raptor. You cant take on all of us." Indigo said.

"Yeah...but I can run. Guess I shoulnt've broken things off with Pyron so quick, even when he was heading for the next set of chains on this world." Raptor said as he ran.

"So gold chains were here and already collected." Hope said. "But where else would they be?"

"Oh no. Hope, what you said isn't true! There is another place with chains, Paris. And Ichiro and Erica are there all alone." Gemini said.

"Crap!" Hope said as Sakura got her communicator.

"Sakura! Thank goodness you called." Ogami said.

"Ogami, whats the situation in paris?" Sakura asked.

"As we suspected, the chains are all over the city. But before we were able to get a good look, an army of Steam Beasts attacked. We're currently behind the theaters defensive barrier. Oh, and Toma's here, too." Ogami said.

"Thank god." Hope said.

"Unfortunately, he ran all the way here from the ships…. And forgot to notify Cyrille he was coming. So Pl-" Ogami began as it cut out.

"Ogami? Ogami? No. Communications went dead." Sakura said.

"If you want, we can fly you there in the Dragonturtle." Hope said.

"You really think we could make it all the way to paris? Its a five hour flight." Sakura said.

"Oh, you underestimate the Dragon turtle." Urashima said as it appeared. "We can get there faster than that!"

"Then its back to paris." Hope said as they flew off.


	25. The Call of the Evening

Explosions surrounded the wall barring the famous chattes noires theater as Steam Beasts were attempting to break through as Ichiro, Erica and Toma were on the other side.

"This isn't good. We're too outnumbered here." Ichiro said.

"I'm more worried about you, Ogami. Youve been fighting non-stop. You should rest." Erica said.

"I cant. Not when the theatres in danger." Ogami said.

"Dangit. I wanted to help you guys since this theater was important last time… but without Cyrille, i cant go over that wall and beat those metal monsters." Toma said.

As soon as this discussion was had, summoned ghosts and beasts soon appeared on their side as did Pyron.

"I see. So this is the source I sensed. Hahahaha!" Pyron said.

"Ogami! Hostiles on this side of the wall!" Erica said.

"What? How did…?" Ogami said.

"Hey! Youre that freaky alien guy!" Toma said.

"Ah. Humans. I see one of them is injured. If you wish to surrender now, I will spare the weak and injured. They do not interest me." Pyron said.

"No, we cant hand over the Chattes Noires to you." Erica said.

"If i have to risk my life… I'll do it." Ogami said.

"Very well. Here i come!" Pyron said. As they advanced.

"Ogami, you cant do this, and Toma doesnt have a partner so he cant back us up!" Erica said.

"I know, but I cant fall now. Not when I have people close to me I have to protect." Ogami said.

"Ogami!" Erica said.

"Heh. Thats the commander of this worlds battle force for ya..huh?" Toma said as the two walked to the center of the theater.

"Ogami, I..i…" Erica said.

"Erica, if worse comes to worst, make sure you survive, got it?" Ogami said.

"Ogami… I;ve decided something." Erica said. "As of now, I'm not considered your parisian lover…"

"Erica?" Ogami said.

"I want to stay and fight to the end, so… please allow me to become your real girlfriend." Erica said.

Both of them were silent.

"Ogami…" Erica said.

"Erica…" Ogami replied.

"Ugh, are you two gonna kiss or something?" Toma said. They both drew closer to each other. "I think i was right…"

Before they could even lock lips, however….

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakura shouted.

"AHH!" Erica said.

"Yikes!" Toma said startled and nearly falling over.

"It wasn't me! My body moved on its own!" Ogami panicked.

The main group arrived, sakura in front, and she was not happy.

"Imperial Assault force! Assemble!" Sakura said.

"S-Sakura?!" Ogami said.

"Hey, what the..?! Wait, when did I ever join the…?" Toma started before Sakura glared at him.

"Imperial Assault force, Assemble..." Sakura repeated.

"A-Assemble.." Maya said.

"Awkward…" Fiora said.

"Whats going on? Are those two colleagues of Sakura and Gemini? And who's the other boy?" Axel said.

"Ichiro Ogami and Erica fontaine, members of the Imperial Assault force and Paris combat team. And Toma is the wielder of the sword known as Shining Force." Indigo said.

"Oh, cool. And is Erica dating that guy? Neat!" Nana said.

"Ack! Dont say that, Nana!" Hope said.

"Ohhhh boy…" Ichiro said.

The walls were soon being bombarded by more forces as they went down to reveal Steam Beasts and Kouma.

"Well well, so thats what was assaulting the wall." Pyron said.

"Guys, look! It's Pyron!" Hsien Ko said.

"Of course he'd be here. The chains are here." Tails said. "Huh? I'm getting a weird reading. Its like the Kouma but….stronger."

Something flew above them as landing in front of the Kouma was a woman with large wings and a black outfit.

"I knew you had to turn up sooner or later." Hope said looking at her. "We have steam beats, Demons of New York, and the Kouma themselves. But I knew, I just knew, that you would be revived with them. It's been a long time…. Ayame."

"Wrong. I am the reborn rage of the Kouma, Aya-me!" Aya-me said.

"You knew that she'd be back with the Kouma from the start and didn't tell us?" Sakura said.

"I-I didnt think she'd be back! It was only a possibility." Hope said.

"Aw. A lover's quarrel. How sickening." said a voice as Maleficent appeared nearby.

"Sora, Riku! She's here!" Donald said.

"Maleficent." Riku said.

"Ah, now there is one tainted heart who would make a wonderful addition to my army." Maleficent said. "Aya-Me...you have my interest." Maleficent said.

"As do you." Aya-Me said.

"Ayame, why are you back? I thought we'd put your soul at peace last time…" Ogami said.

"Right now, I am bound to this world… via the power that connects dimensions." Aya-Me said.

"So what she's saying is she's back because of the chains? Didnt raptor say they were pointing to something?" Hope said.

"Oh! You want knowing, yes yes?" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh great." Xiaomu said as Sheath appeared.

"Yes Yes! I here with evil witch, desu!" Sheath said.

"I am a dark fairy, not a witch, Sheath. There's a difference, young little rabbit." Maleficent said.

"Oh, okay." Sheath said.

"Sheath, Maleficent, we know there's something to be found on the other end of these chains. They've already brought back enemies and locations form the grave, so what are they for?" Jexi said.

"You wont know as long as you keep facing us." Maleficent said.

"It's not a question of how they connect to other worlds, but what they are searching for." Aya-Me said. "Ouma and Zavok's goal is two in the same. They are to collect 101 fragments from the worlds."

"What?!" Sheath said.

"How could she know of our plan? Was she not revived only mere moments ago?" Maleficent said.

"The rabbit girl was talking about it when collecting the chains." Aya-me said. "Urgh! Ichiro...Ogami… I'm bounded by the Kouma's rage. Sever it… Sever Kouma Aya-me…"

"Is that Ayame speaking?" Hope asked.

"No! This body inhibits the rage of the kouma alone. Know this, Assault force, that it will never die!" Aya-Me said.

"I was hoping never for any one to fight you again, Including ogami…" Hope said. "Guys! No matter what happens, were gonna save Ayame from the Kouma's curse, got it?"

"H-Hope! Youre really gonna risk your life for our friend?" Sakura asked.

"I will. She's already suffered once, I don't wanna see her suffer again." Hope said.

"Aw. Blue boy has crazy mind delusions. Guess Sheath do special summonings now." Sheath said.

The chains around paris disappeared, and with them, new monsters appeared.

"Okay, those are new." Hope said.

"One Eight and One Five, new ouma friends. Chains make rifts, desu. And when no salvage, this happen!" Sheath said.

Four ghost like creatures appeared.

"Stray summoned beasts from the Island of the Strays!" Aty said.

"So Ouma's using the rifts to summon beasts like you?" Hope asked.

"Yes, but dont worry, I'll send those poor things back home. And as for you, Ouma and Maleficent, Ive got one word...FiddleSticks!" Aty said.

"Whoa, language, Aty!" Hope said.

"At least its better than the other f-word." Rainbow said.

"Now...allow me to begin the reverse summoning!" Aty said as she focused.

"You really think you can undo what Sheath has done, summoner?" Maleficent said.

"You poor, dear summoned beasts… time to go back to your original world!" Ay said performing the summon. But instead of bringing them back, it brought something else to them. Appearing in a puff of smoke was a woman with long blue hair and cat like features.

"Huh? What?" she said.

Childrens Entertainer

Felicia

"What the?! Whats going on?! Where am I?!" Felicia said before a portal opened up above them. Falling down was another cat lady in familiar clothing. As she took the impact, her body strained and broke into multiple pieces.

"Aieeeee!" Erica said.

"Its cool." the head said as they rejoined to her own body.

Member of the Fish Bone Gang

Ms Fortune

"Uh… you made… two naked catgirls. Well, one mostly naked. Is this supposed to happen Aty?" June asked.

"Ah. The rifts messed with my summoning reversal. Instead of sending the beasts home, I dragged away two other creatures." Aty said.

"So instead of un-summoning these things, you brought these naked ladies to us? This…. This i endorse." Vashyron said.

"Hey watch it ya...wait a minute...that you, Nami? Brook s friend?" Ms Fortune said.

"Wait, is that Nadia Fortune? Brooks partner in furious world?" Naoto said.

"I think it is." Chie said.

"Hey, is someone gonna tell me where I am?" Felicia asked.

"The other one, I'm not familiar with." Jexi said.

"What? You never heard of her? Shes a famous actress all over the media!" Hope said.

"Yeah, I've seen her on TV. I think she runs the orphanage, Felicity House." Kiryu said.

"If it's the same one, thats definetly Felicia. The one who starred in the movie, Dragon vs Monster cat." Ryo said.

"That was my movie Debut! The one Ken Tricked me into doing!" Felicia said. "I'm a little surprised you know the orphanage though… b-but wait, I have more notable things on my resume!"

"Your hit musical, This World is Mine, for starters." Hope said.

"Wait...Hey! Felicia!" Hsien Ko said.

"Hsien Ko!" Felicia said.

"Yup, definitely Felicia the cat girl alright." Morrigan said. "Poor little lost kitten."

"Morrigan! Demitri. Is this a Darkstalkers gathering or something?" Felicia asked.

"Er, not exactly. I think you were pulled from wherever you were, Ms Fortune too, by a rift." Tails said.

"And let me guess, you pulled us right into this huge mess." Ms Fortune said.

"Yeah, not the best way to reunite." Hope said.

Erica then disbanded form Ogami and changed into her Black Cat costume.

"I've got this!" Erica said. "Felicia, Ms. Fortune. As one cat to another, I beseech you two to fight with us!"

"Fight with… huh?" Felicia asked.

"Youre a musical star, so you coming here must be divine providence!" Erica said.

"Uh, Erica? You forgot somebody." Hope said looking at Ms. Fortune.

"Eh, divine providences or whatever aren't my thing. But breaking skulls...now I can get behind that." Ms Fortune said.

"You want to beat somebody up, cat lady?" Toma said. "Try her first." he said pointing at sheath.

"She's the main cause of all this, her summonings reversed Atys causing you to be here." Reiji said.

"So thats why?! Grrr! What's the big idea?" Felicia said.

"I dunno, but looks like we found ourselves a couple new scratching posts." Ms Fortune.

"Oh no! No no no! Need another summoning! Appear!" Sheath said as appearing before her were Saya and Xiaomu.

"She summoned Saya here?" Hope said.

"Well now, that was a surprise." Saya said.

"Yeah.. wait, what the?! What am I doing over here?!" Xiaomu said in surprise.

"Sheath, sweetie. Please be more considerate next time you summon me. I might have been in the tub." Saya said.

"Okay!" Sheath said.

Saya then Teleported to te other end.

"Well Maleficent, I suppose we'd better get started. Come out, my Katanas!" Saya said as four of them appeared.

"Indeed. Come forth, my Heartless!" Maleficent said as Heartless appeared.

'Xiaomu, Erica, Aty, Felicia, Ms Fortune, back with us! We got a whole lot of fight comin our way!" Ogami said.

The five quickly returned to the main group before the fighting began.

Chapter 19: The Call of the Evening

"Here we go! Dont let any of em over power us!" Hope said.

They began without a moment's notice, fighting on all sides.

"Hah! You should've paid more attention to those who were behind you!" Pyron said dashing in. "Now die!"

Suddenly, a butterfly flew by him as he heard the sound of a sword charging up.

"You….so you're the one who's messing with my friend." said a voice as a figure jumped up. "Backslash!" he shouted knocking Pyron away from behind. "Oi, Toma… are you gonna be alright?"

Wielder of the Monado

Shulk

"Shulk." Toma smiled.

Fiora then stopped and turned to where Skulk was.

"No way… Shulk! Youre really here." Fiora smiled.

"Fiora! That really you? Me and Dunban have been looking all over for you." Shulk said.

"Same for me...I suppose." Fiora said.

"Shulk, what are you doing here?" Jexi asked.

"You're blue cat friend in the cape came to find me. Said the worlds were in need of me and my blade." Shulk said.

"Heh. No matter where I go, he's always looking out for us." Hope smiled. "I owe ya big for this, Fuyunyan!"

"Hey, Shulk. Come team up with me. We can take the big guy together!" Toma said.

"Yeah, good call. After all, we have the advantage in a night fight!" Shulk said.

"You two humans are getting ahead of yourselves." Pyron said recovering.

"Are we?" Shulk said. "Monado, Keyblade, it doesn't matter. People can change the future and thats exactly what were here to do."

'Yeah! Time to beat you up with the power of the Shining Force, alien!" Toma said.

"Now it's Shulk time…" Skulk drawing the Monado. "This is the Monado's power!"

"Hey wait! You need back up, let me help!" Felicia said.

"You sure? You seemed a bit reluctant to fight and… youre kinda bare." Toma said.

"Dont treat me like some alley cat! I can fight as good as any man or woman." Felicia said.

"Then don't hold back than." Shulk said.

Battle Start:

"I can't say I've seen a wild cat like you before." Toma said.

"I'm not wild. I'm a star." Felicia said.

"I'm not even sure what kind of creature she even is." Shulk said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Toma and Shulk ran right at Pyron as they slashed at him with their own special swords dealing loads of damage on Pyron before calling in Felicia.

"You'd better watch out when I sharpen my claws!"

Felicia showed off her amazing speed, attacking with a spin dash like move and electrical attacks incorporated with dancing. She then threw a smoke bomb oh the ground.

"I'm a cat AND a bunny girl! How's that work?"

Felicia changed into a showgirl outfit as a group of line dancers did a leg up as they kicked Pyron up into the air.

"You ready for this, Shulk?" Toma asked.

"Yes I am." Shulk said.

Special Attack: Swords of the Future

The two of them stood side by side as they double teamed Pyron with their unique swords as they attacked side by side as if they were in perfect sync. They both then held their blades up high as power was charging.

"Let's show them what we're really made of!" Toma said.

Both of them charged at Pyron doing a cross slash as they stood with their swords at their side.

KO!

End Battle:

"Hah! I could've handled that in my boxer shorts and still woudve won." Shulk said.

"I dont think people would wanna see that." Felicia said.

"Yeah. You'd look like a real weirdo." Toma said.

"Hmm. The worlds are truly gone into a fascinating state." Pyron said. "Especially with the New World coming soon."

"New World?" Kagemaru wondered.

"It will make a fine addition to my collection. But the opportunity is not yet ripe. Rather I should take a look at the next world." Pyron said as he vanished.

Hope fought Sheath as Saya came in from behind. He countered them both and banged their skulls together before kicking both of them back.

"Ouch! Oh! Darn! Very mean blue boy desu!" Sheath said.

"That oughta take care of ya." Hope said.

"Hehehehe. Oh, Hope. Still as arrogant as ever. You still don't have a clue whats coming." Saya said.

"You mean the plan getting 101 fragments of the chains? Yeah, Aya-me already spilled that part." Hope said.

"Who said this was about the chains?" Saya smirked as she and Sheath vanished.

"But what do 101 fragments have to do with-" Hope began.

"A reference to the 101 Embryo Plan." Reiji said.

"101 Embryo Plan?" Hope asked.

"One of Ouma's attempts to merge worlds together. But we were able to stop it." Xiaomu said.

"Maybe this is a reprise of that." Hope said. He then looked at Aya-Me. "Okay, Ayame. Youre telling us everything you know, and I'm taking you off the Kouma's leash!" Hope said before Ichiro stopped him.

"Hope, I understand you don't want me to fight her. But this is something I have to do myself." Ichiro said.

"At least let someone back you and Erica up." Hope said.

"Might as well me me. Hope you dont mind." Ms. Fortune said.

"Then let's do this." Ichiro said.

Battle Start:

"Hey, Ms. Fortune? Are you a good dancer? Because I have some spots open on my Black Cat Waltz." Erica said with her costume on.

"Uh, thanks but, I prefer to serve and snatch than sing and dance." Ms. Fortune said.

"You better not mean from the watcher's pockets." Ichiro said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Ichiro and erica attacked with their usual weapons before calling in Ms. Fortune.

"Time to pull myself together."

Ms Fortune rushed into battle as she struck Aya-me with her claws and kicks, moving across the area as fast as a normal cat would.

"Now to get ahead."

Ms Fortune then tossed her head at Aya-me before it pulled back as she backed off.

Special Attack: Dreams and Hope and Tomorrow and Justice

Erica tripped over whilst changing into her black cat costume and slammed down. Before Aya-Me could react, Ichiro threw and axe in and intervened as he and erica attacked together before the Erica was in the spotlight.

"Cat transform!"

She then shifted into her battle outfit and slashed through Aya-Me with a laser whip. Ichiro then charged forward and with his swords glowing, slashed twice to cut straight through and shines light, defeating Aya-Me.

KO!

End Battle:

"Another one down, but lets not lets this go to our heads." Ms. Fortune said.

"You use a lot of body and cat puns .Is that your gimmick?" Ichiro asked.

"Come on, Ogami. No falling head over heels for her." Erica said.

"Ugh." Aya-Me said. "Just you wait. The Kouma will have their vengeance!" Aya-Me said as she flew off.

"Ayame." Ichiro said watching her fly off. "You were forced to fight again, but I'll make sure you are saved."

"Hey, Maleficent! Youre all alone now." Hope said.

"No. It is you who are alone with me, and all the powers of darkness!" Maleficent said as millions of heartless rose from the ground. "This is where I leave you to perish." Maleficent said as she vanished.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Leone said as they engaged the heartless till all of them were gone.

"Okay. Now whats ne.." Riku said before sensing something. He turned around and saw it. A giant tree with chains in it covered in darkness.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Hope said.

"And why didnt any of us sense it until now?" Jexi said.

"To be fair, I picked it up first." Riku said. "Its something...evil."

"The Evil Oak. It was the main base for the Phantoms of Paris." Erica said.

"So its not just villains of the dead who are coming back, its also locations of power and evil too." Commando said.

"Well, the chains are up there so we should probably make our way there too." Spectra said.

"But how? If we do it with the dragon turtle the pressure will break it down." Reiji said.

"Reiji. Youre forgetting this is paris. And in this paris, they have a secret weapon that can get us all there in a flash." Hope said looking at Ichiro.

Ichiro knew what he was talking about and looked to the arc de triomphe. "Okay! The secret weapon of the Paris Combat Revue! Revolver Cannon, ready to fire."

"Aw not that thing again." Dan groaned.

"This is not gonna be fun." Leanne said.

"Why?" Hope said.

"We were all packed up against one another before in three bullets. We were like sardines." Indigo said.

As the revolver cannon fully set up, they all went to it.

"I have been waiting for this day to repeat itself again! Pressed against the cylinder of a bullet round, we shall be punched together again…" Vashyron said.

"Oh god, youre not serious…" Hope said.

"Just think of this situation hope! Doesnt it make your blood boil?" Vashyron said. "Women and Men, together in the same bullet, forced against each other as they soar across the night sky or morning sun. Its so exhilarating!" Vashyron said.

"You just want to be pressed against some good racks, and every girl here knows it." Naruto said.

"Yes I do." Vashyron said. "I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"Hes such a pervert!" Lucy said.

"That settles it, I'm not getting in the same shell as him." Nami said.

"Yeah. Me neither." Alisa said.

"Heh." Hope said. "I knew this day would come. So, I took the liberty of making some anti-Vashyron countermeasures!" Hope said.

"Anti-Vashyron…" Leanne said.

"Countermeasures?" Yuffie asked.

"Basically, put him in a capsule with all men." Hope said.

"WHAT?!" Vashyron said.

"I'm sorry man, but you do kinda make the girls uncomfortable." Hope said as all the bigger girls smiled.

"This is our chance. Alright Hope, how about we choose who gets shot with him?" Lucy said.

"As long as you dont make it too torturous for him." Hope said.

"Okay, how about...Ryu and Ken, Heihachi, Ryo, Captain Commando, Jin and Kazuya, Akira and Kagemaru, Axel, Kiryu and Goro, and Lea." Nami said.

"Wait, if Vashyrons going with them, then… wait! Dont I get a say in this?" Zephyr said.

"Crap, I forgot Zephyrs partnered up with Vashyron ths time… Oh well. Stuff em in!" Lucy said.

They all put them in the third shell.

"Dude, girls…. Are scary." Dan said.

"Yeah. They're the most ferocious creatures on the planet." Ranma said.

"How would you know if you if you are one right now?" Chie asked.

"If you had my life, you'd know how scary they can be." Ranma said.

"I can imagine. You probably got cold water on yourself a lot of times and got boys all over ya." Peacock said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ranma said.

"Right then, lets see about the other three capsules. I may have protected the girls from Vashyron, but…huh?" Hope said before he found himself in a random capsule.

"Preparing to launch." Ichiro said.

"I gotta be more…" Hope began before the three capsules were fired. "Fassstterrrrr!"


	26. The Power to Change Fate

"Ow…" Hope said as he found himself in the oak tree and out of his shell. "The shell mustve burst apart in mid air. I cant see any one. Well, no sense in doing a little exploring."

He leaped down and walked to an area. Here, weird starfish like creatures with tentacles were standing.

"Those must be the trees residents. They look harmless enough. But to be safe, I'll just…" Hope said trying to sneak by before one stared at him. "Oh."

The creatures the ganged up on Hope.

"Good grief…" Hope said. "Now I'm never gonna remember all your names."

He fought the creatures as they went down with some of hopes moves. As he took down a few, some familiar machines showed up.

"Steam Beasts!" Hope said readying himself before…

"Usssasasasa! Usasaaa!" a voice laughed as something hopped out of the forest. Appearing was a familiar white rabbit. "Tremble boy...cause I have returned!" Ciseaux said.

"Oh… Its you. Y'know, I kinda expected you to come back." Hope said.

"Huh? You aren't even gonna be shocked. I, your archnemesis, have returned from the dead!" Ciseaux said.

"Believe me, its a little annoying to see you back and all…" Hope said. "But two Demons of New York and Aya-me have already come back. Counting them, it was obvious that a Phantom of Paris would be next in line."

"Grr. Think you're a smart little brat huh? Well, did you predict this. Come, prelude!" Ciseaux said as a rabbit mech came out as Ciseaux got in it.

"That again? Great, and Im on my own." Hope said.

"Exactly! You couldnt have expected to face me, Prelude, and my army of Steam Beast Pawns on your lonesome time. Ussa ussa ussa!" Ciseaux laughed.

Just then, the wall behind them exploded as the first group arrived on cue.

"Surprise, Monsieur Rabbit!" Erica said.

"Usaaa! Paris Combat Revue!" Ciseaux said.

"Hey guys. Just in time for some rabbit stew. Admit it, its fun beating this guy up." Hope said.

"Yeah. This rabbit should have given up a long time ago." Gemini said.

"Get him!" Sakura said.

"Oh, carrots!" Ciseaux said as all of them smashed up the steam beats and laid on Prelude like a thunder storm.

"Hah! I missed beating on this tin can!" Jexi said.

"Yeah. This guy is fun to hit." Indigo said.

"Oh...this isn't going like I imagined. Eject!" Ciseaux said pressing a button as he rocketed through the air. "I'll be back!"

"I gotta say, hes possibly one of the more fun villains to have around." Hope said.

"Yep youre right." Dante said. "But for real, we should probably find the other two capsules."

"They split off from us and landed farther in." Kurt said.

As they crawled through the thick forest, they soon came across the capsule that had all the members that weren't with Vashyron.

"So there you are, Hope. You broke out of the capsule and didnt tell us." Chris said.

"It was actually my fault. The speed of the launch make me flinch a bit, I increased in size a bit, and accidently kicked Hope out the window." Titanica said. "I'm a little scared of high speed flying."

"Yep. Not doing that again." Hope said. "So, now we gotta find…"

"Helllp! Save us…" Vashyron said.

"I cant make it, its getting dark…" Goro said.

"Ah! They're further up!" Leanne said. "They sound like they're in pain."

Before they could even make it further, Heartless appeared and stopped them with Pete behind them.

"Well, well, well, here on a gardening tour?" Pete laughed.

"Pete? You just dont learn huh?" Hope said as Dokugozu and Dokumezu arrived with Akatanas and Byakuya X's.

"Hey, whyd you have to take the cannon up here? The three of us were tired as is just climbing this dang thing!" Dokumezu said.

"Yeah. My legs feel like giving out." Dokugozu said.

"Anyway, you're not gonna beat us." Sora said.

"Am too. Cause I called in back up." Pete said.

Behind him appeared a fracture as out of it came Risen and Marvel Land Creatures.

"Risen? Wait, then you're backup is…" Rainbow began as Kamuz came out after.

"What the? A tree? Wiat… you! The rainbow Girl! And Valkyrie!" Kamuz said.

"Kamuz!" Valkyrie said.

"So glad you could make it, pal." Pete said.

"Hey, the smart guy from earlier. I'd do anything to back up a genius like you." Kamuz said.

"Uh, who is this guy?" Hope asked.

"He's a demon from Marvel Land. I've already finished him twice and he's come back a third time." Valkyrie said.

"I see." Hope said.

"Hey… whats going on? Its...getting dark…" Vashyron said.

"I'm gonna die….Victor...I'll see you soon…"Goro said.

"Oh so youre friends are in that thing huh?" Pete said. "So why dont we blow it up?"

"Haha! Good idea!" Kamuz said before an arrow came out of the fracture and hit near him. "No, dont tell me…!"

Out of the feature came Chrom, Lucina and Linkle, who landed near the third capsule.

"Hold it, foul beasts! Your evil deeds end today!" Chrom said.

"Right! On my honor as the Legendary Hero, I will see that your evil ends!" Linkle said.

"And we will change fate here and now." Lucina said.

"Lucina!" Rainbow said.

"Sorry for being late. We were busy chasing this beast." Lucina said.

"Hey, could you do us a favor and let the others out of that capsule before we throw down?" Hope said.

"Oh, this?" Lucina said slashing the vines as the rest of the group piled out.

"Oogh.." Vashyron said. "Hope, you bastard! You have any idea how much we suffered in there? I'm gonna shoot you later!"

"Hey, you were the one with the pervy talk making the girls stuff you in there with the guys. Dont blame me if they wanted my countermeasures done!" Hope said.

"It was...too manly." Zephyr said passing out.

Surprisingly, the last one to come out of the capsule was Aqua, who healed Zephyr.

"Aaah, much better. Huh? Aqua, you were in there with us?" Zephyr said.

"Aqua, what gives? I thought you wanted that to happen to Vashyron?" Lucy said.

"To tell the truth i… I didnt want any of them to suffer too much." Aqua said.

"Oh, Aqua! Youre a lifesaver!" Vashyron said before he was frozen in a block of ice.

"But I will not get chummy with you." Aqua said.

"Wow. She just gave cold shoulder a new meaning." Chie said.

"What is with these idiots? Don't they realize they're in the middle of a battlefield?" Kamuz said losing patience.

"Sorry we are making you wait!" Hope said punching him in the face, only for the fist to be caught by one of his arms.

"Word to the wise, never fight a guy with four arms." Kamuz said.

Hope released himself and jumped away.

"Ready guys? Time to change destiny!" Hope said.

"Yes. I swear we would change it, and it's not for others to decide. Let's go!" Chrom said.

Chapter 20: The Power to Change Fate

"We'll be the ones who handle you!" Lucina said as Chrom joined her side.

"Back em up, Leanne. You havent gotten alot of action." Hope said.

"Oh, its my turn? Great!" Leanne said jumping over to them.

Battle Start:

"You can change your destiny! And I swear I will change ours!" Chrom said.

"Right! You can overcome fate. I believe it!" Leanne said.

"Let's go. This battle will connect to our futures!" Lucina said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Chrom and Lucina charged at Kamuz as they slashed at him and tossed spears at him before sending Leanne in.

"This is my chance in the spotlight!"

Leane tossed grenades and fired her guns, all the while leaping and twirling all over the stage. She then trapped Kamuz in an iceberg as she whipped out her frying pan.

"Anything can be a weapon!"

She landed while hitting him with a frying pan before leaping back.

Special Attack: Fire Emblem: Awakening

Chrom slashed first as Lucina used her Levin Sword on Kamuz before Chrom and Lucina were stabbing him with Lucina now in a bridal dress of some kind. Chrom attacked by hurling spears at Kamuz a few times before he and Lucina took to the air.

"Hear us, O falchions!"

"Give us the power!"

They both slashed through Kamuz before a fatal slash followed.

KO!

End Batte:

"It would seem I need more practice. Will you help me, Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"Father...I'd be glad to!" Lucina said.

"Urgh! And I just got here!" Kamuz said before seeing Pete knocked out too.

"Both of us got KOed at the same time?" Pete said.

"Its over, Kamuz. Go back to where you belong." Valkyrie said.

"Heh. I just might do that." Kamuz said as he grabbed Pete and ran through the fracture.

"He just ran through a fracture?" Tails said before it vanished.

"It just...vanished." Chrom said.

"Guess youre stuck with us." Hope said.

"Hey!" Dokugozu said. "DOnt you all forget about us!"

"Oh, you two. I thought you were tired enough not to fight." Akame said.

"Yeah well….we're still Ouma agents, and we ain't goin down without a fight!" Dokumezu said.

"In that case, I suppose we have to use this." Reiji said as he and Xiaomu dashed to them and their forces.

Multi Attack:Sage Fox Neutralize Technique: Fox Lord Seal

"Show them Your latest creation, Xiaomu!"

An orb surrounded the two Ouma agents as they went flying as Xiaomu flew at them, slashing at the orb, doing a costume change with each slash before she finished off in a wedding dress.

"I always wanted to be a June bride~!"

She then celebrated as the sphere broke damaging the two further.

Multi KO!

The two Ouma agents lie unconscious after the vicious attack.

"Ow...all that climbin for nothing." Dokumezu said.

"Now that thats outta the way, whats your game in this plan? Is it like the 101 embryo plan from 10 years ago?" Reiji asked.

"We aint telling you nothing! Come on, lets get outta here!" Dokugozu said. "We already got the chains here either way."

The two then quickly ran off.

"Yes! We beat the bad guys, let's…." Rainbow began before the tree began shaking. "Uh...what's going on?"

"Without the chains to support it, the trees collapsing!" Ogami said.

"We need to get outta here." Hope said as the Dragon turtle flew over them.

"Get on!" Urashima said.

As the dragon turtle flew away, a shockwave then went out.

"Gonna be rough!" Urashima said. "Damn. The tree's collapse is creating a rift."

"What? Then go faster!" Indigo said.

"Too late. We're gonna get caught in it." Urashima said.

"Yaaaargh!" everyone said being caught in a flash of light.


	27. You Must Play the Sega Saturn

"Whats going on? What happened?" Kazuya asked as they were all fine.

"We were caught in some kind of rift. Now we're in some completely different world." Reiji said.

"Down there! I see a town with a tree around it. Is that the fujisakura?" Rainbow said.

"No, I'm not sensing its presence, and this isnt the endless frontier." Kaguya said.

"Wait, I think this is a world where we've been to before." Luffy said.

"Why not go down and take a closer look?" Jexi said.

As they landed, the group all went into a tavern, except hope and Jexi's team.

"Man, this place really does look familiar." Hope said before seeing two familiar faces. "And that clinches it. Yuri! Flynn!"

"Well, look who decided to show up. But I guess this isn't a social visit." Yuri said. "What are you doing in Terca Lumireis?"

"We got warped here. And if this is your world, then this tree must be the Halure." Hope said.

"Yes! You are correct. We were just about to make a delivery, for Lady Estelle." Flynn said.

"What kinda delivery?" Aqua asked.

"Clothes. But she may have wandered off to get some milk, you know how she is." Yuri said.

"Huh? Isnt that her up there?" Hope said seeing the sight of a pink haired girl staring at the tree.

Princess of Terca Lumireis

Estellise Sidos Heurassein

She was blankly staring, saying nothing.

"Its her, but… something's wrong." Jexi said.

"Yeah, getting some bad vibes. Cmon." Yuri said.

They went to Estelle's location only to see her gone.

"Huh? She was just here a moment ago." Indigo said.

"Estelle! This isnt the time for hide and seek! If you or… any ones out there, say something!" Hope said.

It was silent for a moment before they heard a voice cry out to them. It was something that no one had heard or expected to hear in over the tree.

Chapter 21: You Must Play the Sega Saturn!

"What the?! Whos there?" Flynn said.

"No way…. That line…!" Hope said.

"You! Young ones! Know you the joy only possible through serious devotion?" said a voice.

"Hope? Who is that were hearing?" Jexi said.

"You mean you havent heard of him?" Hope asked.

Jumping down from the tree was a man in a judo uniform.

Sega Sponsor

Segata Sanshiro

"Yes! What is it?" he said.

"Huh, what? Wait… who are you?" Jexi asked.

"He's a man who loves himself, believes in himself, and surpasses himself…" Hope said.

"A man who has mastered the art of play!" Indigo said.

"Yes. I am...Segata." Segata said.

"Segata Sanshiro?! I...I dont believe it!" Titanica said.

"Wait, so you know this guy?" Yuri asked.

"Who is this guy?" Jexi said.

"Segata is a judo master and one who sponsored a console called the Sega Saturn. He vanished off the map after the Dreamcast replaced it." Indigo said.

"Seems a little weird." Jexi said.

"Well, you havent heard the stories. He traveled the land and beat the living hell out of anyone not playing a Saturn. He even got on a missile to protect Sega while it was still in the console business." Indigo said. "He is a living legend."

"But… how is he alive now?" Jexi said.

"Segata Sanshiro will always live forever in your hearts!" Segata said.

"Thats… not what he meant, Segata." Hope said. "Anyway, it might be weird of me to ask, but… what are you doing here?"

"You wish to know?" Segata said.

"Yeah. Youve been gone a long time. We need to know why you're here." Hope said.

"Very well. Listen close young ones! I was battling….a man who did not enjoy the way of play. One who rivalled even me. We battled across the universe until he was finally beaten and sent to his untimely doom. As for me, I fell through a strange hole and wound up on this tree!" Segata said.

"Ah, so thats it." Hope said. "Your Death Battle with him, that's how you got here."

"Yes. But none of that matters now. Now, all I can do is train!" Segata said.

"Youre actually training in another world. Im Hope, this is Jexi, Indigo, Aqua and Titanica." Hope said.

"I am Flynn Scifo of the Imperial Knights, and this is Yuri Lowell, a member of a guild called Brave Vesperia." Flynn said.

"So you mean to say I am overseas from Japan? Splendid! The saturn shall envelop the globe once more!" Segata said.

"Im sure you would be happy to know that. But you really need to take shelter, Mr. Segata. Strange sighting of chains have appeared. Its not safe here." Flynn said.

"Yeah. I'm saving the world here with my friends, and I dont have time to play games." Jexi said.

Hope froze up.

"Er, Jexi…?!" Indigo said.

"What? I'm serious. We aren't playing games here." Jexi said.

"Not playing games?! Jexi, say that again, I dare you!" Segata said.

"The guy is right. This isn't a game, its serious." Yuri said.

"Deplorable! A group of men and women who know not the delight of Serious play!" Segata said.

"Oh crap…!" Hope said.

"Forgive me, but it seems I have no choice but to teach you myself! Hiyaa!" Segata said posing.

"Huh?" Jexi said.

"Jexi, this is what I told you about! Segata doesnt mess around when it comes to games. He's gonna make us pay for it." Hope said.

"I see, he's gonna talk with his fists, huh?" Yuri said. "My kind of language."

"We should be searching for Lady Estelle, not battling with strangers. This makes no sense." Flynn said.

"And Yet, here we are." Yuri said.

"We'll if were gonna get to him, then this is the only way!" Hope said.

"You must play the Sega Saturn!" Segata said.

"Alright then, come at us!" Jexi said.

It was a long a grueling battle as the three pairs fought with the Sega Saturn obsessed judo artist tooth and nail until they were all tired from fighting.

"Wow. This guys pretty strong. I like him." Jexi said.

"You seven have fought well." Segata said.

"So do you quit?" Yuri asked.

"Not until my fingers break and your sword shatters!" Segata said.

"Geez. Did this guy OD on Miracle Gels or something?" Yuri said.

"Fine with me, I aint done yet either!" Jexi said charging at him before Hope intervened.

"Wait!" Hope said. "Er…. mr. Segata. While jexi did offend you, we do have jobs. Theres situation going on right now, and were investigating it. You see, were heroes. Jexi's more of a wanderer type, but me… I'm the guy who wants to protect the universe." Hope said.

"Hey!" Jexi said.

"And are you taking this path of yours seriously, young Hope?" Segata asked him.

"Of course I am." Hope said.

"Then you do know the way of serious play." Segata said. "Same for all of you."

"That was… uh, weird, but i think he got through to him." Aqua said.

"Indeed, this young man has touched me! As long as a life like his is around, the future of Japan is bright and happy." Segata said.

"This isnt Japa… oh forget it." Hope said before, Reiji and Xiaomu, Sakura and Gemini, as well as Ogami and Erica showed up.

"So this is where all that ruckus was coming from." Gemini said.

"And Yuri and Flynn are here too, so that means…" Ogami said.

"Yup, this is their world." Hope said.

Segata was surprised at the new faces.

"Oh hey, hope, is that…? Crap, what was his name….." Xiaomu said before Sakura pushed her aside.

"Sakura!" Segata said as the two began dancing under the blossoms.

"Oh, its nice to see you again, Mr. Segata." Sakura said.

"It goes the same for me." Segata said.

"Heh. I almost forgot you two were like a non-canon couple." Hope said.

"Indeed. I also see Ogami here as well, keeping his job as the commander safe and alive, I see. Erica, Gemini, how are things with your own revues?" Segata said.

"Wait, how come Segata knows you?" Reiji said.

"What are you talking about? He comes to the Chattes Noires sometimes for the shows." Erica said.

"Same for the Little Lip Theatre." Gemini said.

"Guys...there you ar-" Sonic said arriving with Tails, Axel, Ryo and Ulala before seeing Segata. "Hey, Segata!"

"Is it really him? So he caused this fighting?" Axel said.

"What are you doing here, Segata?" Ryo said.

"Breaking news alert! Its none other than Segata Sanshiro himself!The man who has devoted himself to the way of play!" Ulala said.

"Well well, Detective Axel! And the Hazuki dojo boy, keeping those eyes focused I hope! Ulala, I see your hard at work still in the news and…" Segata said before seeing Sonic and Tails. "Ah. Now there are two faces I could never forget. It is wonderful to see you again, Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails!" Segata said bowing.

"Whoa, youre quite the celebrity, Segata." Hope said as Toma and Shulk as well as the Nameless Squad arrived.

"Hey, Hope. I heard fighting, is everything all….Mr. Segata!" Toma said.

"Mr. Segata Sanshiro, Sir!" Kurt said.

"Ah. Young Toma. Still a good wielder of the Shining Force." Segata said. "And the Nameless Squad, still fighting the good war for their country."

"Toma, even you and the Nameless know him?" Hope said.

"Of course I know this guy. He and I met when he wandered into the Geo Fortress one time. We fought all day." Toma said.

"And Mr. Segata once lead a training drill at base camp." Imca said.

"But regardless why, I think we need to get back to looking for…" Hope said before seeing a familiar sight. "Estelle!"

"Estelle? She's here too?" Reiji said.

"Yeah, she was in this spot a moment ago but.. I see her!" Indigo said as they saw her staring away.

"Estelle, where are you going?" Yuri asked.

"To see….Master Bison." Estelle said in a monotone state.

"Bison? Hey, did she just say…?" Axel said before BB Hood appeared.

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering when youd wander out of the town. It's not nice to keep people waiting, Estelle!" BB hood cheerfully said.

"That girl… is she a friend of Estelle?" Flynn asked.

"Not quite. Shes an assassin working for Shadaloo." Indigo said. "She's after Mr. Wright and wants to kill us too I guess."

Break then appeared with his robots along with a group of Q-bees that surrounded BB hood.

"Alright you lot! Get over there and get that twit!" BB hood said in her serious face.

"So Bison want's Estelle now. Well, he can't have her." Jexi said.

"Its the first I've heard of their names, but I cannot forgive anyone who would harm a girl!" Segata said.

"Should we do something?" Toma said.

"DOnt worry, the others will notice somethings not right." Xiaomu said as the rest of the team piled out.

"Enemies spotted." Hiryu said.

"Oh dear, if it isnt our disagreeable friend BB hood." Morrigan said.

"You shouldve stayed resting in there. Now you get to rest...in pieces!" BB Hood said in her evil face.

"Yeah, well, we aren't gonna take that sitting...wait is that Segata up there?" Akira asked looking up the hill.

"You know that dude in judo pajamas?" Haseo said.

"Of course we do! He's only the famous sponsor of Sega ever!" Rainbow said.

"Yes. Most of us know him as 'The Master'." Kagemaru said.

"Are you here to train, Mr. Segata?" Pai said.

"Young fighters, I believe the time is now to grace the Saturn once more!" Segata said.

"Look who else is with them!" Kaguya said.

"Yuri and Flynn? So this is their world?" Valkyrie said.

"Looks like the circumstances have reversed themselves." Lucina said.

"Valkyrie and Lucina too…" Flynn said.

"Hey hope, guess you found Segata, huh? Guess he's still at it, but a shame he's never turned himself to something more lucrative." Goro said.

"Goro, I've told you before the path you walk is still a path, and you must devote your entire life to it!" Segata said.

"I'm not a part of that world anymore, but I get it, Segata." Kiryu said.

"This is still good timing. Think hes up for helping out?" Vashyron said.

"You are here too, Team Vashyron? And are you still relying on those guns? You need to use your heads!" Segata said.

"Like a headbutt? No way." Zephyr said.

"Segata, I will not question why you are here, but I am glad you are." Hotsuma said.

"If it isnt Hotsuma, shinobi of the modern age!" Segata said. "Young hope, I would feel pleased to help you on this mission, starting with helping you rescue lives! Yuri, Flynn! Youre going to save your princess...right now!" Segata said grabbing Yuri.

"Hey, what the...yaaah!" Yuri shouted as Segata hurled Yuri and Flynn over to where Estelle was.

"What;s gotten into you? They're on our side!" Chie said.

"Wait, look at their new positioning!" Ranma said.

"They're close enough to Estelle." Sabo said. "They can get her from there."

"Oh dear, this is going to be a pain, isnt it? Oh well, come on out, everybody!" BB hood said as the native monsters appeared.

"I get the feeling this was supposed to happen earlier, but… I think I get it now." Flynn said.

"Hey, hope! That segata guys not half bad!" Yuri said.

"Excellent coaching!" Segata said.

"I think bisons controlling estelle the same way he did the aragami, but how do we get her out of it?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry about it Hope. Estelle was like this before. The only way we're gonna snap her out….is beating her out of it." Yuri said wielding his sword.

"Guess that means we hold off the monsters. Lets do this, guys!" Sonic said.

"Yes! Bring honor to the Sega name!" Segata said.

"Lets go!" Hope said as they charged in. Segata paired up with Ichiro and Erica as they went into battle.

Battle Start:

"Ichiro Ogami! Don't you dare make Sakura cry!" Segata said.

"And you better not make Erica here cry, either!" Erica said.

"Uhh... O-OK... Oh look! The battle's starting!" Ichiro said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Ichiro and Erica went into the creatures with swords and guns as well as Erica's little hammer before Segata joined in.

"Dont interfere with my training!"

Segata dive kicked his way into the fight and did a cross kick that kicked a monster away. He then summoned the Dragon Force, allowing multiple copies of himself to charge and rush down the opposition. He zipped back from the opposite die and smashed into the lines with a head but before posing.

"Devote yourself to the path of play!"

He grabbed a monster and did his signature judo throw, before walking off as the monster exploded.

KO!

End Battle:

"The sakura flower blooms, then fades away. So go the sakura wars…" Segata said.

"Come! A dramatic adventure awaits!" Erica said.

"Are we doing a victory pose or an advertisement?" Ichiro said.

"Cmon, guys! We cant let them get all the action!" Sonic said.

"Yeah! Its a sega festival!" Rainbow said.

"Pai, were next!" Akira said.

"Alright Akira, Kagemaru. Lets go!" Pai said.

Battle Start:

"One should never harm others, nor themselves, in the face of anger." Akira said.

"My creed! This is the guideline I live by!" Pai said.

"And it is the law of my masters!" Kagemaru said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Akira and Kagemaru laid into a ton of monsters with powerful strikes as Pai wasted no time coming in.

"We can beat them together!"

Pai then went in attacking with her Mizongquan chinese fighting style as she dealt long lasting damage to any of the monsters that stood in her way.

"This palm strike is going to hurt!"

She then did a palm strike that dealt lethal damage to the monsters in her path.

KO!

End Battle:

"We still don't have enough." Pai said.

"Enough training?" Akira said.

"No. Love." Kagemaru said.

"Gah. What is wrong with these losers?" BB Hood said. "If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself."

"Not happening, little red murder hood." Sonic said.

"Fine. I always wanted to shoot a hedgehog anyway!" BB Hood said with her evil face.

"I'm glad I dont have that face when I have my make up on to fight." Leanne said. "Ready, you two?"

"Always, Leanne." Sonic said.

Battle Start:

"Sonic, Tails. You go on ahead, and I'll provide aerial fire support from behind." Leanne said.

"Right, and I'll just run at them with a Spin Dash!" Sonic said.

"And I'll give technical support." Tails said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Sonic and Tails moved quick at they hit BB Hood with lasers as well as homing attacks before calling Leanne in.

"I'm part of the PMF too!"

Leanne jumped in the air and utilized her guns and grenades while spinning in the air. Using a freezer grenade to hold BB hood in place, she jumped again and whipped out her frying pan.

"Both light and strong! It's the best!"

She smashed down on the iceberg and smacked BB hood silly.

"Now its time for the grand finale!" Sonic said.

Special attack: Super Sonic Rush

Sonic and Tails hit BB Hood with a barrage of spin dashes and homing attacks before Sonic floated in the air for a moment before the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded him as he went Super Sonic and rammed into her repeatedly.

"Time to scramble some bad guys, Super Sonic style!"

He then grabbed BB Hood as he rocketed out of the planet's atmosphere before crashing back down into the planet at high speeds.

KO!

End Battle:

"Sonic, youre really amazing. I wonder how we can incorporate speeds like that into our shooting maneuvers?" Leanne said.

"I dont think you'll be able to reach the speed of sound." Tails said.

"Heh. I'm even faster than that." Sonic said.

"Ugh. I am so tired of this. Guess its a good thing I'm done hunting you guys." BB Hood said.

"What? Why not?" Sonic asked.

"Her contract with Shadaloo must have expired." Tails said.

"So shes not after us any more." Phoenix said.

"Yup. But if i do see you again, it better not be in my way. Or its just for the thrill." BB hood said. "So, see ya!"

She then vanished.

At that time, Yuri and Flynn were laying into Estle, having already demolished break. Yuri have one final punch that shocked Estelle to her core.

"Nnn...aaah!" Estelle said.

"That oughta do it! Cmon estelle, fight it!" Yuri said.

"Let me try! Snap out of-" Hope began before nearly dodging a ray gun blast. He saw Shtrom, Shtrom Jr and Druk nearby with arch criminals.

"Sorry, but the girl is ours butthead." Shtrom Jr said.

"So Scumocide has allied itself with Shadaloo." Commando said.

"Yeah. We aren't afraid of you, Captain Commando." Shtrom said.

Two arch criminals then got by Estelle's side and teleported out with her.

"And the girl is ours." Druk said.

"Great." Hope said.

"We cant stop now. Lets show them what happens when you mess with us!" Jexi said.

"Were up, Vashyron. We'll take all three of them at once!" Zephyr said.

"Oh, that attack, huh?" Vashyron said. "Lets get to it."

Multi attack: Grenade Blast Up

Zephyr tossed grenades into the air as Vashyron rebounded them into the Strohms as they exploded. Zephyr then leaped into the air.

"Nothing like death to make you feel alive!"

Zephyr tossed a final grenade into the air as Vashyron kicked it into the three blasting them up as Zephyr unloaded on all three of them, taking them out.

Multi Ko!

"Argh! I cant believe this!" Sthrom said.

"Yeah. These buttheads took us out at once, again!" Shtrom jr said.

"And it was by a kid and old man." Druk said.

"I'm in my 20s." Vashyron said as the three of them turned tail and ran.

Break was about to rush at them before Titanica grew large and broke it apart with a punch.

"There. That's...all the bad guys." Titanica said. Before shrinking, she saw a ruined tower with chains stuck in it. Shrinking back to normal, she ran over to the others.

"Guys, while I was still big, I saw something. It was a tower, but it had chains in it. I think thats where Bison is." Titanica said.

"The Tower of Tarqaron." Yuri said. "So that's where they took Estelle. Damn. Three times I had to go there now."

"If we are to go there, then we should also expect to challenge our enemies face to face!" Segata said.

"Alright, lets head over there. And this time, lets make sure were not coming back there ever again." Hope said.


	28. Demons Within

The teams rose up in tower elevators in two separate groups.

"Whew, glad the power still works. I never wanted to climb the stairs of this thing again." Hope said.

"Stairs are the perfect tool for bodily training, young hope!" Segata said.

"Yeah. Anyway, any of you guys see Estelle yet?" Korra asked.

"There she is!" Indigo said seeing her at the end of a road.

"Estelle! Its us, wake up!" Yuri said.

"Where...are...you?" Estelle asked.

"Is she looking for someone?" Hope said.

"Yes, me." Bison said as he teleported in.

"Bison!" Ryu said.

"Blastia...a strange power only found in this world and this girl has a lot of it. She'll make a fine addition to my Dolls." Bison said.

"Your collection of brainwashed girls? How many things are you planning to steal?" Hope said.

"I do not answer that. Its time, my royal one. Come." Bison said.

"Master...Bison…" Estelle said slowly walking.

"Stop her! Dont let her reach bison!" Hope said.

"Leave that part to us!" Yuri said as he and Flynn ran after her.

"As for us, lets clear them out!" Jexi said as they charged in. Halfway into the fight, Sylphie's shop appeared. Sylphie herself appeared on top.

"You're late." Bison said.

"Sorry. I was busy transporting two important customers along with the one you asked for." Sylphie said.

Mavericks then appeared.

"Remnants of Sigma's forces." Hiryu said.

"If mavericks are here, then…" Hope said as Vile appeared.

"Heheh… always so quick to get it right. I'm here...X!" Vile said.

"Please just tell me Ogama and Tsuchigu… I mean… Arachnus and Toadal Dude are…" Hope began.

"Hahaha. Not even close, little boy." said a voice as appearing was Kyubi and Venoct.

"Kyubi and Venoct? Now thats a pairing I never wouldve guessed would happen." Rainbow said.

"Yes. We've been chosen as representatives of the Yo-kai living in Springdale to attend a special gathering." Venoct said.

"But you all missed….Whoa...is that Xiaomu I see? She's still a runt!" Kyubi laughed.

"Argh! Kyubi, you always are such a bully!" Xiaomu said.

"Its not my fault that you're a weak fox and I'm the stronger one." Kyubi said.

"Kyubi, this isnt the time." Venoct said. "As much as we'd like to help, combating vile here would just complicate things."

"Yeah. That is a good point. Besides, we still need to get someplace and can't waste time on useless fights." Kyubi said.

"So its just us huh?" Hope said as they came to the center and trashed the mavericks. "Fine by me." Hope grinned before feeling a hand on him. He looked behind to see Nemesis himself.

"HOPE!" Nemesis growled.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Hope said sarcastically before he dodged a punch by nemesis. They both tumbled down to the bottom of the tower.

"Aw man!" Hope said as Nemesis had isolated him.

"Graah!" Nemesis roared.

"Oh, so you wanna get nasty huh?" Hope said. They fought for a few minutes. They charged at each other, but before any of them could land a blow, Hope dodged an energy slash as something cut Nemesis clean in two, making him explode. In his place was a boy with pink hair, parts on the front being yellow with the bottom half being black. He had a strange outfit on, and he carried a dagger in his left hand while his right was made of steel and it pulsed with energy of some kind. He had a sinister smile on his face.

"Heh heh...hah hah hah hah! It aches…. It aches…" he said crazily. "My blastia demands nourishment. My blade aches to kill!" he said before looking around. "Where are you? I'm here for you, Yuri Lowell!"

"What the…?" Hope said as he looked at Hope.

"You're not Yuri, but my blade aches. So I'll just kill you!" he said lunging at Hope.

"Whoa!" Hope said as the boy jabbed his arm into the wayy creating a hole.

"Cmere you!" Hope said grabbing him. "You wanna fight Yuri so bad huh? I guess youre back from the dead like the others."

"Dead? Me? When and Where?" he asked.

"Youre seriously crazy, but if you want Yuri so bad…" Hope said jumping into the air and taking the guy with him. They clashed in mid air before coming back up to the center platform. There, hope saw Estelle cured from Bisons control.

"Oh, Hope! Thank goodness, I thought you fell with that monster." Estelle said.

"Glad to see you back to normal, Estelle." Hops said. "Now just one question…" he said dropping the boy in front of the group. " Who the hell is this psycho?"

"Yuri. Hehehehe!" he laughed.

"Hope! You just made a big mistake. Why the hell did you bring Zagi the Assassin up with you?" Yuri asked.

"Wait, this guy's Zagi?" Hope said. "He was down below where i was, and he said he was looking for you. Oh, and I think hes also back from the dead too."

"Why am I not surprised…" Yuri said. "Now i have to deal with his crap all over again."

Zagi then lunged at hope as they dodged slash and blow.

"Thanks for bringing me up here, Hope. Now I can get back to business with Yuri! Hahah!" Zagi said.

"Really?' Hope said dodging a strike. "You sound like you two had some history."

"He chased me all over Terca Lumireis before I finished things here in this tower." Yuri said. "I thought he'd be gone for good after that."

"And yet, the chains brought him back good as new. This could be a problem." Sora said.

"Hmm." Vile thought. "Zagi was it? Tell me, can you feel it? The demon inside of you?"

"The demon...inside me?" Zagi asked.

"You want to feed it. Become a demon yourself, yes?" Vile asked.

"Become a demon...I like the sound of that." Zagi grinned.

"Ah hell… they're hitting off." Xiaomu said.

"Now then, I think it's time we ended all of them." Vile said.

"Are you sure you can keep that man under control, Vile?" Bison asked.

"I'm in a fine mood myself now that this entertaining young man has appeared." Vile said. "And since this farce with the princess is over I suppose now is as any good time as any."

"Vile, it's me you want, and Its yuri Zagi wants, isnt it? Why just come for us?" X asked.

"Because it's not enough just to kill you. We have demons, X. We gotta do more for em than just kill you." Vile said.

"I kill because I like it, nothing more! And After I kill Yuri… I'll send that blue boy to the grave next so he can join him. Ahahaha!" Zagi laughed.

"Looks like we got a fight here." Jexi said.

"Estelle, you ready?" Hope said.

"Yes, but first. Flynn, do you still have that outfit I asked for?" Estelle asked.

"Here it is. By all means." Flynn said.

"Wait, is that a battle outfit?" Hope said.

"Well, I figured I'd become a combat princess, In my own way this is me joining in on the fight." Estelle said.

"Well lets not waste time." Hope said. "You two really are something. But what X said is right. You two are demons, and were gonna beat you back down to hell!"

"Damn straight! Time for you go back where you belong, Zagi!" Yuri shouted.

Chapter 22: Demons Within

"Hope, me and Zero will handle Vile, Yuri can handle Zagi with Flynn and Estelle, but someone needs to go after Bison before he flees." X said.

"Let us handle it." Beck said. "We havent had a shot yet."

"I'm getting tired just standing here. Lets get that menace." Ray said.

The two ran to bison as Celty just saw them run up.

"Ah what the heck, no skin off my back if I catch Bison and turn him in for a reward." Celty thought as she rode to join with them.

Battle Start:

"Celty, have you been that way via science as well?" Ray asked.

"Science? I've been this way since olden Ireland." Celty typed.

"That long? That means….she's an actual monster?" Beck said in surprise.

Ready...FIGHT!

Beck and Ray attacked Bison with Beck firing his gun as Ray attacked with different Variations on Bison before Celty rode in.

"I'm taking you down!"

She rode back and forth hitting Bison with her bike before drawing her scythe.

"This is where it ends!"

She slashed through Bison with her scythe before riding off.

"Ray, let's settle this!" Beck said.

"I'm right behind you!" Ray said.

Special Attack: Variation Rexelection Assault

Beck Fired a charged blast as Ray attacked with her claws and fast moving strikes with different Variation codes. Beck then took over with a combination of Shade, Cryo and Mics weapons as he switched to Battalion mode.

"Here comes the heavy artillery!"

Beck charged his new cannon as he fired and hit Bison dead on.

KO!

End Battle:

"Man, tech in the future… sounds a lot to get around." Celty typed.

"Maybe Shooter will take on the form of one of our vehicles if you live long enough." Beck said.

"Besides, an old bike like that is outdated aeons ago." Ray said.

"Grr. Hmm. Hahahaha! So what if you insects were able to get me down. I have still won. After all, it already took off." Bison said.

"Took off?" Beck asked.

"The Balrog." Bison smiled as he vanished.

"That airship? Its still flying?" Hiryu said.

"It sounds like its pretty big." Hope said.

"It was the flagship for Grandmaster Meio. I thought it would have been shot down, but apparently not." Hiryu said. "Odds are, some of Shadaloo's forces are onboard."

"Huh." Hope said seeing Vile and Zagi heavily damaged and back to back.

"Hey, Yuri! Flynn! Bust em both at once!" Hope said.

"Love the way you think!" Yuri said.

Multi Attack: Savage Wolf Fury and Radiant Dragon Fang

Yuri and Flynn where both slashing and attacked the two of them before Yuri sent them into the air as Flynn's sword glowed.

"May the Dragons fangs pierce my enemies!"

He thrusted his sword forward and three dragons of light blasted outward, knocking them all out.

Multi KO!

"How can this be possible? They took us both down at once?" Vile asked.

"We aren't strong enough. But no worries, we'll play again, Yuri." Zagi laughed as he vanished.

"The same goes for me, X." Vile said as he vanished too.

"Those two are really guys who fit well together." Hope said. He then turned to Yuri. "Hey, Yuri.. about bringing Zagi up here…. I'm sorry. If I knew the chains brought him back and he was that crazy, I wouldnt have gone down there with Nemesis in the first place."

"You didn't know, kid. But...I am gonna be the one who puts him back into the ground for the worms." Yuri said.

"Now we got more pressing matters to attend to. Lets get to the Balrog and sink that thing again." Hope said.


	29. The Shade of the Night

The group soared through the sky as they attempted to the large airship in the distance, the Balrog.

"That's it all right." Hiryu said. "That's the Balrog."

"It's huge! And youre not phased by its size at all, Hiryu?" Hope asked.

"I've seen it before so its not a surprise. But it does need to go. As soon as we deal with any opposing forces, we have to destroy the ship." Hiryu said.

"Thats a good idea. I've had some experience taking down alot of Eggman's air fleets." Sonic said.

"Lets swing around the back, there should be a hatch we can enter from." Hiryu said.

As the Dragonturlte sped up, they noticed the Balrog was accelerating too.

"Uh oh. Looks like its thrusters just kicked in. Its gonna be difficult keeping up." Urashima said.

"Please tell me this thing has extra emergency thrusters, Doc." Rainbow said.

"What do you take me for, of course it does. But first, we need to by pass the voice recognition by shouting 'Emergency Boosters! Activate!" Urashima said. "And to do that, I'll need X."

"Me? Well, alright…" X said. "Emergency Boosters! Activate!"

The thrusters started up, but didnt propel them.

"Well that ddint work." Hope said. "Jexi, you try."

"Huh? Why me? Wait a second. I think I have an idea." Jexi said. "Rainbow, get out to the rear, I'll fly you there."

"Oh. We're doing that move now? All right!" Rainbow said.

The two went out of the dragon turtle as they hurriedly caught up with it.

"Here it comes. Lets…..Accelerate!" Rainbow said giving high speed kick as the dragonturtle sped up and landed on the edge of the Balrog.

"Well, that was unexpected and damaged some systems, but it worked." urashima said.

"You okay after that hit to a steel vehicle, Rainbow?" Hope asked.

"I'm good. I've practiced on harder things." Rainbow said.

"Its something we were working on in case of engine trouble." Jexi sai.

Tong Pooh then appeared along with Solo.

"Great, she's here too?" Dan said.

"Hmmm. This isn't right. We were expecting Ouma to return here, not these intruders." Tong Pooh said.

"Does not matter. Target Strider Hiryu is in sight now!" Solo said.

"And were here to sink this ship." Hiryu said.

"When thats done, anything that was gonna be bisons toys in supply will be crippled." Hope said.

"You really think so? Bring em out!" Tong Pooh said unleashing a group of Aragami along with a Vajra and Marduk.

"More Aragami? It looks like Bison still has plenty control over them." Ciel said.

"It seems like she's buying time, but for what?" Hope said. "Ah doesnt matter. Ciel, Nana, Alisa, take the lead on these guys. We got your back." Hope said.

"Right. Leave this to the god eaters!" Nana said as the three went into battle.

Battle Start:

"Ciel! Nana! Let's show 'em the power of the God Eaters!" Alisa said.

"It's a tandem operation between Blood and Cradle, huh?" Ciel said.

"Boost ignited! Let's come on out blasting!" Nana said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Ciel and Nana went in hard against the Aragami with Ciel shooting and slicing as Nana bashed their heads in with her hammer. This continued until the Vajra and Marduk were left, this was when Alisa came in.

"Time to finish this! I'm going in!"

Alisa attacked with her sword and gun attachment with an onslaught of wave slashes and sliding shots. She also spun in the air and devoured them both consecutively. She then set up her impulse edge.

"Impulse Edge, ready!"

A black orb appeared as she cut through the marduk, slicing it in half. Only the Varja was left.

"I think this things already knows whats coming next…" Ciel said.

"Yeah! Our special move!" Nana said.

Special attack: Fated Decide

Nana slammed down her hammer as Ciel took over with a devour attack and did a multitude of aerial slashes energized with blood power before landing in style. Nana charged in and bashed the varjia with her hammer before pulling it back and releasing a lot of Blood power and massive amounts of energy.

"Try my full power on for size!"

She then leapt into the air as she slammed down her hammer right on the Vajra and destroyed it.

KO!

End Battle:

"Target destroyed. Mission completed." Ciel said.

"Wow. You guys are as solid a team as Lindow and Soma." Alisa sa.

" Well, we got a lot to live up to! Oh, Would you like an Oden sandwich?" Nana said.

"Hmm. Aragami are down, but its not a big loss. Our back up is here." Tong Pooh said as a few God Arc Soldiers arrived.

"They still have the soldiers!" Alisa said.

Then several robots from the 4th empire arrived and leading them was Hayato himself.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Hope said.

"Hayato!" June said.

"Hold on a sec. Is he back to normal, or is that still Black Hayato?" Ingrid wondered.

"This body is mine! Hayato is not here! I am Black Hayato!" Hayato said.

"Well that answers that." Kaguya said a few BOWs appeared with the cyborg ninja Kurohagane appeared.

"Tyrants and Kurohagane too." Chris said. Finally, Mettaur units appeared.

"Mavericks? How much is this ship producing?" Indigo groaned.

"Warning. Unidentified craft closing in on Balrog from rear." Kos-MOS said.

"Now wha…?" Hope said.

Chapter 23: The Shade of the Night

A stealth fighter was out of control and flying straight at them.

"INCOMING!" Hope said as the got clear just as it hit the Dragon turtle and sent it over the edge.

"Doctor!" Xiaomu shouted.

From the plane came robotic ninja and leaping from it was a ninja in red...it was Hibana herself.

"Phew, it stopped. May be this IS my day after all." Hibana said.

"Your day? What about OUR day, lady? You just sent our ride overboard!" Felicia said.

"Wait. Hibana, is that you?" Natsu asked.

"Hiryu, Natsu, Yuffie and… oh, of course youre here, Seventh and Oboro Clan Leader." Hibana said.

"You know her?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah, shes another ninja from the future like Hiryu who works for the Shinobi agency." Naruto said.

"Sheesh, how many mini-crits does this party need?" Xiaomu said.

"No time for gaming analogies, what is she doing here?" Hope said.

"Well, I was on a mission myself when a rift opened up and sucked my fighter in with these enhanced ninja." Hibana said.

"And yet, you still continued your mission no matter the changes!" Segata said. "The resourceful Kunoichi I have always taken you for, Hibana."

"So Segata is here as well? And it looks as though that cyborg ninja and the assassin from earlier is here too." Hibana said.

"So you know our friend Kurohagane." Hope said.

"He's someone I had thought to have had finished off." Hibana said. "I'll reveal no more than that. May I assist?"

"Hell yeah! Ninja gotta stick together. Its the law!" Natsu said.

"Havent I told you before It wasnt?" Hiryu said.

"Regardless, she'll be a big help. Welcome aboard, Hibana." Hope said.

"No worries, I wont get in your way. But these weapons on the Balrog are very troubling. No questioning it, this is not our day." Hibana said.

"Yeah well we could still use the help in taking them out." Kurome said.

"I know. I'll help the fighter with the blue ninja this time." Hibana said.

"And I'll help Rainbow and Kaguya. Lets do our best, Hibana." Estelle said.

"Alright guys, dont let up until the last enemies down!" Hope said.

Akira and Kagemaru along with Hibana moved forward towards Kurohagane.

Battle Start:

"A shinobi without a katana, eh?" Hibana asked.

"You could at least use some shuriken, Kage Maru." Akira said.

"No need. The only blade I need is the one in my heart." Kagemaru said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Akira and Kagemaru attacked Kurohagane with a series of elbow thrusts and kicks as well as some rolling and mixed martial arts before calling Hibana in.

"Lets hurry and take care of this."

Hibana used her shadow clones to redirect her assaults with her blades and shuriken on Kurohagane. She then removed her mask and summoned a mass of shadow clones who stood by her side.

"This just isnt your day."

Hibana stuck Kurohagane quickly with her clones and shuriken in a quick speed.

KO!

End Battle:

"I need to earn more power... The power to defeat the wicked." Akira said.

"Calm down, Akira. Power exists for those who need protection." Kagemaru said.

"A shinobi who has lost conviction is no longer a shinobi…" Hibana said.

Kurohagane sparked. "Akujiki." he said before exploding.

"He still said the name of Hotsuma's blade. What does he want with it?" Rainbow said before looking at Hayato. "June, If you dont mind, Me, Kaguya and Estelle are gonna take on Hayato."

"Alright, and be careful. He's dangerous that way." June said.

"Just who do you take us for?" Kaguya asked.

Battle start:

"Rainbow… thats a princess?" Estelle said very depressed.

"Rainbow, I dont get why Estelle is depressed about me. Have I done something to offend her?" Kaguya asked.

"It's just that every princess she meets has big melons." Rainbow said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Rainbow and Kaguya parried B. Hayato's first strike and laid into him with a bunch of techniques.

"Why cant you see Hayato wont come back to you? This body… is mine!" Hayato said charging in only to see estlee coming in,

"I have to do something about this!"

Estelle attacked with her signature magic attacks like Holy lance, Air Divide, and Sylphie Roll, even bopping Hayato with a hammer. She then floated in the air brimming with light.

"I worked really hard on this!"

She changed into her new battle suit and unleashed her signature attack, Sacred Penance, blasting out light in the form of a cross.

"Argh… you wont beat me like…" Hayato said.

"Not enough for ya huh? Then this should clinch it!" Rainbow said.

Special attack: Sonic Rainboom Buster and Gekka Bijin

Rainbow and Kaguya attacked in tandem with their moves as they rose Hayato up into the air as Rainbow changed her blade to shooting mode.

"Time to take a note from Haken's playbook!"

She fired her sword at Hayato as he was launched into the air with a blast as Kaguya danced by it while slashing before they were in front of a moon.

"Moonlight, become the sword that smites evil!"

She slashed downwards and split Hayato down the middle.

KO!

End Battle:

"You two princesses kicked butt! I like royalty who can defend themselves, ya know." Rainbow said.

"You can thank my Blastia and Yuri for that part." Estelle said.

"And Haken for my part." Kaguya said.

"Ugh! No...you will not...get this back. This body...its mine!" Hayato screamed as he ran.

"It seems like whatever Hayato was up to on here was calibrations to keep the original persona of him back." June said. "They're trying to keep the evil one...and erase the real." she said looking teary eyed.

"No way were letting that happen june." Hope said. "I think weh should start by taking out Tong Pooh so she cant do whatever she did to Hayato again."

"Hope… you're right, thanks. Let's go get her." June said.

"Hiryu, you mind?" Hope asked.

"As long as she dies, I could care less." Hiryu said. "I'll take out my rage on Solo."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Hope said.

"Lets do this." Aqua said.

Battle Start:

"You know, I would totally like to see a Plasma Keyblade one of these days. Dont you think, june?" Hope asked.

"It would make a pretty awesome weapon to wield." June said.

"Its not some toy, you know." Aqua said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Hope and Aqua attacked with their respective styles, matching and countering Tong Pooh as June came in.

"Star Gladiators, move out!"

June used her Plasma ring to attack in tandem with some showy footwork and gymnastics moves.

"Crack, twist, pop!"

She grabbed Tong Pooh with her ring and seemingly snapped her neck, Then with a good flip over, she hip-checked her, sending her flying through the air before retreating.

"Hope, get ready!" Aqua said.

"I'm on it!" Hope said.

Special Attack: Ghost Drive

Hope went in as he delivered a few punches to Tong Pooh before hitting her to Aqua.

"This is...my magic power!"

Aqua began attacking her quickly with strikes as duplicates of herself also attacked, moving around like a ghost would before they all struck her all at once.

KO!

End Battle:

"Youre good, June. Hip-checks, ring attacks, even gymnastics. Youre a unique fighter." Hope said.

"Trying to see if I could join you? Well, I do still have work with the Star Gladiators." June said.

"Hope, quick hitting up girls for new members." Aqua said.

Tong Pooh was breathing heavily at the three before she just ran for it along with a damaged Solo.

"Jeez, those two dont know when to take a hint." Hope said.

"I'm prepared to follow them to the ends of the universe if I have to. Because that could be my mission." Hiryu said. "I will eliminate what remains of Meio's forces."

"Well, all the enemies have been eliminated...so let's get to work." Kurt said.

They entered the hatch and made their way to the main core of the ship.

"FInally. Now lets blow it up." Hope said.

"Wait, I just thought of something. If the Dragonturtle fell, how do we plan to escape?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, before we entered, I made a call to pick the doctor up to a merchant." Hope said. "Now, any one got any explosives on them?"

"Here, use these!" Segata said handing some explosives to the group.

"I still have a few on me too." Kurt said.

"I'll get the x's ready." Xiaomu said.

A few minutes later, they were up on top as the bombs were short fused and exploded.

"Okay, now what hope? That substitute should be here." jexi said.

"And please dont let it be Sylphie!" Xiaoyu said.

"What, her? I dint call for her." Hope said as the Air Inn appeared.

"Yes, he called for the Air in and yours truly, Miyuki!" Miyuki called out. "Now jump. I'll suck you into my shop!"

"Well, we've already done it once." Lea said jumping as the ship sucked him in.

"And how do you propose we get there?" Phoenix said.

"Using this." Hiryu said looking at a catapult.

"A seaplane catapult. It just might work." Commando said.

"But what if we miss?" Maya said.

"Its easy. I'll go first." Hiryu said as he and the other nija boarded and fired into Miyuki's shop.

"I'll be damned, he actually did it!" Goro said.

"Okay, whos next?" Miyuki asked.

The group jumped in small parties before they were all inside of the ship itself.

"Whew. We made it." Indigo said.

"Yes...you did. I hope you stay and shop for a while. I'm in the middle of transporting two important customers." Miyuki said.

"Another Yo-kai duo, I think. Who is it this time?" Hope asked.

"Hold on. Come on out boys! I brought Ice cream!" Miyuki said as Komasan and Komajiro came out.

"Thank you so much miss!" they said.

"You two, huh?" Hope said.

"Were goin to Ryugu castle for the meet, representin the Yo-kai who live out in the country." Komajiro said.

"Yeah. I hear its gonna be fun." Komasan said.

"Ryugu Castle?" Valkyrie said.

"Oh, i know that place! I visited it in fishman island, and met Neptune!" Luffy said.

"Its a different Ryugu Castle. Its the one run by Otohime." Komajiro said.

"And the one holding the item Kamuz is sure to be after again, the Golden Seed." Valkyrie said.

"I've heard of that. Its that item that grants any wish." Komasan said. "Mama use to tell us those stories every night."

"If Pete got his hands on that, he could wish for anything. He could even wish for all the worlds to become his." Goofy said.

"But we cant go after him so long as the damages made by Rainbow and our mystery crasher are in play. I need gold and silver, Highest quality." Urashima said.

"Hey, guys…" Hope said.

"But were in the air right now, where are we supposed to…?" Jexi said.

"Guys! Look out the window!" Hope said as they saw a city of gears floating in the air.

"I don't believe it. Its Basel!" Zephyr said.

"I reckon this is where we part ways. Did you buy something? This ladys a bit pressured about buyin stuff." Komasan asked.

"Yeah, I bought this." Komajiro said holding a pack of cards.

"Hey wait a minute, i think I got that exact same pack." Hope said. He looked at the logo. "Gasp! No way, Jexi, this logo...!"

"Hope, are you feeling okay?" Jexi asked.

"Yes, but just look at it." Hope said as Jexi gasped too.

"This is… a booster pack for that new card game." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Buddyfight, yall." Komajiro said. "Its pretty hot right now."

"Actually, the stores in my world have been selling them for some time." Rainbow siad. "I dont normally play these games, but this card game is too awesome to pass up."

"Me too. I love this game!" Hope said.

"Then how come I havent heard of it?" Jexi asked.

"I guess youre a little behind the times of events in the REAL world. What with saving worlds and such." Hope said.

"Buddyfight is an awesome card game where you battle with monsters and worlds. You know what, after this is all over, we should go learn the game and have fun with it." Rainbow said.

"Fight with monsters, huh?" Jexi said. "Ah hell wiht it, I'll take a booster, Miyuki!"

"Here you go!" Miyuki said handing him one. Jexi immediately opened it and a card glowed at it flew out.

"Uh, is this a normal thing?" Jexi asked.

"Only if youre lucky! You got a Buddy Rare card, jexi!" Rainbow said.

A whirlwind appeared as out of the card came a knight with a crown and armor arrived.

"Young Hero, I am King Arthur. Tis a pleasure to meet my buddy." he said.

"Holy crap, its Knights of the Round Table, King arthur, from Legend World!" Indigo said.

"I am so amazed I drew a Buddy Rare, but the thing is, were in the middle of something right now. So if you could wait on my ship for me back in my world, I would appreciate it." Jexi said.

"No sweat, Jexi. We can hold your deck and put it on the ship after our meeting." Komasan said.

"So I stay with these two? If you are okay with it, Jexi, was it?" Arthur said.

"So now its down to Square garden. But the thing is. Where do we get the materials we need?" Hope asked putting his own pack as well as Komajiro's away in his pocket.

"Well, when the going gets tough, ask the cardinals." Vashyron said.

"The leaders, right?" Jexi said.

"Exactly! And theres only one cardinal I know of that has the stuff we need…" Vashyron said.

"Oh Vashyron, you cant be serious…" Leanne said.

"Right. Cardinal Garigliano." Zephyr said.

"You two sound like hes a handful." Hope said.

"The problem is getting an audience with him. But, we have a secret weapon to get his attention, our Leanne!" Vashyron said.

"He seems to like Leanne alot for some reason. Remember that statue from last time? He was the one who made it." Zephyr said.

"0h, really?" Hope said.

"C-cant we just skip him?" Leanne asked.

"We cant. And if it'll make you feel any better, you can pick who to go with you." Hope said.

"Well, alright. Since he only appreciates elegance, I'll need a good mix of attributes. For starters, Felicia and Erica." Leanne said.

"Okay. What is it you want us to do?" Felicia asked.

"The Cardinal is an eccentric artist. He'll only go for the extraordinary. I figure some cats could start out." Leanne said.

"Not sure what that means, but I'll do my best!" Erica said.

"How about neneko goes too? She's sort of like a cat." Hope said.

"Perfect. And how about….Donald and Goofy? Some walking and talking animals might be of interest to his needs too." Leanne said.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Donald said.

"It'll be fine, Donald." Goofy said.

"If you wanna talk artistic central, how about you take some ninja with you?" Hope asked.

"Got it. Hibana and Natsu should get his goat." Leanne said.

"Okay, but Hiryu and Hotsuma come too." Natsu said.

"I can see the utility in that." Hotuma said.

"And maybe… a taste in the bizarre. Xiaomu and Ingrid, being the oldest and most wisest are my choices for that. And maybe a few robots too so Kos-Mos and Fiora as well as Beck and Ray." Leanne said.

"Sounds fair." beck said.

"And finally, since Resonance of Fate is a Sega game. Segata himself!" Rainbow siad.

"I couldnt have said it better myself, Young Rainbow Dash!" Segata said.

"Hmm. We still need some sort of touch." Leanne said.

"I got this. For the final touch, Kiryu and Goro, Akira and Kagemaru with Pai, and Chrom and Lucina." Hope said.

"I also think we could add Chun li and Xiaoyu, Jin and Kazuya, Valkyrie, Heihachi, Hope and Aqua and Titanica and finally….Akame and Kurome." Spectra said.

"Which means the rest of us hold down the fort at Square garden." Jexi said.

"Well, were off." Hope said giving his packs to Komajiro. "I'll need these back when this is over, but dont open them. I want to do it myself when the time is right."

"No worries, Y'all. We'll keep em safe for ya." Komajiro said.

"See you at Ryugu castle, you two." Jexi said as the group led by leanne was off.


	30. Beautiful, Dangerous Wood Sprites

The group soon arrived inside a large building where a man of high prestige sat in his chair.

Artisan and Leader

Cardinal Gargilano

"Its an honor to meet you in person, cardinal." Hope said.

"So, you are the blue one they speak of. Oh! And what have we here? My goddess comes back to me!" Gargilano said.

"Ugh, it's all coming back to me…" Leanne said.

"Well, your goddess of mercy isnt the only thing we brought. We happened to have some other creations that fit your… uh, exceptional needs." Hope said.

"I see them, and they must be yours of such masterpiece." Gargilano said. "I See them. I've found the cats! I've found the ninja! I've found the old ladies! I've found the robots! I've found Segata! Hah! I let myself get carried away. I didn't mean to upset you, my dears."

"Oh, no need for apology." Hope said. "But we didnt come to see you just to show you my uh… art collection. We came because we have something we need to repair, and Leanne's partners said you happen to have pure gold and silver?"

"Yes. I do. I keep it in the Forest of Idols with all my other works but those nasty wood sprites have been keeping me away. Beautiful Dangerous wood sprites they are." Gargilano said.

"I get the feeling you aren't bluffing. And I can say we met some dangerous ladies ourselves." Hope said. "But we can handle it. Right Leanne?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Of course." Leanne said.

"Good. If you can get in there unharmed, the gold and silver are yours." Gargilano said.

"Thank you so much. Now we shall be on our way. Thank you for your attention." Hope said as they walked out.

"Wow hope, you were really good at doing the talking in there." Akira said.

"Indeed. Segata Game Chart! Category: Negotiation. Full Points!" Segata said.

"Well, it was something I was working on. Any hero has to have diplomatic skills and not just punch first, ask questions later." Hope said.

"You were reading off the cue cards I gave you before we entered, didn't you?" Erica asked.

"Yes." Hope said.

Back inside, the cardinal though.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should've told them about those two that came to ask me to enter the forest earlier? Ah well. I'm sure they're good friends anyway." Gargilano said.

Inside the forest…

Hope pulled a lever opening the gate, as out from it came a familiar statue.

"Man, It's weird seeing this thing again. Even though this is my first time." Hope said. "Nice design work capturing your figure here, Leanne."

"Please don't complement it." Leanne said.

"Oh, right. Touchy about the works." Hope said as mechanical monsters appeared. "And here comes the part to take your mind off it."

"These dont look like wood sprites." Kurome said. "More like mechanical monstrosity."

"Better these than the real things. Lets do this!" Hope siad.

"Lets just hope they are the only sprites we encounter in the woods." Kagemaru said.

Chapter 24: Beautiful, Dangerous Wood Sprites

They began fighting the monsters as the original statue moved on the track. Urashima went in and found the next one, which was made of silver.

"Heres the next one. This must be the pure silver." Hope said.

"Oh for crying out loud! They made more of them?" Leanne said.

"And its pure silver too. Perfect. Just what I need." Urashima said.

"Oh, then you won't mind if I break it." said a voice as a few bronze Dural's lead by Juri arrived.

"Juri! Now theres someone I know that fits a wood sprite description." Hope said.

"Ah, shut up. If it makes you feel any better, I got my own silver statue right here." Juri said as V-Dural appeared.

"Well, she is silver." Aqua said.

"Yet this one is not the true, silver Dural i seek." Kagemaru said.

"Nah. They're all V-Durals." Juri said. "Waiting to rip you apart just how I'm gonna."

"Oh really? I prefer to remain in one piece, thanks. First, lets clear out that rank and file all at once." Hope said.

"Leave that to us." Xiaoyu said.

Multi Attack: Shichisei Senku Kyaku

Both Xiaoyu and Chun Li did martial arts on the durals and Juri before Chun Li lept into the air.

"Evil will never Prevail!"

Chun-li then kicked through them all, making the durals explode and Juri being knocked down.

Multi KO!  
The gold statue then came out.

"Ugh. What is it with you goody two shoes, always getting in my way?" Juri shouted.

"Well, I dont…" Hope said. Just then sheath appeared.

"Oh, gold! Is very much nice, yes!" Sheath said.

"Sheath! But of course if the chains were in the forest, you or Saya had to come." Xiaomu said.

"Chains have come and went, desu! Now Sheath here for goldy gold, yes?" Sheath said.

"No! We need it for the ship!" Erica said.

"Oh. Even more reason!" Sheath said as a few ouma monsters and grunts in white suits appeared.

"Hey! Those are…!" Hope said.

"I am Sword. And I remember you from Despairs lab. You're the one who ran." Sword said.

"And Sheath bring extra good guest!" Sheath said as the Kouma soon appeared with Aya-me leading them.

"Aya… er, I mean Kouma Aya-me!" Hope said.

"You got it right for once. I think you know why I'm here." Aya-Me said.

"Youre still working with Ouma." Ichiro said.

"They make wonderful partners." Aya-Me said.

They suddenly felt a shift as appearing next was T-elos.

"So there you are...Kos-Mos." T-elos said.

"Oh come on! What is it with this forest and twisted broads?!" Goro said.

"T-elos is more of of a robo girl than an actual girl. I think she still counts though…" Hope said.

"And I brought some reinforcements. Curtesy of Metal Face." T-elos said as Mechons appeared.

"Mechons!" Fiora said.

"And Gionis too." Hope said as they appeared. And last was the Unknown who landed next to T-elos.

"It's her!" Jin said.

"What is she doing with T-elos?" Kos Mos ordered.

"Heh. I could care less. She just followed after me." T-elos said.

"Ugh!" Hope said clutching his chest. "Why am I burning up? Wait, this is how Jexi felt. Its happening to me too. And it's from her." he said looking at Unknown. He then willed it off. "But I'm not gonna let this get me down."

"Thats the spirit!" Donald said. "Now let's beat em all!"

"Hey…" Juri said getting up. "Got room for one more?"

"Youre helping us again?" Hope asked.

"I've had it with Bisons crap, getting all those things for him and him treating me like someone not even there. Info Broker's getting to be a pain too. And lets be honest, no girl here is gonna kill you but me, ya got that?" Juri said.

"Heh. Works for me." Hope said. "We got four major female enemies all around. And we're gonna take em down!"

Jin and Kazuya struck first on Unknown, and Natsu helped them out.

Battle Start:

"Arahabaki... A monster from ancient times? I like it." Kazuya said.

"Be careful, Natsu. Don't let him snatch it away." Jin said.

"My master's seal won't be broken so easily!" Natsu said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Jin and Kazuya attacked Unknown with fist strikes and hard kicks as they battled against the Unknown before calling Natsu in.

"Alright, here i go!"

Natsu attacked with agile moves charged with electricity as well as her own knives and a few strikes to Unknown before posing.

"Great Curse!"

She thrusted her knives into the ground as pulses repeatedly hit Unknown.

Special Move: Fated Combination

Kazuya was first to hit Unknown before Jin took over delivering a multitude of punches before Kazuya intersected, sending her flying as the two stared each other down.

"Hahahahah!"

"Die happy!"

They charged at each other before Unkown got in the way and they hit her instead.

KO!  
End battle:

"Yoshimitsu, Raven... All you ninja are freaks." Jin said.

"Whoa, Yoshimitsu's clan is still around? That's awesome!" Natsu said.

"That Manji Clan guy? Hmph. He should do the world a favor and commit seppuku." Kazuya said.

Unknown groaned as she got back up on her feet. She stared at Jin and Kazuya before turning her back to them in an attempt to walk off.

"You are her, right? Jun Kazuma?" Heihachi asked as Unknown paused for a moment.

"So indigo was right. You are her." hope said as Unknown stared. "Say something already!"

Unknown just stayed silent as it walked off but Hope heard a voice in his mind. "Please...save me."

"Yeah. I will." Hope said as he got up. "Hey, her affect is gone. I get it. It only affects color fighters. That's why it affected me and Jexi."

"Explains alot." Aqua said.

Hiryu and Hotsuma teamed up with Juri to attack Sheath.

Battle Start:

"Hey, you two better not get in my way or youre dead, got it?" Juri said.

"I'm not frightened by your skill, Juri." Hotsuma said.

"Intimidation does not move me." Hiryu said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Hotsuma and Hiryu attacked Sheath with their swords and shurikens as well as the satellite dealing damage as well. Juri then moved in.

"Where should I beat you?"

Juri went into the fight kicking away at Sheath while moving across the field in a savage way before lifting the bunny girl with her leg.

"You like that?"

She slammed Sheath into the ground before retreating.

Special Attack: Ragnarok

Hiryu activated Ouroboros formation and rushed down Sheath with a satellite assault. Hotsuma then took over in the air and executed a delayed slash under a full moon. Hiryu then said something that was fairly accurate to a bunny girl.

"You are the one being hunted."

He grabbed sheath and leaped into the air with her before jumping off and striking her repeatedly, allowing her to fall and him to land stylishly.

KO!

End Battle:

"Target destroyed." Hiryu said.

"We should move to the next one, Juri." Hotsuma said.

"Aw, and I wanted to break it a little more." Juri said.

"Ow ow. Sheath hurt many places, desu!" Sheath said.

"Thats whatcha get, bunny. One of the many things I liked bout being with these guys was having fun with alot of people. Now I'm with them again. Hows it feel to get beat down by a former pawn of bison?" Juri asked.

"Oh. Sheath run now. But, we still get pieces." Sheath said as she vanished.

"Well she's obviously annoying." Hope said. "Okay Aya-me, youre next!"

"If you insist. But be warned...I plan to leave a corpse." Aya-me said charging him.

"Titanica!" Hope said.

"I'm on your side!" Titanica said.

"I'll help you, Hope. I've gotten less action now, that I'm dying to use my fists against somebody! Gaahhahahah!" Heihachi said.

Battle Start:

"A power derived from somebody else entirely. Hmm… Hope, your first find may be more interesting than you might think." Heihachi said.

"He's thinking about putting me on a lab table, I just know he is." Titanica said.

"Well, I'll make sure that never happens." Hope said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Hope and Titanica whaled on Aya-me with enhanced punches due to decreased size and color techniques as Heihachi came in.

"Let's have some fun!"

Heihachi leaped in with a kick attack as he used a variety of his fighting style moves to gain the advantage.

"Remember this Iron fist!"

Firing his twin hammer volley, he knocked Aya-me back but Hope grabbed her whip.

"Where do you think youre going? We're not done yet!" Hope said.

Special attack: Big Time

Hope charged at Aya-Me as he punched her a few times before flipping her into the air as Titanica grew huge and pounding Aya-Me into the ground with her huge fists before picking her up and tossing her into the air. She then picked up Hope and pulled him back.

"Here we go! This is our…!"

"Finishing Blow!"

Titanica then tossed Hope at Aya-Me as he pulled a fist back. With a single punch, he went right through her.

KO!

End Battle:

"Wow. So thats why youre called the King of the Iron fist." Titanica said.

"No matter what the age, he's still got it." Hope said.

"Hahaha! Never take your elders lightly." Heihachi laughed.

Aya-Me groaned as she got up. She then spread her wings as she flew away. "Things are gonna change blue boy! Everything's gonna change!"

"Ayame… youre gonna rest in peace, and Ichiro and I both know it." Hope said.

"Kos-Mos, lets finish this up in one shot!" Fiora said.

"What are you two planning?" T-elos said.

"Understood. Increasing X-Buster output." KOS-MOS said.

Multi Attack: X-Buster and Final Cross

KOS-Mos unloaded a barrage of gunfire on the remaining enemies and T-elos as Fiora came in with active gun drones, firing at them all over. KOS-MOS then fired a swarm of x-buster blasts as firoa charged up.

"Here I go! Haaaaah!"

She fired a barrage of red lasers that intersected with KOS-MOS's own.

"Final..CROSS!"

A large explosion followed.

Multi KO!

"Grr. Damn you, Kos-Mos. I will get you to join with me!" T-elos said as she ran.

All three statues then rolled out.

"We did it." Hope said. "Though if this many enemies with sheath were here, then Saya's gotta be headed for square garden. The others may be in trouble, lets hurry."

"Hold it." Aqua said as they stopped.

"What? We need to…" Donald began.

"Juri, you said info broker in your speech. Do you mean-" Auqa began.

"Yeah. That little bug Izaya...he's working with Bison." Juri said.

"So all this time, hes been playing Saya. Were in his little game and we fell in it." Hope said.

"Yeah. He's been telling Bison about certain places he can increase is Psycho power and people and weapons he can use. He's the one who leaked info about that mirror and ingot." Juri said.

"Wait, he can't be doing all of this for free." Chun Li said.

"Smart girl. He's only been asking for tech. Tech meant to absorb stuff like abilities and life." Juri said.

"Izaya doesn't seem like a gearhead. He has to be planning something with all that tech." Titanica said.

"Yeah…" Hope thought. "What exactlys….going on inside his head?"


	31. Christmas

Back at Square garden, Dokugozu and Dokumezu appeared near the group's landing spot.

"Find anything?" Dokugozu said.

"Just these fragments. They dont seem to react to the chains in any way." Dokumezu said.

"Well, at least we were able to get these pieces. The bunny should be finished with his rounds pretty soon." Dokugozu said.

Ciseaux then appeared.

"Usasasasa! I'm freezing my buns of here!" Ciseaux said.

"Yeah yeah. Did you get any pieces or not?" Dokumezu said.

"Yes i did, but these arent worth my time!" Ciseaux said.

"But we know youre trying to piggy back of of us." Dokugozu said.

"It's true… Im the only member of the Phantoms of Paris alive." Ciseaux said. "Huh? Wait, is that vehicle…?"

They all looked at the dragon turtle.

"Its Shinra's trailer!" Dokugozu said.

"It doesn't seem like there isn't any activity. You can never be too careful though…" Dokumezu said.

As they were conversing, Zephyr and Vashyron came out on the other side.

"Ah man...Vashyron, are we really doing this act again?" Zephyr asked.

"With what we heard, I think we have an opportunity. And besides, what better to take those shards off their hands then by making them give them to us, eh?" Vashyron said.

"But this things really hot." Zephyr said.

"Suck it up and be a man." Vashyron said as the two of them dressed as reindeer.

"Merrrry Christmas!" Vashyron said in his.

"Mrrychrsmrs." Zephyr said weakly as they dashed over to Ciseaux.

"What the?! Who are you two?" Ciseaux said.

"Oh, us? Were uh...reindeer phantoms, yeah! I'm Dasheron." Vashyron said.

"And uh...I'm...Blitzeph!" Zephyr said.

"Huh? How come I've never seen you two before?" Ciseaux said.

"We were just resurrected by the chains and were always hide in the back guys." Vashyron said.

"Huh? Oh, sure. That." Zephyr said.

"Perfect! Can you take these shards to.." Ciseaux said.

"Hey, quit stalling! And who are they?" Dokugozu said.

"Damn." Vashyron said getting the shards and collecting them from Dokugozu and Dokumezu "Now to just fill up this box and…. Oh, elf turds! I slipped!" Vashyron said cleverly scattering the shards in ten boxes all over the place.

Chapter 25: Christmas

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Ciseaux said.

"Heh. All part ...of the strategy!" Vashyron said removing his disguise.

"Gaaah!" Zephyr says removing his. "Could barely breathe in that thing. Thank god its over."

"Ahh! We've been had!" Ciseaux said.

"You certainly have. Alright everyone, come on out and open your presents!" Vashyron said as the group inside the dragon turtle ran out.

"Nice work, Vashyron! You distracted them perfectly!" Sakura said.

"Pfft… yeah, and I got those ridiculous costumes in pictures. Friends at CHS are barely gonna hold thier laughter." Rainbow said.

"Ah come on, don't share those." Zephyr said.

"We only got ten minutes before those shards vanish. We gotta hurry." Dokugozu said.

"Ten presents, ten minutes? Sounds like enough time to me." Nana said.

"Then well have to take you out along the way. Hey, Ciseaux! You got this mess started, help us!" Dokumezu said as they summoned Ouma Minions.

"Well, I must take charge of this somehow. Come forth Steam Beast Pawns, and you as well, Steam Beast Prelude!" Ciseaux said as his pawns appeared as did Prelude as he entered it.

"It's go time!" Jexi said.

They started battling across square garden. Dante and Vergil came to Ciseaux army and got ready.

"I know what they're up too. Only a second after I deploy and they take me out. Its never easy with me, is it?" Ciseaux said.

Multi Attack: Devils must Die

"Apparently not." Ciseaux said as Dante and Vergil slashed from two directions consecutively. Vergil then went into his Devil trigger and slashed everywhere, setting up for Dante's famous attack.

"Boom! Shish kabob!"

Dante then stabbed them with his sword twice.

Multi KO!

"Ahh! Time to escape again!" Ciseaux said as he ran for it.

Just after Ciseaux escaped, Dokurobo appeared on the other end of the Garden.

"Gaahahhah! Behold, it is I, the great Dokurobo!" Dokurobo said.

"Oh its just the idiot. Ignore him! He's harmless and exasperating!" Yang said.

"What?! Who are you calling exapa… eggs-pray… youre an egss parading, missy!" Dokurobo said.

"You can't even say the word. You aren't a genius, just an overjoyous idiot." Yang said.

"Well….would an idiot bring these?" Dokurobo said as Basel monsters appeared behind him.

"What the? How'd he…?" Zephyr said.

"These ones are brave and talented and understand the finer points of my strategy!" Dokurobo said.

"They're about as mindless as you. They'll follow a squirrel if they had to." Indigo taunted.

"Why you…! Now youre gonna get it! It's smashing time!" Dokurobo said armoring up as he and his group charged.

"Geez. This is just sad." Yang said. "Leone, shall we?"

"Don't think we got much of a choice." Leone said.

Multi Attack: Wild Beat Down

Leone and Yang got on opposite sides of Dokurobo and the Basel Monsters as they were delivering massive amounts of punches to them all. Yang then leapt back as Leone dealt some punches before moving off.

"Uh...is it over?" Dokurobo said before seeing Yang blow with anger.

"We're about to get a loser!"

She charged right at them with a fist raised as she delivered an explosive final punch that took them all out.

Multi KO!

"Argh!" Dokurobo said.

"Hey, it's starting to bother me how much you stink at planning stuff." Indigo said.

"Hey, my plans are genius. You just...stink at falling for them!" Dokurobo said.

"Oh yeah right!" Indigo siad as Saya appeared.

"Well, how are you all doing? Not me, apparently." Saya said.

"Yeah, not since Izaya told us you were straying from the operation. He's got the right Idea, taking all that tech for the plan. Even Maleficent is doubting you." Zavok said arriving as well.

"Mistress Saya, is this true? Are you really betraying us like last time?" Dokemezu asked.

"Oh...this isn't a betrayal." Zavok smiled snapping his fingers as Ouma minions appeared aiming their weapons at Saya.

"What's going on?" Saya said.

"Sorry to say, Saya. But you can't betray us...cause you'e fired." Zavok said smiling.

"Noooo!" Jexi said jumping in the way of the blasts and taking the shots himself.

"What?" Zavok said.

"Saya….she's an evil woman, but even she doesn't deserve this. Zavok, this whole thing...Hope was wrong, you really were in charge." Jexi said.

"Yes...I am." Zavok smiled. "When I said I am Ouma...I meant it. The higher ups have deemed Saya….insignificant. So I am simply taking out the trash."

"And yet, youre Keeping Sheath around. She'll stay on this plan too." Saya said.

"Hehehe. Only until she fails. Dokumezu, Dokugozu, eliminate your former commander or you are next." Zavok ordered.

"Were very sorry about this, Mistress Saya." Dokugozu said.

"But we got a career to think about." Dokumezu said.

"Saya, its your choice….either you run and get killed...or live and join us." Jexi said.

"Well...not like I have any good options right now." Saya said joining the hero side.

"You've made your choice. Ouma, retrieve the shards, then execute the heroes." Zavok ordered.

"What, you mean these?" Rainbow said having all the boxes. "Sorry, but I think these presents were under the tree with our names on em."

"It doesn't matter. We can retrieve them from the corpses. Go!" Zavok ordered as the monsters moved out.

"Well now, Jexi boy. Ready to have fun again like before?" Saya said.

"Y'know, for some reason, this whole adventure didnt seem right. Now with you back on our side like before, I think we're getting back on track. Now we know who the real villains are." Jexi said. "And I know what I'm gonna do. Stop Ouma's plans….and kick Zavok's ass."

Saya sided with Jexi and Indigo as they went right at Zavok.

Battle Start:

"Oh. Isnt this exciting, Jexi? You and me battling?" Saya asked.

"Are you flirting with him or trying to get him to join you?" Indigo asked.

"It doesn't matter what she does, she's harmless." Jexi said.

Ready...Fight!

Jexi and Indigo charged in as they battled against Zavok with punches and kicks against the zeti before they brought Saya in.

"Oh, mind if I join in?"

Saya attacked with her gun and katanas dealing elemental damage before wheeling around and taking her jacket off.

"This may be habit-forming "

She caught two swords in mid air and slashed into Zavok before retreating.

Special Attack: The Hero's Way

Indigo and Jexi marched in delivering punches onto Zavok as well as kicks while doing heroic poses before the zeti was sent flying and then falling.

"Indigo, we'll share this last punch!"

"Yeah, but lets not do any more poses."

They both did a punch at the same time hitting Zavok right at the face.

KO!

End Battle:

"Gotta say, Saya, for a bad girl, you make a good hero." Jexi said.

"Aw, now who says I cant be a bit of both?" Saya said.

"Yeah, I think I did that before I joined up." Indigo said.

"You still yearn to get in my way, dont you?" Zavok said.

"Zavok, whyd you do all this? Why'd you leave Flux to join Ouma?" Jexi said.

"Let's just say I feel the same for Flux the way Hope feels for you. I don't wish to be a servant forever, its time I made my way on top." Zavok said. "And with plans going on track...I'm well on my way. We're leaving." Zavok said as he and the monsters left.

"So, Zavok's wanting to move up in the world. Guess we were wrong, Zavok really is behind this." Jexi said.

Later, with the others back with Juri….

"So Juri was right. Izaya's with Shadaloo, no surprise, and Zavok is leading Ouma." Hope said.

"Its just like I said. Both of those two have their own objectives and theyre gonna complete them no matter the cost." Bass said.

"And now that Zavok went into the church, I think he went into cyberspace. We should go after him." Hope said.

"With repairs done, we can do this." Urashima said. "Dimension Dive! Set!"

As everyone got on, she floored it to the church as they went inside a portal.


	32. The Terror of Death Approaches

They warped into the digital back way of the world.

"Gaah, that was hairy. Warn us next time, Doctor." Hope said. "Anyway, lets look at these shards."

As soon as he put a bunch of them on the main scanner, an overload was triggered, causing the computer to spark.

"Aaah! What did you do to my computer?!" Urashima said.

"I'm sorry. I was just wanting to scan the shards." Hope said.

"Well, thanks to you, everythings on overload, any excess data will cause an explosion, taking the dragonturtle and us!" Urashima said.

"Uh, would the term 'excess data' go for….digital monsters?" Blackrose asked looking out the window.

"Whoa!" Hope said seeing data influxes, along with Pyron's gang and Raptor on two of the roads.

"Yaaahah! What a treat! That info broker's an okay guy!" Raptor said.

"Indeed. How is it that he knew they would be here?" Pyron said.

"Izaya's been tracking us all this time? But how?" Hope said. "We cant have anything to top him off unless…"

"Uh...I think I might have an idea." Saya said pointing to Imca's shoulder as she plucked off a small device. "He's been bugging you."

"Damn flea bag!" Shizuo growled.

"He must have tagged me when I tried to stab him." Imca said.

"Back when we first met up." Jexi said.

"And dont think for a minute these zombies are all I got." Raptor said as Nelo appeared with some demons.

"Him? Well, I didnt expect him here." Hope said.

"Yeah, I met him in Makai. I didn't think he'd try and follow us." Dante said.

"Its a three pronged attack!" Hsien Ko said.

"Uh...it just became four prong." Kirito said as on the last road appeared World Monsters along with Skeith and Tri Edge.

"Tri-Edge!" Haseo said.

"And Skeith too?" Kite said as Skeith was sparking.

"Well, this looks easy enough." Hope said running to Skeith. "I only need to do this!"

He punched skeith in the chest and blew a hole right through him. The whole place then began to rumble.

"Not again! You idiot! That guys going on an overload! He's gonna take all of us with him." Urashima said.

Haseo growled as he got out and blocked Hope off from Skeith.

"Come on… come on!" Haseo said.

"Is he Calling his avatar? You can do it, Haseo!" Hope said.

"I'm...right here! Skeeeeith!" Haseo shouted.

Skeith then vanished as its energy flowed into Haseo. A different looking creature appeared above Haseo before retreating into him.

"Haaaa, haaa. Yes...I told ya….I'd get you back." Haseo said.

"So this skeith really was your avatar." Hope said. He then looked at Pyron. "Think you can show me how it works?"

"With pleasure." Haseo grinned.

"I'll join in, Haseo. Lets go!" Kite said as the charged in.

"What?! Wait, no! Stay back you fools!" Pyron said frightened.

Multi Attack: The Terror of Death

Kite opened up a panel and blasted a white beam at Pyron and the summoned beasts that damaged them greatly. Haseo then shined with glyphs, rings and yellow light.

"Thats right…. This is my Avatar! Skeith!"

The avatar Skeith then appeared and slashed away at the monsters and Pyron with a scythe before it did a familiar pose.

"Data Drain!"

The monsters and Pyron went into it.

Multi KO!

"Wow! So that was your avatar in action!" Indigo said.

"You got it. 'The Terror of Death' Skeith." Haseo said.

"Grr. This was a loss. After all, the fragments of the world changer would have made a wonderful addition to my collection." Pyron said as he left.

"That should clear things up." Hope said. "And now to keep these guys off the dragonturtle."

"Shouldnt be too hard. Now that ive got my avatar back, Tri-Edge and the rest of these chumps dont stand a chance. They're about to witness the full strength of the Terror of Death!" Haseo said.

Chapter 26: The Terror of Death Approaches

"Then lets get this started." Sonic said. "Felicia, youre with me and tails. We got a zombie to take out."

"We'll help too, since he's packing BOWs." Chris said.

"Okay, this should be fun." Sonic said.

Battle Start:

"Your spin move almost looks the same as Sonic's, Felicia. Did you practice it alot or does it come naturally?" Tails asked.

"Naturally most likely since I'm a cat girl and entertainer." Felicia said.

"I dunno why, but I dont think cats can normally roll up into balls." Sonic said.

Ready… FIGHT!

Sonic and Tails attacked with spin dashes and homing attacks while Tails also used his arm cannon on Raptor and half the Zombie army. Felicia then was called in.

"I'll toss you out like yesterday's trash!"

Felicia rolled in and executed a lighting fast barrage of claw attacks and kicks, integrating an electric shock and hitting Raptor with a smoke bomb.

"Gotta go out with fun and style!"

A line of dancers appeared as Felicia was in a showgirl outfit as they did a kick up and can can before they retreated.

Special Attack: Super Sonic Buster

Sonic and Tails bashed onto Raptor with dozens of homing attacks from every direction. Tails then stunned Raptor with a device, leaving Sonic enough time to gather the seven chaos emeralds and go super.

"I always love going Super!"

Sonic then zoomed into Raptor at high speed before sending him flying far away.

KO!

End Battle:

"Nice moves, you two! You guys can definitely be entertainers!" Felicia said.

"Yeah. Showing off my sick and sweet dance moves." Sonic said.

"I could always work backstage." Tails said.

"Ah. This is torture. I'm gettin outta here before I get dismembered...permanently." Raptor said running.

"He's gone, leaving the BOWs with us." Jill said.

"Yes. Let's finish this." Chris said.

Multi Attack: Rocket Launcher Mayhem

Chris fired his Hydra shotgun, knocking the BOWs into the air as Jill set multiple proximity bombs, all the while Chris keeping them in the air with a machine gun. Chris pulled back as Jill tossed multiple grenades into the air as Chris readied an RPG.

"All I need is one clean shot!"

He fired the rocket launcher which detonated in front of all the bombs, causing a cataclysmic explosion, wiping out all of the BOWs at once.

Multi KO!

"All BOWs eliminated and vanished." Chris said.

Nelo was on the approach before Luffy and Sabo stood in their way.

"Sorry, demon, but you gotta pass us first." Sabo grinned as Lea backed them up.

Battle Start:

"So, you can use fire too, huh?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah. Axel's awesome at it!" Luffy said.

"My name is Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Luffy and Sabo ran at Nelo as Luffy hit him with punches as Sabo smacked him with his pipe and dragon claw techniques. Lea was then called in.

"Here it comes!"

Lea was firing his chakram at the demon a few times before summoning four as they ignited.

"You're gonna burn!"

All four of them were fired at once as they all hit on target.

Special Attack: Passing of Flame

Luffy and Sabo went in as they wailed on Nelo before Sabo pulled back a fist.

"Ace, let me borrow this move."

Sabo fired a Fire Fist at Nelo as Luffy had an arm stretched out.

"This...is for Ace!"

Luffy unleashed a Red Hawk attack and hitting Nelo right in the stomach.

KO!

End Battle:

"Nice fire chakrams, Lea." Sabo said.

"Fire Fist wasn't too bad, neither." Lea said.

"Ah man. Its like we have Ace back!" Luffy said.

Nelo was just silent as he left.

"Its nerves me...how much like Sparda that demon is." Vergil said.

Tri-Edge was the only one left as Kite and Haseo confronted him.

"Now that I got Skeith back, is time to make ya pay!" Haseo said.

"Ineed! The way of play is tarnished by your presence! I will show you just what the path of play really is!" Segata said.

Battle Start:

"Connecting to the world of the internet? Hah! The Sega Saturn did that ages ago!" Segata said.

"Ugh, There he goes, bringing that old thing up again…" Haseo said.

"I don't know if you'd call dial-up "access" these days, really." Kite said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Kite and Haseo slashed at Tri Edge with their own weapons and skills before calling Segata in.

"Category: Crossover. Full Points!"

Segata leaped in and kicked Tri-edge across the road and made him bounce back off a wall, only to be run over by multiple clones created by Segata's Dragon force. He then rebounded from the barrage and headbutted Tri-edge before posing.

"One man, against all odds!"

Segata grabbed Tri-edge and tossed him off as Tri Edge fell, followed by an explosion.

Special Attack: Data Drain

Kite and Haseo executed a combination attack as the assaulted Tri-edge with their weapons. After Kite used Tri-Flame Dance, Haseo launched him into the air with his saw bladed sword.

"Aura, I'm going to use this power!"

Kite pointes his left hand up ward as the Twilight bracelet activated as data surrounded Tri-edge and drained power from him.

"Data Drain!"

The data exploded as it sent Tri-edge flying.

KO!

End Battle:

"So thats why kite of the .hackers is a legend." Haseo said.

"You didn pretty well too, Mr. Terror of Death." Kite said.

Tri-edge got up and stared.

"What are you waiting for, Haseo? Finish him!" Hope said before Tri-edge warped away.

"Damn it, that monster got away!" Haseo said

"Uh, I don't think he is a monster. I think...Tri-edge was the one who brought Skeith here." Kite said.

"If that's true… I think hes secretly helping us." Hope said.

"No way! He's a AIDA carrier!" Haseo said.

"Uh, I scanned that guy a little bit…there was no trace of AIDA found." Beck sad.

"The mystery deepens. Who is he? And what is his goal back in your world?" Hope asked.

The group reconvened back into the dragon turtle.

"So what exactly is that thing?" Spectra asked.

"Well, I can't say for certain, but from the looks of things, its a fragment from 99." Urashima said.

"99? That thing?" Xiaomu said.

"I thought it might have something to do with this after 101 pieces were mentioned." Reiji said.

"Whoa whoa! Who is 99?" Hope asked.

"It was an Ouma creation during our first attempt to merge the worlds." Saya said.

"And we were the ones who stopped it, remember?" Reiji said.

"We were supposed to take that plan and recreate the weapon we wanted before. But now that Zavoks in charge and Izaya's up to some mystery plan...I have no clue what's happening." Saya said.

"99. Been awhile since I heard that name." Commando said.

"It is a bit surprising to hear it once more." Ryu said.

"You two were involved?" Hope said

"A few of the heroes we've teamed up with so far were involved. Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, the Commando Team, Hiryu, Arthur, Heihachi, Jin, Kosmos...so many heroes." Reiji said.

"No wonder Jin and I never heard of this…" Xiaoyu said.

"I was there. I just never spoke of it." Jin said

"I never even heard of this. This is...just incredible." Jexi said.

"FYI, all four of us Dark Stalkers were there too." Morrigan said. "My sister was even there too."

"Yes. I took part of that event too, with a few good friends." Valkyrie said.

"Now that I think of it: Tron Bonne was involved too. So was Megaman Volnutt and Roll Caskett." Hsien Ko said.

"A lot of guys took part. Even that merchant Sylphie fought alongside us." Ken said.

"Wait, does this mean my master…" Natsu began.

"If your master is that female ninja Taki, then yes, she fought as well." Hiryu said.

"OMG! My master was a rocking master even when in other worlds!" Natsu said.

"Then I guess we all came together for a reason. We need to stand together and beat this plan once more. Past, present, future. And a student of an old ally." Hope said. He then grabbed the bug off of Imca and crushed it. "And that'll slow anyone using Izaya to get us us down."

"You are correct, Hope." Commando said. "We fought this threat long ago, but now we need to unite once more. And not just us here, but for the allies who are not here. Far and wide, they are hoping for our success in protecting our worlds. Makai, Fantasy, Future, Space, Heavens, all of these worlds...they need our protection now more than ever!"

"Then its off to another corner of cyberspace, and from there, we stop every single villain out there!" Jexi said as they drove off. Unaware that after they did, black bubbles began to surface.


	33. A Summation of Malice

In a different part of cyberspace, the group had arrived to see black bubbles around it.

"Hmm. Black Bubbles. No doubt. AIDA is in this area." Kirito said.

"But it hasnt formed into those purple blob things." Sonic said.

"I wonder why." X said before Mavericks appeared.

"We got company, and the bad robotic kind!" Xiaoyu said.

As soon as the Mavericks arrived, so did the AIDA itself.

"Ah, I just had to say some…" Sonic said before Kurohagane appeared with Enhanced ninja. "Thing...what the? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Aku...jiki." it said holding its hand out at Hotsuma.

"I thought we tore that thing up back on the Balrog. So why is it still functional, Hibana?" Hope asked.

"Kurohagane is a cybernetic ninja...that desires the Akujiki. Made from Hotsuma's DNA so it can wield it." Hibana said.

"And thats not all. I am dictating AIDA signals from within Kurohangane's body." KOS-MOS said.

"AIDA? But when did…? Of course!" Hope said. "Hayato was infected with AIDA, so maybe it spread to Kurohagane. Its infected too."

"That would make sense. AIDA is a virtual virus. It can spread to machines." Haseo said.

"We should get started. Split up into two groups and take em out!" Hope said as the battle began. They destroyed a lot of Aida and Mavericks, taking out Kurohagane too. But then Dokumezu appeared with clones and Byakuyas.

"Huh? The fightings started already? And Shinra's here too, of all times. I knew getting that intel from you was a bad idea." Dokumezu said as Ranmaru appeared.

"Heh. You said you wanted info on the chains here, right? So here we are, along with these guys." Ranmaru said. "Think of killing them all here...as a bonus."

"Guys, heads up! We got a horse and a hare coming at us!" Tails said.

"Have your laugh. Nothing will stop me from killing you and resurrecting Lord Nobunaga!" Ranmaru said.

"So thats what youre after? Even if you tried, it would be impossible. He joined with Shinjiro ages ago, hes moved on." Hope said.

"That cant be true! My lord would never abandon his dream, I just know it! If his sword brought me back, its definitely fate I am to bring him back." Ranmaru said.

"Heh heh. I like the sound of that." said a voice as Vile warped in.

"Ah great. Vile." Hope said.

"Seeing that Ouma is here, they've received the tip I've given them." Vile said.

"You're tip?" Dokumezu said.

"Yes. I needed back up. As well as the chains power." Vile said as the black bubbles began to gather in a spot in front of him. "Now...we wait for the piece de resistance." he said as the ground shook as a familiar shop popped up.

"Slyphies shop? What're you gonna do, bombard us with her bargains?" Hope said as Sylphie appeared on top.

"That would be inqualliabe as my business." Sylphie said. "Despite transporting two others to Ryugu Caslte, I fixed your ride armor, Vile."

'PErfect." Vile said jumping to the shop and getting in it. "ANd that frog and spider arent in there, are they?"

"No, we were." said a voice as a rabbit girl tossed some cards as a woman in a body suit ran out fast of the shop. "Bunny Mint!"

"ANd Speedy W. Representatives of the Merican Yokai!" the woman said.

"Heroic Yo-kai? Heh. Come to save them?" Vile asked.

"No. But if youre planning on mixing all of these attributes together to bring HIM back, Then we do have the right to get involved." Bunny Mint said.

"Oh, its allready started. Sylphie's shop releases spacial energy every time it travels, that energy was the key component I needed." Vile said as the black mass shifted.

Out of the mass came a large body resembling a reaper with a laser stythe.

"No, it cant be…!" X said.

"You were right Mint. This was his intention. To revive the one who lead the mavericks before. The virus who wants to be ruler of the future!" Speedy W said.

"Sigma." Bunny Mint said.

"Ah, to move again. To gain physical form after so long! Are you suprised, X and Zero?" Sigma said as he laughed evilly.

"Sigma!" X shouted.

"Thats Sigma?!" Jexi said. "He used to be on the villains most wanted top ten, being number 1 before he was killed."

"But now I am back. Now...the Sigma virus can run rampant once more!" Sigma said.

"Oh, now thats just great." Hope said. "Sylphie, were sorry you got dragged into this!"

"Of course, I take responsibility too, not seeing this coming. But dont worry, if you survive, I'll tell you some information i found out!" Sylphie said retreating.

"Looks like our trip to the castles gonna have to wait. With sigma here, we got the green light to engage." Bunny Mint said holding her cards.

"Yeah. Hit and run." Speedy W said.

"Thanks you two." Hope said. "Vile, Sigma! I dont care what you are, but youre both gonna get it!" Hope said.

"Right! And we'll stop you no matter how many times it takes!" X said.

Chapter 27: A Summation of Malice

"To make it easier for them, lets start by dismantling that Ride Armor." Speedy W said.

"Thats a good plan. Speedy, on my mark!" Bunny mint said throwing cards. "Go!"

Speedy W was quick on her feet as the cards hit major supports on the ride armor as Speedy W kicked off all of the limbs on it with ease, making it fall apart.

"Dammit! And I just had this fixed!" Vile said.

"Zero, nows our chance!" X siad.

"Yeah, lets cut Vile and Sigma down in one blow!" Zero said.

Multi Attack: Genmurei

X and Zero came in from two sides and burned through Vile and Sigma, following up by Launching them into the air. X then based lighting on the ground, followed by Zero doing more damage with his Rakouha. He then drew his saber and powered it up to maximum charge.

"Everything I've got rests on this saber!"

Zero then slashed his saber a few times cutting them apart.

Multi KO!

"Hmm. My body hasn't been fully recovered yet, but there is still time for my virus to develop." Sigma said as he left.

"Heh. Well, Sigma will definitely keep them busy for a while." Vile said as he left as well.

"Thanks for the help, you two." X said.

"We may be yokai by birth, but in spirit, we are heroes." Bunny Mint said.

"Superheroes." Speedy W said.

"Now to take care of Ranmaru and Dokumezu." Reiji said.

"Gemini and I will take Ranmaru. Who's got the horse?" Sakura asked.

"I've got em." Shizuo said. "He can probably tell me where that fleabag is."

"Then we'll leave things to you two than." Hope said. "Kinda glad I'm not taking part."

Natsu paired up with Gemini and Sakura.

Battle Start:

"So, um... Do you ninja train by keeping your butt from being touched, like I did?" Gemini asked.

"What? My master didn't do anything like that. That's messed up, girl!" Natsu said.

"You probably shouldn't be telling people about that, Gemini," Sakura said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Sakura and Gemini attacked Ranmaru with their swords and their unique styles, dealing damage to Ranmaru. Natsu was then called in.

"Okay, Lets do this!"

Natsu Jumped in with her electrical strikes and dual knives, also using ninja maneuvers and such before posing.

"The greatest technique of the Fu-ma clan!"

SHe struck the ground and sent a wave of power out.

Special Attack: Ouka Houshin

Sakura and Gemini piled on the pressure as they attacked with flaming strikes. Gemini launched Ranmaru into the air as Sakura took over and slashed downwards, sheathing her sword as the slash was delayed. Gemini tossed a baseball that hit Ranmaru and made him sail back to a waiting Sakura.

"Lets do it! Arch of hope!"

Sakura changed into her battle outfit and delivered a final strike that sent out a slash wave of pure cherry blossoms and energy.

KO!  
End Battle:

"Good thing we won! I didn't want to have to seppuku myself!" Gemini said.

"Ugh, the lame stomach-cutting thing? Only, like, total derps so that." Natsu said.

"Great, as if Gemini's view of Japan isn't skewed enough.." Sakura said.

"Hahaha! These chains, they can bring back the dead. As long as these are around, I will still revive Master Nobunaga!" Ranmaru said as he flew off.

"Ranmaru…" Gemini said.

Axel found himself with Shizuo and Seryu as he ran over to them just as they engaged Dokugozu.

Battle Start:

"Shizuo, you have a traffic cop that causes crashes, right? You need me around to help out once in awhile?" Axel said.

"Huh? Why would I want some guy following me around everywhere?" Shizuo asked.

"I think he means protecting the city, Shizuo." Seryu said.

Ready..Fight!  
Shizuo and Seryu brutally beat on Dokumezu with street items and weapons before calling in Axel.

"I'll make you Shut up!"

Axel blaze in with fire punches and jumps arcing around Dikumezu, dealing great damage.

"Once this hits, It's all over!"

With one final punch, he Knocked dokumezu back and retreated.

Special attack: Poetic Justice

Seryu was the first to charge in as she hit Dokumezu with lots of weapons from her body before finishing off with her laser. As Dokumezu stood there, Shizuo was lifting a large truck.

"This is...for pissing me off!"

He hurled it right at him as if it were running at top speed and sent him flying.

KO!

End Battle:

"Whoa, Shizuo! Youre even more outta control than me!" Axel said.

"Yes. How much training did you do?" Seryu asked.

"Huh? Training? I'm just strong like this." Shizuo said.

Dokumezu groaned before Shizuo stepped a foot on him.

"All right, horse guy. If you don't feel like becoming glue, you'll tell me where that flea bag is." Shizuo growled.

"Okay okay! I'll talk. Izaya went back to Shibuya!" Dokumezu said in fear.

"Back to Shibuya?" Hope said.

"Yeah! He said…" Dokumezu said.

"Bison can do what he wants. Besides...all of the pieces are now in place. All I need to do...is wait." Izaya said.

"It's a trap." Hope said.

"I agree." Hiryu said.

"Its no trap. He actually said that to us." Dokumezu said. "Believe me or not, that's what happened. Just as how this happened." he added as the chains vanished.

"Damn it, you were keepin us busy while your monsters collected the chains." Shizuo said lifting him up. "So I'll send ya home express!" he shouted tossing the horse.

"Geez." Hope said.

Later in Sylphie's shop…

"Yes. The horse is correct. That man returned to Shibuya using my services quite a while ago." Sylphie said.

"Izaya's always one to drift." Jexi said. "So, this info.."

"About the hijacking?" Commando said. "I got word when contacting my team."

"Hijacking? Of what?" Hope said.

"A high altitude cruiser. The Space Symphony." Sylphie said.

"Oh yes! The finest Space Liner in existence!" Ulala said.

"Yes. Word is its been hijacked by some...dance troupe." Sylphie said.

"Shadow and the Rhythm Rogues. That much is obvious." Hope said. "So lets get em."

"If they are making a dance virus, we have to….dance and stop them!" Ulala said.


	34. Angels with Burning Hearts

The Space Symphony soared through the air. Inside, multiple screens were added to the Space Channel 5 logo. Then, out in the door was Ulala, who posed as if on her show.

Ulala's Swingin Report Show!

Ulala then rhythmically danced inward into the deck, followed by the others, much to their own disapproval.

"Hello, Space Cats! This is Ulala reporting live from the space liner the Space Symphony!" Ulala said.

"Do we really need to be doing this?" Riku asked.

"Hey, this is Ulala's thing, alright?" Hope said.

"But there isn't even anyone here." Soul said.

"Not true." said a voice as Shadow and his dance bots appeared. "Hello, Space Channel 5!"

"This just in! Shadow and the Rhythm Rogues are onboard the ship!" Ulala said.

"Dude, none of us are on Space Channel 5's crew! Do we look like we belong with Ulala?" Hope said.

"Hmmm…." SHadow said. "Yes. You do!"

"Oh, for get it, I'm used to it. Anyway, you hijacked this place for a reason. Is it something to do with that vortex?" Hope asked.

"Part of it. It also has to do with this new virus strain I recently felt release. It is interesting." Shadow said. "And it's not just me on this ship. A certain three some has business with you."

"We dont do business with criminals." Hope said.

The Sthrom gang appeared with their cronies.

"Oh, but we do business. VIOLENCE business!" Druk said.

"Yeah. We have business with you buttheads." Sthrom Jr said.

"And you will not be escaping." Sthrom said.

"Wait, you led us here! Youre the ones who gave the intel to Sylphie!" Dan said.

"Yes. It was a trap to bring you here." Shadow said.

"Kinda pegged you for idiots, but this is pretty clever." Commando said.

"We got our moments." Druk said.

Just then, a vortex behind them opened as monsters from Marvel Land and Heartless came in with Kamuz and Pete following after.

"Huh? What the heck is this place? This isn't what I wanted." Kamuz said.

"You two? Where were you going?" Sora asked.

"Theres this new world on the other side of that vortex, kid. Somewhere no one has ever heard of." Pete said. "They say its got two giant statues facing one another. Looked like they were...sword fighting or somethin.."

"Fiora, I think that world is…" Shulk said.

"It has to be. Mechonis and Bionis. That's our world." Fiora said.

"Oh yeah, the heartless ended your world, didnt it? Well, thanks to you chumps closin the door of darkness, and the chains, its back." Pete said.

"But if youre going there too, then we have to do this. Honorians!" Kamuz said as the fiery monsters appeared and ignited parts of the ship.

"Hehehe. This is gettin good. Burn in Makai fire!" Pete said.

"Fire from the Makai. Oh, this is troublesome." Morrigan said.

"But why do this to get rid of us? I thought you guys were after the Golden Seed?" Hope said.

"It's sealed in Ryugu castle for starters. But thats the thing. We happen to know somethings big's goin down there. And there's a certain mer king who'd make a good hostage. Even a watery lady friend o yours." Pete said laughing.

"Triton and Torrentia! What do we do? If Ryugu castles in Fiora and Shulks world, we have to hurry! But we cant do anything with this fire around us…" Hope said.

"If only the Burning Rangers were here! This is right up their alley!" Segata said.

"Those firemen who specialize in out of control blazes and rescues? Even if we could get to them, It'd take them a while to get here, and by then the Space Symphony will go up in flames." Jexi said.

"If that is the case…. Then we ourselves shall become the Burning Rangers! We will brave the flames with our own bodies and extinguish them!" Segata said.

"What? Hahahaha! Youre crazy old man! You think that'll help? Go on, burn yourselves for all I care!" Kamuz said.

"It's a crazy idea, yes. But its the only shot we got. Battle you, and douse these flames in the process!" Jexi said.

"Go, Burning Rangers! Until the last flame is extinguished!" Segata said.

"Go….Burning Rangers!" Ulala said.

Chapter 28: Angels with Burning Hearts

(Cue- Angels with Burning Hearts [Project X Zone 2 Remix])

The remixed theme of the Burning Rangers blared over the speakers of the Space Symphony.

"Whoa, this is their theme! How convenient. Lets do this!" Xiaomu said.

"Best time to call in my reinforcements then." Shadow said as the doors opened and soon entered Morolians with Coco Tapioca.

"Another one? Those wont stop us." Hope said. He ran to a blaze. "Okay, this is gonna be brave or stupid…!"

He tossed himself on the blaze and it went out.

"Huh? Hey, I dont feel hot at all! That was nothing!" Hope said.

"What? He isnt burned at all?!" Kamuz said as he saw Jexi doing the same.

"Ha! You call that a blaze? It wasn't even lukewarm." Jexi said.

"Whoa, Jexi! How much heat endurance training did you do, swim in a volcano?" Hope said.

"Dangled over a volcano." Jexi corrected.

"That blaze dive thing is awesome! Let me try!" Indigo said slamming down on one with her cross armor activated. It went right out. "Ha! With my Guts armor on, I don't even feel the slightest of heat." Indigo said.

Sabo was next as he ran through one and absorbed the flames. "With Ace's fire, I can't even get hurt by flames, cause I'm fire itself." Sabo said.

"Of course you have non-suicidal methods. Ice Punch!" Ranma said freezing the flames, but also causing it to melt into hot water. "Ha! Even fire can go out with a little ice." Ranma said.

"Ranma, look! Youre back to normal!" Chie said.

"Huh?" Ranma asked looking himself over. "Huh. I guess the hot water must have splashed me."

"Now its my turn. Persona!" Tomoe said summoning Tomoe. "Bufu, now!"

A wave of ice covered a few blazes.

"Hah, take that, fire!" Chie said.

"Now for my part." Korra said getting the melted water. "I'll just waterbend this stuff leftover, and toss it right at the blazes!" she said putting more out.

"Hey, they're busy with the fire! Let's get em!" Sthrom Jr said as the Sthroms engaged.

"You're going down, heroes!" Druk said.

"I dont think so!" Donald said as he and goofy got in the way.

Multi Attack: Wild Crush

Donald and Goofy attacked the Sthroms with magic and shield attacks before the three ended up in a perfect line.

"Here comes the strike!"

Donald then grabbed Goofy, using him as a battery ram as they mowed down all three of them.

Multi KO!

"Ugh! Beaten by a multi attack..again!" Sthrom said.

"Later, Buttheads." Sthrom Jr said.

"You ain't seen the last of us!" Druk said.

The three of them ran after saying this.

"Man, those guys are wimps." Rainbow said.

"True, and we will beat their evil faces no matter what happens." Commando said.

"And since we're in a Multi Attacking mode." Chie said as she and Ranma turned to the Morolians and Coco Tapioca.

Multi Attack: Masters of Martial Arts

Ranma and Chie punched and kicked the morolians and Coco Tapioca before Chie summoned Tomoe as Ranma got on its staff.

"This is the dynamic!"

It then launched Ranma as his fist glowed.

"Dynamic Punch!"

The punch collided as a huge explosion followed.

Multi KO!

Coco Tapioca quickly exploded after that.

"Tapioca!" Shadow said.

"Youre done, shadow." Hope said as he and Aqua readied the last Multi strike.

Multi Attack: Prism Rain

Hope and Aqua surrounded Shadow and his botsas Hope attacked with rainbow colored fists while Aqua struck them with her keyblade before she backed away, pointing her keyblade like a gun as prisms surrounded her and glowed with rainbow auras as Hope stood around them.

"This is...the Spectrum!"

The prisms were fired as they bombarded all of the enemies before them.

Multi KO!

"Wow. That was amazing, Aqua. What was that thing?" Hope asked.

"Its called a Shotlock. Its sort of...like using a keyblade as a gun and firing small projectiles." Aqua said.

"Urgh! Y-you havent won yet. Till next time, space channel 5. Ugh-" Shadow said grasping his side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ulala asked before Shadow warped. "He seemed to be in pain."

"He said he was creating a virus right? Its possible that a virus has already infected Shadow." Maka said.

"Ha! Virus or no virus. You chumps are still outta luck!" Kamuz said.

"Yeah. The two big bads and monsters and Heartless." Pete said. "We're gonna crush ya like grapes."

"That so? Sora, Valkyrie. Lets go." Riku said.

"Yeah, both of them our ours. Ready Valkyrie?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I must stop Kamuz at all costs." Valkyrie said.

"Let's do this!" the three of them shouted.

Battle Start:

"A Keyblade? I can't say I've seen such a thing in Marvel Land." Valkyrie said.

"That's a shame, cause you look like you could totally use one." Sora said.

"As long as she kept any sort of darkness in check." Riku said.

Ready….FIGHT!

THey tore through the heartless, glowing intensely with each strike. This has happened before.

"Wh-whats going on with them?" Pete said.

"I dunno, but they dont seem good to us! Stay back!" Kamuz said.

"This feeling.. lets go!" Sora said.

Team Special Attack: Light and Darkness

Sora, Riku and Valkyrie soared across the field as they struck Pete with their weapons. Riku then summoned dark flames as he launched them with Valkyrie attacked using her Big Magic slam.

It was after this that Sora rose his keyblade as Riku and Valkyrie each touched onto it.

"Riku! Valkyrie!"

"Got it!"

"Together, you two!"

A large beam of light was then fired as it hit Kamuz and Pete dead on.

KO!

End Battle:

"All those weapons and magic, seems pretty cool to use." Sora said.

"Er, i dont think youre ready for the big leagues of summoning clones or turning into a giant, Sora." Riku said.

"I don't think you should try it period." Valkyrie said.

"Gah! What was that crazy light show?" Pete said.

"I don't know, but we've wasted enough time on this trash ship. We got a golden seed to go after." Kamuz said as the two ran.

"Kamuz...I will make sure he never gets the Golden Seed." Valkyrie said.

"And that means going to our world. Were coming home, Dunban, everyone." Fiora said running into the ship.

"Wait, Fiora! There's something you should know!" Shulk shouted before they boarded the dragonturtle as it rolled out.

"What was it, Shulk?" Fiora asked.

"Dunban and Riki, they're living in Radiant Garden now. They wanted to keep that world flourishing...so they've chosen to stay there. They aren't on Mechonis or the Bionis." Shulk said.

"Oh… I didn't know." Fiora said. "And to think… there are other worlds beyond Bionis and Mechonis. If we dont have to stay there any more, then I want to see them. And protect them, for that matter!" Fiora said.

"Theres only one way you can do that." Shulk said looking at Toma. "You still have a ship right? Toma, this is something I could only tell my closest friend. After all this is over...watch over Fiora."

"Okay. As part of my friendship with you, Shulk. I'll watch her like you'd do with me and Cyrille." Toma said.

"Appreciate that, mate." Shulk said.

"So in other words, she's joining your team, Hope." Toma said. "Whether you like it or not."

"Toma… Fiora was allowed to join my team the minute I laid eyes on her." Hope said.

"Darn it. So much for the cool moment." Toma said.

"Heh. Sorry to rain on the parade, but she's an awesome cyborg girl with swords. She was more than qualified." Hope said.

"Thank you. I promise to not be bothersome." Fiora said.

"And Meyneth's in there too. It's like two members in one package." Hope said.

"HEads up, were coming into their world!" Urashima said.


	35. The True Dragon Fist

The group looked out the windows as below they saw two giants standing still as if they were statues, locked in eternal combat.

"Wow. They're gigantic, even from up here." Yang said.

"I think they're even bigger than Titanica at full size." Zephyr said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Her name implies titan in it. Perhaps there isn't a limit to her absolute 'full' size, unlike most size changing people." Hotsuma said.

"Honestly, I never even tried past 50 ft. I wouldn't even know how much bigger I can get." Titanica blushed.

"We'll find out someday." Hope said before the Dragonturtle shook.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"We're being attacked. A large black object is on our rear!" Urashima said.

"Black object?" Shulk said. "I think I might know who it is…"

He climbed up onto the top of the Dragon Turtle and saw Metal Face, who immediately saw him.

"Metal Face! So you really are alive!" Shulk said.

"Well looky here! Fancy meeting you here...Monado Boy! You miss me?" Metal Face said as he came in front of the windows. "Oh, and I see Dunban's sister in there too."

"You leave Fiora out of this! It's me you want, and the Monado! Remember, it defeated you and your kind!" Shulk said.

"Oh, while I do want it...what I want most is to make Dunban suffer, and what better way than sending his sisters head on a spite?" Metal Face laughed.

"Why you..!" Shulk said before getting a vision. He saw Ken, Estelle, Hayato and Break down below. He then shifted back as he was in the air as the dragonturle was not. He dived into metal face and stabbed him with the energy blade.

"Argh! Get offa me!" Metal Face said trying to grab at Shulk. "You're in over your head, boy!"

They flew right into sword valley together as they crashed. The battle had already started as they saw a possessed Ken, a possessed Estelle, Break and Hayato fighting against our heroes along with some Mechons.

"Well, looks like the party's already started." Metal Face laughed. "I think I'll take part in this blood bath!" Metal Face said focusing a laser on the heroes.

"Not today!" Toma said smashing into Metal face and making him fire upward.

"Toma, whats the situation?" Shulk asked.

"We got split up in a crash, and Ken got jacked by Bison Psycho power. Estelle too when she tried to protect him." Toma said.

"I see. But before we can join them, you and I need to deal with Metal Face. You hear that...I'm not alone...Mumkhar!" Shulk said.

"Argh! Think using my real names suppose to make me angry?" Metal Face said raising a claw as he tried to pierce the two. "Hmm. That sword on the wild Homs is interesting. I think I'll take it and the Monado from both your corpses!"

"You think so? I'd like to see you try!" Toma said.

"We aren't going to let you win!" Shulk said as the two raised their swords high.

Both of their swords combined into a massive sword.

"What in blazes…? What is that?!" Metal Face said in shock.

"Whoa. Did we do that?" Toma said.

"I think so. So we'll use it!" Shulk said.

They both swung down.

"Its just like...that move Volt used...So we'll call it…" Toma began.

"Gargantua….Punisher!" they both shouted as they hit Metal Face dead on.

"This wasnt how it was supposed to go!' Metalface said being slammed by the sword. "Gyaaaargh! This isn't over...Monado Boy!" he shouted before flying off.

The sword then shrunk into a single card. The picture envisioned a boy with blue hair in a unique police outfit using the sword himself.

"Hey, this looks like one of those Buddyfight cards that Komajiro showed us in the shop." Toma said.

"Yeah. I think you're right. Its amazing, how such a large sword could become something so small." Shulk said.

It then zipped of.

Shulk and Toma ran to see Ryu and Ken staring each other down as they moved about.

(Cue- Heartwarming Feelings {Street Fighter the Animated movie} Project X Zone 2 Remix)

"Ryu! I…" Ken said possessed.

"Go on, ken. You wont beat me. Not as you are." Ryu said.

Ken then charged at Ryu who endured a beating of strikes.

"You once did this for me, now I'll use this forbidden technique to save you!" Ryu said hitting him once. "Shin...Shoryuken!" he shouted uppercutting Ken.

"Gaaaaah!" Ken said being purified.

"Aaaaaah!" Estelle said purified as well.

"Whoa…" Hope said.

"He completely severed Bison's Psycho Power." Ingrid said.

"Was that what I was told about ? The Power of Nothingness?" Ken asked. "Ryu...I…"

"Hush, ken. I'm only saving you as you saved me once." Ryu said.

Jexi and Hope looked at Ryu.

"Ryu… he's really something, huh?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He's an incredible warrior and a friend." Jexi said.

"Thank you...Ryu." Estelle said.

"This is interesting." Bison said. "Now, Ryu. You either serve me along with those fighters and enhanced girl, or you all die." Bison said.

"Bison…" Hope said. "Lemme just say this. Were not gonna join you."

"In fact, we have another option here." Jexi said. "And here it is."

"We're gonna kick your ass!" they both shouted.

"Hmm. The info broker was right about you two. You are impossible to turn to my side." Bison said.

"Izaya, right?" Hope said looking at shizuo. "Yeah, I said his name. And I'm not afraid if you beat me down right now."

"You said that fleabags name with me in earshot. You got guts, definitely got that. So here's what I'm gonna do instead. Instead of trashing you...I'm gonna focus it on that bastard looking his nose down on us." Shizuo said.

"Yeah. Were taking you down with our fists, Bison! Thats our choice!" Hope said.

Chapter 29: The True Dragon Fist

"Outta my way, bastards!" Shizuo said plowing through the troops bison had.

"Come on Estelle, you and us against bison." Ken said.

"Youre not gonna leave him to Shizuo?" Estelle asked.

"He went to Ken first. I cant forgive him. Lets go!" Ryu said.

Battle Start:

"Once upon a time there was a white fighter and a red fighter…" Estelle began.

"You making a kid's book out of us or something?" Ryu asked

"The red one's gonna win in the end, right, Estelle?" Ken asked.

Ready...FIGHT!

Ryu and Ken attacked Bison with their bare fists and kicks, hitting him ferociously in anger after what had happened to Ken. Estelle was called in after a bit.

"Are you sure you want me?"

Estelle attacked with physical and magical attacks while also stunning him with a hammer.

"Ken, Estelle, lets end this now!" Ryu said. All three of them glowed.

Team Special Attack: Sacred Penance Hadoken

The three of them attacked at once using their own attacks fused with Estelle's magic. She then changed into her battle outfit readying her signature attack. Ken and Ryu charged up a hadoken each while this was happening.

"Blessed Light!"

"This is what we see…"

"...beyond our fists!"

"Sacred Penance….!"

"...HADOKEN!"

The Hadoken attacks combined with the light to make one huge attacked that hit Bison dead on in one big blow.

KO!

End Battle:

"I'll never stop until i know what it means to become a true warrior!" Ryu said.

"As long as i'm strong enough to protect my family, thats good enough for me." Ken said.

"Keep your wits about you, even in victory!" Estelle said.

"Hmm. My Psycho Drive...it still isn't powerful enough. Mark my words, Ryu. I will not stop until you serve me forever more!" Bison said as he vanished.

"That will never happen, Bison." Ryu said.

"Bison is getting more dangerous. He's procured technology from the future and even from other evil organizations. He's even got BOWs and Aragami backing up his armies." Spectra said. "He's even more demented than Seth was."

"Since he was the one who created him in the first place, its no surprise. But still, Shadaloo is getting more daring. They might be even more dangerous than Ouma is right now." Chun Li said.

"So, it seems like we missed quite a bit." Shulk said.

"Yeah. Hayato got away again but we blew up that Axel look alike." Rainbow said.

"But we do have a clear idea where Bison was going to head if he succeeded. Ryugu Castle." Morrigan said.

"Its not like we can ask the representatives for directions. Pete said it himself, the castles in this world now thanks to the chains. Unless this place has any known bodies of water, we're sunk." Xiaomu said.

"Wait, there is a place. The Mechonis' fallen arm, its close to a water source." Fiora said.

"Plus, It may have the materials we need to get our transport working again." Urashima said. "Okay, we'll head over there right now."

"Our destination is set. Set course for the Mechonis's Arm!" Indigo said.


	36. Way Beyond Good and Evil

The dragonturtle soon touched down as they landed on a beach with strange colored water and metallic pieces all over the sandy beach.

"Wow. This place is a dump. Its more of a garbage barge than a beach." Ruby said.

"Thats a relief. I saw urashima lining up to give out some good swimsuits. Show of women features REAL nice." Hope said.

"Aw dang it!" Vashyron said.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" Maka said pointing to a large mechanical body on the beach.

"It looks like one of those faced mechons." Tails said.

"Its the one I used to pilot: Face Nemesis." Fiora said.

"If the generator still works, we can use it to repair the vehicle. Also, some Warning Lamps and Digital Filaments might work." Shulk said.

"YOu guys have some good salvaging methods." Hope said.

"Salvaging is what I mostly did with Fiora back in Colony 9." Shulk said. "We're used to it."

"And after that, we can get these chains outta the…" Hope said.

Metal face then appeared.

"Hang on a second, Blue Boy. You cant have those chains, not before I rip them outta the ground myself." Metal Face said.

"What would he want with them?" Shulk asked.

"Havent you figured it out yet?" Hope asked. "Somehow, these chains brought back some of our worst enemies back to life, and Zavok is using them somehow. Metal Face was brought back from them too. So if he figured out the secret and used it…"

"Hah, spot on! If that happens, it dont matter how many times I'm killed, I could just use these chains to revive myself every single time. I'd be immortal!" Metal Face said.

"And youll keep coming back until you finally put Dunban down." Hope said.

"Now your gettin it." Metal Face said brandishing his claws.

"All the more reason to stop you and every other guy out there. This is far beyond using the chains any more." Hope said.

Chapter 30: Way Beyond Good and Evil

"I hope youre ready to die, kiddies!" Metal face said.

"Hope youre ready, cause here we….!" Sonic said.

"Hoooooold it!" shouted a voice as everyone screeched to a halt and fell over. As it turned out, Dokurobo was on the far side of the beach this whole time.

"What the?! How long were you standing there?" Gemini asked.

"Long enough. I've been here since you guys showed up. I was just staring out at the clouds." Dokurobo said.

"Argh, youre such a space case." Jexi said.

"Hey, he's not a space case, sometimes…" Hope said. "So, the Demons of New York are headed to Ryugu Castle to, huh?"

"Yeah! We are, after they left me behind to try it on their own!" Dokurobo said.

"Argh. Get lost ya piece of trash. Who the eck are you suppose to be anyway?" Metal Face said.

"I am...Plastic Face!" Dokurobo said.

"You just made that up!" Nami and Lucy said.

"If I must change my name to catch up with the others, than so be it. Besides, I like this big opposing guy!" Dokurobo said.

"So you wanna team up do ya? Fine, just stay outta my way." Metal Face said.

"Fine by me. We'll take you both out!" Hope said before he and Jexi felt pain.

"What is….no. She's here." Jexi said as rising from the waters were Gnosis along with T-elos and Unknown.

"I finally found you again...Kos Mos." T-elos said grinning evilly.

"Oi, I know you. You're the Machina girl I met a long while ago." Metal Face said.

'Metal Face. I hope you don't mind, but I wanna borrow some more mechons." T-elos said.

"Heh. Take as many as you want. Just as long as I get Dunban's sister." Metal Face said.

Hope the fought the pain as he got up.

"Youre able to resist her pressure?" Jexi asked.

"I'm just...trying to fight through the pain." Hope growled. "I just need to…" Hope began before something landed on his back. He looked up in surprise to see Zagi standing on it.

"Hahaha. We met again, boy in blue and friend of Yuri!" Zagi said.

"Not you again. What're you doing here, and please dont say anything crazy." Hope said.

"An underwater castle. I came up cause I felt you and Yuri so I let that big mechanical guy go into the castle himself." Zagi said.

"Sigma." Hope said.

"If hes there, then the others may be in danger. We have to hurry!" Reiji said.

"I'd like to agree, but can someone get this guy off my back?" Hope said.

Just then,a spurt of water, blasted Zagi off of him and straight into Telos, piling them up.

"Who did that?! I'll kill the man who…" Zagi said as more water blasted T-elos and Meal face.

"Agh! Too much water! I'm gonna rust! Retreat, all a you!" Metal face said as he and his forces left.

Rising from the water was the upper half of a woman who was made of water.

Atlantica Head Guard

Torrentia

"Hi Hope. Miss me?" Torrentia asked.

"Phew, youre safe. I was worried anyone down there with you, Triton and the delegates would be in danger." Hope said.

"Who, us?" Torrentia said. "I easily blended in with the water here. But even with me in the water, baddies still made it through. I came up cause I heard you scream like a little girl. I figured you might need help."

"We did need help, but I wasnt screaming." Hope said.

"A girl.. Made entirely of water? Our attacks won't do a thing to something that'll just…" Dokurobo said before Zagi hit Torrentia with some sort of attack.

"Yes! She is weak. Blastia can hurt it. Blastia can kill it!" Zagi said grinning.

"Heather!" Hope said. "You keep your hands off her!"

He rammed into Zagi and pinned him to the ground, punching him in the face.

"Hee hah hah hah! This is it! This is the feeling i was looking for. That's right! Its just like with Yuri! An opponent that I absolutely wanna kill!" Zagi said.

"You're not getting that chance.' Hope said as he tossed Zagi over to Yuri and Flynn with Leanne backing them up.

"After all, its me you want, right Zagi?" Yuri said.

"Of course. When youre finished, Yuri, I'll take him out next! Come, take me on, Yuri Lowell!" Zagi said.

"Not alone, though." Flynn said. "Together, Yuri and I cant be beat!"

"Dont forget me, you two. Now lets get him!" Leanne said.

Battle Start:

"Hah! Look at you! So weak!" Yuri said.

"Yeah! You're weak AND a hack!" Leanne said.

"You're... whack!" Flynn said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Yuri and Flynn laid into Zagi with their swords attacks as well as their own special powers dealing fast damage on Zagi before calling in Leanne.

"Time to summon my courage!"

Leanne used a combination of guns and grenades a she spiraled in the air firing with great accuracy. She then froze Zagi and whipped out her frying pan.

"My frying pan will take you down!"

She smashed the ice berg and smacked Zagi silly.

Special Attack: Twin Wave

Yuri and Flynn took opposite sides and damaged Zagi with a magic circle before hitting him crossly. They then jumped into the air.

"You know what to do, Flynn!"

"Leave it to me!"

They both crossed their swords as a large beam hit Zagi with its full force.

KO!

End Battle:

"Our weapons are swords!" Yuri said.

" Magic!" Flynn said.

"Oh! Uh... Frying pans!" Leanne said.

"Hehehehahahaha! It aches! It aches! Yuri, I will return for you soon, with my full strength!" Zagi said as he vanished.

"Zagi, you have no idea what true power even is." Yuri said.

"Yeah, way to go, you two!" Estelle called out.

"Heather, you alright?" Hope asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to retreat into the ocean to recover a bit. Whatever he hit me with was really powerful." Torrentia said.

"Yeah, Blastia is that way." Hope said. "See you in the castle."

The battle raged onwards as the beach turned into a brawl. But soon enough, Dokurobo Retreated as well as Unknown. It was then that Aragami showed up. Both of them lead by a Marduk as well as a Vajra.

"Aragami? Here too?" Ciel said in shock.

"Well, guess our job as god eaters still isn't finished yet." Alisa said.

"Yeah! More Aragami to devour!" Nana said. "Then Oden Sandwiches after."

"We should clear them out at once." Ciel said. "It's charged, so I would think its the time us use it."

"Oh! Youre gonna use that spiral to take em all out. SO lets do it!" Nana said.

Multi Attack:Infernal Vortex & Tornado Carnage

Nana smashed down as Ceil fired her sniper attachment. Nana then whirled her hammer around, damaging all the Aragami at once before bringing them together with a power slam. Ciel then took over with her sword as she charged up a blood attack.

"I'll focus the spiral!"

She stabbed into all of the aragami, dealing damage in bursts as the gun attachment fired at them.

Multi KO!

All of the Aragami had been dealt with at once as Ciel and Nana held their weapons proudly.

"Yes we got rid of all of the…" Sonic said before hearing gunshots as T-elos was still near.

"Right. The other pain in our sides." Bass said.

"Kos Mos! Come and join with me!" T-elos ordered.

"That will not happen, T-elos." Kos mos said as she and Fiora approached.

The two of them engaged in combat for a short moment before Kos Mos and Fiora knocked her away. And as T-elos was going for a killing blow, Bass intervened with an Explosion, knocking her back.

"Make no mistake, T-elos. I will destroy you for what you've done." Bass said.

"Grrr!" T-elos growled before she teleported.

Hope clapped his hands. "Alright. That should do it."

"Now we can head to ryugu castle. Hope were not too late." Reiji said.


	37. Turnabout Dance

Deep below the sea was a large castle and standing at its gates were Kamuz and Pete, trying to get past….a little boy.

"Come on. Let us through the door ya brat!" Pete said.

"Ooh? And what if I don't?" he taunted.

Spirit using boy

Tarosuke

"The golden seed is gone, kapesh? And Triton and this Otohime lady are sealed up in there with the other delegate yo-kai. Shes the only one who get get us out, so lets us through!" Pete said.

"Hmmm…..Nah!" he said sticking his tongue out and an eyelid down.

"You little brat! You got five seconds to open that door before we kill ya!" Kamuz said.

"Dude, it takes more than five seconds to open a door." Tarosuke said.

"This is getting us nowhere, isnt it?" Sigma said.

"Those two do not make good negotiators." Shadow said. "But, the Golden Seed is within our possession no worries." Shadow said.

"But we are sealed off. How will we get out of…?" Sigma said as Hope was the first one to arrive.

"SO this Ryugu castle… what the?!" Hope said as all four of em turned around.

"Aaaaaah, It's you!" Pete said.

"There you are, Pete. And Kamuz, Sigma and Shadow, looks like the gangs all here." Hope said.

"Congrats….now you're stuck in here with us, Space Channel 5." Shadow said.

"Huh?" Hope said as he felt the air. "Oh no, not this thing. I just walked into a convergent flexure, didnt i?"

"We what?" Jexi said as the others arrived. "Ah man I hate these things."

"Whats a...convergent flexure?" Leanne asked.

"Its like a protective barrier. People can get inside, but they can't get out once they enter." Spectra said.

"Huh? Whered they all come from?" Tarosuke asked.

"Hey, youre Tarosuke, right?" Hope said. "The boy who can summon spirits? Reiji told me you were involved in the crisis 10 years ago."

"Yeah, I'm Tarosuke. And I do see some familiar faces here. But Xiaomi's different. Did she get a little….boobier?" Tarosuke asked.

"Whoa, he said it right off the nail." Hope said.

"Hey, its private!" Xiaomu said.

"Youre packing a lot of girls with that style too, blue guy. And Morrigan's here, with a lot of of other good ones. So uh, ehehehe… can i touch em?" Tarosuke said with a creepy face.

"He had no regret to saying it! He's got guts, that kid does!" Vashyron said.

"He just seems like an extremely pervy kid if you ask me." Nami said.

"So what the hecks going on here?" Hope said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! We were about to start a meeting when these guys showed up, and then the Golden Seed suddenly vanished! And the weird thing is, none of them have it!" Tarusuke said.

"What?" Valkyrie said in shock.

"Darn right. Stupid thing vanished before I could get my hands on it." Kamuz said.

Shadow just smirked.

"So whatere we waiting for? If we cant leave, lets make em tell us!" Shizuo said.

"Finally! I wanted to do that in the first place!" Kamuz said.

"Everybody hold up. You feel that presence?" Riku said.

Spotlights flashed on as the doors behind Tarosuke opened up. Out of them came Triton and the yo-kai representatives, as well as a woman in pink with a floating ribbon and a big figure.

Princess of Ryugu Castle

Otohime

"What in the world is all this noise?" Triton ordered.

"Huh? Hey, its the guys!" Jibanyan said.

"Took em long enough." Kyubi said.

"Jibanyan? USApyon? Why are you two here?" Jexi asked.

"We're representing your teams." Jibanyan said.

"That and the two humans we're partnered with in Springdale." USApyon said.

"We've been waiting for a while for ya to show up." Komasan said.

"Yeah. Way to be fashionably late." Toadal Dude said.

"Welcome everyone. You must be these Yokai's friends. I am Otohime, princess of Ryugu castle." Otohime said.

"Amazing, just like in the stories…" Kite said.

"Whoa…!" Hope said.

"I know! Finally, some fertile soil!" Vashyron said before one of Venoct's dragon's on his scarf was near his face.

"Don't even think about it." Venoct said.

"Thats a princess?" Estelle said before looking at Otohime's figure. "Whoa!"

Everyone looked at Estelle, who was now extremely depressed.

"Uh, Estelle? You okay?" Hope asked.

"Spoiler Alert, she's a sad girl cause she as flat as a pancake and a trial will start soon." said a familiar spoiler releasing ballerina.

"Oh it's you! That yo kai i got, Spoilerina." Hope said.

"Yep. I'm here with another Legendary Yo-kai as reps for the Legendary Yo-kai." Spoilerina said.

"And this other legendary… is me! Of course, you all could bearly contain yourselves." said a voice as a bear in a professor get up holding poo on a stick walked out. "It is I, the Legendary Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe and the smartest one there is...Poofessor!"

"Never heard of you." Everyone said making Poofessor fall over.

"He's not the smartest so you know. Poofessor is a Yo-kai that makes anyone he inspirits go on and on with useless trivia." Arachnus said.

"Ah, I see." Hope said.

"But though youre all here in the palace with us, maybe you cant be trusted with the seed either." Shadow said. "Any of you could have taken it from Zagi."

"Or, one of these representatives has it. ANyone can be the culprit. Even you, Triton." Sigma said.

"Hah! Never in my life would I resort to stealing." Triton said.

"Spoiler Alert! The thief is one of the herorinas or villairinas." Spoilerina said.

"But how are we supposed to know who took it? It could be anybody." Jibanyan said.

"And if we dont figure it out, we'll be stuck in here forever." Arachnus said.

"Wait, so all we need to do is figure out who did it?" Indigo said before getting an idea. "Thats it!"

"Indigo, you have an idea?" Hope asked.

"Spoilerina said a trial was gonna happen, right?" Indigo said looking and Phoenix.

"Please dont tell me this is going where i think it is, Indigo…" Phoenix said.

"Of course it is, Mr. Wright. If anyone can get us outta this, its you and your lawyer deal." Rainbow said.

"Very well. We shall hold a trial." Otohime said as a court appeared in the center of the courtyard with Otohime acting as judge.

"Well, youre up, Prof." Goro said.

"Dont think I have any other choice." Phoenix said taking his usual spot.

At that time, Zavok and Aya-me appeared.

"Looks like we're a little late to the party." Zavok said. "But the chains were already good party favors."

"So you two already got em? Well, youre stuck in here with us too." Hope said.

"Dont worry, i know Phoenix can help us." Valkyrie said on the witness stand.

"You just wanted to stand there…." Hope said.

"Order, please. This court is now in session." Otohime said.

"Uh… the defense is ready, your honor." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, and the propes-proper….the side that opposes is ready too!" Kamuz said.

"Oh, please. Youd just end it here." Hope said.

"Well if Kamuz cant do it, who the heck is gonna stand at the side of the prosecu…" Pete began.

HOLD IT!  
The doors then opened as a man was walking out. He was dressed in a red velvet suit with a ascot and had gray shining hair.

Prosecutor

Miles Edgeworth

He stood on the prosecution's side.

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Edgeworth said.

"Whoa, it's… really him." Indigo said.

"The famous prosecutor who uses any tactic to get a guilty verdict. The prodigy...Miles Edgeworth." Jexi said.

Phoenix was stunned, but then looked serious.

"Gotta say edgeworth, I never thought wed be doing a trial like this." Phoenix said.

"Wright, as men of the law, its not the matter of a guilty or not guilty." Edgeworth said.

"Right. What really matters is…" Phoenix began.

"The Truth!" they both said.

Chapter 31: Turnabout Dance

"Now, the ryugu castle trial is now officially underway." Otohime said. "Mr. Edgeworth, was it? Your opening statement."

"Of course. From what that boy told me before he transported me here, an artifact of great power...the Golden Seed, was instantly stolen but none of the people here have it on them. Which makes everyone other than her highness, the boy and myself a suspect." Edgeworth said.

"Right now, we dont have any leads. And no evidence to present on either side to turn it our way." Phoenix said.

"So its a state mate until something unexpected happens. Typical." Edgeworth said.

"No matter, weve already…" Sigma said before a rumbling was heard.

"Spatial transmission detected!" Kos Mos said as a familiar shop rose form out of the walls. Walking out was Sylphie herself.

"Could you come back later? We're in a trial here!" Toadal Dude said.

"Oh, my apologies. I just needed to speak with a recent client of mine: Mr. Shadow of the Rhythm Rogues." Sylphie said.

"Er… yes, what is it?" Shadow said.

"It was about this you sent me. This is the Golden seed, is it…?" Sylphie said showing the famous item.

"Huh?" Phoenix said.

"Yes. It was received via Space Teleporter and I figured it must be important, so I came to inquire about it." Sylphie said.

"No way!" Pete said.

"What?!" Kamuz said,

"Nnngh…!" Sigma said.

"Oh my!" Otohime said.

"Ah!" Valkyrie said.

"Ah hah! SO you did it, shadow man!" Jibanyan said.

"Ngh, how was I supposed to know she would…?" Shadow stated.

OBJECTION!  
"Sorry Shadow, but this trial ends here. You're honor. Here's how it happened: Shadow stole the seed using a space teleporter, sending it to Sylphie, so in other words….he didn't even need to enter the building to to steal it." Phoenix said.

"So the one who stole the seed and immediately teleported it away to Sylphie…" Indigo said joining Phoenix as they both pointed at Shadow.

"Was You!" they both said.

"Hahahaha! Doesn't matter if you won some lame trial." Kamuz said as Marvel Land Monsters surrounded Sylphie, taking the Golden Seed and vanished.

"Yes! We got it pal!" Pete said.

"The seed!" Hope said.

"Well, since Sylphie disrupted the flexure here, were free to leave! But.." Sigma said. "We cant let them get in the way. Now the real trial by fire begins!"

"We may be free to leave, Sigma, but we won't let you escape!" X said.

"FIne, we'll stick around for clean up! Cant have em get in the way!" Kamuz said.

"Yeah. We got the Golden Seed, but no reason we can't make the day even better." Pete laughed.

"A failure it was indeed. But now its time to turn this courtroom into a dance hall!" Shadow said.

"Agreed. Lets put an end to this, Heroes." Zavok said.

"Tarosuke, get Edgeworth outta here while we get busy!" Hope said.

"Sure, I'll keep him safe inside with the others." Tarosuke said.

"And too all those who survive, be sure to shop at my store!" Sylphie said as everyone exept the fighters left.

"Well, this got into a battle quickly." Hope said.

"Eh, let it go. The trials over now." Reiji said.

"That it is." Jexi said slamming his fists together. "And now, its just business as usual."

"Hehehe. Now I can…" Kamuz began before a large rock hit him. Looking behind, the heroes saw the Yo-kai reps still standing behind them.

"We're staying by your side." Arachnus said.

"We fought once before, so what's one more time?" Venoct asked.

"Ulp.. I think were outnumbered here, fellas." Pete said.

"Yeah! Get out of here!" USApyon said.

"Oh, strong words from a failed lab animal." Pete said laughing as USApyon gained a tick mark.

"What...did you just say?" he asked.

Hope then had an idea.

"Really?" Jexi said.

"Trust me, this'll work." Hope said. "USApyon, he actually said youre failure of an experiment for making Dani fail. And Jibanyan, Kamuz said youre not cut out to see Amy again."

"He said that?" Jibanyan growled.

"Grr. Why that little…" USApyon said pushing the buttons under his helmet as a black mist filled it, showing red eyes.

Vader Mode!

"Yeah! And I hear….he called you a loser that wasn't even considered to be an rabbit!" Hope said.

"You rotten!" USApyon said pressing the top buttons on his helmet as he changed into a pink suit with a cape with a burning aura.

EMPEROR MODE!

"OMG!" Spoilerina said.

"He really did it! He pushed USApyon to max anger." Indigo said.

"You rotten!" USApyon said firing his ray gun at the two. They dodged before seeing it destroy a large side of the mountain with just one hit.

"Uh… I think we're in trouble." Kamuz said.

"Yes, yes we are." Sigma said.

"Uh, Kamuz, I'm okay with running if you are." Pete said.

"I agree." Kamuz said as the two of them ran.

"Theyre getting away with the see… gah!" Hope said as USApyon was firing wildly all over the area, hitting friend and foe alike in massive anger.

"You idiot! Look at what you've done!" Arachnus said.

"Me? What did i do?!" Hope said.

"USApyon is more than just a shady merican Yokai." Bunny Mint said. "He may be a newbie on the Yo-kai scene, but he's got a large mass of anger inside. And you pushed it right to the top!"

"At least he calms down a bit in Vader mode. But if he ever goes Emperor, itll take at least two hours for him to calm down." Speedy W said.

"And now he cant tell who's good or bad, he just fires at whatever he sees!" Toadal dude said.

"Spoiler Alert! If we dont find away to calm him down, Ryugu Castle is gonna be rubble!" Spoilerina said.

"And how do we do that?" Chie asked as the blasts hit all over.

"Urgh, this is getting too hot. Everyone, retreat and let the heroes go to their demise!" Zavok said as Ouma pulled out.

"Thats our cue to leave as well, shadow." Sigma said. "We shall met another day, X!"

"Same for us, Space Channel 5!" Shadow said as he and Sigma warped away.

"There's no use finishing all of you if someone's going to hit me before I get there." Aya-me said as she flew off.

"Hope, you got us into this mess, call someone to get us out!" Lucy said.

"No, I think I can handle it!" Hope said as he slowly walked to USApyon. "Friend! Its me. You need to calm down for a bit please." Hope said as the ray was charging and pointed at him. "I know you feel angry, but you don't need to direct it all willy nilly. The bad guys are gone. You still remember your dream right?"

USApyon stopped as he lowered the gun.

"That Professor from the space agency. You wanna build a rocket to inspire him again, right? Because of the mistake you made? Well, you aren't alone. We want you to succeed. Its a good dream. And….you can do it!" Hope shouted.

The ray gun was dropped as the suit returned to normal as the smoke cleared to reveal a sobbing USApyon. "Hope…."

"Yeah. Its me buddy." Hope said putting a hand on his helmet as he removed it to show his small ears. "There. Now….I want you to calm down….and remember your dream."

"Hope…." USApyon cried.

Through his tears, he saw the scientist who was holding him in his cage as they looked at a ship. Hope was seeing this too.

"Chibi...one day...you're going to go out there into space….and do amazing things." he said.

"That man, do you remember his name now?" Hope said.

"I called him...the Professor. He was….like a father to me. I wanna….make a rocket….to make up for everything. I wanna….make him smile again." USApyon cried.

All the Yokai walked up as well as the heroes.

"USApyon, youre not alone, you know that right?" Bunny Mint said.

"Yeah, we all have dreams like that. Amy's following her dream as a designer. I know she misses me. I'm gonna see her again, one day. I know it." Jibanyan said.

"Thank you….all of you." USApyon said.

"What a sight…" Otohime said coming out. "Hope, you are truly one who in a friend with Yo-kai. All of you are. In fact, I want you to have this." Otohime said giving him a medal with golden trim.

"A legendary Yo-kai? And its...Otohime?" Hope said.

"Believe it or not, there's a legendary Yo-kai named Otohime too, and we're friends." P. Otohime said.

"Amazing…" Hope said.

"Now, you all must be exhausted after this ordeal. I invite you in to spend the night and party, then tomorrow, its off to Marvel Land." P. Otohime said.

"Woo! I love a good party!" Jibanyan said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jexi said as they all went behind the doors as they closed shut.


	38. Side Chapter: The Secret Meeting

It was late in the night as the group had fallen asleep after a wild party, well all except one nosy blue warrior. He approached Aqua and Titanica quietly shaking them awake.

"Nggg. Hope? Don't you know how late it is?" Titanica asked.

"Oh, sorry. Didnt want to ruin your sleep for tomorrow. I'm just going to see the meeting of the Yo-kai. Theyre gonna talk about the enhanced, and some new item. They didn't wanna do it with us here for some reason. So, I was thinking us three could peek in." Hope said.

"This sounds a lot like eavesdropping." Aqua said.

"I know but…." Hope said. "Being a hero means being in the loop about things. If I know whats happening, I want to be prepared to save the world if things go bad." Hope said.

"That sounds just like you. Fine, we'll sneak in with you." Titanica said.

"I guess I have no choice. I have to make sure you stay safe." Aqua said.

The three quietly snuck through the halls where they saw a lit room and peeking through the cracks of the door were Rainbow and Indigo.

"Huh. Guess were not the only ones curious about this meeting." Hope said.

"Well, Jexi was really tired after drinking too much of that milk, so he asked me to listen in for him." Indigo said.

"And I just couldn't sleep." Rainbow said.

"I figured. Now hush, theyre starting." Aqua said.

"Uh...guys. Look who else is in attendance." Rainbow said pointing to the corner to see Yen Sid on a magic screen from his tower.

"Whoa." Hope said.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. Though, why in all the worlds did you have to call this the 'secret meeting of secrets'? Its just a normal conference." Yen Sid said.

"It was a secret meeting that can't be mentioned." Otohime said.

"Anyway, let's talk about the main issue, chaos caused by the enhanced." Bunny Mint said.

"I dont see an issue, Yall. I mean, Titanica seems like a good girl, and pretty too." Komajiro said.

"You mean Ms. Right? She is not the issue. We refer to the others created. While it is true that a few of them have stayed in the path of light, some of them go berserk with their new abilities, causing chaos on multiple worlds. The Universal Police are trying their best to keep them in line, but its so difficult to do so." Speedy W said.

"Yeah. I was even talking to some of the already captured imprisoned. They mentioned talking with someone, telling them to do anything they wish." Bunny Mint said. "The name given...Izaya Orihara."

"Hey, heheyhey! Thats the info guy in Ikebukuro who loves messing with the humans!" USApyon said.

"Yes. We have record of this man. A master manipulator. He's had dealing with criminals in the past. But recently, he's had ties with Shadaloo. He's been asking for power draining tech. We think he might be trying….to create a second gen of Enhanced even more troublesome than the last." Bunny Mint said.

"What? Why haven't we done anything about this guy?" Kyubi asked.

"Izaya has multiple safe houses all over Japan. Each of them difficult to find. He could be hiding in any of them, biding is time. So finding him is out of the question." Bunny Mint said.

"If he succeeds in draining more of the group's powers, he'll have a chaotic force. Ms. Right will be unharmed as it appears power draining does not affect those who were already enhanced. It was tested on Torrentia by Triton so this is a fact, the powers cannot be permanently removed." Yen Sid said.

"Phew." Titanica said.

"Speaking of which… the heroes have recently brung up the matter of Ms. Rights true limits." Yen Sid said showing a diagram. "As we know from previous entries, Valkyrie has limited control to her power in BIg Magic, and in the hero database, the rookie to the UA word hero league, Mt. Lady, has been known to use her Gigantification quirk to reach a maximum height of 60 feet. 50 is how far Titanica has gone yet far. But her true power is yet to be known. Whether she will show her true potential is only up to time itself."

"Who knows? That girl may not even HAVE a limit." Toadal Dude said.

"We'll just have to see. Now, you wanted to discuss that other thing, Otohime. The Universal Core." Arachnus said.

"Yes." Otohime said. "After the tournament, the exploration society picked this up in a world. It seems the artifact the gods sealed long ago has been unearthed through the fateful clash of Jexi's golden god abilities."

"Hmm. So it really did exist." Venoct said.

"Wait….what are yall talking about?" Komasan asked.

"Ah yes. You do not know of the story. Allow me to tell it. Long ago, when the universe was in its youngest start, gods and goddesses ruled all. There was one goddess, however, who did not care for ruling and simply decided to raise all life like a mother. She along with her followers worked hard to create a special...gift. A small sphere containing a large amount of her power. It would bring to life dead worlds as well as birth new creatures into the universe. It was dubbed, the Universal Core. But, the gods and goddesses above got wind of this. They feared she might use it as a force of evil. So, they convinced someone to deal with the lone goddess, a young man, whose body shined like gold. He was dubbed the Golden God due to his massive amount of power. The gods and goddesses confronted him. They told him the goddess had made a tool of evil and intended to use it to cause chaos and end all worlds. Being one who believed strongly in heroism, he rushed off. He soon encountered the goddess and they fought. He destroyed her physical body, leaving her a spirit that wanders the lanes between, unable to be seen or heard. When the Golden God learned the truth,Feeling betrayed, he turned his rage upon the gods and goddesses who tricked him, reverting them into mortal bodies. He warned them if they ever use people, he will return to finish them. The seven follows of the goddess saw this and enacted a special protection. Their goddess had foreseen her destruction so she crafter seven magic locks, sealing the Universal Core. Her seven followers then hid the seven keys in seven different worlds. They sit their to this day, awaiting those who only wish to see good in the universe." Arachnus said.

"No one knows where the keys were hidden. Neither did the core, until it was unearthed." Toadal Dude said.

"And that...is the tale of the Universal Core." Poofessor said.

"Oh, you just pitched in at the last moment." Kyubi said. "Any way, if Jexi's old friend Flux gets wind of this, he'll want to take it for himself. Its probably best none of the heroes knew of this either."

"Agreed. If they were to find out of this, it would attract evil forces." Yen Sid said. "But this is only a small part of this. The big question is….what does Master Xehanort intend to do about this?"

"Guys… I'm starting to think we shouldnt have done this…" Indigo said.

"If Jexi gets word of this, he'll stop at nothing." Hope said.

"Shush." Rainbow said as the attendees were muttering.

"Xehanort? But, didn't Sora and us defeat him...twice?" Jibanyan asked.

"True. You defeated the Heartless, Ansem. And again with his Nobody, Xemnas. However, I have made a startling discovery. If both the heartless and nobody of a person is slain, the original returns. By slaying Ansem, they released his heart. By slaying Xemnas, the body returned. This means...Master Xehanort...will return." Yen Sid said.

"But when?" Otohime said in worry.

"It is bound to be soon, I expect." Yen Sid said.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" USApyon asked.

"Hmm. Once I have word about Xehanort's exact return, I will send for Sora. Riku and Twilight as well." Yen Sid said.

"But why?" Spoilerina asked.

"To test them….for the Mark of Mastery." Yen Sid said.

"A Mark of Mastery Exam." Aqua said.

"So cool." Hope said.

"Now, if there is no more business left to discuss, I declare this meeting disbanded." Otohime said.

"Oh shoot, hide!" Hope said.

"Where? This is a clear hall. There's nothing to hide in or behind." Indigo said.

"Quick, everyone close to me." Aqua said. "Warp!" she said as they vanished and reappeared back where the main group still slept.

"Phew. We actually got away with it!" Rainbow said.

"Alright, under no circumstances should we tell Jexi of the core. If he finds out, Flux is sure to follow, and we dont want that." Hope said.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about this." Titanica said.

"Except your part. Even they think you have no limit. Just how big can you get?" Indigo asked.

"Uh...not sure?" Titanica said.

"If youre not sure, then we dont have an idea what you can really do. Hope, I'm really glad you found her first." Aqua said.

"Yeah, now listen. We take everything about that meeting to the grave. We do not tell anyone anything under any circumstances. We do not discuss it with anyone. We are tight lipped. Got it?" Rainbow asked.

"Mine are sealed. And what if we do find the keys on accident?" Hope asked.

"Please, the odds of that happening are a million to one. We likely won't see any of those keys." Indigo said.

"Hope youre wrong." Hope said as they all went back to sleep. "A Universal...Core. I'm actually...happy to hear there are still more secrets out there. But, if I'm gonna be ready to find that thing...I'll need some fresh meat after this."


	39. Arisu in Marvel Land

It was early in the morning, the group was wide awake as they were leaving the castle.

"Man, what a party. I wish we didn't have to leave though." Yuffie said.

"Me neither. But its nice to actually be here." Hope said. "Now, lets get to marvel land and end this Golden Seed business."

'Okay. I fare thee well." Otohime said warping the entire group. "Though, I find it strange that Kamuz wants to go to Marvel Land of all places."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Toadal Dude asked.

"Well, I bet he and his friend wanted to ride the ferris wheel and eat popcorn I bet." Otohime giggled.

"You sent them to Marvel Land the World, right?" Venoct asked.

"Er… oh dear…" Otohime said.

"You messed up, didn't you? Where did you send them?" Jibanyan said in panic.

"Marvel Land… the amusement park." Otohime said.

"You sent them to an amusement park on accident? How could you make such a simple mistake?" Arachnus said.

"Well, I'm not sure. I hope they dont take it too hard." Otohime said.

At said theme park…

"Oh universe, why must you torture us so?" Jexi said as they were standing in front of an archery table as well as rotating boats.

"So this is Marvel Land? Funny, this is even more beautiful than I imagined." Titanica said.

"This isnt Marvel land, Alice. Well it is, but at the same time, it isnt." Valkyrie said.

"Which is it?" Jexi said.

"I think what she's trying to say is that this the WRONG marvel land. Otohime must've sent us to Marvel Land, the amusement park in the kingdom of light, Coni." Reiji said.

"How can she get those two mixed up like that?" Zero said in shock.

"Wait, this is Marvel Land correct? This place is connected to the Makai World." Hsien Ko said.

"And I think if we hit that giant target over there…" Hope said pointing at the dart board. "We can get back to Morrigan's castle from here, getting us to the other Marvel Land no problem."

"Exactly." Morrigan said before Basel beasts appeared. Half of them went on the gondola leading to the board.

"Looks like monsters from our home want in on the fun too." Zephyr said.

"Well, this is gonna be a fun day at the park than." Vashyron said.

The battle began as they defeated the monsters on the first half. This lowered the gondola.

"That did it." Sonic said as they went up it. From there, on the viking ship, Ciseaux appeared.

"Usasasasa! Usaaaaah!" he laughed.

"Ciseaux!" Ogami said.

"But of course! Whats an amusement park without its adorable mascot?" Ciseaux said. "Ha. That princess friend of yours is an airhead. All I had to say was I was friends with you and she warped me right here."

"Dang that princess." Yuri groaned.

"Yes. And I am here for my revenge against all of you!" Ciseaux said.

"So you brought the monsters here? Guess we can skip the formalities." Hope said.

"Indeed. Come forth, Steam Beast Pawns!" Ciseaux said as Steam Beasts appeared. "You too, Steam Beast Prelude!" he added as his ride came and he got into it.

"This should be easy. Just get pasts the Beats and the ship and we get to Ciseaux no problem." Hope said.

"Gahahahah! And when will you get to me?" said a new voice.

"That voice!" Gemini said.

"Gotta be." Sakura said.

Appearing above the gondola was Ranmaru and his scythe.

"This looks interesting. I think I'll join in too." Ranmaru said.

"Ranmaru. DId you come here from Ryugu Castle too?" Hope said.

"Nope, from somewhere a bit more interesting. And I brought somethings. Want a preview?" Ranmaru said as three revenant risen appeared.

"Father, look! He has Risen!" Lucina said.

"Ranmaru, where did you get those? So help me if youve attacked Ylisse to get to them…!" Chrom said.

"Relax, I didnt get them from wherever that place is. Instead, you remember that big tree in Paris...I came from there." Ranmaru said.

"The great Oak tree? BUt it was destroyed." Hope said.

"Was, but its back. The fracture there stabilized it a bit." Ranmaru said.

"It must be because of the seed." Valkyrie said.

"But this works out. We get two bad bunnies for the price of one. Time to make some rabbit soup!" Hope said.

"Oh! Great Bunny friendship, shred to pieces! Very cruel hero and Shinra!" A familiar voice said.

"What the…?!" Jexi said.

"Oh brother. I was afraid of this…" Saya said.

"Hello, traitor Saya. Zavok sends regards!" Sheath said arriving with Ouma monsters.

"Her level of energy is always so intimidating…" Alisa said.

"So Zavok tipped you about the battle in Ryugu, and you came here regarding Otohime's mix-up?" Hope said.

"Oh yes! Very nice mistake, big bouncy princess did! Sheath thinking now, since plan almost done, is good time to finish shinra!" Sheath said.

"Sounds good to me! Time for the Combat Revue's final curtain!" Ciseaux said.

"When theyre gone, nothing will stop me from resurrecting Lord Nobunaga!" Ranmaru said.

"Great, a battle against the Brotherhood of Bitter Bunnies." Xiaomu said.

"Zavok obviously sent Sheath as a distraction while he heads for the last set of chains. Sometimes though, you get to chase the rabbit out of Wonderland." Reiji said.

Chapter 32: Arisu in Marvel Land

"Hey Peacock, know what season it is?" Hope said cracking his knuckles.

"Rabbit Season." Peacock grinned.

"Time to go to town!" Jexi said as they charged in. Making their way past half the army, Kiryu and Majima faced down Sheath with Phoenix and Maya.

Battle Start:

"Poor prof! Your flabby body ain't used to this kinda workout, eh?" Goro said.

"A fighting attorney... Amazing, the power of words." Kiryu said.

"Objection! I'd really prefer to stick to the courtroom…" Phoenix said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Kiryu and Majima attacked with their combat skills as well as their guns and grenades before calling in Phoenix and Maya.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

Phoenix used paper work and a psyche lock to break down Sheaths defense as Maya hammered down with the Steel Samurai and Pink Princess before she and Phoenix got in a pose.

"That should do it!"

"Yeah! Here we go!"

OBJECTION!

The word hit Sheath hard on.

Special Attack: Dragons Rage

Kiryu and Majima fired their respective signature weapons as Kiryu punched Sheath heard as Majima switched out, spinning around with his knife before taking a breather. Kiryu then drop kicked Sehath before axe kicking her with a flaming kick.

"Were not gonna go easy on you!"

He gave a mean punt to Sheaths face, finishing her off.

KO!  
End Battle:

"You're one of them medium things, right, Maya? Can you, like, summon ghosts?" Goro asked.

" Well... You want me to try, maybe, Mr. Kiryu?" Maya said.

"No thanks. Everyone important to me, they're right here in my heart." Kiryu said.

"Oh. Sheath mess up very big. Zavok no be happy with results." Sheath said as she ran off.

"Orrya!" Hope asis smashing Ranmaru and Prelude into each other.

"Curses! Our brotherhood has been broken so easily. We shall return for our revenge." Ciseaux said.

"Yes indeed." Ranmaru said as the two fled.

"Yes. Now we can get through without…" Hsien Ko began.

"I'm here, my baby!" said a familiar voice.

"Aw man…" Hope said.

"Ai yah." Hsien Ko said as Raptor appeared on top of a house.

"Lord Raptor is here!" Raptor said. BB Hood appeared beside him.

"Yohoo! I'm here too!" BB hood said.

"BB HOod too?" Jexi said.

"Nice to uh… see you again. It's been since Halure, i guess." Phoenix said.

"And know we know who BB hood ditched Bison for her new contract." Hope said before a bullet passed by him.

"Oh, I didn't ditch Bison. The contract expired. Raptor is my new client now." BB Hood said.

"If youre here Raptor, I can only guess you want the Golden seed in your cold, dead hands." Demitri said.

"Yeah. But don't complain to me, complain to the….Zombie Cruise Boat!" Raptor said. "After all, what's an amusement park without a haunted house?"

A boat then sailed by with BOWs and Nemesis aboard it.

"BOWs and Nemesis? On a boat?" Chris asked.

"I scored them during my contract with Shadaloo. Even the cute big one in middle." BB Hood said.

"That face is anything but cute." Sonic said.

Nemesis then leaped off the boat and landed in front of it.

"STARS!" Nemesis roared.

"Yep. Go and wear them down for me, sweetie. I'll be down shortly." BB Hood smiled.

"Well, this is our final stop. Lets have fun. Beating zombies, I mean." Peacock said.

"Story of our lives." Jill said.

"Let's get this over with." Chris said.

"Agreed." Leon said as the three of them went in and faced nemesis.

Battle Start:

"Well well, who'd have thought we'd ever form a team like this?" Chris said.

"Seriously. You gonna call up your little sister Claire, too?" Leon said.

"You joke, but I wouldn't be surprised if that happened one day…" Jill said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Chris and Jill attacked Nemesis with random ranged rifles and kicks, punches and knife attacks before they called in Leon.

"Hope I can make this jump…"

Before leon could get close, Nemesis fired a rocket, which Leon dodged.

"Darn, hes not letting me through!" Leon said.

"Up the ante, Leon! Work together with Chris and Jill and take em down as a team!" Indigo said.

"You mean those combined assaults you guys did? I'll take anything at this point." Leon said.

"Yeah. Lets try it." Chris said.

Team Special Attack: Resident Evil

"Jill, Leon, concentrate your fire!"

All three of them did a unified mix of ranged and combat, switching between the two. Leon threw a grenade then while Jill fired missiles. They then assaulted nemesis with a three man assault.

"Dont fall behind, you two!"

"We wont, leon!"

"This is how we survived!"

Chris armed his Pale rider, Jill armed the Murasama, and Leon had his custom rocket launcher. They both fired their weapons at once, resulting in a huge explosion.

KO!

End Battle:

"OK, that's all cleaned up. Let's move on, Leon." Chris said.

"You sure are calm considering the circumstances, Chris." Leon said.

"Sadly, these days we rarely have missions that AREN'T incredibly weird." Jill said.

"BSAA." Nemesis said before it wandered off.

"Next time we see it, its gonna be the last time we see that monster." Jill said.

"The remaining zombies with Raptor and BB Hood charged in.

"Okay, this is just getting annoying. Kurt, Riela!" Hope said.

"On it!"Kurt said.

Multi Attack; Valkyrian flash

"Lets finish this now!"

Kurt incinerated all of the remaining zombies, Raptor and BB hood with his flamethrower as Reila retreated and activated her Valkyria.

" I will show you how this power is used."

Riela then fired her Valkyria power, hitting all of the enemies head on as if it were nothing.

Multi KO!

"Argh! Walked right into that one…" Raptor said.

"Last time I work for you. I wonder if I can reprise my contract with Shadaloo." BB Hood said as she ran off.

"Hey, wait for me, baby!" Raptor called out chasing after her.

"Okay, I think we're ready to leave crazy land." Yang said.

"Alright, just have to hit the bulls eye. We can use that centrifugal platform to time and jump it." Morrigan said as she demonstrated and she hit the bullseye.

"Cool!" Ruby said getting on next as she followed after Morrigan.

"Ya hoo!" Luffy said as he just stretched his way to the bullseye.

"Thats cheating!" Hope said. "Shizuo, throw me!"

"Not doing it for fun, kid." Shizuo said.

"Who needs him to throw you? Just use you legs… and jump!" Jexi said leaping right through the bullseye.

One after the other, they went through until Titanica was left.

"Oh, I get to go last? Hmm. Well, guess this is it." Titanica said getting on the platform as it spun. " Deep breaths, Alice. Just take a step back and then run to the bullseye." she told herself as she took a few steps back before running and making it towards the bullseye.

"Hey, I did it!" Titanica said landing perfectly. "Wow. My little heart...just wouldn't stop beating." she said.

"Did you grow as you jumped?" Hope asked.

"What? No. I just took a step back and then ran for it.' Titanica said.

"Perfect logic. If you came out huge, you'd crush us all." Imca said.

"Well, welcome back to the Makai." Morrigan said. "Right in front of my little home no less."

"We can get to the real marvel land from here. Half of us should go with Valkyrie to the Golden Palace to pursue Pete and Kamuz while the rest of us stay here and investigate the missing chains." Hope said.

"I'll lead the pursuit team with Valkyrie." Spectra said. "I'll bring Akame and Kurome, Yang and Leone, Bass, Saya, Juri, Ryu and Ken, X and Zero, Reiji and Xiaomu, Segata, Akira and Kagemaru, Yuri and Flynn, Kiryu and Goro, Zephyr and Vashyron, Jin and Kazuya, Chrom and Lucina, Natsu, Captain Commando, Pai, Heihachi, Leanne, June, Estelle, Maka and Ruby as well as Lucy. The rest remain in Makai to investigate."

"Got it." Hope said.

"Lets move.. Urgh!" Zero said.

"Hey, you okay?" X asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just get going." Zero said.

"Hmm. Something seems off with Zero." Dan said as the Kamuz and Pete pursuit team moved out.


	40. Dance with the Devil

While everyone was fanning out looking for clues, black bubbles began to appear all over the Makai realm.

"Huh? Strange. This looks sort of like…" Blackrose began before AIDA appeared all over.

"AIDA!" Kirito said.

"But they're suppose to be virtual. How are they even here?" Haseo said.

"The chains have something to do with it, I just know it." Hope said.

"We have much bigger problems." Beck said.

"The area is losing spatial stability at a rapid place due to the AIDA in this realm." Kos Mos said.

"I get it. Those physical AIDA are causing the stability cause of their nature as a virus. So if we destroy them, things should calm down." Tails said.

"Sounds like a plan if I ever heard of one." Xiaoyu said.

"Lets get rolling then." Hope said.

They spread out and dealt with all the AIDA in the Makai. But as they dealt with them, it wasn't long before they saw something unexpected: two copies of Skeith on both sides.

"Two Skeiths? But….Haseo absorbed Skeith." Kite said.

"They must be replicas created from AIDA." Ray said.

Then, Nelo appeared at the entrance to the castle with a group of demons.

"Youre here too huh?" Dante said grinning.

The two Skeiths were then quickly moving in on the heroes.

"They're coming in to fast!" Hope said as one raised its sword on him. Just then…

"Water Slicer!" shouted a voice as water sliced through the first Skeith.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" shouted another as an ice hammer smashed the second one.

Hope smiled. "You and your girlfriend certainly took your sweet time, Gray."

"Shes not my freakin girlfriend! We only came out here to find Lucy." said the second voice.

Stepping out of the darkness came Gray and Juvia.

"We were afraid something might have happened to Lucy after we lost her." Juvia said.

"So two teams of two, counting us, went to try and find her." Gray said.

"Well, it took you lomg enough, since your brawl forced Lucy and nami out the airlock." Jexi said.

"It was Natsu's fault! Not mine!" Gray said before looking at Nelo. "A demon? Is it from one of Zeref's Books?" Gray asked getting on the defensive.

"Far from it. His name is Nelo Angelo and has some tie with Dante." Indigo said.

"Still, youre just in time for the party, if there even was one. Well, cant go back on it. Lets get to it!" Dante said.

Chapter 33: Dance with the Devil

But before any fighting could get underway, summoned beasts soon appeared all over.

"Summoned Beasts!" Aty said.

"But that would mean…" Nami began as Pyron appeared.

"So, it leads me straight back to Makai." Pyron said.

"Pyron!" Sora said.

"Youre still chasing something after all, huh?" Hope said.

"Of course I am. This new world in the making, it will be part of my collection. Especially after coming from that other world, full of fields and castles." Pyron said.

"That sounds a lot like….Ylisse!" Hope said.

"So that is its name, a most amusing world." Pyron said. "Especially with its chains."

"So thats the last world they need to collect from." Demitri said.

"But, seeing as how I'm here, I may as well do away with you insects." Pyron said.

"High and Mighty, huh?" Gray said. "You know, big headed people tend to fall the hardest."

"And if anyones going to unite makai, it is me alone. We will protect it until that day." Demitri said. "But, whos to say we cant have some fun?"

Demitri whipped his cape around and corralled the beasts with Nelo and the remaining AIDA.

"What?" Pyron said.

Multi Attack: Midnight Festival

Demitri immediately disappeared, leaving Morrigan.

"Just relax and close your eyes…"

Morrigan quickly split into two as she and demitri blasted the group with projecties one after the other before they charged up one final blast.

"Midnight…"

"...FESTIVAL!"

Tthey let loose a blast of flames and bats, turning the weaker enemies to dust and slamming Nelo into the ground.

Multi KO!

"Well, that worked. At least say something before you go, stoney." Gray said.

Nelo got up and just said two words…

"Sparda...E. N. D." it said before leaving.

"Sparda? So he does have a connection to our dad." Vergil said.

"Or he could be one of you." Aqua said.

"E. N. D? Now that part is a mystery." Hope said.

"I'm all alone now…" Pyron said. "Hehehahahaha! Yes. This is more fitting!" Pyron said blowing back a large portion of the group with his power alone.

"Say, Juvia, I think I had enough of this guy? Come, let's do this together." Gray said grabbing her hand.

"Oh gray, are you…?" Juvia said.

"No, I;m not proposing, just doing that move with you." Gray said.

"Oh, right. My mistake." Juvia said.

Special Attack: Unison Raid

Gray started out by striking Pyron with ice weapons of varying sizes before switching to Juvia who attacked with her water body a few times before the two stood back to back with their hands held.

"We're doing this...together."

"Oh, Gray."

"UNISON RAID!"

Water then began to rain before freezing into icicles that pierced Pyron several dozens of times.

KO!

"Ah. I see. That face, the way you look. So you are his son." Pyron said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray shouted.

"You'll find out, when the Underworld invades the normal world." Pyron said as he vanished.

"What is he talking about?" Hope asked.

"He's got the wrong guy. My old mans been dead for a long time." Gray said.

"You mean Silver, a Tartaros member." Demitri said.

"Tartaros?" Titanica asked.

"I've heard of it. Its a dark guild and part of that Baram Alliance thing. Word is...every member...is a demon from Zeref's books." Jexi said.

"I know. Hey, Jexi… after this, if Tartaros really is important, were gonna be taking a break after this whole mess." Gray said. "I think there are some things I need to find out."

"Okay. Its approved than. Fairy Tail will take a few days off, almost a year in your time." Jexi said.

"We'll take it." Juvia said.

"In that time, you guys better be stronger than before. I have some stuff too." Hope said. "Ive realized that i need some new members. WIth Damien on the team now, I need four more members on the team."

"Who did you have in mind?" Jexi said.

"Youre not gonna believe it but...I want to teach people how to be heroes. Sort of like All Might. So I'm going to find the four best. One of them...is Lacy." Hope said.

"Lacy? Isn't she the acrobat from the Cosmic Circus?" Indigo asked.

"The same one who's known to have an appetite. Though given who her powers came from, I'm not surprised." Nami said.

"I dunno if Cece will let her go to me, but we'll have to see." Hope said. "I need three more after that, but rookie heroes are a dime a dozen."

"Well, do what I do, if you have trouble picking, pick the place that feels right and head right towards it." Jexi said.

"Thanks, Jexi. I'll be sure too." Hope said. "Now lets catch up with the pursuit team."


	41. A Door in Time

The pursuit team arrived at the Golden Castle.

"So these are the ruins of the castle Kamuz created with the seed." Spectria said.

"Yes. But now its back, and the chains aren't responsible." Valkyrie said.

"I'm guessing that thing is." Dan said as they saw a fracture in the sky.

"So Ranmaru wasnt lying." Reiji said.

"So I'm guessin that leads right to Ylisse, huh?" Yang said.

"Probably, and knowing Zavok, he's probably already there looking for the last set of chains." Saya said.

"Then we just have to follow him. Valkyrie, you know a way up there?" Dan asked.

"Yes. First, follow me." Valkyrie said as they came to a moving platform aria with some sort of wooden mechanism.

"That looks like some sort of catapult." Lucy said.

"If thats the case, we can use it to cross over to the other side and not deal with the…" Dan said before Segata go on it and was launched over to the other side, landing on the other with an unconventional explosion.

"Se-Segata!" Pai said.

"Please, I was just about to show how it works…" Valkyrie began before seeing Segata land on the other side.

"I am fine! It will take more than a brute landing to harm my spirit!" Segata said.

"I shall go to his aid!" Valkyrie said launching herself over to Segata's spot with the catapult.

"Okay, none of us can do that. WHo can?" Dan said.

"Ah, it doenst look that tough. Let me give it a try." Zephyr said jumping on as he leapt all the way across.

"I can see he's done this before." Yang said. "But we're better!" she said as she and Leone got on as they leapt across as well.

"We'll go too." Ryu said.

"And so will Reiji and I. Low-g women gotta handle this." Xiaomu said.

"You just wanna ride the thing, but alright." Reiji said as they both got on and leapt across.

"Okay. That's probably it for…."Lucy began as a laser blast sailed past her. They all turned to see robots from the 4th empire across the way with Tong Pooh and the Sthrom Family with them.

"Is this it, Sthrom?" Tong Pooh asked.

"Gotta be, but I cant be sure." Shtrom said. "Aw nuts!"

"Captain Commando and those other guys!" Sthrom Jr said.

"They aren't suppose to be here." Druk said.

"Sounds like you werent supposed to meet us here. Time to put you all in a baddie sandwich." Dan said.

"Ah nuts." Sthrom said. But before the heroes could hit them, a voice rang out.

"Collier...Shoot!" shouted a voice as a figure in black delivered a kick right to Sthrom's face.

"Dad? What the?" Sthrom Jr said before another voice rang out.

"Oni...Giri!" said a voice as Sthrom Jr and Druk were cut down by another figure.

"Those moves.." Spectra said as Zoro and Sanji appeared.

"Zoro, Sanji! What kept you two?" Lucy asked.

"We were looking for you and Nami but wound up in this weird place." Zoro said.

"Cause of you and your poor sense of direction, moss head!" Sanji said.

"Oh, I'd love to see you lead, stupid cook!" Zoro said.

"Those two still cant get along, as usual…" Yuri said.

"Hey, count Zoros bad direction lucky for once. You found us and defeated some guys for us." Ruby said.

"Huh? Oh, you mean these guys? They were just some bastards who messed with us on the way here." Zoro said.

"I knew we shouldn't have called em out just cause they had high bounties." Druk said.

"Yeah, you thought we could take em. And Jr. had to insult black legs previous wanted poster." Sthrom said.

"Let's just get out of here." Sthrom Jr said as the three left.

"How dare you do that to my men!" Tong Pooh said.

"Whoa. Who is the pretty woman there? She looks amazing!" Sanji said as his eyes turned to hearts.

"Stop having dirty thoughts about the enemy!" Xiaomu shouted.

Tong Pooh was fed up as she approached only to be blocked by Kurome. "What? How dare you!"

"Sorry, but you will not kill these men." Kurome said.

"But we will be the ones who shall kill you. You have become a target." Akame said.

"Grrr. I don't have time for this. I don't stand a chance against these two. So...I'll retreat." Tong Pooh said as she retreated away from them.

They all then went to the next catapult.

"Alright, this time, Valkyrie goes first." Spectra said.

"Yes. Watch closely, as to not fall into the spikes between." Valkyrie said launching and landing in the sandpit.

"She made it look easy." Dan said.

"I dont think any of us can do it, for that matter." Pai said.

"Man, you guys have any guts? Guess I'll go." Zoro said.

"Aaah, no wait!" Lucy shouted as Zoro was flung backwards as he landed where Valkyrie landed with ease.

"What? This is easy." Zoro said.

"I'm next." Kiryu said.

"Yeah, Kazzy! Show em how its done!" Goro said.

Kiryu got onto the catapult as it flung him over to the sand pit with the other two.

"Huh. DId I just hear you say something in midair?" Zoro said.

"It felt like I was on the verge of inspiration, but it's gone now." Kiryu said.

It wasn't long before the entire group had made it to the sand pit.

"Wow. Okay, we're not much farther from the…" Bass began.

"Bass?" Yang asked.

"We aren't alone. Mavericks warping in!" Bass said.

On cue, they warped in with Sigma himself coming out of the castle.

"Heh heh. So you all made it. But youre too late. I've searched the castle, and its empty." Sigma said.

"So youre the one who those criminals were looking for, huh?" Zoro said.

"Hm. Roronoa Zoro and Black Leg Sanji… why did I not see the identity of your captain sooner?" Sigma said.

"Sorry, Sigma, right? But we're not backing down like this." Zoro said.

"He's right Sigma. We're bringing you down!" X said.

"Yeah, time to… argh!" Zero said feeling a bubbling sound and pain.

"Zero?" Dan said. "I knew you looked bad back in makai. But that gurgling…. Youve been infected with AIDA!"

"He must have been infected the moment we entered the Makai." June said.

"So, Zero cannot fight? Ha. The second virus you contracted and this one is even deadlier than the last one." Sigma grinned.

"What virus?" Dan said.

"Dont worry about me. I'll get through it until Haseo gets back. Lets just hope we dont run into…" Zero said before Tri-Edge appeared.

"Were you about to say Tri-Edge?" Reiji asked.

Tri-Edge just groaned as world monsters soon appeared with him.

"What the heck are you doing here? If youre looking for Haseo to settle the score, he's back in makai, so scram that way!" Lucy said.

Tri-Edge shook his head as he only pointed to Zero.

"He wants….Zero?" Spectra said.

"Well, we won't let him." Dan said. "We'll stop em all right here, and get to Kamuz! Lets go!"

Chapter 34: A Door In Time

Zephyr and Vashyron teamed up with Leanne as they advanced into the fray.

Battle Start:

"It's time to begin the final tale... A tapestry woven with destiny and gunshots." Vashyron said.

"You got it! And once we finish this, I'll whip up a huge meal!" Leanne said.

"Uh, Leanne, we were going for a bit more drama than that." Zephyr said.

Ready...FIGHT!

All three of them charged in and fired in the air, raining bullets down on every enemy they came across. They then leaped up to sigma and glowed green.

Team Special Attack: Resonance of Fate

"Time for a Team Vashyron combo attack!"

The three leaped into the air and tossed grenades and fired their guns with acrobatic maneuvers at sigma, damaging him greatly in teamwork. Leanne then leaped into the air.

"I may not be the best, but I made it this far."

She did her signature spin barrage as Zephyr took over and slid on the ground firing his SMGs. He then leaped into the air, grabbed a rope and brought out a ton of grenades.

"Lick some mud!"

The grenades fell as they all blew and took out all the enemies.

KO!

End Battle:

"I wonder... Can any of us really overcome fate?" Leanne asked.

"Who knows? We just gotta keep on resisting it, I guess." Zephyr said.

"No matter what path you guys take, I'll be here to back you up." Vashyron said.

"Hmm. The power of this world is interesting to me. I suppose...I can use it for the new Sigma Virus." Sigma said as he vanished.

"It frightens me to know what hes after here…" Valkyrie said.

Zero clashed his saber against Tri-Edges blades. As they fought, Tri-Edge but his hand against Zero's body and did something.

"Aaaagh!" Zero said as black substances was coming out of him.

"Is he… draining the AIDA from Zero's body?" Spectra wondered.

As soon as the last of the AIDA was taken from Zero, Tri Edge then warped away from the area.

"Hmm. It looks like there isn't even a remote trace of the AIDA remaining within Zero." Bass said.

"It doesnt make sense. He seems like a carrier, but then he also stabilized the network to let Aura out, then there was leading Skeith to Haseo, just what is with that creep?" Lucy said.

"I dunno. Is he just a player working in the shadows?" Spectra asked.

"Hey! Guys!" Hope shouted as they arrived.

"So, I take it things worked out in Makai?" Spectra asked.

"Pretty much." Hope said.

"Good. Because we found it." Dan said pointing to the Fracture.

"Yes! Now we can make our way to Ylisse and get to Kamuz!" Indigo said.

"But how?" Jexi said.

"Hmm…" Hope said noting the slide up top. "Valkyrie, any chance we can use that to jump to the fracture?"

"You mean the slide? That could be a way. Follow me." Valkyre said as they got to it. "And now, watch me."

She slid down and jumped at the last possible second into the fracture.

"I'll be damned. C'mon Vergil, were up." Dante said.

"Just hurry up and go." Vergil said.

Dante followed after Hope as Vergil followed him.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Luffy said as he slid down the slide after the three.

"He never changes. Guess we'll tail him as usual." Zoro said.

"Nami. If you dont mind, can we slide down together?" Sanji asked.

"Oooh! Gray we should do the same. It'd be so romantic." Juvia said.

"It's like a love trap, huh nami?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Wana switch? You go with me, and Juvia gets Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Perfect." Gray said as he grabbed Nami as they both slid down the slide together.

"How dare he. Making us switch to the opposite lover…" Juvia said.

"Don't worry. I won't do any funny business. He's gonna go for ya someday. I know it." Sanji said as he slid down alone.

"Yes he willll!" Juvia said following after.

The others followed suit leaving Titanica last again.

"Hm? Aw, again? Why am i always the last one on these things. Well, at least its just a slideee!" Titanica said tripping as she belly slid on the slide and went through the fracture.

The group found themselves in a clear field with grass and lots of trees.

"Ah...back in Ylisse." Jexi said. "Old times, huh?"

"Hey, guys. Look!" Indigo said pointing to a large statue of 13 different creatures.

"The Royal Knights!" Rainbow said.

"The who?" Titanica asked.

"Huh? Oh, right, you dont know. Before the fiasco that got your powers, I first met Jexi during the crisis of the Seven Great Demon Lords, digimon representing the 7 deadly sins. We beat them with the help of the these guys. Their leader, Lucemon, planned to resurrect the ultimate creature of destruction, Ogudomon. But the Royal Knight, risked everything they had to protect us all. They gave their lives and sealed Ogudomon in another dimension with them along with him. I was just a Lantern back then, but..." Hope said.

"Those 13….those were true heroes." Jexi said.

Chrom and Lucina then came back.

"Our allies have told us everything. Risen activity has climbed in the past, and gold chains are being sighted in the outrealm gate." Chrom said.

"Oh, you mean that gate to the south that goes to those other worlds? The Ouma is here. Where are the chains exactly?" Hope asked.

"Most likely, the hot springs near where the Outrealm gate is." Lucina said.

"Hot springs?!" the girls asked.

"Wow. You all wanna bathe now?" Hope said.

"You know it. You can take us to the hot springs." Titanica said.

"Er…" Hope said. "Ah what the heck. I've been wanting to try out once, since Pit makes a big deal out of his own Hot Springs experiences."

"He makes a big deal when he gets into the hot tub on the ship." Jexi said.

"You guys have a hot tub?" Xiaomu asked.

"Yeah. Its one of the comforts on the ship. Its to help relieve stresses." Jexi said.

"But we dont get a turn, since pit hogs the thing. Okay hope, youre taking all the girl pairs and solos there." Nami said.

"No I'm not. I'll be taking Ryu and Ken, Chun li and Xiaoyu, Axel, Aty, Chris and Jill, Ciel and Nana, Reiji and Xiaomu, Saya, Juri, Sakura and Gemini, Kiryu and Goro, Zephyr and Vashyron, Jin and Kazuya, Kos Mos and Fiora, Hsien Ko and Korra, Phoenix and Maya, Pai, Celty, Ulala, Leon, Estelle, June, Felicia, Natsu, Aty, Lucy and then finally, you Nami." Hope said.

"Yes!" Nami said.

"In that case, the rest of us will go to this gate thing and see if Kamuz has made a return trip there." Yuri said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's get going!" Dan said.

The groups then split up once more, hoping to stop the final set from being taken...if only they hope so.


	42. Justice Enforced

At a familiar looking landmark, Kamuz and Pete were approaching Tiki herself.

"All right, lady. We've been patient, so here's what's gonna happen. Break the seals on this seal thing so we can get our wish." Pete said.

"Youre the ones who wanted my aid with the Fire Emblem. As I've said, I have no intention of helping you." Tiki said.

"What? Whats it gonna take to…?" Kamuz said.

"You two are really bad at this." Vile said, who was nearby in his Ride Armor.

"Hey, we bash things, not talk. And who invited you?" Pete said.

"No one. It's my destiny to be here, you just happen to be here as well." Vile said.

Suddenly, V-Dural and three mass production stone units appeared.

"That robo lady? Where's the crazy one?" Pete said.

"I heard Juri deserted Bison because of that Info human and his plan." Vile said.

"Ah. That enhanced production plan he's got in the works." Pete said.

"Yes. He's planning to go through with it in Shinjuku near Kamurocho." Vile said.

"DOnt think you all will get away with your plans. I know Chrom and the Shepherds will come to save me and stop you." Tiki said before something landed. "Ah, here they are now… what in the name of the gods?!"

The shape that landed wasn't any of the Shepherds known at all, but Zagi.

"Heh heh, hah hahahah! I can feel it. He's coming, he's coming!" Zagi said.

"And who the heck is this weirdo?" Pete said.

"Heh. I kinda like this guy." Kamuz said.

"Let me introduce you. This is the assassin Zagi. Like me, he also has a demon in him. And it desires him to kill." Vile said.

"You dont say." Pete said cautiously. "But wait, 'he's coming'? Who's coming?"

"He's talking about me!" said a voice as Yuri and the group arrived.

"Ah. You're finally here, Yuri Lowell!" Zagi said laughing.

"Them again? You chased me all what way here, Valkyrie?" Kamuz said.

"If you and your comrade harbor the Golden seed, its my duty to follow you wherever you go, even here again." Valkyrie said.

"Heh. Why are we worried. We got us, Heartless, an assassin, a robot and some ladybots on our side. We can't lose." Pete said laughing.

"He's right, the others are all over the area, and its just us up here." Riku said. He then saw a familiar airship floating by.

"Hello down there! It's your favorite shop in the sky, the Air Inn, run by your old pal, Miyuki." Miyuki said.

"Wait, isn't that the place that sells that stuff and…" Pete said before coming out of it was the rest of the pursuit group.

"Missing us?" Jexi smiled.

"Wait, Miyuki helped them get here through her loudspeaker? But how…?" Sora said.  
"I told Miyuki that once this battle is over, we'll browse her entire collection, even the gift sets and buddy fight packs she has on sale." Ichiro said. " It was a tough bargain, but its worth it to nail these guys."

"Man ogami, you are one smooth coverser." Yuri said.

"I cant believe this! No matter. Pete, call out the big guy!" Kamuz said.

" . Okay." Pete said whistling as the ground began to shake.

"This rumbling…!" Jexi said as a familar heartless rose out of the ground that they fought in the Pride lands. "A Groundshaker?"

"Hehehe. I picked him out just for all of you. If we can't get this girl to do it willingly, we'll just have our big friend here flatten a few towns and villages till she agrees." Pete said.

"We arent planning on that happening, Pete!" Sora said.

"Indeed! Anyone who threatens the Halidom of Ylisse deals with me and my comrades!" Chrom said.

"Bringing out the big guns huh? Guess It's my turn." Vile said as ninja appeared with an familiar android.

"Kurohagane?" Hibana said.

"That bastard just doesnt wanna die, does he?" Shizuo said.

"Hehehe. You can thank Shadaloo for the loan." Vile said.

"Hehehehahahahaha! Yes. A destruction of a world! This is perfect for your end, Yuri Lowell!" Zagi said.

"A world ending and being reborn, no way is that happening!" Jexi said.

"We want our worlds just eh way they are! How can I be Pirate King if the world dies and starts over?" Luffy said.

"RIght, because you have someone waiting for you back in the New World." Sabo said.

"We aren't letting any world die." Indigo said.

"We'll fight till the last breath." Rainbow said.

"No one destroys the worlds without our say so. For that crime, justice must be done. Now everyone, attack! Its time to make these enemies pay the price!" Seryu said.

Chapter 35: Justice Enforced

"Oh, you want justice huh? I'll give ya justice. Groundshaker, go and smash this puny little world." Pete said as the Heartless began moving.

"We cant let that thing leave the Divine Dragon Grounds, or else our world is doomed!" Lucina said.

"Leave it to us!" Rainbow said as she and Kaguya ran at it.

"Rainbow, can we handle such a large beast?" Kaguya asked.

"It has a weakpoint. We go for the rider on his back." Rainbow said.

"Oh, that makes much more sense." Kaguya said.

"Besides, your robotic friend hasnt had a chance to come in and join the party." Rainbow said.

"Youre saying we can take out Pete and this thing with the help of…?" Kaguya sid.

"Yup. Call in that mech. What was it called…? Oh, right. The Phantom!" Rainbow said.

As if on cue, a portal opened as said machine flew right into action.

"No way! How did they get a robot?!" Kamuz said.

"It's coming this way!" Pete said.

Multi Attack: Gachirin Ghost

The Phantom slammed into the Groundshaker, knocking it into Kamuz and Pete. Rainbow then jammed on Arpeggio while Kaguya fan danced, creating a huge windstorm of lighting. All three of them then gathered together.

"Who says teamwork is for suckers?"

"Time for a curtain call!"

All three of them attacked at once and dealt massive damage to the three.

Multi KO!

Groundshaker roared as it stepped back on its hind legs as its rider fell off, cracking its mask as it lied there lifeless as its heart flew out of it.

"Uh oh." Pete said. "We're in trouble pal."

"Don't worry. I got an ace in the hole." Kamuz said as he tossed the seed, distracting them as he and Pete ran.

"They got away." Yuri said.

"But, they were stupid enough to throw the one thing they wanted." Rainbow said.

"No, they knew. So they picked the cowards way out and tossed the seed and ran. Smart move. Can't really say I blame them." Jexi said.

"But, the important matter is we have it back." Valkyrie said.

"Uh...guys? Aren't we forgetting something?" Indigo said referring to the Dural's, Vile, Zagi and Kurohagane.

"Oh….right." Rainbow said.

"Lets clear the grunts out with just one attack." Strider said.

"I'v held this blade back long enough. Time to release its full strength." Hotsuma said.

Multi Attack: It is the Heart That Kills

Strider unleashed waves of plasma slashes all over the Durals and Kurohagane's forces and himself, getting them all together. Hotsuma then swapped out and slashed at all of them with akujiki, then charged it up with dark energy and blasted through the mass of enemies with one hit.

"What the? He didn't do anything." Indigo said.

"Wait for it…" Hibana said.

Hotsuma then began sheathing his blade.

"Feast on their souls, Akujiki."

The durals and Kurohagane were shown to be slashed.

Multi KO!

The durals exploded as Kurohagane vanished in a mass of black bubbles.

"Well that looked damn familiar. Kurohagane is only just a shell. Its just AIDA taking on his form." Haseo said. "Those things just won't give up."

"Well, we can deal with AIDA later, we still have our own problems." Dan said as Vile and Zagi were the only two remaining.

"Yes, it isnt enough…. Its never enough! I need to kill someone else thats worthy. Then I'll get Yuri. Hahahahaha!" Zagi laughed.

"Who exactly are you looking for, me?" Jexi said.

"You? No, Your friend. The boy with the blue streak, accompanied by those two. The one who has the keyblade, and the giant girl. I'll kill them all!" Zagi said.

"Sorry, but I hate to break it to ya...but I'm a lot more of a challenge than Hope will ever be." Jexi said.

"Oh? You dont know what I saw in him." Zagi shouted.

"If you're so sure of yourself, why don't you humor me by taking me on?" Jexi asked.

"Yes, you'll do. Come!" Zagi said.

"With pleasure!" Jexi said as he entered Golden God Mode.

"Huh? This power...I've never sensed anything like-" Zagi began before getting kneed in the gut as he crashed into the wall. As he got up, Jexi delivered a barrage of punches and kicks, each more painful than the last.

"So...still think I'm not a challenge?" Jexi asked.

"I see. To defeat your friend. I need power, more power! I dont need you! I'll kill hope, and surpass you!" Zagi shouted as he ran.

"It would seem I am the only one left to clean up the mess." Vile said firing from his ride armor.

"Vile!" X shouted as he fired his mega blaster and wrecked the ride armor as Vile jumped out.

"Same old X, always breaking my toys!" Vile shouted as the two fired at each other.

"You forgot to watch your back!" Zero said slashing from behind only to his the shield.

"Did I, Zero?" Vile laughed.

"That was just a distraction." X said activating his Ultimate Armor. "The real attack is from me! Ultimate Armor, Full Power!"

He rocketed forward and slammed Vile into the same spot on the wall Zagi got into. Vile immediately got out.

"Ha. X, you seem to be...erg!" Vile said grasping his chest. "This body….won't last long. X, be aware, the next time we meet, it will be our last." Vile said as he warped out.

"Looks like the damage he's been taking seems to be affecting him." Riku said.

"I think he was grasping his chest though, because I think that strike I gave him with my Keyblade is finally taking effect from the damages." Sora said.

"I have a feeling, next time will really be the last time." X said.

Later…

"Thank you all for ridding these grounds of darkness once more." Tiki said.

"Its no problem, Tiki. You were here for us the first time we came here, this is a long debt overpaid." Rainbow said.

"You fought along with us against Grima and Ogudomon. Consider it help from old friends." Dan said.

"Now, after we shop, we must head to the outrealm gate, and of course i have to go to stabilize it." Tiki said.

"Youre probably right. The real problem here was the chains in the hot spring area." Jexi said.

"And Hope went there to investigate with SHinra and most of the girls." Indigo said.

"Oh. You're talking about the hot springs nearby. Yes, the chains are there along with these strange creatures. They even had a large tiger like beast with them." Tiki said.

"Those sound an awful lot like…" Gray began.

"Aragami." Spectra said.


	43. The 99th Fragment

"Wow! This looks...amazing!" Lucy said as the mostly girl group arrived at the hot springs.

"It feels so relaxing in this place." Nami smiled. "We should take our time in this place."

"Yes, A place for Mixed Bathing…" Vashyron said.

"Vashyron, later." Hope said. "But I'm curious myself about Hot springs, and their purported health benefits. Theyre all over japan for some reason."

"Yeah. The qualities i'm gonna go with are… softer skin, tighter tummies, slimmer waists, bigger busts." Xiaomu said.

"They're a way of making a person feel more relaxed. Its like being in a hot tub of nature." Aqua said.

"Well, shoot! If Xiaomu said her qualities, what are we waiting for?" Nana said.

"Agreed!" Estelle said hoping to bounce more… chest-wise.

"COme on! All men, out the gate!" Hsien Ko said before seeing some of the men get serious.

"Something doesn't feel right." Jin said.

"Yes. I can sense...PSYCHO POWER!" Ryu said.

"Well that explains that feeling. Show yourself, Bison!" Hope said as the man himself appeared.

"Heh! Impressive that you picked up on my power right from the start of entering, boy." Bison said. "But its useless at this point. That deity should be in Shadaloo's hands very soon."

"Deity? Tiki!" Hope said.

"Yes. I see you know of her. She will be my next asset from this world." Bison said.

"Well, by now, Jexi and the others couldve wiped the floor with any one you sent." Hope said. "So that leaves me to take out the big man."

"Dont get careless, boy. Come." Bison said as origami splashed into the pools with a Vajra with them. In another one, risen appeared. And in the rear back one, Morolians appeared along with BB Hood herself.

"Aragami, Morolians, even risen." Aqua said.

"Even Little Red Murder Hood made an appearance." Phoenix said in fear.

"Hi. Miss me?" BB Hood said with a cheerful face.

"You took one of the best spots in the whole place!" Xiaomu said.

'Let me guess, you got a new contract with Shadaloo." Juri asked.

"Yep. And...I'm gonna murder all of ya!" BB Hood said with an evil face.

"Good to see shes as twisted as ever." Hope said.

Suddenly, the chains around the hot spring began to vanish one after the other.

"Oh no. We're too late!" Korra said as in the left part appeared Ouma monsters and Sheath.

"Oh! Hot spring very good girl fun, desu!" Sheath said.

Zavok then appeared.

"Hmm, this is nice. We Zeti don't have anything like this back home. But, meaningless distractions like this are not existing. Finally, we have all 99 sets of chains." Zavok said.

"Youre late, Ouma." BIson said. "But whats this. Youre leading them now, Zavok?"

"Ouma is under my command now. Its not the same weak organization it was under Saya's lead." Zavok said.

"Weak?" Saya growled.

"Ah, speaking of weak, I see the former Ouma agent has joined your ranks and stuck with them. What's wrong, Saya? Tired of the high life and decided to spend it with trash?" Zavok asked.

"Thats enough!" Hope said. "Were not trash, were heroes. And even though you have all the sets, it doesnt mean youve won yet."

"Were gonna fight to the last second and stop what it is youre planning. No matter whos leading Ouma, I swear…. Were shutting this operation down!" Reiji said.

Chapter 36: The 99th Fragment

"If you are all so committed, then you can die as one big family." Zavok said snapping his fingers as Dokumezu and Dokugozu appeared by his side. "Destroy them!"

"Yes, you as well, BB hood. Crush them all, including Juri!" Bison ordered.

"Let's get going!" Sakura said as they moved out.

"We ain't afraid of ya!" Dokumezu said as he and Dokugozu did a joint attack.

"Oh really?" Gemini said.

Multi attack: Rumbling Wheel

Just as the two charged in, Gemini ran past them as lighting seemingly struck them from above, knocking them away. Sakura then swept them up with a mop and drove them along the floor, passing them back to Gemini who began a pre shot routine.

"It's show time!"

SHe quickly changed into her STAR pilot outfit and swung down, launching a huge fireball at them which exploded, taking them down.

Multi KO!

"Ugh. They always get so tough." Dokugozu said.

"Yeah, we should consider…" Dokumezu said before Zavok approached the two.

"So...you two have failed me once again." Zavok said. "Of course...I can't let this go."

"Wait, sir. Please do-" Dokugozu began before Zavok jabbed his arm right through Dokugozu's body.

"What is-" Dokumezu began before Zavok did the same to him.

"Ouma is no longer the same lenient organization you two Failure will now result in...execution." Zavok said tossing the bodies aside.

"Mistress...Saya…" Dokugozu said.

"Dont ever..forget us.. Once we're….gone." Dokumezu said.

Their bodies lied there lifeless as Saya was a bit shaken, as was Sheath.

"There. Execution has been dealt." Zavok said.

"I gotta end this now. Zavok is more ruthless than he was in the Lost Hex." Hope said as he jumped past Sheath, who immediately came to her senses. Not wanting to be executed, she tried to thrust at hope but he accidentally slammed her into the water.

"Hmm? I see." Zavok said looking at Hope as he immediately grabbed him. "You think this is still a game. Good guys, bad guys. All labels. I am...the universe's new order." Zavok said tossing him into the ground. "I've wasted enough time here. Sheath, we're going home for now."

"Many of thanks, Zavok. Sheath will serve till end." Sheath said as she walked behind Zavok as they left.

"Bison...you can finish them." Zavok said before they were long gone.

"I intend to." Bison said.

Hope then got up.

"I dont think this as a game any more. Zavok thinks im still the one guy from before. I tied with Jexi, I'm his equal. I'm defending the worlds I love!" Hope said. "Zavok, you dont understand the place youre in."

"Are you done talking? If so, bow down to my…!" Bison said before Hope slammed him in the chest. "Gyargh!"

"Youre the one who talks too much, Bison." Hope said.

"Not… possible. How did he damage me so with just one hit?" Bison thought. "My psycho power should have reduced his strength tremendously."

Hope just looked serious before a Vajra was jumping at him. Before Hope could even do anything, Ciel and Nana blocked the Vajra.

"Bad Aragami!" Nana said.

"No one touches our family with our say so!" Ciel said.

BB Hood tried to attack too, but Zephyr, Vashyron and Leanne blocked her as well.

"And just what do you think youre gonna do to our new bossman?" Zephyr said.

"Hes in command of such amazing women, I cant let him just bite the dust." Vashyron said.

"Aw, so daring. But I do have a job to do!" BB Hood said holding out her gun.

"Oh? Were just the decoys youre looking at." Vashyron said.

"The real attacks from me!" Fiora said slashing her gun apart and knocking her out.

"This cant be real… these guys never fought this way before." BB Hood said.

"Because we never really wanted to go so serious!" Korra said hitting her with hot water.

"You have a choice. Run or fight!" Hsien Ko said.

"Hmm….Okay. I'll run." she said cheerfully.

"That was easy." Hope said as she skipped off.  
"Gonna head to the Makai. Since all the worlds are breaking apart, its the only safe place." BB Hood said happily as she was finally out of sight.

"Incredible, every member on hopes team… they fought differently." Jexi said arriving.

"It's like theyve been holding back until now." Spectra said.

"Oh, guys. You're finally here." Hope said smiling. "You're just in time to see me wipe the floor with Bison."

"Hit em hard, pal." Jexi said.

"Seeing as how they are here, I have to assume the Durals and Vile failed." Bison said.

"Got that right. So, wanna go so we can settle this back home?" Goro said.

"Heh. She was going to be used for my world warps. But it appears I only need to use my Psycho Drive for now. After all, its nearing completion." Bison grinned as he warped away.

"Hes gone." Hope said. "But this isnt over. From where everythings been done so far, I can only guess where this is all gonna end."

"Yeah, that one spot in Japan…" Reiji said.

"Shibuya. Its gonna end where it all started." Jexi said.

"But first...we're gonna need the dragonturtle back." Urashima said.


	44. Cypher Punk

After a night of relaxing in the hot springs and getting closer, the group approached the outworld gate as it slowly began to open up.

"Okay, wherever we end up, we gotta hurry and get the dragonturtle back." Urashima said. "Even if it costs you your lives!"

"Geez. Its just a car." Jexi said.

The light shined as the group suddenly found themselves in the desert with pyramids.

"Wait a minute...we've been here before." Toma said.

"Yeah, the Pyramid of Zouma. We're in the actual Marvel Land." Valkyrie said.

"I have an idea." Hope said. "Kurt, do you remember back when this circle was able to transport an entire Echidna battle tank over here?"

"Yeah. It was also how I and Riela got here." Kurt said. "Your point?"

"If we can fill up those blank circles and charge em with our energy long enough, we can send the Dragonturtle over here from Ryugu Castle and the Golden Seed over there." Hope said.

"Hope is right. We must use the circle." Valkyrie said.

"Well, lets do it then. Everyone pick a space." Rainbow said.

"I have to go. All that practice with the Fujisakura could help here." Kaguya said.

"Want me to help too? My blastia could be very useful." Estelle said.

"Demi-Demi, you think we could pitch in too?" Morrigan said.

"If we must to bring order back." Demitri said.

"For the final spots, Juvia, Lucy and I will fill then right up." Nami said. But before they could appearing all around were see through yet familiar enemies.

"Gnosis!" Hiryu said.

Appearing behind them was T-elos. "I knew using old locations coordinates would lead me to you, Kos-Mos." T-elos said.

"Ah great." Hope said. "When are you gonna give this up? You already have free will and emotion, why is it you want… whatever it is inside KOS-MOS?"

"Kos-Mos, you know we must become one. We will be unified!" T-elos said.

"It's like were not even here, is it?" Titanica said as Bass flew past.

"Oh, its you again." T-elos said.

"T-elos, you and I also need to settle a score." Bass said as his hands glowed.

"Oh….do you?" T-elos said looking sinister. "Then I'll get rid of you and Kos-Mos all at once."

"Bass, keep her busy!" Hope said. The chosen eight then filled up the eight circles that appeared as the main one began to activate.

"I think we got something already!" Tails said as the dragon turtle appeared.

"Yes! My baby is back!" Urashima said before a scream was heard. Chie was held in a large mechanical claw as Metal Face laughed while holding her.

"Ha! I knew you'd all come back for this thing!" Metal Face said.

"Metal Face!" Fiora said.

"Ah. The Monado boy and Dunban's sister is still with you. Perfect. Now, surrender yourselves peacefully or I'll gobble up this tasty looking homs." Metal Face said.

"Chie! What do we do? SOmebody help!" Donald said.

Suddenly, a giant sword whirled into Metal faces hand as it kicked Chie loose.

"Ow! What in the name of Mechonis?" Metal face said as a man with white hair and a red jacket caught the blade and landed near the others.

"WHoa…" Chie said.

"You!" T-elos said.

"Oh!" Kaguya said,

"You. Did you call for me, Kaguya Nanbu?" said the man.

Captain of the Kurogane

Sanger Zonvolt

"Who is he?" Shulk wondered.

"He's someone who fought with us the last time this happened." Ruby said.

"He's a fearsome swordsman." Zoro said.

"And his name….is Sanger Zonvolt!" Rainbow said.

"Sanger, what are you doing here?" Jexi said.

"WHen I heard that Kaguya took it upon herself to go to another world, I had to hurry to protect her! So...I have been travelling till someone I met told me to go to Marvel Land. So...I have arrived!" Sanger said.

"Better late than never, this party's about to get more guests." Gray said as Sigma appeared.

"Such marvelous energy in this world. Its incredible!" Sigma said as the mavericks arrived.

Just then, robots from the 4th empire appeared along with Solo, Hayato and Tong Pooh.

"Target Strider Hiryu has been sighted." Solo said.

"At long last. Once we find a way to use this energy to revive Meio, Striders days will be numbered." Tong Pooh said.

"It's them." Hope said before seeing hayato. "Guys look!"

"Argh...This body...it is mine! I am free!" Hayato said.

"Hayato!" June said.

"June..help… me…" Hayato said.

"Hayato's two personalities are destabilizing. Its almost like they're fighting for control over the body." Tails said.

"That is what's happening. He's trying to regain control." Spectra said.

"Ngh… I cant… let that happen! SIgma… do something!" B .Hayato said.

"Maybe...some of the Sigma Virus." Sigma smiled evilly.

"Looks like thats our cue to step in guys. Valkyrie, can the others in the circles engage now?" Hope said.

"Yes. I already sent the seed and the vehicle is back. There is no need to keep it going. Now they may fight." Valkyrie said.

"Hope, forgive me, but I must deal with more pressing matters." Kos-Mos said looking at Bass fighting T-elos.

"KOS-MOS, i know. Every second T-elos exists, you put me in danger on the team. Its best if you put your problems in your own world." Hope said.

"Yes. And I need to get that through T-elos through one language she knows of." KOS-MOS said.

"Then do it." Hope said as KOS-MOS intervened. "Strider, if Tong Pooh succeeds in bringing Meio back, you'll still slay him again, right?"

"Indeed. My mission is to dispose of the remnants of that regime, and if he comes back for me to strike him down again, so be it. Nothing will change that mission. Tong Pooh shall be mine to battle with." Hiryu said.

"Guys, its time to cut some bonds here, lets finish what we started!" Hope said.

Chapter 37: Cypher Punk

Kos Mos and Fiora quickly joined Bass as they confronted T-elos.

"Bass, we are here to assist." Kos-Mos said.

"I do not...need you pity." Bass said.

"Bass, I get it. You hate having to rely on others, but thats the point." Fiora said. "Jexi, Spectra, Hope… they all formed a team because theyre friends, more like family. Team work isnt a crutch, and it does help to be strong on your own, but sometimes, people have to admit that even if they are stronger, they need help."

Bass growled before thinking it over. "One time. That is all." Bass said.

Battle Start:

"Your weaponry is very unique. Drones and Blades as well as a plasma cannon in the chest area." Bass said.

"I guess not all machines are made to fight the same way, right?" Fiora said.

"Furthermore, Bass's weaponry is very interesting and amazing. I don't think I've ever seen it before." Kos Mos said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Kos Mos and Fiora attacked T-elos with lasers and guns and swords a few times before calling in Bass.

"Here comes your demise!"

Bass flew in unleashing explosion attacks and shots from his own hands before flying up into the air crossing his arms.

"You brought this upon yourself!"

"Variable….Buster Rake!"

The ground quickly erupted multiple times damaging T-elos a lot.

"Fiora, Bass!" Kos Mos said.

"I'm all in!" Fiora said.

"Let's finish it!" Bass said.

Team Special: Final D-Cross Explosion

KOS-MOs Fired her chainguns as Fiora attacked with gun drones before KOS-MOS already set up her Phase Cannon.

"Phase transfer cannon, standby."

A sphere of light launched and imprisoned T-elos as Fiora charged up with red energy as Bass readied a hand.

"Bass, Time for a chain attack!"

"This will be your end!"

"Final...CROSS!"  
"EXPLOSION!"

They both attacked the sphere at the same time as it rumbled before exploding.

KO!

End Battle:

"You performed….little above poorly." Bass said.

"What does that mean, we gave it our all." Fiora said.

"I believe he was paying us a compliment in his own way." Kos Mos said.

T-elos growled as Kos-Mos approached.

"T-elos. Go back to our world. It is there where we should settle this matter, not here." Kos-Mos said. "There is something that must be done."

"Grr." T-elos growled before her visor lowered. "Very well. I shall return home with her. But you will join one way or the other." T-elos said before leaving.

"Why didnt you finish her? You could've…" Bass said before Kos-Mos's eyes turned blue.

"Our home is where we must settle things. It is not fitting to finish things here." Kos-Mos said.

"Huh. Just like me and Yang." Bass said.

Hope, on the other side, smashed Solo's face in and cracked his face plate.

"Damage… exceeded, maximum…" Solo said.

"Youre not getting way, youre done, now!" Hope said smashing though solos chest."Say it."

"Mission to kill Strider Hiryu...has failed." Solo said before exploding.

"He was no longer needed here." Hiryu said staggering Tong Pooh. "As are you now. It is time to join Meio in hell."

He slashed straight through Tong Pooh without showing any signs of hesitation.

"Why...Hiryu? I was so close. You could have brought them back with the chains. The other Striders." Tong Pooh said.

"As in my sister? No. I have no friends or family. And no need for them." Hiryu said.

"Then...you truly...are….alone." Tong Pooh said before falling dead on the ground.

"Geez. Thats cold, man." Hope said.  
"He is right though. In the end, all of us are alone….But you know what that path leads to, Hiryu." Hotsuma said.

"Are you afraid?" Hiryu asked.

"No. Not if that is what fate has in store." Hotsuma said.

"In the end, all that matters are results, Hotsuma." Hiryu said.

Beck then blasted Hayato with everything he had until he was kneeling down, trying to stay up with his plasma sword.

"This time I know I can fix him. Ray, hold him steady!" Beck said.

"No..ray. Please…. Finish...me." Hayato said.

"Hayato!" June said.

"June, I'm sorry, but the evil...there's just so much. You must….finish me before….Aaaargggghh!" Hayato screamed before knocking the three away. "This body...is mine!" Hayato screamed before running off.

"Crap! That black version just doesnt seem to quit." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Its almost like hes fighting to not become a heartless. If i can just hit him with my Keyblade, I know I could fix him." Sora said.

"We'll have another chance. I'm sure of it." Riku said.

"And if Hayato really can't be fixed by your weapon, then… you know what to do, right?" June said.

"June, ya cant think that way." Goofy said. "On our crew, we only have one rule."

"Whats that?" June asked.

"No frowning. Smiles only." Donald said.

"I'll only smile when I know Hayato is all right." June said.

"In that case, next time we see Hayato, put every last bit of power you got inTo his heart, Sora." Riku said.

"Yeah. I'll save him no matter what." Sora said.

"Fire Fist!" Sabo said blasting Metal face into SIgma and knocking them down.

"Argh, curses! When did you all get so strong?!" Metal face said.

"I think its just that you and SIgma cant beat us." Sabo said.

"No. Do you feel it? The power of this land, reploid?" Sigma asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I do feel something." Metal Face said.

"We'll meet again soon, X." Sigma said as he warped and Metal Face flew off.

"That takes care of that, but it looks like hes not beaten yet." Hope said.

Later…

"Well, Dragon Turtles okay maintenance wise, but we cant properly get back to our own time unless we can think of a shorter destination." Urashima said.

Hope thought for a second.

"I know just the place." Hope said. "Reiji, you think we'll be able to use that stone to get to that mansion?"

"It should be possible. Its coordinates are in the database of the Dragonturtle." Reiji said.

"Good. Everyone get inside." Hope said.

"Dimension Dive, set! Go!" Urashima said as they all teleported to a familiar mansion.

"This place… hey, isnt this..?" Juri asked.

"Kouryuji Mansion." Reiji said. "Home to the Kouryuji Holdings company and our youngest Shinra trainee."

"Wait, Mii's an agent now?" Hope said. "Never mind, we got three big problems here."

"Yeah. First, Kamurocho is expecting a shipment of BOWs for Shadaloo. If we dont hurry, it and Ikebukuro will be overrun." Urashima said.

"Not our town! Shizuo, we need to hurry and stop them." Celty typed.

"Yeah. And that Bison bastard probably still there." Shizuo said. "The flea bag lives near that district...so he's gotta be there too."

"If you see Izaya… dont kill him, we get him, hes gonna head to jail, and not hell." Chun-li said.

"Then let's establish...the Bison Pursuit Team." Spectra said.

Bison Attack Team lead by Spectra and Dan: Ryu and Ken, Kiryu and Goro, Ingrid, Ryo, Chrom and Lucina, Demitri and Morrigan, Hsien Ko and Korra, Felicia, Juri, Chun li and Xiaoyu, Naoto and Peacock, Chris and Jill, Phoenix and Maya, Kite and Haseo, Kirito and Asuna, Blackrose and Ulrich, Natsu, Leon, Aty, Celty, Shizuo and Seryu, Akame and Kurome, Chie and Ranma, Leone and Yang, Bass.

"Second, Ulala's space detector is picking up massive amounts of Dance Energy. Shadows gonna dance to his last breath to tear a bunch of holes in the fabric of space." Urashima said.

"Then I'll establish...the Shadow Pursuit team." Hope said.

Shadow Pursuit team lead by Hope , Aqua and Titanica: X and Zero, Ichiro and Erica, Sakura and Gemini, Yuffie and Naruto, June, Gray and Juvia, Zoro and Sanji, Beck and Ray, Nami, Segata, Leanne, Zephyr and Vashyron, Kos Mos and Fiora, Sonic and Tails, Hiryu and Hotsuma, Captain Commando, Ulala, Aty, Rainbow and Kaguya, Donald and Goofy, Sora and Riku, Kurt and Riela,Lea, Imca.

"And so, that leaves me to go to Shibuya station and take matters to Zavok." Jexi said. "We are...the Shibuya Assault Team."

Main Shibuya Assault team lead by Jexi and Indigo: Akira and Kagemaru, Pai, Jin and Kazuya, Reiji and Xiaomu, Saya, Heihachi, Axel, Dante and Vergil, Yuri and Flynn, Estelle, Ciel and Nana, Alisa, Hibana, Luffy and Sabo, Maka, Soul and Ruby, Lucy, Toma and Shulk, Linkle, Sanger.

"I trust we all know what to do? Then if so, time is of the essence. We stop bison, seal the rifts, and destroy whatever forces are out there, and finish this!" Hope said. "I lead the blue team of hope and courage!"

"I am the red masked leader of power and will." Spectra said.

"Then that makes me, the rainbow master of heroism and rescuing!" Jexi said.

"The three of us and our teams make the triad of legends. A trio of brave heroes." Hope said.

"This is our universe. Our worlds, our homes." Spectra said.

"We've lived here our entire lives and we aren't just going to stand by and let someone take our homes away from us." Jexi said.

"Let's go, and write our own future!" Reiji said as they spit up. The final battle for the future of the universe… begins now.


	45. Undying Souls

At a large tower, the Bison Team arrived.

"Whoa, this things huge!" Felicia said.

"Yup. Millennium Tower, the biggest damn building in this district." Goro said.

"It always feels like everything major going down happens here." Kiryu said.

"And its about to happen again. So...the little party has finally come." said a voice as Izaya walked out. "I was wondering when you might show up."

"Oh boy…" Peacock said. "Whats he gonna grab and throw… sweet mother of toledo!"

To Peacoks surprise through her bugging eyes, Shizuo was somehow lifting one of the large trucks.

"IZAYA! You're dead!" Shizuo said tossing it as Izaya dodged it with ease.

"My my, Shizu-chan. You're looking quite the monster today. If you aren't careful, you might end up hurting someone." Izaya said. "Besides, I can't be injured when my plans almost finished."

"In other words, the reason you were stealing all this other worldly tech." Phoenix said.

"What?" Izaya said.

"Earlier, Juri testified that you were neither on the side of OUma or Shadaloo. We were lead to believe you were working for both sides. But in that case… why would you come back to this time with all of this tech?!"

"Hmm. Well, its seems like you've got it all figured out. Now, tell these people what I'm going to do." Izaya smiled.

"It pains me to say this, but your goal wasnt to carry our Ouma's plan, nor help bison and his PSycho drive…" Phoenix said pointing his finger. "The one goal you had in mind...was to use that tech to create something!"

Izaya smiled and clapped. "Looks like you figured it out. I got the tech from Bison and had some scientists I know make a power sampling machine. For one purpose only...to create a second gen of enhanced."

"What?" Hisen-Ko said.

"I mean, i've seen them all, Lacy, Torrentia, even INferno. But the one who peeked my intrest at all, was Alice-chan. I can feel it in her. A limit to her power of size, she doesnt have one. And she's not the only enhanced I've met. I've met a few of the kids who got those powers from you as well and creatively told them how to use them. Of course, a lot of it was chaos. Its amazing how easy it is to lead kids in a direction you choose." Izaya said.

"What're you trying to say? Is this all part of your game?" Celty typed.

"Part of it. I want to start a war in this city. I believe when one does come….something amazing will come of it. But, I need forces from this city, Dollars, Saika, Yellow Scarves...but thanks to Jexi and his friends, I had to rework that plan. Then it hit me when I saw the enhanced, I could create a special force all my own, one that's sole purpose….to bring this city to war. The Dragon Zombies. And the only way to fully complete it...is a new wave of enhanced. Since they weren't born naturally, I needed the tech, so when the rabbit called, I got my chance. And the rest...well, you already know that. I played both sides for my own gain. All a big success." Izaya said.

Bison then appeared.

"I see. So that was your gain from all of this?" Bison asked.

"Yes it was. And as repayment for it all, I plan to let you claim half of the new wave created from my plan. I'm sure they can serve you well as dolls or soldiers." Izaya said.

"Hehheh. Then lets not waste any time." Bison said. A whole army of BOWs were summoned.

"Here we go." Chris siad.

Crashing out the front door were two tyrants, and the familiar sight of Nemesis and Ustanak.

"GraaaaH!" Ustanak roared.

"Rr, rgh! B...S..A..A! YANG!" Nemesis roared.

"You wanna settle this now, huh? FIne then, I aint waiting." Yang said. "Lets finish this!"  
"I couldnt agree more!" said another voice as Raptor appeared with revenant risen.

"Raptor. So you did wanna drop in." Morrigan said.

"You got that right! I could feel my sweet Hsien Ko all the way here!" Raptor said.

"Aiyah!" Hsien Ko said before a world monster tried to slash at her. They saw then surrounded Tri Edge as he floated.

"Tri-Edge!" Haseo said.

"Heh. Izaya, is the device at the top?" Bison said.

"Of course it is. Thats where I'll finally fight. Yakuza, fighters, Shizu-chan, follow us...if you want." Izaya smirked leaping to the rooftop.

"Oh no you dont you bastard! This time, we're settling it on the ground!" Shizuo said jumping up and grabbing Izaya's leg and pulling him down.

"Not good enough." Bison said grabbing Izaya and Teleporting with him to the top.

"Damn it!" Shizuo said.

"DOnt worry. It's always like this. Everythings gonna be settled...on the Millenium." Goro said as he and Kiryu, Ryu and Ken, Ingrid, Ryo, Celty, Shizuo and Seryu ran to the top of the building where they saw it clear except for Izaya and Bison.

"Where's the device? I don't see it." Seryu said.

"Yes. I lied." Izaya said pressing a button and trapping them on top. "I just said it to lure you up here. Do you really think...I'd give away the location of something so important?"

"Now it is time, to face my true power! Nnngh!" Bison said blasting out an aura of Psycho power, bringing three AIDA entities up there.

"He can attract AIDA?" Kirito said.

"No, just open rifts to other worlds. This is his endgame, the zombies were just his diversion. He wanted enough time to build up power here." Ingrid said.

"Of course!" Izaya said. "I mean, with the madness in Ikebukuro and the darkness in Kamurocho, it just makes sense, doesnt it? To think our town would play such a big part, eh?"

"And now, I no longer need that Zeti's help. I can rule all the worlds myself. But to control this power, I need Ryu." Bison said.

"You want my power, is that it?" Ryu asked before getting into his famous stance. "Then you'll have to take it from me!"

"Ya just dont get it, do ya, Izaya? Great towns, Ikebukuro and Kamurocho?" Goro said. "That aint what we are at all. Lemme tell ya something, s-heads. You know what you find in our neighborhoods? People. The pretty, the ugly, the strong, the weak. And of course the funny, and the scary."

"You have legends like me, the black rider." Celty said. "The demon blade Saika, a cop who causes crashes, a sushi place run by a russian and a superhuman man, who dresses like a bartender."

"What is the point youre making, Celty? That I dont know everything as an info broker?" Izaya said.

"Exactly." Kiryu said. "You may give info, but you dont know the first damn thing about us. And your game is just about over."

"No...I think its just begun." Izaya said taking out a switchblade.

"It's time we ended your lives, here and now." Bison said assuming his stance.

"You may not believe us, but its the sad truth, shada-lunatic and leather jacket. Time to pay up." Goro said.

"Because you owe a lot of people in Kamurocho and Ikebukuro for what you both have done." Kiryu said.

"And knowing that… you dont have any problem with what happens next, right?!" Shizuo shouted.

"I can honestly say...I don't." Izaya said as Shizuo charged at him as the scene froze with them facing each other.

Chapter 38: Undying Souls

"While theyre busy up there, we put things down here!" Chris said.

"Right. As for Nemesis, you can just leave him to me." Yang said as she ran at him before the Ustanak got in her way. "Sorry ugly. But you should have asked first." Yang said punching the Ustanak in the gut and firing her load, making it explode.

"YAAAAANG!" Nemesis said readying his clothesline attack.

"NEMESSIIISSSSS!" Yang said as she glowed brightly before punching right through Nemesis, leaving two gaping holes.

"B..S..A...A." Nemesis said weakly.

"Shh. Just go back to taking a dirt nap." Yang said before it exploded.

"Phew, the nightmares finally over…" Jill said.

"Wow. Things are gettin crazy intense in this place." Raptor said.

"Raptor." Korra said as they approached him.

"Oh! You wanna finish me, baby? Like some kinda proposal maybe?" Raptor asked.

"No. I just want you to leave me alone ya idiot!" Hsien Ko said.

"Consider this a… breakup kiss!" Korra said as she fire bented and bathed Hisen-kos thrown weapons in fire, senting them right at raptor and the risen, burning them up.

"Graaaargh! I aint done yet! Lets see what happens when I absorb all of this city's power. Thanks to that freaky thing the doc put inside me." Raptor said as he began to inhale. As he did, traces of powers were leaving some heroes both in the city as well as in the ships above. On the tower, Izaya noticed this.

"Oh. My delivery system's already on cue." Izaya said.

"Shut up and keep your eyes on me, flea bag!" Shizuo said as they continued to brawl.

"Yeahhh! I can feel the power!" Raptor said.

"SO thats what IZaya wanted. Raptor was the trigger!" Chun Li said.

"Yeah. Now I'm gonna…" Raptor began before he blew into a few pieces as a bright orb floated there before it broke apart and scattered all across the worlds.

"Well, hes gone. For now at least. But now the event in the fetus of god has repeated itself." Morrigan said.

"Its a bridge we'll have to cross at some given point." Spectra said.

"Guys! We still have one more problem!" Kite said. Tri edge charged in, blades ready.

"I dunno if you wanna help us or destroy us, you did both over the course of this adventure." Dan said blocking him. "But I'm stopping it, now!"

He slashed Tri-edge down the middle as he screamed and held his wound.

"Haseo, get him! Now's your chance to end it!" Kirito said.

"Nah. Tri-edge, go back to our World." Haseo said. "What ever we need to finish, we can do it there. You'll explain your actions there too."

Tri Edge then shut its eyes, bowed to Haseo and then teleported away.

"Haseo, youve changed. Have you grown up?" Kite asked.

"Dont talk to me about growin up, kid. We have real worlds problems." Haseo said. "These problems are left for the game."

On the rooftop, Bison was on his last leg as Izaya still looked unharmed.

"Well, my project's finished. I can't really see a reason to stay here. Bye bye...Shizu Chan." Izaya said running off.

"Izayaaaa!" Shizuo yelled. "We aint done you hear me?!"

"The next time...we'll settle it...in Ikebukuro." Izaya smirked as he was finally out of sight.

"I wouldnt have it any other way...Izaya." Shizuo said.

Heartwarming feelings then played as Bison got up weakly.

"As for you, Bison. Give it up." Ken said.

"You dare take that one with me? You mistake recklessness for bravery…" Bison said.

"You're through Bison. Your days of terrorizing our town is over." Kiryu said.

"Now to end this job. For good." Celty said before Ryu stopped her.

"No. This matter is for me and Ken." Ryu said seriously.

"Yeah. Ryu, lets do it and end this!" Ken said.

"Yeah!" Ryu said.

Ryu grabbed Bison as Ken hurricane kicked him, prompting Ryu to shoryuken him as they both charged a Hadoken.

"It's over!"

"Raaaaagh…!"

"HADOKEN!" they both shouted.

Their Hadoken's hit Bison hard as they were the final nail. "This power...Argh!" Bison shouted as he exploded.

"Ingrid, what happened to his Psycho POwer?" Kiryu asked.

"It looks like Bison was serving as some sort of relay point. Now that he's down, its all but stopped." Ingrid said. "The door to the World has been closed too."

"Right, looks like its all done." Ryo said. "Now to take back what they stole."

They made their way through the tower before rejoining the group.

"It's done. Bison's finished. But Izaya succeeded and got away." Goro said.

"Its fine. When it comes to evil men like them, it usually has a way of backfiring in one way or the other." Kiryu said.

"Not...so...fast!" said a voice as Raptor reformed.

"You just dont know when to take a hint!" Korra said.

"Nope. Now I get to...Ahhh!" Raptor shouted before he was shocked by something and fell. Behind him were people in strange suits.

"What the heck? Who are these guys?" Dan asked.

"Universal Police." Spectra said.

"Patrol 5 to HQ. Fugitive Zabel Zarock, aka, Lord Raptor has just been caught and is in custody. Proceeding to send him to Universal Prison ASAP." one of them said.

"Um, sorry officers but… we didnt get Izaya and… Bisons kinda.." Chun Li began.

"Izaya? There's no criminal by that name in the database. As for Bison, this is a good thing. Carry on, citizen of the Interpol." they said before hauling Raptor off.

"Whew, now we can rest easy." Hsien-KO said.

"Dont relax yet. The others have to report in. Lets see if we can meet at Shibuya." Kiryu said.


	46. So Long My Love

Upon arriving further inward in the city, the Shadow Assault Team soon saw the chains at the station far from where they currently were.

"Wow. Things are definitely getting a lot crazier in this city." Rainbow said.

"You can say that again. The dimensional composer of this area of the city is razor thin. Rifts could appear at any moment." Tails said.

"I love this world too much. I dont want it to just tear apar… huh?" Hope said.

A small rift opened, and out of it came Shadow.

"Youre finally here, you dance freak." Hope said.

"Ah. Space Channel 5. I should have known you'd show up when my Dance Energy was present." Shadow said.

"So you built up enough to come here." June said before looking at Shadows condition, who was wobbling. "That said, you mightve overdone it."

"Ngh… you may be right…" Shadow said.

"Whats wrong? Youre dancing too much now, and I thought you were planning to make a Dance Virus, right?" Hope said.

"The circumstances have changed. Its better to physically act now. I'm gonna keep dancing till I can create enough Dance Energy for the purposes of the Rhythm Rogues." Shadow said.

"Hope, things are already stretched out as far with what's going on. We can't let him keep dancing or its gonna tear open a rift." Tails said.

"Right. Well stop him before…" Hope said before the ground shook and a building part was sucked in as a rift took its place. Jumping out of it was a Coco Tapioca along with a familiar rabbit.

"Ussaussaussa! I'm back!" Ciseaux said.

"Ciseaux! What're you doing with a Coco Tapioca?" Hope said.

"This things a Dancing Robot. If I was to come here from marvel land, I needed help. What better way to do so then having it dance for me. This Dance Energy is amazing stuff. I plan to use it to make my way back to good old Paris." Ciseaux said.

"And from there, revive the other Phantoms." Ogami said.

"But we wont let that Happen, Monsieur Bunny! No matter how many times you come, well beat you down!" Erica said.

But just then, another rift opened up.

"Kyahahahahaha! This plan of yours sounds interesting. Maybe I'll put my own twist on it." said a familiar voice as Ranmaru and Dokurobo jumped out with basel monsters.

"Well look who else showed up. Rabbit boy and Skull Face." Rainbow said.

"Yeah….I'm skull face, right?" Dokurobo asked.

"She was insulting us, you idiot. But, that won't stick for long since it will be us who gets the last laugh! We'll eliminate all of you and revive Lord Nobunaga without interruption!" Ranmaru said.

"And how exactly do you plan to…" Hope said. "Wait a second. These rifts connect everywhere. If you found some way to link them all up to Gemini's New York…"

"Exactly. The items we used in New York to bring Azuchi Castle work as well with other worlds, with dark evil energy. With all of that power, bringing it back along with our Lord will be worthwhile!" Ranmaru said. "And this city is just flowing with evil energy right now."

"Yeah. You can't make us mess up cause we can do it ourselves!" Dokurobo said.

"These guys are starting to become a lot more annoying." Zephyr said.

"We need to join our forces together to deal with the invaders immediately." Kurt said.

The last rift appeared and out of it came Hayato and Aya-me.

"And that wraps the guest list up. All of the Sakura Wars villains are here, with who else we anna save.." Hope said. "Ayame, Hayato, we'll save you in one swoop!"

"Its true the salvage weakened my connection to this body, but once I beat you, this world is the Koumas!" Aya-Me said.

"And I...wont let you ruin this for me! This body is mine...no one else's!" Hayato shouted.

"Hayato, no!" June siad.

"Ngh.. June.." Hayato said before he was covered in a dark aura. "You must...end me. If you don't...Bilstein...will kill you."

"No, that isnt Bilstien in there." Sora said. "Riku, you feel it right?"

"Yeah, that aura of darkness. Its the same one I had." Riku said. "No...it does feel a bit different."

"Hehehe. Afraid Hayato is right. I am Bilstein. Or rather, the ghost of Bilstein." B. Hayato said.

"Wait, so it wasnt AIDA that was possessing Hayato after all. It was you." June said.

"Yes. I laid dormant after he killed me. But thanks to the AIDA, was it? I'm awake and free to restart my empire. But first, the mistakes of the past must be eliminated in order to make this body completely mine!" B. Hayato said.

"So thats why after we beat you the first time, you and Hayato were fighting." Hope said. "So all we need to do is clear."

"If we get a good hit in with the Keyblade, its goodbye forever, Bilstein." June siad.

"The keyblade…!" B. Hayato said. "Thats the only thing that could possibly stop me. But, you need to get an actual hit in if you want to be rid of me." B. Hayato said drawing his plasma sword.

"We can do it!" Sora and Riku shouted as they charged in before the scene froze.

Chapter 39: So Long, My Love

"Cmon Goofy! Lets help our pals!" Donald said.

"You got it! Together, I know we can save this Hayato guy!" Goofy said.

All four of them attacked together and dealt a lot of damage to B. Hayato. On the other hand, he tried desperately to get a hit in himself.

"Goofy, hit em!" Riku said.

"This'll get em off balance! Goofy, Donald!" Sora said.

"We're right behind you." Donald and Goofy said as they got behind Sora as all four of them rushed, dealing a clean hit on Hayato's chest.

"Grrarrr! No! You will stay inside! This body….is mine! I will not...surrender it!" B. Hayato said struggling for control.

"Two more hits should do it. Sora, go after me!" Riku said. "Dark...Aura!" Riku shouted sinking into the darkness as he struck against Hayato's sword before getting a stab in the back. "Sora! Now!"

"That body isnt yours to take!" Sora said. "Get out of it! This is it!"

He stabbed Hayato right in the heart with the keyblade.

"Aarrrrrrgh! Curse you….Keyblade Warrior! I don't care if I have to crawl out of the depths of hell, I will have revenge against you!" B. Hayato shouted before he slumped over unconscious.

"Hayato! Did… did you guys do it?" June said.

"We did. Theres no trace of Bilstien in sight in his heart." Sora said.

Tails then ran over to him. "He's unconscious...but he should be fine once he wakes up."

"Hayato." June said crying as she smiled. "Welcome back."

With Shadow, he danced it out against Hope and Aqua with assistance with Ulala.

"I admit, you have some impressive moves, blue one." Shadow said. "Never took you as a dancer."

"Hey, I dance when I feel like it. And this is fighting." Hope said. "I love this world, and I love everyone in it. I got something to look forward to after this."

"And what is that?" Shadow said.

"Theres a card game that I wanna play with my friends for a while. And I think it could be lots of fun." Hope said.

"You...you're talking about Buddyfight, right?" SHadow asked.

"Maybe youve heard of someone on a certain world. He has blue hair, never lost once, and is in the Buddy Police." Hope said.

"The famous… Tasuku Ryuenji." Shadow said before feeling a pain in his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ulala asked.

"Ulala. You...must stop...the Rhythm Rogues. I'm...a...space pirate." Shadow groaned holding his head.

"What?" Ulala said.

"SOmething big, is coming to the world of Buddy Fight...This dance energy...is out of control. This city...is doomed. I...am doomed." Shadow groaned.

"It's like he knows you. What are you…?" Aqua asked.

"Ja..guar. Uh, change of plans. Next time we dance, it will be in space, in our own time." Shadow said before warping off.

"I get the feeling you know this Jaguar guy. And whatever youre doing in your world, youre gonna investigate, right Ulala?" Hope asked

"Jaguar, he was the reporter who saved me when I was young. I owe him my life. He's the reason I became a reporter." Ulala said.

"So, if hes alive and is really shadow, then you gotta follow him after this. Dance and report to the end." Hope said.

"Yes. With my mike and skills, I'll do it to the end groovy! Spaaace Channel 5!" Ulala said.

"Hey! Dont you forget about me!" Dokurobo said smashing the ground, which they dodged.

"Hey. Didnt even notice you." Hope said. "Still, youre the same ol guy back then."

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Dokurobo said. "I'm a genius!"

"No ya arent, stupid." Rainbow said as she and Kaguya sliced him down two different directions. "If you were smart, you'd notice us right behind you. Grow a pair of brains and see for yourself. Youre just the muscle, not the brains."

"Hey. I just had a thought. Violence...is never the answer. Don't you agree?" Dokurobo asked.

"Uh...I guess that's true." Kaguya said.

"Why don't we do what you usually do and just become friends?" Dokurobo said smoking a bit.

"Uh, you sure you don't wanna take your armor off?" Rainbow asked.

"Are you morons ready? Victory pose!" Dokurobo said before exploding.

"Well shucks, you were right Hopy! Looks like good oll Dokurobo will always be Dokurobo." Gemini said.

"For once I agree with him. A guy like him could really be a friend of ours, if things were different." Hope said. He then looked at Sonic dashing around Prelude, Ranmaru clashing scythe on three sword with Zoro, and Aya-Me and Ichiro going all out. "But… it looks like there are some people who will always be who they are."

"Ussa ussa ussa! I'm going to get revenge on you hedgehog! You won't stop me this time!" Ciseaux said chasing Sonic.

"Somehow I think I will." Sonic smiled. "Especially for a stupid bunny."

"Grr. Now get cut!" Ciseaux shouted using his ear scissors.

"Too slow, sir bunny!" Sonic said jumping into the air and Hitting Preludes head with a homing attack, and then blasting into the steam tanks in the back, making the mech over heat.

"No! Why the hop cant I win against you or the combat revue?" Ciseaux said.

"We are courageous, rabbit. Doesn't matter what you do, we will win." Sonic said.

"Ussa ussa ussa! Be warned. As long as evil remains in mens hearts! I will always return!" Ciseaux said before exploding with Prelude.

"I'm countin on it. Because just like Eggman, you cant beat me. Im the fastest thing alive." Sonic siad.

Zoro and Ranmaru clashed once more.

"Urgh… youve given me heavy damage… even with all this evil here, youre far beyond my level, Rorona." Ranmaru said.

"No, even where I am isnt gonna cut it. I gotta get stronger and stronger." Zoro said.

"But whats the point? Why do you want to be stronger than anyone, even your captain?" Ranmaru said.

"To surpass him, the strongest swordsman in my world." Zoro said.

"I see. Then...goodbye!" Ranmaru said getting on his scythe as he flew off. "We'll meet again, pirate hunter!"

"Ranmaru…" Gemini said.

Tapioca was cut down easily by Hiryu.

"Child's play. And now… to put a corrupted soul to rest." Hiryu said.

"No. I cant fall, this body shall bring the end of man, as the ultimate revenge for the Kouma!" Aya-me said.

"Ive had enough of that Kouma crap!" Hope said charging in. "Youve abused that body for too long."

"Thats right! I.. no, we… are freeing you from this now, Aya-Me!" Ichiro said.

"Together, Ichiro!" Hope said.

"Haaaaaah!" they both said as they ran right through Aya Me with a sword and a punch.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Aya-me said as every last bit of Kouma was blown away.

"We finally did it, Ogami." Hope said.

"You...you did it...Ogami." Ayame said weakly. "The curse of the Kouma. At long last, its dissipating. You..both...did a good thing."

"Everytime I do this, its heavy. I dont want anyone else I know to suffer." Ogami said.

"I know…" Ayame said. "Hope, was it? I have… one request to ask you. You must never let anything like this happen again. You must...stop Ouma."

"I know." Hope said.

"Youre the only one...who can stop Zavok." Aya-Me said. "He's nothing but a complete...monster." Aya-me said smiling as she fell backwards, turning into cherry blossoms as they flew on the wind.

"It's not over yet." Hope said. "Aqua, call the Beacon and tell them to get Hayato to safety." Hope said.

"I'll call the Commando Team so they can repair these rifts." Comando said.

"After that, we'll regroup at Shibuya station. Lets just hope Jexi can handle whatevers there." Hope said.


	47. Iron Fists of Fury

The final team arrived in the heart of Shibuya.

"We made it. Anyone see Zavok or Sheath?" Jexi asked.

"Not a soul in sight. But the chains are still stick in the vortex like before. I thought he already got the ones they needed." Reiji said before the chains vanished.

"Ah, it would seem its getting close to completion." Zavok said as he stood on the Shibuya 601 building.

"Zavok." Saya said.

"Ah, so the trash has come back." Zavok said. "How quaint. But, Ouma's plans are very close to completion."

"Wheres Sheath?" Reiji said.

"Up in the sky, readying the second weapon we have. And she best do a good job, don't want her ending up like those pathetic wrecks." Zavok said as Saya grew angry at him. "But if you want to come to me, it wont be easy. Byakuya Xs!"

Two of them appeared and made a giant rift in the building. After that, a Marduk appeared with a whole variety of Aragami and two god arc soldiers.

"The rifts are more unstable now. That hole led to our world and Basel too." Alisa said.

"Like we could ever forget." Jexi said before feeling some pain. "Damn it. Of course she'd be here." Jexi said as he looked up at the roof Zavok was on to see a Dural and Unknown joining with him.

"Oh boy...:" Indigo said as the sky turned red. "Alright, Kagemaru. Million dollar question. That dural up there…. Thats gotta be the real one, right?"

"There is no mistake, that is the Original Dural." Kagemaru said.

"So that means were going up there." Akira said.

"As will we. If thats really Jun, we need to help her." Indigo said.

"We want in on this too!" Xiaomu said.

"As do we." Jin said.

"But how are we gonna…?" Jexi said.

"Need some help?" said a voice as the Air Inn appeared.

"It's Miyuki!" Indigo said.

"Alright, she got my text!" Xiaomu said.

"You planned it? I get it, you wanted Miyuki to suck us up and put us down on the roof." Akira said.

"Yes! Here we go!" Miyuki said sucking them up and sending them onto the roof.

"Well, isn't this fun. "Dural, take the V-dural's and attack the other three. Me and Unknown will finish the so called hero." Zavok said as Dural and the V-Dural's moved out as Zavok slowly approached the down Jexi.

Down below, Break and Kurohagane appeared with their respective forces.

"Now its Break down here? Shouldnt he be with Shadaloo?" Yuri said.

"Shadaloo..has been.. Destroyed…" Break said.

"What the? I thought you couldnt speak." Luffy said.

"Wait. That voice. Mr. X!" Axel said.

"Shadaloo...has been taken out. Bison killed. Now...the Syndicate will take over." Break said.

"Last thing we need is the Syndicate rising up. Guys, lets put those two down now!" Axel said.

"Yeah. Kurohagane needs to go too." Hibana said.

"Akujiki….Akujiki!" Kurohagane repeated as it moved to attack, only to be swiftly taken out by Hibana along with Dante and Vergil. It then continued to repeat the word Akujiki before it exploded.

"That'll shut you up." Dante said. "You too buddy!"

Dante fired bullet after bullet into Break before slicing him in half with Rebellion.

"The Syndicate...it will always rise from the ashes of its demise!" Break said before exploding.

"It will never, not with me on the streets." Axel said.

Back up top, things were getting dramatic.

Dural continued to keep the three pairs busy while Zavok and Unknown fought a lone Indigo who was having trouble keeping them back.

"How..is it like this?" Indigo asked.

"Did you forget Flux made that armor? I fought against it. I know all its weakspots!" Zavok shouted hitting Indigo in the side as she coughed blood.

"Damage levels.. 80%. 1 more hit till total shutdown." the computer said.

"Hahahaha! Youll be useless in one second." Zavok said. "Then...I'll pry it open and squash you like the weak bug you are!"

"I...can't win." Indigo thought as she stopped. "Jexi...I'm sorry. But it looks like I'm beating you to the after life." she cried.

Unknown was about to strike before a hand grabbed it. Indigo opened her eyes to see Jexi.

"I don't wanna hear you….say such crap right in front of my face. And I don't want you….giving up like that." Jexi growled.

"Jexi…" Indigo said. Jexi then glows as golden energy was sent to his fist.

Chapter 40: Iron Fists of Fury

"This...is what will save you, Jun." Jexi said pulling back a fist. "Ultimate Color….Purification!" he shouted punching Unknown in the chest. She screamed loudly as the purple mass was dissolving, leaving only a normal looking Jun as she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"He… eliminated the Unknown." Zavok said before looking at Indigo. "At least I can finish the runt off."

"He knows the weak points, I cant hit him back, but…" Indigo said. "Wait a second… thats it!"

Indigo recalled how Natsu entered Dragon Force, by consuming Aether Nano in fire.

"If i can just tap in to the energy Jexi gave off just now, I can take this armor to a lever even he doesnt know about." Indigo said.

Indigo was about to do so before she stopped. "No. If I just borrow power, its not my own. I need to do this on my own." Indigo thought as she felt the armor get hot. "Huh?"

"Heating increasing. Style Change has been initiated." the computer said.

"What? Whats this feature?" Zavok said.

"I get it. Guts armor. The armor of strength and courage to rely on your own power. Flux...he hid a special feature inside it." Indigo said as the armor tuned red as the right hand grew larger and the left one became a flamethrower.

"Style Change complete. HeatGuts is activated." the computer said.

"What? Argh!" Zavok said as a heatwave affected the roof.

"Huh?" Akira said as the durals feld the heat, as most of them melted. Dural tried to stay sharp though.

"This heat…. What's happened to her?" Zavok said.

"Indigo, I can feel that heat, what is it?" Jexi said.

"Its something new!" Indigo said trying to punch Zavok as he dodged as the fist hit a wall, melting it on impact.

"This heat...she shouldn't even be able to survive under this! How can she handle something beyond normal human levels?" Zavok said in shock.

"It's like someone else in in this armor, helping me." Indigo said. "Gutsman's strength is fused with, Pyro's heat. This feeling...its amazing!"

"Hmm. It would seem Flux's inventions aren't as lackluster as I thought. I am outmatched here." Zavok said as he fled.

"Kagemaru. I'm finishing this." Indigo said.

"DO it, free her. Mother…" Kagemaru said.

Indigo grabbed Dural and slammed her into the ground. She then leaped into the air ignited with flames as the fist on the right grew larger. A dragon flew right next to her.

"This fist is the symbol of a new power! Passed down to me in the form of a dragon!" Indigo said. "Me…!"

"And my…!" a voice came from the armor.

"Giga Howling Crusher!" they both shouted making impact on Dural.

"Kage...maru…" Dural said.

"Rest in peace, for no one shall disturb your slumber now." Kagemaru said.

"Child...dear...sleep...among.. The maple leaves…" Dural said before exploding.

"It is done." Kagemaru said.

"Kagemaru, what was that just now, with dural?" Akira said.

"Just a nightmare that's finally been put to rest." Kagemaru said.

Later…

"Its over here, but Zavok escaped through the vortex." Jexi said. "Guess there's really only one way left for us to go….up."

The others then arrived.

"Is everyone alright? We saw a huge explosion of flames, and…" Hope said. "Whoa, Indigo! What happened to your armor?"

"Its so hot, what kinda heat is this? Can barely stand near her." Shizuo said.

"Like it? This is the new form of my Cross Armor. HeatGuts! Feeling the burn, chumps?" Indigo smirked.

""Its hot. Can you uh… turn the heat off?" Hope asked.

"It can't be turned off! Hahahahahaha!" Indigo laughed before a beep was heard.

"Heating tanks exhausted. Cooling suit now." the computer said.

A blast of steam the came as Indigo reverted to normal form.

"Repairs complete. Heatguts form now available." the computer said.

"Hoo… that was weird." Indigo said.

"Caution advised. Use of Heatguts form exceeding time limit of recommended time will result in host combustion." the computer added. "First effect experienced, emotional state change."

"Huh? That's crazy. I feel fine." Indigo said.

"I think we've wasted enough time. We need to head...there." Jexi said pointing to the vortex.

"Yeah. Everyone into the Dragonturtle, were heading up." Hope said as they piled in except for Indigo.

"That feeling of hotness… was that the change in emotion? Guess I'd better be careful with this form. Don't wanna be to reckless." Indigo said. She then got in. "Alright doc, ready when you are."

"Dragonturtle Mk 1! Change: Dragoon!" Urashima said as the vehicle flew into the vortex to the final stage.


	48. The 101 Embryo Plan

Upon entering the vortex, the dragonturtle shook as it crash landed on top of a large island with chains holding it as well as multiple pillars.

"Wow. This place is so...peaceful." Titanica said.

"Hard to believe its part of an evil plot." Lea said.

"Right. Now we just need to figure out what zavok is planning.." Hope said before Sheath appeared right in the middle of them all.

"Oh! Every shinra hero man here, desu!" Sheath said.

"Sheath!" Jexi said.

"We got you now, bunny girl! Grab her!" Hope said.

"Nope. Sheath is one who has you." Sheath said jumping as she landed in a mechanized suit.

"Holy crap, what is that?" Gray said.

"That weapon, i recognize it!" Reiji said.

"Wow! Power feel good desu! Completed now yes? Weapon from past, designate.. Nine nine." Sheath said.

"Just a rip off of the original Ninety Nine." Reiji said.

"Now it all makes sense, Zavok is trying to restart the 101 embryo plan and make sure it works this time." Xiaomu sid.

"I dunno what we should do. I want to stop this, but if we beat Sheath this time, then Zavok will…" Jexi said before an aragami tried to attack. "What?"

Aragami were nearby with a Vajra. One the other side were world monsters with Skeith. And in the center were demons with Nelo leading them.

"Its Nine-Nine! It's immense power its giving off right now is making a whole bunch of worlds cross into here!" Reiji said.

"Skeith's only data right now, but Nelo… why is he here of all times?" Hope said.

"Makai...is collapsing…" Nelo said.

"You speak now?" Hope said. "Wait, Makai isn't safe either? Tell us, why are you here?"

"Mundus...doesn't...want this." Nelo said.

"Mundus?" Vergil said.

"Oh..it like big party here, desu. Sheath smash hero pinatas!" Sheath said.

"Guys, I'm detecting an energy regen field around that mech. Any damagw we do to it won't affect it at all." Tails said. "That said, I have an idea. See that green capsule over there?"

What tails was referring too was a large green dome emitting lots of energy.

"Ah-hah! So thats whats making Nine Nine immortal." Sonic said. "We give that thing one good whack, and ….oh, but we still got our big enemy problems."

"Then we'll do some cleaning along the way." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Exterminate these guys!" Nana said.

"Break their lines, and crack that capsule!" Hope said.

Chapter 41: The 101 Embryo Plan

"I'm gonna keep sheath busy for as long as i can." Jexi said activating Golden God mode right off the bat. "Just go for the capsule."

"What about you?" Hope said.

"I've been training to master this power for a whole year. So many worlds I went to, people I helped, all to master it. Hope, you better be coming with." Jexi said.

"You bet." Hope said. "Charge!"

All the units charged in and combated the forces on all sides. But when Jexi and Sheath augmented punch from Nine Nine collided, it generated a huge shockwave which blew back the weaker heroes and enemies.

"That's it!" Hope shouted. "I've got to…" Hope said before he felt something chop at his leg. He turned to see Zagi with his blade in it.

"I'm here….my prey!" Zagi said.

"You bastard…" Hope said. "But if youre here, then…"

Vile then came in his mech.

"Spot on. But Im not here for you. I'm here for...you, X!" Vile said. "This is where I will finish you."

The Sthrom family followed. "Save some for us!" Sthrom said.

"Yeah, we still got a bone to pick with Captain Butthead!" Sthrom Jr. said.

"And the rest of you are in our way too." Druk said.

"You three again?" Riku said as the heroes ran to Zagi and Vile and straight at them.

"Outta our way, you jerks!" Luffy, Zoro and Sanji said taking out the Sthrom family only before Captain Commando leapt into the air.

"Scumocide….consider yourselves disbanded!" Commando said. "Captain Fire!" he shouted as an inferno swallowed up all three Sthroms leaving only ashes.

Hope however was on the run as Zagi and him clashed.

"Hahaha! What's wrong? Are you afraid to die?" Zagi asked slashing at him.

"Uh, yes I am actually." Hope said nearly dodging a slash.

"Zagi, get away from Hope!" Aqua shouted as she and Zagi clashed for a bit before Zagi was left exhausted.

"This is all...so exciting. My body...won't move. Heh. Damn bodies. Don't do what ya tell them to." Zagi said standing in place as his blastia grew.

"Whatre you doing?" Hope said.

"I'm using my blastia, to move again. And this time, I'm taking your other girl!" Zagi said dashing at Titanica.

"Yes, Zagi! Do it for your demon!" Vile said.

"Hahahahah! Maybe I'll get a Blastia fueled body after this!" Zagi laughed before he suddenly vanished in an instant.

"What the? What happened to him?" Hope asked.

"Zagi's blastia must have opened a rift in space and time. He could have ended up anywhere in the universe because of that." Valkyrie said.

"Hope wherever he is, he's not near us." Yuri said.

Vile's mech was completely destroyed. After a while, his body sparked and fizzled as X looked down at him.

"Hehehe. X, this is a far as the demon inside will take me. But remember, you have a demon inside too." Vile said laughing before he exploded.

"No, vile. I wont ever become a demon." X said.

It wasnt long before Skeith and Vajra were slain and Nelo fled. It was at this point that Spectra reached the egg first and slashed it apart.

"Nooo! Nine Nine Power draining Desu!" Sheath said.

"Its lost the shield around it. Its vulnerable to our attacks now." Spectra said.

"Perfect." Jexi smiled as he flew right at the armor. "Hope you like the flight!" Jexi smiled uppercutting Sheath, sending her flying as Nine Nine exploded.

"Whoa. One punch KO!" Hope said.

"Yeah. Hope I didn't kill her. I was going as lax as possible." Jexi said.

"You think this whole mess is over? We saved the day?" Rainbow said before the ground shook. Every single mass of the island became red as poison puddles formed.

"I dont think so. Onto the column, now! This place is collapsing!" Reiji said as they all ran for the columns.


	49. Alice in Destiny Land

The group soon regained sense as they saw the island had changed dramatically. Pillars all around as well as a golden platform and a large pool right in the center.

"Whoa….things just got freaky." Dan said.

"Is this really the same island. Everything looks totally different." Gray said.

"You are not wrong. This was the same island from earlier." said a voice as they saw Zavok standing nearby. "I welcome you, one and all, to the Centiplex!"

"Zavok!" Jexi shouted.

"Centiplex?" Xiaomu asked.

"Yes. Ouma's final stage for our pet project. I must thank you for cracking the egg. It was the last thing we needed to happen." Zavok said. "It was also the last stage for the Tsumiko Project."

Sheath then appeared.

"Oh! Bd shinta desu! You send me flying very far!" Sheath said.

"Sheath, no! Get away!" Saya said before Sheath was jabbed in the back by Zavok

"You have nerve, to return after you fail. You are nothing just like those other wrecks." Zavok said tossing her aside before Lea grabbed her as she was about to fall off. "So, you'll save someone who was only a few minutes ago, your enemy?"

"Look, I don't care about this good or evil stuff, but if I just stood by and let you trash your own ally, I'd never forgive myself." Lea said before feeling her neck. "Phew. Still alive."

"Her purpose is done anyway. After all, it is complete." Zavok said as a large mechanical creature rose from the center pool, its body decorated in chains.

"WHoa." Hope said.

"That head and torso, beside the horns, it looks just like...Kyuji Kyu." Reiji said.

"Close. This is the original final result. The real final result: Byaku Shin, meaning 100 gods. The universe's new and main god." Zavok said.

"You sure? It doesn't look so so active." Hope said.

'Very observant. Its not activated yet. You arrived before we could finish. But, my friends are here to finish things." Zavok said.

Mechons soon appeared as Metal Face appeared behind him.

"Hahaha! You miss me, Monado Boy and Sister of Dunban?" Metal Face laughed.

"Metal face!" Shulk said.

"You're teaming up with Zavok?" Fiora said.

"With good reason. Now, remember our deal right?" Metal Face asked.

"Yes. By allying with Ouma and seeing the new world, you have the privilege to destroy Mechonis, Bionis and Radiant Garden all in one swoop." Zavok said.

"Thats right. I have to do this to gain power, anything to get my revenge, anything!" Metal Face shouted.

"Guys! He's gone off the deep end!" Toma said.

Then came in a few Mavericks along with Sigma.

"Yes, all of these worlds power could strengthen us as well as the Sigma Virus!" Sigma said.

"Sigma too?" Beck said.

Marvel Land Monsters and Heartless were next followed by Kamuz and Pete.

"Yeah. Let's make the new world!" Kamuz said.

"Hehehe. It'll make a good present for Maleficent when this is over." Pete laughed.

"Kamuz and Pete! Not them as well!" Valkyrie said.

"That's right kiddies. Ol Pete and Kamuz don't got nothin left to lose so this is our next move." Pete said chuckling.

Nearby warped in a mass of energy as Pyron formed.

"This new world, I will see it. I must see it form!" Pyron said.

"Even Pyron." Demitri said.

Kouma, Steam Beasts and Thors appeared as well with Ranmaru behind them.

"Once this new world forms, I will bring back the castle as well as Lord Nobunaga!" Ranmaru declared.

"Ranmaru!" Gemini said.

"Please welcome...New Ouma. Gentlemen, I am touched you all could make it." Zavok said.

On cue, the body of Byaku Shin ignited in flames.

"At last, at long last… I have been reborn…" Byaku shin said.

"Ah. Byaku Shin. I trust you slept well. Are you ready...for your new world?" Zavok asked bowing.

"Yes! Hurry and make it!" Byaku Shin said.

"Of course. We only need to drop the Dimension Fusion Charges." Zavok said.

"Dimension Fusion Charges?!" Jexi said in shock.

"Ah yes. A new weapon Flux was developing. Their purpose is to permanently make rifts stay with no chance of reversal." Zavok said. "And you all happen to be standing on them."

"These are it?" Hope said.

"And since you all have stood on them, we will personally kill you all and drop them, because your foolish act prevented them from arming." Zavok said. He jumped down and slammed his knuckles together. "Strike brothers! Make the fools pay for their interruption and enslavement!"

"Here they come guys!" Hope said.

"We cant stay on these charges, what do we do?" Rainbow said.

"Only one thing to do, get out there, kick some ass, and keep them away from the charges!" Hope said.

"I have to agree. Don't let a single one of them near a charge!" Jexi shouted.

"Get them!" Ranmaru said. "Slaughter Gemini Sunrise and Roronoa Zoro!"

"No! The Monado Boy and Dunban's sister!" Metal Face said.

"You're both wrong! Get Valkyrie!" Kamuz said.

"Nuh-uh! The keyblade brats and the two doofuses with them!" Pete said.

"Wow. They aren't exactly a teamwork kind of people are they?" Lucy said.

"You idiots! Stop bickering and destroy them!" Zavok said.

"Thats the thing, Zavok." Hope said. "You made the mistake of uniting villains who all had grudges. Flux's team worked because they all had courses. That's the difference between heroes and villains…"

(Cue- New world Project (Project x zone 2 sound track)

Hope charged at Pyron at lighting speed, Aqua behind him as they stopped in front of him.

"What? How…?" Pyron said before Aqua slashed him from behind and Hope punched straight through him.

"This world has someone I need to save. I wont let you wreck it!" Hope said.

"I won't die. Not until I see Ven and Terra again!" Aqua sid.

"This world...I would have loved to add it to my collection." Pyron said. "The next time I awake, you had better hope you aren't around." Pyron said before exploding.

"What? Impossible!" Zavok said.

"Get those two, my endless limbs!" B Yakushin said as ouma minions charged at them. Before that though, Ryu, Ken and akira blew through them.

"Cmon Hope, dont be stupid! We wanna join in too!" Ken said.

"I want to stay alive for the next world tournament." Akira said.

"And I wish to keep on wandering and find the answers I seek!" Ryu said.

"What are you fools waiting for? Theyre just normal people, its easy to kill them!" Kamuz shouted as his Marvel Land Monsters moved out before being killed off by Kite, Haseo, Blackrose and Ulrich.

"We fight a lot of monsters, so these make them look like a tougher challenge." Ulrich said.

"I will fight Tri Edge. But to do that, I gotta get through this first!" Haseo said.

"Blackrose, we gotta help out. Don't fall behind, okay?" Kite asked.

"What was that? I'm way stronger than you, and your shorter than me." Black Rose said.

"Gah! What is wrong with these guys?" Kamuz said before Valkyrie, Rainbow, Sanger and Kaguya confronted Kamuz and battled him.

"Kamuz, you will not threaten any worlds ever again." Valkyrie said knocking his shield away.

"I'm still a high-schooler, so you mess with CHS, you mess with me!" Rainbow said slashing at his first arm.

"And you are the evil that taints our world! So you will be smited!" Sanger said getting the second.

"And as princess, I'll protect the Fujisakura!" Kaguya said getting the third.

Chrom and Lucina then approached.

"You tainted our land just by stealing the fire emblem!" Lucina said getting the fourth arm as Chrom pulled his sword back.

"I wont die now. I pledge to you to change the destiny you foretold, and this strike proves my pledge! Begone, demon!" Chrom said slicing him in two.

"Noooo! Why..why? I dont understand why I lost? You relied on others, I just used my own power!" Kamuz said.

"It's a little thing called teamwork, Kamuz. Look it up back in hell." Sanger said.

"Kamuz, what you thought was strength, was your biggest weakness." Valkyrie said.

"You little! I'm not gonna-" Kamuz said before exploding.

"Oh goddess, please keep watch and hope he learns the lesson someday." Valkyrie said.

Pete was quivering as the others looked at him.

"May I make as suggested?" Kaguya said. "Run back to Maleficent, now."

"Why should I?" Pete asked before Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Lucy, Nami, Aty and Pai surrounded him and threatened him.

"I would take their word for it, servant." Pai said.

"Yes. It would be a very smart move, and from a teacher, it means a lot." Aty said.

"Just go back to Maleficent. It doesnt count if shes not here to defeat too." Sora said.

"Yeah, something about this feels not right." Riku said.

"Just run away, ya big palooka!" Donald said.

"Yeah. You don't stand a chance." Goofy said.

"Leave before I strike you with lightning!" Nami said.

"Or I'll get my spirits on you." Lucy said.

"And just like that...I'm out." Pete said as he ran.

"Coward!" Ranmaru said. "Why i oughta...urgh!"

He found himself stabbed in the back my zoro as his blade was clean through him.

"You really are a stubborn rabbit." Zoro said as Erica, Gemini, Ichiro and Sakura approached him.

'My master...I was so close." Ranmaru said.

"Sorry Ranmaru… but like i said, hes with Shiny now." Gemini said. "But that dont mean we're here always to protect the world from people like you.

"The purpose of the Combat Revue is to entertain the masses and defend from the shadows." Sakura said.

"Yes. We do it under gods watchful eyes." Erica said.

"So, as commander, get gone." Ichiro said.

"You little-" Ranmaru said before he exploded.

"If only things were a little different." Felicia said shaking her head sadly.

"Yeah." Hope said.

Metal Face held nothing back. But in the end, Shulk, Toma, Kos-Mos and Fiora got his arms dismantled as he kneeled on the ground, his face at their level.

"I was so close..to getting all the power. The Monado. That power...I have always craved it!" Metal Face said.

"I knew this god that was alot like you, before I finished it." Toma said.

"You will never claim the Monado, Mumkhar." Shulk said.

"You're rage and anger was your undoing, Metal Face." Kos Mos said.

"You will never touch me or my brother." Fiora said.

"You all are going to-" Metal Face began before he exploded.

"Save it for the scrap yard." Shulk said.

Zavok watched as everyone was being cut down.

"This is impossible… I have assembled the strongest of evil and they all, they cut through it so easily." Zavok said. "They...they're just single people. They haven't even gotten a casualty. How...can something like this be possible?" Zavok shouted.

"Look familiar, Zavok?" Sonic said as he and Tails got to him. "Feels just like back on the lost hex, dont it? I beat you and the deadly six, even when you were powered by earths energy."

"And I duped you all into thinking I was your robo slave." Tails said.

"Grrr. I will not stand for this. There must be a way to make a more powerful...army." Zavok said looking at Byaku Shin before laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Sonic said.

"I just realized… that I can obliterate you all with this!" Zavok said. He jumped over to Byaku shin and ripped off its chest plate.

"No, whatre you doing?!" Byaku shin said.

"Become one with me… all of the power of the worlds in you, and your godly abilities… all of it will be MINE!" Zavok said as Byaku Shin's chains grabbed Zavok as he pulled him inside.

"Yes. I see. We will become one." Byaku Shin said.

"Indeed. Together, we will become this universe's god, and rule it all!" Zavok said.

"We are...one!" they both said.

"Ah, so Zavok made the power move. Something I wish to have thought of." Sigma said.

"So youre admitting defeat, Sigma?" Jexi said. "Then let me make the job easier!" he shouted before Sigma blocked.

"Not on your dreams boy. This new world will still happen!" Sigma said.

"Sigma!" X said dashing to.

"What? X?" Sigma said.

"Dont forget me either!" Zero said.

"No, dont tell me…" Sigma said.

"Yeah, I was the decoy. Theryre the finishers!" Jexi said as X blasted Sigma with a charge shot and Zero sliced him clean in two.

"Hahahaha! It doesn't matter if you finish me. I promise..I will always return!" Sigma said before exploding.

"And we'll be here always, ready for you." X said.

"Yeah, because thats our duty as Maverick Hunters!" Zero said.

"This power….I never imagined...how good it would feel in my hands." the fused Byaku Shin said.

"Yeah! Well let' me stop ya right ther-" Sonic said before a blast hit him. In his place stood a stone statue of Sonic.

"Incredible...I can drain their energy, and reduce them to mere statues!" Byaku Shin said.

"Sonic!" Tails said. He was then hit with the blast took, leaving him stone as well.

"You all do not stand a chance. I am more powerful than any of you!" Byaku shin said blasting them all and turning them to stone.

"Urk… its up to you now, Al.." Hope said.

"Hahahahah! Now i..oof!" Byaku shin said before a drop kick hit her. The sender was titanica, who was the last one standing.

"For once, I'm glad I'm small." Titanica said.

"You….how did you hide from the blast? My power!" Byaku Shin said.

"Easy, after seeing what happened to Sonic, I thought on my feet and dangled myself off the edge. Now, its just you and me." Titanica said.

"You? Alone? Wake up girl! All of your comrades are gone! All of them mere decorations! You have no one!" Byaku Shin said as it uppercuted Titanica.

"Youre wrong, I'm not alone, even when I am." Titanica said. "It's on me now."

"You really are intendent on dying. Then allow me to grant you that wish!" Byaku Shin said as they both grappled.

As Titanica struggled, she thought back to being on Hope's team.

"Hey, come and join us. I think you'd make a great hero." Hope said.

"Size is not the true decider. It is...guts!" Fuyunyan said.

"I may be undead, but it has never gotten me down." Hsien Ko said.

"Shucks, you're a biggun. I bet you could be a headliner." Gemini said.

"Oh. Good Morning, Miss Titanica. I made breakfast!" Erica sad.

"A gun's just a tool. What matters is the person holding it." Zephyr said.

"Titanica, do you want one or two oden sandwiches?" Nana asked.

"You are the big star of this show." Alisa said.

"Titanica, you need to expand your clothing options." Ciel said.

"Titanica, you must remember to use all power." Kos Mos said.

"Hunting Mavericks, its a tough thing for me to do." X said.

"But its something that needs to be done." Zero said.

"Hey, can I ride on your back like Appa, Alice?" Aang asked.

"Alice, you have a bruise, let me heal it for you." Katara said.

"Size is good, but a boomerang is way better!" Sokka said.

"You better be good with punches than being big, eyesore!" Toph said.

"Right of the Hope Squad, it is time for your lessons!" Medaka said.

"Alice, you can't be afraid of these things." Aqua said.

"Hey, Alice, I just got a letter to mama, can ya help me write back? You're always the carin type." Komajiro sid.

"Heh. You're pretty big. I bet you fight amazingly." Korra said.

"Miss Right, you're not ditching my cooking are you?" Cyrille asked.

"Hey, can you go big again? I wanna see how far I can go up you this time!" Toma said.

"That's right. You guys! You're like...my friends. No, my family." Titanica said tearing up. "Hope, I can never thank you enough for what you did back then. But...I need to stand on my feet."

"Its time...you perished!" Byaku Shin said trying to stab her arm through Titanica before her hand grew large and crushed the claw. "What?"

"My...hand. I...can go further than the limit!" Titanica said. "I can...save everyone!"

Final Chapter: Alice in Destiny Land

"I owe those guys everything! If it weren't for them...I'd still be crying in the corner." Titanica said. "I'm just a big cry baby who's self conscious about her size and shys away. But...I know one major fact….I can….be a great hero!"

She delivered punch after punch to Byaku Shin, breaking it apart with each hit.

"I won't run away anymore. I want...to save them. Its the best way to repay them. And there are still people, waiting for them to come back!" Titanica said hitting away at Byaku Shin as its chest opened revealing Zavok as he grabbed the chains on Byaku Shin' arms.

"No! You will say together! We will make this new world!" Zavok shouted as Titanica grew larger and pulled a fist back.

"Zavok...I never want to see you near my friends ever again!" Titanica shouted delivering a punch that sent him flying far away as well as finishing Byaku Shin. The group began to revert as Alice sighed reverting to normal as she fell backwards, smiling as she shut her eyes.

"She really did surpass her limit." Hope said. "Thats why… she's a good member of my team."

Zavok was in a mess of chains and blood as he was still alive.

"No… I cant… lose… I… am… a...true..villan…" Zavok said.

"Sorry, but without a team, youre not one." Hope said gabbing a piece of chain. "Lights out."

Hope was about to do it, before an arm grabbed him and threw him back. "What?" Hope said seeing Zazz, Zomom and Zik near Zavok.

"You ain't….touchin our boss." Zazz said.

"Your friend surpassed my expectations. You are truly amazing, young'n." Zik said. "Which is why… we are heading back to the Lost Hex."

"Yeah. This world stuff and evil stuff...its just too confusing. So here's what's gonna happen, we're collecting our boss and going home, got that?" Zazz said.

"What about Zomom? Theres a yokai in him, right?" Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Zazz said snapping his fingers.

"Hey! Dont release me! I'm still hungrryyyyy!" Zomom said glowing as a yokai took his place. He was a lion like Yo-kai with a sword and shut eyes. "Lie In Heart!"

"Nice to meet you." Hope said as Lie in Heart gave his medal before walking off.

"Now...we will take our leave. We will not meet again.' Zik said as the three zeti left.

And so, departing the ruined centiplex, the battle ended. The plan was foiled, and all the heroes returned to their original worlds. But not before one last meeting. For a celebration was held in Demitri's mansion. Everyone ate and celebrated. Titanica was up by then, talking with Indigo about their new strengths.

"So you can grow larger than 50 ft, and I can equip Heat Guts armor. They told me my emotional state changes when it activates though. Its a crazy thing." Indigo said.

"Yeah. And it felt good, saving it all." Titanica said.

On another table, Sheath was rubbing against Lea.

"Oh. Red haired organization man Sheath's hero, desu." Sheath said.

"Geez. Its no big deal." Lea said.

"Sheath stay with you on journey, Okay? Sheath owe you." Sheath said.

"In that case, there's someplace I wanna go. I need to check on something. Think you mind sticking around to help?" Lea asked.

"Sheath stay with amazing man!" Sheath said. "BUt sheath needs to know, what mans name, desu?"

"Heh. Its Lea, got it memorized?" Lea said.

The party lasted well into the night, until the day the three teams stood at the crossroads.

"Sayas joining us, since she has nowhere to go now." Spectra said.

"Sheath's leaving with Lea, and the Fairy Tail groups taking a few days off to deal with Tartaros and the ninja are leaving. Naruto said it was time to get serious about becoming Hokage after meeting those ninja." Jexi said. "What about you, Hope? What are you gonna do?"

"Well i.." hope said.

"Wait!" Shouted a voice as Team Vashyron was running at him.

"You weren't leaving without us, were ya?" Vashyron asked.

"Oh yeah, among recruits, Team Vashyron is joining with a rejoining Zephyr. Alisa, Ciel and Nana are rejoining too. I also got one other joining." Hope said as Fiora was arriving with some luggage.

"Is it time to depart, Hope?" Fiora asked.

"Luggage? I thought you didnt need any, because youre a cyborg. Whats in the suitcases?" Hope asked.

"Clothes of course. I may not be full homs, but I am still part homs." Fiora said.

"Oh, that explains it." Hope said.

Just then, Ichiro walked up with a bag of his own, and in his ticket taker outfit.

"Hello there, Hope." Ogami said.

"Ogami, as someone predicted. I need to even ask why youre here?" Hope asked.

"Nope. With Aya-me and other threats gone, itll be pretty slow." Ogami said. "It'll be nice to travel." he said before an arm touched him as Sakura was behind him.

"Yes. I agree." Sakura said.

"Er…" Hope said. "Ogami… you were planning on joining my team, right?"

"Yeah, someone told me you were looking for a second-in-command…" Ogami said.

"So you came to guide me like before? Oh Ogami, that's so conisderate of you as my parisian lover!" Erica said.

"Erica…!" Hope said as sakura glared at them.

"Ogami is now our Second-In-command. Thus, he will belong to all of us!" Sakura said.

"She just wants him to stay hers." Hope thought. "Well, I can live with that."

"Hope, come on!" shouted a voice as Damien stood on board. "Its bad enough you kept me waiting, but we have heroing things to do now!"

"Coming!" Hope said.

"You sure you still want Flux's brother? He could be spying or bugged." Jexi whispered.

"I checked him out, hes serious about this." Hope said. "Besides...I kinda like him."

"Well, all right. Hope, let's meet back up sometime...for buddyfight." Jexi said holding out a fist.

"Can't wait." Hope said doing the same as they fist bumped.

As they got into the ships, Reiji and Xiaomu looked out from the castle.

"Those guys. You're inviting them to the wedding, right?" Xiaomu asked.

"Yes." Reiji said.

"I'm gonna be a happy june bride!" Xiaomu said changing into a wedding dress as she hugged Reiji.

The End


End file.
